Perdición
by Carolina Fitch
Summary: Esa clase de amor que te convierte en un esclavo. Esa clase de amor que te envía directo a la tumba.
1. Quinn Fabray

**Perdición.**

_"Esto es para una chica que me mantiene despierto en la cama._

_Para una chica a la que le encanta andar descalza por casa._

_Para una chica que me cambia el canal siempre que veo el fútbol._

_Para una chica que me harta con sus incesables preguntas._

_Para una niñata._

_Para una chica que come corazones._

_Para una chica que siempre llega tarde._

_Para la chica de las fotos de mi pared._

_Esto es para una chica que se metió en mi cabeza con cada pequeña cosa que hizo._

_Para una chica que me despertaba por las mañanas._

_Para una chica que solía hacerme infusiones cuando estaba enfermo._

_Para una chica que desafina en la ducha._

_Esto es para la chica culpable de mi sonrisa._

_Y para la chica culpable de mi llanto._

_Esto es para una zorra._

_Para la hija de puta más grande que llegarás a conocer._

_Esto es para la chica que odio,_

_y para la chica que amo._

_**Esto es para el amor de mi vida**."_

* * *

**Capítulo I**

_**"Quinn Fabray"**_

Martes, 18 de octubre del 2011.

Bajó el cubre bocas de su rostro, retiró de sus dedos aquellos blancos guantes de látex manchados de sangre, los depositó en el pequeño cesto de basura y lavó sus manos antes de salir de la sala de quirófano.

La operación había sido un éxito.

Era la quinta vez que entraba al quirófano durante su corta trayectoria como medico, pero para Quinn Fabray se sentía como la primera. La satisfacción que sentía al terminar una operación era inigualable. Sin duda alguna, el ayudar a montones de personas a mantener su vida hacía que ella misma se sintiera de aquella manera: viva.

Se detuvo frente a la recepcionista y le miró.

—¿Están los familiares del señor Anderson presentes?

La mujer detrás de la pequeña barra divisora asintió, y luego señaló con su dedo índice a un pequeño grupo de personas que se encontraban sentadas en la sala de espera.

La rubia siguió la dirección indicada con la mirada y decidió acercarse. Le gustaba ser ella quien le informara a los familiares lo exitosa que había resultado la operación. Sí, tal vez era un tanto presumida, pero en aquellos casos era bueno serlo.

—¿La familia Anderson?

—Así es —respondió un hombre bastante mayor, con el cabello emblanquecido por las canas y con el rostro arrugado debido a los años, aunque no tan decrépito para su edad.

—Bien. Vengo a informarles que... —esperó unos instantes antes de continuar. Le echó un vistazo a las otras tres personas que le miraban impacientes: una mujer también de la tercera edad, otra mujer un tanto más joven, tal vez de unos cuarenta y tantos; y un chico de aparentemente un par de décadas menor. Posó una leve sonrisa en su rostro y continuó: — la operación ha sido todo un éxito. El señor Anderson está estable.

Las cuatro personas se dedicaron una ronda de sonrisas llenas de alivio y le agradecieron una y otra vez a la doctora Fabray por su trabajo, a lo que la rubia simplemente respondió con una sonrisa.

—Será trasladado de regreso a su habitación. Dentro de un rato les avisarán cuándo podrán verle. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que regresar a mi trabajo.

Dicho aquello, dio media vuelta y emprendió su camino hacia la sala de descanso. Tenía más de diecisiete horas continuas de trabajo y necesitaba un buena porción de cafeína.

—Felicidades, doctora Fabray —sentenció Stacy, una de las enfermeras que le habían acompañado durante la operación.

La rubia giró el rostro para localizarle a su derecha, caminando por el pasillo a pasos lentos y cortos junto a ella. La sonrisa en el rostro de la castaña era deslumbrante, coqueta y hasta hablaba por sí sola. Recibía sonrisas de aquel tipo todos los días, siempre provenientes de aquella chica de cabello oscuro.

—Felicidades a ti, Stacy —sonrió. No con tanta emoción como la chica lo hacía, pero sonrió sinceramente. Le dedicó una de aquellas sonrisas que pocas personas lograban robarle.

—Deberías felicitarme el día en el que consiga que salgas conmigo.

La rubia giró los ojos disimuladamente, aquella chica no se cansaba de rogarle. Aunque no le molestaba en lo absoluto, pues ella tampoco se cansaba de tenerle siempre a sus espaldas, como un pequeño perrito faldero. Pero a veces resultaba cansado el tener que inventarse excusa tras excusa para rechazar sus constantes invitaciones.

—He oído que en la sala de descanso preparan un delicioso café —vaciló. Le miró por el rabillo del ojo y apretó los labios un instante para reprimir la pequeña risa que buscaba salir de entre este par —. Puedo invitarte uno, si quieres.

La enfermera rió.

—Te alcanzo luego. Tengo algunos pendientes en la sala de urgencias.

—Vale.

Ahora sus parpados pesaban. Pesaban demasiado y le costaba bastante mantener los ojos abiertos.

"Jodida latina", renegaba mentalmente al notar que cada vez le era más difícil el mantenerse despierta.

_"«Será divertido. La chica es adorable» _Sí, claro. Adorable las pelotas."

La noche anterior la había pasado entre copas y botellas de licor, entre humo y colillas de cigarrillos. Pero lo había hecho casi por obligación. Casi.

Santana, su mejor amiga, había tenido la "estupenda" y descabellada idea de prepararle otra incómoda y desastrosa cita a ciegas con alguna de sus conocidas, las cuales siempre terminaban siendo fracasadas, delincuentes y/o promiscuas en busca de una noche de sexo salvaje entre las sábanas de cualquier mujer con piernas que pasara frente a ellas. La latina nunca daba una y, por lo tanto, la rubia tampoco.

No era que estuviese desesperada por encontrar pareja, no, en lo absoluto. Ella siempre había puesto a sus estudios y a su trabajo antes que a nada, antes que a todo. Siempre. Pero era por la misma razón que los comentarios de la morena al respecto eran cada vez más frecuentes y cada vez más molestos. Sin duda alguna, la única razón por la cual aceptaba a asistir a ese tipo de citas -descartando el hecho de que la latina le suplicaba técnicamente de rodillas- era para que la misma dejara de fastidiarle la vida.

Y, ¿quién lo sabía? Tal vez alguna de aquellas chicas terminaba por agradarle, de esa forma ganaban las dos. La rubia conseguiría así a una buena candidata para establecer una relación sentimental, y al mismo tiempo conseguiría cerrarle la boca a Santana de una vez por todas. Pero, desafortunadamente y hasta el momento, no había sido así.

Sin embargo, aquella cita había sido la última para la rubia, sin duda, había sido la gota que derramó el vaso. Su paciencia había sido colmada y completamente acabada.

Un ligero dolor sobre su brazo izquierdo la regresó de vuelta a órbita. Se había quedado dormida.

Abrió los ojos de inmediato y dirigió la mirada hacia su brazo. Su taza de café se había volteado y ahora el líquido se encontraba cayendo hasta el suelo, aunque claro, encontrándose primero con la suave y blanca piel de la rubia.

—Mierda —murmuró para ella misma. Se levantó de inmediato de su lugar y volteó la taza -ya vacía- nuevamente.

—Procura dormir un poco, Fabray —sentenció una segunda vez dentro de la sala de descanso

La rubia giró el rostro de inmediato para encarar la mirada de aquella otra persona.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta —sonrió tímidamente. Se acercó a la barra donde se encontraba la máquina expendedora de café y tomó unas cuantas servilletas para luego regresar a limpiar el desastre que su pequeña siesta le había ocasionado.

—¿Cuántas horas tienes aquí? —habló de nuevo la mujer.

—Unas cuantas.

—¿En serio? —enarcó ambas cejas. La mujer se encontraba dándole la cara a la rubia, con el cuerpo delicadamente apoyado sobre la barra donde se encontraban unas cuantas máquinas expendedoras de café. — Frank me ha dicho que te ha visto por los pasillos desde antes de las siete de la mañana. También me enteré que tuviste cirugía hace un rato, debes estar cansada.

La rubia asintió con la cabeza una vez que volvió a darle la cara.

—Bueno —se encogió de hombros y sonrió de lado. — Sólo hago mi trabajo.

Nunca se había detenido a observar lo realmente atractiva que era Elizabeth Connors, una de las doctoras con más experiencia y más años de labor que ella. Tal vez porque, probablemente, estaría más allá de los treinta y tantos años, quizá rebasando su cuarta década. Pero tenía que admitir que la mujer era atractiva. Era dueña de una larga y castaña melena, de un par de ojos teñidos de un azul más profundo que el océano atlántico y, aunque era más que obvio que sus labios habían atravesado alguna clase de cirugía para incrementar los mismos con botox, el resto de su rostro era naturalmente hermoso. No había ninguna arruga que pusiera en evidencia su edad.

Y el escote que usaba esa mañana hacía que sus pechos resaltaran mucho más de lo normal. Vaya, tenía tiempo sin ver un par de aquellos.

Inconscientemente, mordió su labio inferior al fijar su vista en aquella zona. Sin duda alguna, estaría más que dispuesta a estudiar a fondo la anatomía de aquel cuerpo.

Y entonces se petrificó. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

¿Pero qué mierda le ocurría? ¿En verdad se estaba fijando en una de sus compañeras? ¿En verdad se estaba fijando en una anciana? Bueno, no era una anciana, en lo absoluto. Pero, ¿estaba fijándose en una compañera de trabajo? ¿En una mujer casada? Casada y con hijos, para empeorar la situación.

Sus mejillas se tornaron en un rosa carmesí y enseguida se apresuró a desviar la mirada hacia algún otro lado. Era más que obvio que la mujer se había percatado del escaneo que la rubia le había hecho de pies a cabeza.

—Deberías ir a casa y descansar el resto de la noche —le dijo, con una muy divertida sonrisa tatuada en los labios. La mayoría de los trabajadores dentro del hospital sabían de la preferencia sexual de la rubia, y la doctora Connors no era la excepción, por lo que aquello no le había resultado incómodo o desubicado, al contrario: lo único que quería en ese momento era explotar a carcajadas. — Creo que te lo mereces, Quinn.

La rubia volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta —intentó mirarle a los ojos al hablar, pero le fue imposible. Estaba demasiado avergonzada, estaba hecha un tomate. No podría volver a verle a los ojos otra vez después de aquello. No podría.

Aquello no había sido normal. Nunca había sentido ningún tipo de atracción hacia aquella mujer ni a ninguna otra que le llevara tantos años de diferencia.

Claro. Ahora seguramente estarán preguntándose: ¿Quién es la solterona de la que estamos hablando?

Bien. La respuesta: Lucy Quinn Fabray, veintiocho años, estatura promedio, tez clara, cabello rubio, ojos avellana, un cuerpo envidiable y la inteligencia que todo el mundo cree que las rubias carecen. Una mujer de ensueño, ¿eh? Tal vez lo era, pero no muchas personas la encontraban así.

Tal vez porque realmente no conocía ni interactuaba con muchas personas. A decir verdad, no interactuaba ni siquiera con pocas. A decir verdad, si no fuese por Santana y las cuantas chicas con las que había salido gracias a ella, su vida social habría desaparecido desde meses atrás.

Aquello no significaba que Quinn Fabray fuese antipática o antisocial ni nada parecido. Era simplemente que la rubia se interesaba más por su trabajo que por cualquier otra cosa. A decir verdad, se había interesado muchísimo más por sus obligaciones y responsabilidades desde que había ingresado a la universidad.

Se había graduado con honores y había recibido su título en medicina general en una gran ceremonia de graduación a la edad de veintitrés años. Luego tuvo que estudiar otros tres años más para poder especializarse en el área de emergencias. Y, para por fin poder llamarse doctora en toda la extensión de la palabra, tuvo que hacer otro año de residencia para poder culminar sus estudios a la edad de veintisiete. Y desde entonces se había dedicado única y completamente a su adorado trabajo.

Lo cual, obviamente, le había traído grandes frutos, ya que gracias a su gran desempeño laboral, se había convertido en una de los médicos más buenos dentro del hospital general de la ciudad de San Francisco. Y uno de los más jóvenes.

Lo que explicaba el por qué la falta de interés por parte de la rubia para socializar con la gente. No era porque no le gustara, sino porque no disponía de tiempo.

Siguiendo el consejo de la doctora Connors, la rubia decidió retirarse a la comodidad de su departamento, a descansar lo que restaba de la noche. Que no era mucho, a decir verdad, pues pasaban de las once.

—Por fin te dignas a aparecer —le reprochó la latina, quien se encontraba dentro del Mustang color rojo manzana que había recibido en su cumpleaños número diecinueve por parte de sus padres. Había pasado casi una década y el coche seguía en buenas condiciones. — Tengo horas esperándote.

—Pues lo siento —masculló la rubia, acomodándose sobre el asiento de copiloto. — Tuve un percance anoche y me ha costado bastante mantenerme despierta.

Santana soltó una carcajada y la rubia frunció el ceño, molesta.

—No es gracioso, ¿sabes? Tuve cirugía y pude haberme quedado plácidamente dormida sobre la vesícula del señor Anderson.

—Creí que Melina y tú habían congeniado —ignoró por completo su último comentario.

Santana encendió el motor del automóvil para luego emprender camino hacia el edificio donde ambas vivían.

—¡Es una lunática!

—¿Qué tonterías dices? —fue Santana quien frunció el ceño esta vez —. Melina es linda. Es bastante linda. Y no tiene antecedentes, tampoco busca sexo durante la primera cita. Tal vez no sea el mejor partido pero tiene un empleo estable. No puedes quejarte.

—Es una lunática —repitió —. Una lunática obsesionada con los gatos.

—¿Qué tienen de malo los gatos?

La rubia volteó su rostro para verle.

—¿Me estás jodiendo? Soy alérgica.

Santana resopló.

—Me rindo. Eres imposible, Quinn. Siempre tienes o buscas alguna excusa para todas.

Esa era Santana López. Su mejor amiga, su cómplice, su cupido su paño de lágrimas, su hermana.

Habían sido compañeras de habitación en la universidad. Quinn se graduó en Medicina y Santana en Enfermería en la Universidad de San Francisco. Y ahora trabajaban en el mismo hospital. Congeniaron en el mismo instante en el que se conocieron, sus distintas personalidades encajaron a la perfección la una con la otra. Y de no ser porque Santana mantenía una relación sentimental con alguien más, y porque había resultado ser más fiel que los músicos del Titanic, la rubia se le hubiese insinuado en un principio. Pero sólo en un principio. Todo cambió cuando le conoció realmente. La química que había entre las dos no prometía nada más allá de una buena, excelente amistad.

—¿Cómo vas con Brittany? —preguntó la rubia después de un buen rato. Su vista y atención se habían perdido por completo en las señales de tránsito que observaba a través del cristal del automóvil conforme éste se movía a cuarenta kilómetros por hora, para ser exactos.

—Bien —respondió sin más. Luego suspiró pesadamente —. Volvió a su etapa de inseguridad. Ya sabes, por la poca accesibilidad de horarios. Pero estamos bien, pasamos la noche juntas.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza, haciéndole ver que le escuchaba, aunque no le prestaba mucha atención, puesto a que su cabeza se encontraba en quién sabe dónde. Tal vez en Júpiter o algún planeta más lejano.

El bochornoso encuentro con la señora Connors seguía atormentándole la cabeza. Seguía sin entender por qué le había ocurrido aquello, por qué de un momento a otro había empezó a fantasear con aquella mujer a la que días anteriores a ese había visto con normalidad.

_«Siempre tienes o buscas alguna excusa para todas» _Aquella frase retumbaba de misma manera dentro de su cerebro. Sabía que su amiga tenía razón. La tenía y lo sabía perfectamente, pero se negaba a aceptarlo. Se rehusaba rotundamente.

Tal vez sus expectativas eran demasiado exigentes, tal vez buscaba demasiada perfección y por lo mismo nadie le convencía. Por más guapas o interesantes que fuesen las chicas a las que conocía, siempre, repito: siempre se encargaba de encontrarles algún defecto, por más pequeño y estúpido que fuese.

Sí, era verdad que no tenía prisa en encontrar a alguien con quien pudiera casarse, formar un hogar y una bonita familia, con unos dos o tres retoños y un pequeño cachorro como mascota, todos corriendo felizmente por el jardín de la gran casa que planeaba comprar algún día, persiguiendo mariposas o cosas por el estilo. Algún tipo de escena cliché de familia americana feliz.

No tenía prisa en lo absoluto. Pero seguía siendo un humano de carne y hueso, con hormonas que solían alborotarse de vez en cuando al ver un par de buenas piernas. Y si de hablar claro se trataba, Quinn Fabray tenía un poco más de un año sin ninguna clase de actividad sexual. Aunque claro, de vez en cuando recurría al método de auto-satisfacción. Pero no era lo mismo. No era en lo absoluto lo mismo.

Seguramente ya tendrán catalogada a la señorita Fabray como toda una ñoña sin vida social que sólo vive por y para su trabajo. Y la verdad es que en esos momentos sí lo era. Aunque no siempre había sido de aquella manera, no. En sus años de secundaria, la rubia había ocupado un rango de popularidad muy alto dentro de la gran cantidad de alumnos que asistían al mismo instituto que ella, una escuela pública localizada también en la ciudad de San Francisco.

Aún recordaba perfectamente que había sido un cambio radical el dejar de ser la reina de la secundaria para comenzar a ser una chica común y corriente, como cualquier otra de las miles y miles que asistían al campus de la Universidad de San Francisco.

Durante sus años dentro de la facultad, pasó desapercibida entre los pasillos, ya nadie le comía el cuerpo con la mirada, ya no le prestaban ni la tercera parte de la atención que alguna vez recibió en la secundaria. Pero por supuesto que no, ¿qué esperaba? Ya no era capitana del equipo de animadoras ni paseaba por ahí portando el uniforme de las mismas. Ya no era la chica más guapa ni la más popular del instituto. Ya no tenía como mayor preocupación el siempre lucir bien para impresionar al atractivo mariscal de campo del equipo de fútbol con el que llegó a salir durante su etapa de "mi pequeña cabeza de adolescente cristiana se niega a aceptar que me atrae una chica y haré lo posible para hacer que esto desaparezca". No. Desde que había dejado de ser una animadora y había comenzado a ser una universitaria de la facultad de Medicina, su única y mayor preocupación era su futuro. Nada más y nada menos.

Pero, joder. Vaya que echaba de menos el contacto físico con alguien que no fuera Santana. Y no lo malinterpreten, con "contacto físico" me refiero al par de abrazos que de vez en cuando intercambiaban.

Incluso llegaba a echar de menos las grandes y curiosas manos de Noah Puckerman, el mariscal mencionado antes.

Había olvidado la excitación que otro par de labios sobre los de ella le podían provocar. No recordaba lo que era sentir un par de manos recorrer su cuerpo entero. No sabía cuándo había sido la última vez en la que se había sentido satisfecha de aquella manera. Y quería... anhelaba sentir aquello nuevamente.

Al parecer, después de todo sí estaba un poco desesperada. Pero no por amor, sino por calor, por pasión. Por sexo.

—Creo que tienes razón.

—Como siempre.

—No. En serio tienes razón, Santana.

La morena giró los ojos.

—¿Razón en qué, Fabray? Explícate, por favor.

—Creo que... —hizo una pausa y le miró.

Y entonces dudó en continuar al ver la mirada insistente de la latina comiéndose la suya.

Sabía que iba a recibir más de un "¡Te lo dije!" por parte de ella, lo sabía perfectamente. La conocía como a la palma de su mano y sabía el sin fin de burlonas carcajadas que se aproximarían si continuaba con aquella frase.

—¡Habla de una vez!

—Necesito echar un polvo, San —soltó sin pensarlo una segunda vez. — Y uno muy bueno.

* * *

**Disclaimer: La serie y los personajes de la misma son producto de la imaginación de Ryan Murphy. Esta historia es totalmente ficticia y ha salido del par de neuronas que quedan en mi cerebro, por lo que no tiene mucho que ver con la trama original y la personalidad de algunos personajes ha sido modificada. ****El pequeño poema de la parte principal tampoco me pertenece. La autora es Raquel Ojeda, una muy buena escritora de Univisión.**

Bueno, primero que nada: Hola, mi nombre es Carolina. Sé que tal vez sea extraño ver una nueva historia acerca de las Faberry por acá ya que el fandom se encuentra técnicamente muerto (aunque nunca morirá para mí, LONG LIVE FABERRY), pero esta es una idea que ha estado conmigo desde hace seis meses, mas o menos. Escribí este primer capítulo el año pasado, pero hace dos semanas retomé la historia y ya tengo varios capítulos escritos. Así que, quise compartirla con ustedes y ver qué les parece. Quería saber si vale la pena continuar escribiéndola o no. Y nada, me encantaría saber su opinión. :-)

_May the odds be ever in your favor!_


	2. Click

**Capítulo II**

_**"Click"**_

Viernes, 21 de octubre del 2011.

Era viernes por la noche, ambas habían tomado el mismo turno y su jornada de trabajo había terminado a las seis de la tarde, por lo que habían decidido pasar esa noche fuera de sus casas, tomar un par de tragos y ¿por qué no? Conseguirle alguna cita a la rubia.

—Nada de citas a ciegas, ¿cierto? —levantó su dedo de manera amenazadora, para luego darle un leve golpe al pecho de la latina con éste.

—Te he dicho que no —giró los ojos con pesadez.

La morena le había jurado y prometido casi con sangre a la rubia que no iba a prepararle ninguna de aquellas citas otra vez. Se lo repitió más de diez veces pero Quinn Fabray era más insistente e irritante que una mosca que vuelve a pararse sobre tu cuerpo aún después de haberle espantado más de quinientas veces.

—Esta vez podrás elegir tú con quien charlar —agregó.

—Bien.

Se arregló la parte de abajo de su ajustado vestido, el cual hacía relucir sus dotes perfectamente, y tomó una bocanada de aire antes de caminar hacia la puerta del bar.

Estaba nerviosa. Sí, lo estaba. Nunca había visitado un bar de _aquellos_, no sabía con lo que se encontraría al cruzar aquella puerta. Y el letrero luminoso que se encontraba en la parte de arriba de la entrada no hacía nada más que darle rienda suelta a su descabellada imaginación. Es decir, ¿qué clase de lugar decente podía llevar por nombre "La Jungla"?

Se imaginaba a un montón de chicas semidesnudas bailando dentro de enormes jaulas que colgaban del techo, veía a otras cuantas bebiéndose todo el licor de ahí dentro mientras bailaban alocadamente por doquier, veía a parejas devorándose en cada esquina del lugar y, sobre todo, se imaginaba a decenas de chicas rudas con aspecto de hombre detrás de ella.

Y eso le aterraba. Claro, tal vez sus pensamientos eran demasiado exagerados y hasta lunáticos. Sobre todo el último.

Pero iba contra sus principios el entrar a un lugar de aquellos. ¿Y si alguien del trabajo le veía ahí dentro? ¿O entrando? ¿O saliendo del lugar? No, no podía arriesgarse. Ni siquiera sabía por qué demonios había aceptado dejar su trabajo, salir de su departamento e ir a aquel bar.

—¿Sabes qué? —se dio media vuelta, dándole la cara a la latina. — Me arrepentí. Regresamos a casa. Ahora.

—¿Qué? —frunció el ceño. Tomó a la rubia de los brazos en el mismo instante en el que ésta intentó caminar de regreso al auto. — No, Quinn. No vamos a ningún lado.

—Me van a comer allá dentro —sollozó mientras llevaba una de sus manos hasta su frente.

Santana soltó una risotada.

—Tranquila, fiera —negó con la cabeza. — Tampoco eres tan guapa.

La rubia le dio un codazo y ésta volvió a reír.

—Tranquila —repitió. Acarició su brazo ligeramente, buscando transmitirle confianza. — No te he traído a un bar de mala muerte ni nada parecido. Créeme, el lugar es decente.

—Está bien —dijo después de resoplar, resignada ante el hecho de que no haría cambiar de parecer a la morena, volvió a darse media vuelta y retomó su camino hacia la puerta. — Por lo menos la entrada tiene buena pinta.

—Randall —saludó con una coqueta sonrisa al guardia que se encontraba bloqueándoles el paso al club, — ¿cómo has estado, grandulón?

—Santana —respondió a la sonrisa de inmediato. — He estado bien, gracias por preguntar.

Como acto seguido, el fornido y alto hombre de negro se deslizó hacia un lado para, finalmente, permitirle a ambas adentrarse en el lugar.

—Bienvenidas a La Jungla, señoritas. Disfruten su velada.

Una vez dentro del establecimiento, la rubia se dio cuenta de que Santana tenía razón: el lugar era decente. Era más que decente, a decir verdad, y no tenía nada que ver con lo que la descabellada mente de Quinn se imaginaba.

Sí, había música a alto volumen y luces por doquier, pero no había bailarinas en jaulas ni chicas totalmente ebrias bailando arriba de las mesas. Era un lugar más _tranquilo_ de lo esperado, donde chicas y chicos con preferencia por personas del mismo sexo se reunían a beber unos tragos y a bailar un rato sin tener que preocuparse por otras cosas.

Bajaron a la pista de baile y se abrieron paso entre la gente para poder llegar hasta la barra de bebidas, lugar donde Santana y su novia, Brittany, habían acordado encontrarse.

—Pelirroja candente a las nueve en punto —murmuró Santana sobre el oído de Quinn.

La mirada de la rubia se dirigió de inmediato hacia donde su amiga estaba mirando y, en efecto, una chica de cabello rojizo se movía sobre la pista de baile al ritmo de la música con movimientos sumamente sensuales y jugueteaba con su cabello de vez en vez. Su mirada se encontró con la de Quinn e instantáneamente sus labios se curvaron para formar una coqueta sonrisa, a la que la rubia respondió con una torsedura de labios bastante torpe y nerviosa.

Santana soltó una carcajada al ver su intento de sonrisa.

—¿A eso le llamas sonrisa? —volvió a reír. — Parece que tienes una severa indigestión estomacal.

La rubia puso los ojos en blanco.

—Está que arde, Quinn. Deberías acercarte. Ahora.

La chica pelirroja no separaba la mirada de aquellos ojos verdes que también observaban los suyos. Estaba invitando a la rubia con la vista y movimientos a acercarse a ella, a bailar con ella. Pero Quinn no sabía cómo actuar en aquellas ocasiones, no sabía coquetear, no sabía hablar con desconocidos. Y sus pasos de baile eran tontos. No quería hacer el ridículo. No conscientemente.

—Si quieres que me acerque a alguien esta noche —miró a la latina, — vas a tener que embriagarme primero.

—¡Cuenta con ello! —exclamó con una sonrisa impecable. Aquello le iba a resultar bastante fácil. Dio media vuelta para poder mirar a la chica que se encontraba atendiendo la barra en esos momentos y le dijo: — Dos de los de siempre. Cárgalos lo suficiente como para que mi amiga se atreva a hablarle a aquella hermosa pelirroja de allá —hizo un ademán con la cabeza.

En Francia, comúnmente utilizan el término _"click" _para referirse a un amor a primera vista.

Tal vez el termino correcto sería «atracción a primera vista_»_, ya que es casi imposible comenzar a amar a una persona con simplemente haberle visto una sola vez. Aunque muchas veces el sentimiento va más allá de una simple atracción.

Quinn Fabray nunca había sido gran admiradora del romanticismo ni creyente de ese tipo de cosas como que el mundo se detiene o que todo comienza a ir en cámara lenta en el instante en el que ves a una persona por primera vez. Pero, aunque suene muy cliché y bastante cursi, la rubia sintió ese _click_ el mismo segundo en el que giró el rostro para mirar a la camarera detrás de la barra.

Y en ese momento, en el preciso momento en el que sus ojos verdes se encontraron con aquellos de color marrón chocolate, las decenas de sensaciones en las que nunca había creído, a las que siempre había considerado como un cuento de película de romance barato, recorrieron su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, sacudiéndola por completo.

No, eso tampoco quería decir que su mundo había dejado de girar, que se había detenido por completo o que se había salido de su órbita para luego tener un brutal y desastroso choque contra algún otro de los otros siete planetas dentro del Sistema Solar. Tampoco era tan drástico el asunto.

Observó con atención el rostro de aquella chica castaña, un rostro que era iluminado por cientos de luces de colores que se atenuaban continuamente. Y no, no eran alucinaciones de la rubia, tampoco había estado fumando hierba ni nada parecido. Las luces eran las mismas que iluminaban por completo el bar y la pista de baile.

La morocha sonrió, provocando de inmediato también la sonrisa de Quinn.

—Tenía tiempo sin verte por aquí, Santana.

—Ya sabes, el trabajo —se encogió de hombros y le sonrió a la empleada.

Aquella chica al otro lado de la barra se dedicó a preparar las bebidas, a las cuales se encargó de cargar con una gran cantidad de lo que parecía ser vodka. Deslizó los vasos sobre la superficie de madera, acercándolos a las otras dos.

—Ahí tienen, chicas.

Quinn continuaba observando detenidamente a la pequeña morocha. Estaba ensimismada mirando su rostro, sus labios; todas y cada una de sus facciones. Aquella chica irradiaba seguridad y belleza pura con cada movimiento y cada palabra.

—Vamos, Fabray —Santana le dio un codazo, sacándola finalmente de su abstracción. — La pelirroja te está comiendo con la mirada.

La rubia finalmente apartó la vista de la camarera y se giró nuevamente, dándole la cara a la pista de baile, encontrándose nuevamente con la seductora mirada de la chica de los movimientos exóticos.

Tomó la bebida que ahora Santana le ofrecía y llevó el vaso hasta sus labios, le dio dos grandes tragos y dejó el recipiente de cristal totalmente vacío. Santana rió.

—Sostén esto, rubia —le ordenó y Quinn obedeció sin reproches, tomando la bebida de Santana con su mano libre.

La latina desvió la mirada a su bolso y sacó de éste su teléfono móvil para echarle un vistazo.

Mientras tanto, la rubia tenía un debate dentro de su mente, estaba discutiendo consigo misma acerca de si debía acercarse a la ardiente pelirroja, o si se quedaba en la barra e intentaba entablar algún tipo de conversación con la hermosa morocha.

Pelirroja ardiente o morocha hermosa. Era una difícil decisión. Sin duda las cosas con la pelirroja iban a resultarle mucho más fáciles, el acercarse a bailar con ella era técnicamente un polvo seguro, un acostón rápido, diversión de una noche. Lo que Quinn había ido a buscar a aquel bar. Pero aquella cabellera castaña al otro lado de la barra había despertado cierto interés dentro de la rubia. Más allá de cierto interés, había quedado fascinada con su persona. Y su debate parecía estar a favor de la camarera.

—Voy a dejarte sola un rato, Quinn.

El ceño de la rubia se frunció.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Brittany está en el baño y quiere que nos veamos ahí.

—¿Por qué mierda quiere que la veas en el baño...?

Las palabras de Quinn quedaron flotando en el aire cuando ella misma se dio cuenta de cuál era la respuesta a aquella pregunta. Su ceño fruncido se convirtió en una mueca de asco.

—¡Ustedes son como conejos! —arrojó mientras sacudía la cabeza.

Santana volvió a reír, se encogió de hombros y comenzó a alejarse.

—¡Ve por ella, fiera! —hizo un ademán con la cabeza en dirección hacia la ardiente pelirroja de la pista de baile, y volvió a reír antes de perderse entre la multitud de gente.

Quinn no tuvo más remedio que beber lo que restaba de la bebida de su amiga para luego dejar ambos vasos de nuevo sobre aquella barra de madera, en la cual apoyó sus codos mientras continuaba observando la pista de baile.

"¿Pelirroja ardiente o morocha hermosa?," se preguntó una vez más.

—¿Puedo ofrecerte algo más?

La voz de la camarera la sorprendió por completo. Dio media vuelta para darle la cara y sonrió.

—¿Tienes algo más fuerte?

La chica rió.

—Déjame ver qué encuentro...

Se inclinó un poco para buscar debajo de la barra alguna botella más fuere que aquel vodka de las bebidas anteriores. Fue cuando Quinn se percató de la pequeña identificación que se encontraba en la parte izquierda de su blanca camisa a botones, justo en su pecho. Claramente en ésta identificación estaba escrito el nombre de la camarera, pero por la ausencia de luz y el efecto de los dos tragos que había ingerido, la rubia no podía leerlo.

Apoyó sus antebrazos en la barra y se impulsó un tanto hacia el frente, buscando tener mayor visibilidad, pero en ese momento la morocha volvió a erguirse y sus grandes ojos se encontraron con los, en ese momento, entrecerrados ojos de Quinn.

La camarera rió y Quinn volvió a su postura normal, un tanto apenada al ver sido descubierta.

—Lo siento, estaba intentando leer tu nombre.

—Rachel —pronunció sin más.

La camarera, ahora de nombre _Rachel_, colocó una botella de whisky sobre la barra, alcanzó un pequeño shot y lo llenó hasta el tope para luego deslizarlo hacia la rubia, quien observó su bebida un tanto dudosa.

La verdad es que Quinn no acostumbrada a beber ni mucho menos a embriagarse, pero aquella noche sentía que lo necesitaba. Necesitaba un respiro y un descanso de su rutina. Se lo merecía.

—Yo soy Quinn —sentenció al fin. — Quinn Fabray.

—Es un placer, Quinn Fabray —la sonrisa en su rostro pasó de ser un simple gesto educado a un transmisor de pura y completa seducción.

_«Sí, está coqueteándome» _Pensó.

Tomó el shot con una de sus manos y lo llevó hasta su boca para beberlo de golpe. Su garganta parecía estarse quemando al sentir dicho licor recorrer sus anginas. Las facciones de la rubia se torcieron un poco, creando una mueca de desagrado en su rostro.

Probablemente en unos minutos su cerebro iba a comenzar a adormecerse y las cosas iban a dejar de importarle un comino. Sus acciones y palabras ya no iban a ser controladas del todo, y así le sería más fácil entablar una conversación con aquella camarer... Con Rachel.

Rachel fue quien apoyó sus antebrazos sobre la barra y se inclinó hacia Quinn esta vez. De manera inesperada y cautelosa. Por un instante la rubia pensó que iba a besarle, pero la morocha simplemente habló sobre su oído:

—Nunca te había visto por aquí.

Le estaba coqueteando. Era obvio que la camarera le estaba coqueteando. Tal vez Quinn no sabía mucho acerca del flirteo y ese tipo de cosas, pero hay maneras obvias de coquetearle a una persona. Y aquella había sido una. Su manera de inclinarse hacia ella, su seductora sonrisa, su incitadora mirada. Le estaba coqueteando hasta con su pestañeo. O al menos eso quería creer ella misma. Deseaba que así fuera.

Los labios de Quinn se curvaron de inmediato al sentir su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo y se tomó un segundo para aspirar el aroma que su cabello expedía antes de responder.

—No suelo frecuentar lugares como éste —le habló también al oído. — Santana me ha obligado a venir.

Rachel sonrió.

—Escucha, tengo que atender las mesas que están por allá —señaló hacia la derecha con su dedo índice. — Mi turno termina en quince minutos. Puedes esperarme y charlar un rato conmigo, o puedes no esperarme e ir a bailar con la pelirroja que ha estado mirándote desde que pisaste el lugar.

¿Pelirroja ardiente o morocha hermosa? Quinn no lo dudó ni un segundo ésta vez.

—Te espero —respondió con una sonrisa.

—Quince minutos y seré toda tuya, Quinn Fabray.

Dicho aquello, Rachel emprendió su camino hacia las mesas que debía atender, dejando a una Quinn sin aliento apoyada todavía sobre la barra. ¿En verdad le había dicho aquello? Tal vez el alcohol ya estaba jugando con la mente de la rubia. Tal vez, pero no había sido así. Lo que Quinn había escuchado había sido real.

Después de varios minutos, comenzó a sentirse incómoda e incluso torpe al encontrarse sola en aquel lugar.

Volteó hacia su derecha y enseguida divisó a la morocha, quien al parecer estaba discutiendo con dos sujetos que ocupaban una de las mesas a las que atendía. Era imposible escuchar alguna palabra gracias al alto volumen de la música, pero podía suponer que estaban discutiendo debido al ceño fruncido de los sujetos mientras que Rachel movía sus manos y negaba constantemente con la cabeza. Las facciones de los sujetos se relajaron después de varios segundos y una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de ambos. La morocha anotó algo en su pequeña libreta y se dirigió a la mesa vecina.

Su manera de moverse, de caminar entre la gente, tenía a la rubia ensimismada No podía quitarle la mirada de encima. Estaba ansiosa por verla caminar de regreso hacia ella. ¿Cuántos minutos habían pasado? ¿Cuántas mesas más tenía que atender antes de volver a ella? Estaba comenzando a ponerse nerviosa.

_«Quince minutos y seré toda tuya.»_

Cuando finalmente volvió la vista al frente, se encontró con otra chica lanzándose a sus brazos.

—¡Quinnie! —exclamó con desbordante alegría mientras la abrazaba.

Esa era Brittany S. Pierce, la novia de su mejor amiga. Alegre por naturaleza, despreocupada de la vida y energética las veinticuatro horas del día.

—Hey, Britt —correspondió al abrazo, un tanto desconcertada por aquella inesperada aparición. — ¿Cómo va todo?

—¡De maravilla! —volvió a exclamar con suma emoción mientras se apartaba. — ¡Santana y yo hemos quemado bastantes calorías en el baño!

Entonces una Santana con el ceño fruncido apareció también en la escena.

—¿Por qué mierda no te acercaste a la pelirroja? —se cruzó de brazos. — Déjame adivinar: ella se acercó y tú la espantaste con tus ñoñerías. No me digas que le hablaste sobre tu poco interesante vida social, Quinn. ¡Te dije que mintieras un poco!

La rubia frunció el ceño también y sacudió la cabeza.

—No se acercó ninguna pelirroja.

—¿Entonces? —la latina no le dio tiempo de responder, puso los ojos en blanco y continuó: — Bueno, no importa. Tenemos que irnos.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron en unísono las dos rubias.

Santana miró primero a Brittany y después a Quinn. Asintió con la cabeza.

—Stacy me ha enviado un mensaje de texto diciendo que no hay bastante personal en el hospital —explicó. — ¡Y ya sabes cómo se pone la sala de emergencias los fines de semana!

—¡Pero es nuestra noche libre!

—Lo era.

Quinn volvió a echar un vistazo hacia la parte del club donde la morocha se encontraba, todavía atendiendo aquellas mesas, y suspiró con resignación.

No podía quedarse. Su deber la llamaba.

* * *

**NA: Ahí está. El segundo capítulo y el encuentro de nuestras Faberry. No hubo mucha acción pero se pone interesante durante los próximos capítulos, eso es seguro. Les agradezco de antemano que se tomen el tiempo de leerme y dejar su review, me sirven de mucho para seguir escribiendo!**


	3. Rachel Berry

**Capítulo III**

_**"Rachel Berry"**_

Viernes, 21 de octubre del 2011.

La morocha regresó a la barra luego de atender las mesas que le correspondían, intentó localizar a Quinn con la mirada y luego de un minuto sin mucho éxito, entendió que la rubia había dejado el lugar sin siquiera avisarle.

No entendía muy bien por qué, pero aquello le había dejado un cierto sentimiento de decepción.

Tal vez había espantado a la chica con su poca sutileza a la hora de coquetear. Porque sí, Rachel Berry le había coqueteado a aquella rubia de hermosos ojos color verde, y creía tenerla en el bolsillo una vez que escuchó las palabras "te espero" salir de su boca, pero, al parecer, estaba equivocada.

_____«_¿Qué más da?___»_ Pensó.

Regresó a sus clientes con una bandeja repleta de bebidas alcohólicas, las repartió en la mesa correspondiente y regresó a la barra a tomar sus cosas. Su turno había terminado y podía regresar a casa, finalmente.

—Tenemos asuntos pendientes, Berry.

La voz de su mejor amigo hizo que sus pasos se detuvieran por completo. El chico del cabello perfectamente peinado se encontraba azomando la cabeza y parte de su cuerpo por la puerta trasera del club. Rachel ya había salido de éste y se encontraba a dos metros de distancia. Se dio media vuelta y sostuvo su mirada.

—Estoy muy cansada, Kurt —se quejó de inmediato. — ¿Te parece si hablamos mañana temprano? Antes del trabajo. Puedes ir a visitarme, si quieres.

El chico de nombre Kurt negó con la cabeza.

—No —respondió con firmeza. — Mi turno está por terminar. Voy a alcanzarte en un rato, ¿vale?

Rachel suspiró.

—De acuerdo —sentenció, no muy convencida. — Trataré no quedarme dormida. Te veré en un rato, Hummel.

Le dedicó una sonrisa al chico y dio media vuelta para retomar su camino hacia la calle principal y en menos de cinco minutos ya se encontraba en un taxi en dirección a su departamento.

Seguramente muchos estarán preguntándose quién es Rachel Berry. Bueno, esa es una pregunta bastante compleja, para la cual no existe _una sola _respuesta.

La respuesta indicada para aquella pregunta diez años atrás hubiese sido, sin duda alguna, una soñadora. Cualquiera puede saber cuándo una persona es soñadora, y a Rachel Berry se le notaba hasta cuando respiraba.

Sus sueños eran los responsables de agregarle a sus ojos el brillo que pasadamente acompañaba al marrón de sus iris, sus sueños eran los fabricantes de las sonrisas más impecables y maravillosas que alguna vez pudieron adornar el rostro de la morocha. Esos mismos sueños por los que había luchado toda la vida, eran los que hacían de Rachel Berry una persona digna de admirar.

Pero, tal vez, la respuesta más concreta en la actualidad para aquella pregunta era: una persona.

Así es, era solamente una persona más en la ciudad de San Francisco, una persona más en el país y una persona más en el mundo.

Rachel Berry era una persona con un pasado detrás de ella, una persona que intentaba vivir un tranquilo presente mientras planeaba un mejor futuro para ella misma. Una persona con sangre corriendo por sus venas, con aire entrando y saliendo de sus pulmones.

Originaria de una pequeña ciudad llamada Lima, ubicada en el estado de Ohio. Llegó a San Francisco a la edad de veintidós años, en busca de un nuevo comienzo para su vida, buscando poder empezar desde cero y de esa manera dejar parte de su pasado donde debía estar: en el pasado.

Como tal vez muchos se imaginen, Rachel nunca soñó con trabajar como camarera en un club gay para ganarse la vida a sus veintiocho años. Ella soñaba con pasarse la vida sobre los escenarios: actuando, bailando y, sobre todo, cantando.

Medicamente hablando, era sangre lo que corría por sus venas, glóbulos blancos y rojos por todo su cuerpo. Pero metafóricamente, era talento lo que recorría todo su cuerpo. Talento puro, talento del bueno. Sin embargo, como todos saben, _no toda historia en la vida se trata de un cuento de hadas con un final feliz_. Pero, no vamos a profundizar en el asunto.

Sólo basta saber que Rachel Berry tuvo que dejar atrás la idea de convertirse en toda una universitaria en una de las academias de arte más prestigiosas del país y buscarse un empleo.

Dejó Lima para mudarse a San Francisco, intentando alejarse de cualquier cosa que le recordara la vida que ya no iba a tener. Dejó atrás sus sueños y sus planes para buscar en California un nuevo comienzo, alguna esperanza de un buen futuro.

Rachel Berry, a simple vista, era una persona como el resto de los seis mil millones de habitantes del planeta. Pero si alguien se tomaba el tiempo necesario de ver más allá de aquella sonrisa que parecía imborrable, de aquellos ojos saltones, de aquel par de perfectas piernas o de aquella energía con la que saltaba de un lado a otro como un pequeño saltamontes, podía darse cuenta de que la morocha seguía siendo una persona soñadora, pero que cuyos sueños habían sido rotos, cuya esperanza había sido destrozada.

Porque eso era Rachel Berry: una soñadora decepcionada por sus propios sueños.

El taxi se detuvo frente a su edificio.

—Sana y salva —acotó el taxista.

—Muchas gracias —respondió la morena con una sonrisa. — ¿Cuánto le debo?

—Veinte dólares, señorita.

Rachel buscó su cartera dentro de su bolso y sacó un billete de ésta para luego entregárselo al sujeto detrás del volante.

—Ahí tiene.

Bajó de aquel automóvil amarillo y caminó hacia la puerta del edificio a pasos rápidos. Ya pasaban de la una y, aunque tenía años viviendo en ese vecindario, no confiaba del todo en los habitantes de la ciudad.

Al adentrarse en el edificio, tocó el cristal de la ventana de la pequeña habitación en la que el guardia en turno se encontraba, éste estaba sentado en su silla frente a un pequeño y viejo televisor, cabezeando por el sueño, pero sus ojos se abrieron por completo y dio un pequeño salto sobre su asiento al escuchar el ruido que la morocha había provocado. Rachel rió.

—No te duermas, Nick.

El hombre sonrió de lado e hizo un ademán de saludo con la cabeza.

—Creo que te vendría bien algo de café —agregó Rachel. — ¿Todavía tienes en tu cafetera?

El trabajo de Rachel de vez en cuando la obligaba a quedarse despierta a altas horas de la noche, por lo que sabía a la perfección lo que era estar luchando contra Morfeo.

—Sí, Rachel. No te preocupes —meció su cabeza. — Gracias por despertarme, de todas maneras.

Ella se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

—Que pases buena noche, Nick.

Dicho aquello, volvió a retomar su camino por el pasillo hasta el ascensor, presionó el botón de su piso y en cuestión de minutos se encontraba caminando hacia la puerta de su departamento. No era uno muy grande ni lujoso, tenía que admitir que no era de los mejores en la ciudad. Pero seguía siendo un departamento, después de todo. Tenía un techo, paredes, una habitación, un baño y una cocina. Lo suficiente como para poder vivir de manera decente.

Ansiaba deshacerse de ese uniforme de camarera y recostarse sobre su cama a dormir hasta las doce de medio día. Aunque sabía que no iba a serle posible, pues Kurt había insistido en pasar por ahí cuando su turno en el bar terminara.

Metió la llave en la cerradura de su puerta y la abrió con cuidado, como si no quisiera despertar a nadie. Aunque supiese que nadie se encontraba del otro lado, era costumbre suya abrir las puertas de aquella manera.

Aunque aquello de no haber nadie dentro no era cierto en esa ocasión.

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella, buscó con su mano el interruptor y encendió la luz que iluminó por completo toda la sala mientras masajeaba suavemente su cien. La música del club siempre la dejaba aturdida y con dolor de cabeza.

—Rachel.

Aquella voz la tomó completamente por sorpresa, tanto que hasta dio un pequeño salto igual al que Nick, el guardia, había dado al ser despertado por ella.

—Brody —llevó una de sus manos a su pecho. — ¡Me asustaste! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo mierda entraste?

La expresión de sorpresa que segundos atrás adornaba el rostro de la morocha se desvaneció al fruncirse el ceño de la misma. Ahora, más que asustada, estaba molesta.

—Sé dónde escondes la llave de repuesto —se encogió de hombros de manera despreocupada.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

—Estaba esperándote.

El sujeto se encontraba apoyado sobre la puerta de la cocina, parecía que le era difícil mantener el equilibrio aún en aquella posición.

—¿Estás ebrio?

Brody soltó una risa.

—¿Tú estás ebria? —elevó las cejas.

Y Rachel giró los ojos con frustración, negó con la cabeza y lanzó su bolso a uno de los sofás, para luego dejarse caer también sobre uno. El cansancio la estaba consumiendo.

—Brody, no tengo energía ni siquiera para discutir contigo —dijo, con toda calma posible. — Por favor vete. Ahora.

Señaló la puerta con su dedo índice y Brody observó su mano con atención. Después de unos cuantos segundos, habló:

—Te quitaste el anillo.

Sí, **anillo**. Rachel Berry estaba comprometida con Brody Weston, un vendedor de bienes raíces a quien conoció un año después de haber llegado a San Francisco.

Brody Weston había sido la esperanza que Rachel Berry había ido a buscar a San Francisco. Él le devolvió la confianza, la alegría, la seguridad y le brindó un sentimiento de alivio cuando entró en su vida. Al menos así había sido durante los primeros años, porque últimamente el sujeto se había convertido en un dolor en el trasero. Discutían por todo y por nada, la rutina se había encargado de joder su relación desde los cimientos. El sujeto se volvió bastante posesivo, tanto que Rachel no dudaba de que en cualquier momento podría tornarse en un hombre violento, lo cual le aterraba por completo.

Pero desde hacía un año y tres meses que tenían un compromiso.

Llevaban quince meses planeando su boda, tenían considerados a trescientos invitados y la lista seguía creciendo, habían pequeños detalles que todavía tenían que ser atendidos pero lo más primordial ya estaba todo arreglado. La fecha para la boda ya estaba reservada y no había marcha atrás. El veintitrés de marzo del año entrante iba a dejar de ser la señorita Rachel Berry para empezar a ser Rachel Weston. O mejor aún: la señora de Weston.

—Sí, me quité el mugroso anillo.

—¿Por qué? —caminó con dificultad hacia el sofá y se detuvo frente a Rachel. — ¿Has estado viendo a otra persona? En ese estúpido bar, ¿no es así? ¿A una mujer? —rió con sorna. — No puedes engañarme con una mujer, Rachel. Es ridículo.

La morocha se incorporó y sostuvo la mirada de los ebrios y azules ojos del castaño.

—Tú lo hiciste, Brody.

—¡No te engañé! —explotó de repente, alzando ambos brazos al aire. — ¡Fue la puta de Farrah quien se lanzó sobre mí!

Rachel volvió a girar los ojos.

—Brody, vete, por favor.

Pero el chico ignoró por completo su indicación.

—Sólo fue un jodido beso —volvió a insistir. — ¡Un jodido beso! ¿Vas a dejar que un simple y jodido beso arruine todo lo que tenemos?

—No fue sólo un "simple y jodido beso" —hizo comillas con sus dedos. — Por favor, Weston, lo vi con mis propios ojos. Estabas... apoderándote del trasero de la oxigenada —sacudió su cabeza ante la imagen. — Y ya no tenemos nada, entiéndelo.

Brody negó con la cabeza, pero antes de que pudiera hablar de nuevo, Rachel continuó:

—¡Sí, maldita sea! —exclamó mientras se ponía de pie. — ¡Te vi, la vi a ella, los vi a ambos!

Claro, todo iba bien hasta que encontró a su prometido con otra mujer entre sus brazos.

Había encontrado a Brody con una de sus compañeras de trabajo sobre el escritorio de su oficina esa misma mañana. Eso fue suficiente como para darle fin a su relación de cinco años y a su compromiso de quince meses. Fue suficiente como para que Rachel se pasara la tarde dentro de su departamento, sola con sus lágrimas y con su dignidad por los suelos, hasta que tuvo que buscar la poca fuerza que le quedaba e ir a trabajar.

Estuvieron frente a frente durante un minuto, mirándose fijamente en silencio. La morocha estaba a punto de volver a hablar cuando Brody la tomó con fuerza del rostro, atraiéndolo de esta manera al suyo para poder unir sus labios en un forzado y completamente torpe beso.

Rachel, claramente, forcejeó para intentar separarse de él. Golpeó su pecho, lo empujó, e incluso pisoteó sus pies, pero los labios de Brody seguían aferrados a los suyos. Y el olor a whisky que expedía el chico comenzaba a asquear a Rachel.

Finalmente, sacando una increíble fuerza de algún recóndito lugar de su ser, logró empujar al castaño lejos de ella. Y sin pensarlo ni un segundo más, estampó su mano contra su mejilla.

—Nunca vuelvas a besarme a la fuerza, ¿me escuchaste? —le advirtió señalándolo con su dedo índice. — ¡¿Me escuchaste?!

Brody asintió con la cabeza. Y de pronto sus ojos se cristalizaron.

—¿Por qué me rechazas? —preguntó a punto de romperse a llorar. Sí, el alcohol puede ser muy poderoso si no se toma de manera moderada.

—¡Ay, por favor! —alzó ambos brazos al aire. — Si crees que con un par de lágrimas vas a hacer que te perdone, estás muy, muy equivocado.

Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió, mostrándole de esta manera la salida a su ex-prometido.

—Por favor, vete —volvió a hablar con calma. Tal vez esa era la mayor cualidad de la morocha: la paciencia. — Estoy cansada de gritar, de llorar y de decirte que no vuelvas a buscarme.

Rachel Berry podía ser muchas cosas, pero no era tonta.

En lo absoluto.

Si Brody Weston creía que podía serle infiel y luego obtener una segunda oportunidad así nada más estaba más que equivocado. Rachel no era la clase de persona que perdonaba ese tipo de cosas tan fácilmente, aún tomando en cuenta que llevaba una relación de cinco años con el castaño. Es decir, ¿ella tenía que tomar en cuenta el gran tiempo que habían compartido, cuando él no lo hizo al acostarse con su compañera de trabajo?

Sonaba ilógico. Y machista. Sobre todo machista.

—No voy a irme.

—Estoy pidiéndotelo por favor. No me hagas llamar al guardia.

Brody negó la cabeza.

—¡Por un demonio, lárgate de aquí! ¡No quiero verte!

Bueno, tal vez la paciencia no era su mayor cualidad. Es decir, todos tienen su límite.

—¿Acaso no lo entiendes? —ahora eran sus ojos los que se encontraban siendo invadidos por lágrimas. — ¡No quiero verte! ¡Me das asco! ¡Eres un jodido mentiroso de mierda! ¡Es a ti a quien no le importó lanzar cinco años de relación al inodoro!

_____«_Estúpida Rachel, ni se te ocurra llorar frente a él___»_ Se decía a sí misma.

Pero, por más que intentaba hacerse la fuerte, el tener frente a ella a Brody le dolía. Le dolía haber sido traicionada, pero aún más: le dolía haber sido traicionada por la persona en la que más confiaba. Además de Kurt, claro. Había sido traicionada luego de cinco difíciles y largos años de una relación basada en la confianza. Había sido traicionada con un anillo de compromiso de por medio y a escasos meses de la boda.

¿Cómo podía dejar pasar el engaño y la traición de la manera tan sencilla en la que Brody esperaba que lo hiciera?

Simplemente no podía. Su orgullo y dignidad no se lo permitían.

—Rach... —murmuró, acercándose a ella a pasos torpes. — Mi Rach, no llores.

Cuando una de las manos tocó la mejilla de la morocha, ésta la arrojó lejos de ella de inmediato.

—¡No me llames Rach! —gritó furiosa. Furiosa porque Brody insistía en quedarse, pero sobre todo, furiosa porque estaba llorando de nueva cuenta frente a él. — ¡Ya no soy tu Rach, entiéndelo! ¡Ya no soy tu nada!

Caminó hasta su librero y buscó entre sus libros el anillo de compromiso que Brody le había dado un año atrás.

—Y este mugroso anillo —se limpió las lágrimas. — Ve y dáselo a Farrah, ¿quieres?

Lanzó la pequeña joya en dirección hacia la puerta, por donde salió para aterrizar en algún lugar del pasillo.

—¡Y salúdala de mi parte!

Y antes de que alguno de los dos pudiese decir otra cosa, una tercera voz hizo acto de presencia.

—¿Interrumpo algo?

La morocha desvió de inmediato la mirada hacia la puerta, encontrándose con un Kurt con una expresión de confusión e intriga en el rostro.

—No —Brody respondió. — Estaba por irme.

Dicho aquello, el sujeto salió al pasillo luego de que Rachel y Kurt le abrieran paso, se inclinó para buscar el anillo y luego se retiró sin decir una sola palabra más.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre los restantes.

—¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?

Y sin previo aviso, Rachel se lanzó a sus brazos, llorando como una nena de cinco años en los brazos de su madre luego de haber perdido a su oso de felpa preferido.

—Me engañó, Kurt —murmuró entre sollozos. — Brody me engañó.

Y la respuesta a la pregunta sobre quién era Rachel Berry es: un conjunto de sueños rotos ahora buscando seguir adelante por su propia cuenta. Aunque, claro, seguía teniendo a Kurt Hummel para ofrecerle un hombro donde llorar.

* * *

**NA: Bien, dudé en publicar este capítulo pues no hay acción entre las Faberry, pero al final decidí hacerlo porque considero importante saber más acerca de la vida de Rachel. Pero ya en los próximos capítulos las cosas comienzan a tomar su rumbo entre las protagonistas. Otra vez, muchísimas gracias por tomarse su tiempo de leer la historia y dejar su review, no saben las sonrisas que me sacan!**


	4. La Jungla

**Capítulo IX**

_**"La Jungla"**_

Sábado, 22 de octubre del 2011.

—Escucha, Quinn —comenzó a hablar la latina. — No sé qué haya dicho o qué haya hecho Rachel para que creas que estaba coqueteando contigo pero...

—¡Estaba haciéndolo! —le interrumpió.

—¡Está comprometida, por todos los cielos!

_Oh._

Aquello sin duda le cerró la boca a la rubia, lo cual era lo que Santana quería desde el inicio.

Quinn se había pasado la mañana entera hablándole a Santana de lo mucho que le había interesado la camarera del bar al que habían ido. Le había hablado de su manera de hablar, de mirar, de mover los labios, del lunar que tenía en la parte de arriba de su mejilla izquierda, de las mechas californianas que tenía, de la manera en que se le había insinuado descaradamente, etcétera. El punto es que, el único tema de conversación que habían abarcado, era Rachel Berry.

Pero el silencio de la rubia no duró mucho.

—No le vi ningún anillo.

La latina detuvo sus pasos y se giró hacia ella, así ambas quedaron cara a cara. Se observaron a los ojos durante unos cuantos instantes, hasta que Santana volvió a abrir su boca para hablar:

—Escucha, Quinn —dijo una vez más, intentando mantener la paciencia. — Está comprometida. Va a casarse. Con un hombre. ¿Lo entiendes? No le interesas ni le vas a interesar nunca.

No hubo respuesta por parte de Quinn.

Quizás las palabras de la latina estaban siendo demasiado duras, pero eran la verdad, nada más que la verdad. Y era mejor decírselo de esa forma: clara y directamente. Quería que a Quinn le quedara claro que no tenía oportunidad, que ni siquiera le cruzase por la mente la idea de poder conseguir algo con la camarera de la noche anterior.

Pero Quinn Fabray sabía perfectamente lo que había visto y lo que había escuchado. La morocha le había coqueteado descaradamente, e incluso la había invitado a, de alguna manera, pasar la noche juntas. Eso estaba más claro que el agua. Y cuando Quinn Fabray se proponía algo, no había fuerza en la tierra que le hiciera cambiar de parecer.

Y aquella noche, al dejar el bar, se había propuesto regresar por _su_ Rachel.

—No sé por qué demonios no te acercaste a la pelirroja —negó con la cabeza, se dio media vuelta y recobró su camino. Quinn la siguió. — Estaba prácticamente devorándote con la mirada, Quinn.

—¿Vas a ver a Brittany esta noche?

Santana le dedicó una mirada asesina al ver cómo cambiaba el tema de la conversación tan radicalmente.

—Sí —respondió sin más.

—Quinn, brazo roto en la sala de emergencias.

La rubia giró el rostro hacia al enfermero y respondió:

—Voy enseguida, Tom —volvió la mirada hacia Santana, quien ya se encontraba a cuatro metros de distancia. — ¿Te veo en la tarde?

La latina elevó una de sus manos y asintió con su dedo índice sin detenerse.

El resto del día, Quinn estuvo de un lado a otro por toda la sala de emergencias. Brazos rotos por acá, tobillos lesionados por allá, hombros y muñecas dislocadas también; gente inconsciente, gente delirando, en fin. Pacientes por doquier. Aunque, para ser sábado, comparado con otros, había sido un día bastante tranquilo. Al menos a lo que ella concierne.

Una de las partes que más le gustaban a la rubia acerca de su trabajo era que, cuando se encontraba atendiendo a sus pacientes, ya sea en la sala de emergencias o en el quirófano, no se permitía a sí misma pensar en alguna otra cosa que no fuera en eso. Cuando entraba al hospital, se convertía completamente en la Dra. Fabray y dejaba a la mujer veinteañera con poca vida social fuera, y así era hasta que volvía a salir por la puerta y regresaba a su departamento.

Cosa que iba a hacer en aproximadamente veinte minutos. Su turno estaba por terminar y entonces tendría la noche de sábado totalmente libre. O al menos eso esperaba. Una semana atrás aquello significaba que iba a ir a su departamento a sentarse en su sofá, frente al televisor, a ver por centésima vez alguna de las temporadas de Grey's Anatomy mientras come pizza o cualquier clase de comida rápida que no la obligara a entrar en su cocina.

Pero esa noche de sábado no tenía planeado pasarla viendo a Patrick Dempsey en su pantalla plasma, no. Aquella noche estaba decidida a regresar a _La jungla_ para buscar a la camarera que había conseguido apoderarse de su mente con tan sólo haber compartido cinco minutos de una charla no muy productiva la noche anterior.

No tenía muy claro qué había ocurrido esa noche. No estaba muy segura de qué era lo que Rachel había despertado en ella en el mismo instante en que la vio. Pero de lo que sí tenía una total certeza era de que tenía que volver a verla, tenía que ir a buscarla, tenía que hablar con ella y averiguar si lo que le había dicho Santana esa mañana era verdad.

—Stacy —elevó su voz, pues la castaña se encontraba al final del pasillo. — ¡Stacy!

La chica volteó.

—¿Has visto a Santana?

Stacy negó con la cabeza y Quinn resopló por lo bajo. ¿Dónde carajo se había metido?

—¿Por qué no le llamas a su celular?

La rubia levantó la mirada, un tanto sorprendida al escuchar y ver tan cerca a la castaña. A veces se preguntaba si Stacy era un vampiro por la manera de moverse tan rápida que tenía.

—Ya lo intenté —respondió de mala gana, — no me contesta.

—Oh... —el semblante serio de Stacy duró lo que un pestañeo, pues su rostro enseguida se vio iluminado por una gran sonrisa. — ¿Necesitas una aventón? Mi turno también está por terminar y puedo llevarte a tu depart...

—¡No! —le interrumpió Quinn con desesperación. Sí, la gente que hablaba rápido solía sacarla de sus casillas. — No, Stacy. Eres muy amable pero tengo asuntos pendientes con Santana y prefiero esperarla.

—De acuerdo —suspiró con resignación. Era la vez número dos mil que la rubia la rechazaba, y sin embargo seguía sin cansarse de seguir insistiendo. — Pero si no la encuentras, sabes que yo puedo llevarte.

Quinn forzó la sonrisa más convincente que pudo y asintió con la cabeza.

—Gracias.

Stacy se retiró, perdiéndose por el pasillo en cuestión de segundos, mientras que Quinn continuaba preguntándose dónde demonios podía estar Santana.

La necesitaba para llevar acabo su plan llamado "_Mentirle a Santana para poder regresar al club a buscar a Rachel_". Sí, tal vez la rubia no era muy buena con los nombres, pero podía asegurar que era un buen plan. Aunque, sin Santana, su plan sería mucho más fácil.

Sacó una arrugada servilleta con una mancha de café en una de las puntas del bolsillo de su bata y la extendió para leerla.

_"Mentirle a Santana para poder regresar al club a buscar a Rachel"_

_1. Decirle a Santana que pasaré la noche viendo Grey's Anatomy._

_2. Esperar a que Santana deje el departamento._

_3. Ducharme y vestirme._

_4. Conducir hasta La Jungla._

_5. Buscar a Rachel._

_6. Averiguar si Rachel está comprometida._

_7. Si no es así: besar a Rachel._

_8. Regresar al departamento antes de que Santana lo haga._

Y cosas como esa era lo que Quinn Fabray hacía durante sus quince minutos de almuerzo al día.

Y, por si no era obvio, el punto siete no fue tachado porque la rubia se retractó un nano-segundo después de escribirlo. Nunca había sido de besar en la primera cita. Si es que lo que iba a tener con Rachel podía llamarse una cita. De todas maneras, nunca había sido de besar a una chica sin antes conocer un poco acerca de ella. Y vaya que había imaginado cómo sería besar a la morocha.

Nuestra joven doctora tenía meses sin pensar en alguna otra cosa que no fuera su trabajo, en el doctor Shepherd o en comida. Entiendan el entusiasmo que Rachel le provocaba.

—¿Qué estás leyendo?

La voz de Santana la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—Eh, nada —volvió a convertir en una pequeña pelota aquella servilleta y la regresó a su bolsillo. Su ceño se frunció. — ¿Dónde demonios estabas? Te he buscado por todos lados.

La latina imitó su expresión.

—Estaba trabajando —respondió con obviedad. — ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa en ir a encerrarte en el departamento?

—Estoy exhausta —llevó una de sus manos a su frente, agregándole drama a la frase.

Ambas rieron.

—En serio, estoy muy cansada —volvió a hablar. Aunque, claro, aquello era mentira. — Quiero tomar una ducha y dormir hasta el lunes por la mañana, si es posible.

Mentiras y más mentiras. Estaba muriéndose por ir a buscar a la morocha, pero no podía decírselo a Santana si quería llevar al pie de la letra su plan. Además, sabía que Santana iba a seguir insistiendo que sería un total desperdicio de tiempo en intentar algo con Rachel.

Comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo hasta llegar a la recepción, donde firmaron para poder dar por terminado su turno y así emprender camino a su departamento.

Quinn se encontraba tumbada en el sofá de la sala principal, observando el televisor pero sin prestarle atención en lo absoluto. Observaba a la morena moverse de un lado a otro, buscando su zapatos, buscando sus pendientes, cepillándose los dientes y perfumándose. En pocas palabras: preparándose para ver a Brittany. Lo que ella debería de estar haciendo para ver a Rachel.

Estaba comenzando a desesperarse, la latina parecía no tener intensiones de irse nunca.

—No me esperes —acotó la latina, quien ya se encontraba abriendo la puerta. — Creo que no vendré a dormir.

—De acuerdo —habló de manera relajada, intentando esconder su ansiedad.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose hizo que Quinn diera un salto fuera del sofá, pero inmediatamente paralizó sus piernas antes de correr a su habitación. Contó hasta diez para asegurarse de que Santana no iba a volver a entrar por la puerta y luego volvió a agilizarse.

Se tomó la ducha más rápida de su vida y se adentró en su armario para buscar la ropa indicada para la ocasión. Sacó varios vestidos, pero se decidió por uno bastante sencillo, de color azul con pequeños puntos blancos cubriéndolo por todos lados, no tenía nada de escote, cubría hasta sus hombros, por lo que no dejaba ni una sola parte de sus pechos al descubierto. Aún así, la figura de Quinn seguía resaltando. Acompañó la pieza con unas medias negras que cubrían por completo sus piernas y unos tacones cerrados del mismo color. Su cabello casi ni lo tocó, se dedicó simplemente a cepillarlo y acomodarlo un poco. Después de todo no era muy largo, llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de sus hombros. Se maquilló ligeramente y se echó un último vistazo en el espejo antes de salir de su departamento.

Y en menos de quince minutos, ya se encontraba fuera de aquel bar con el gran letrero luminoso que decía _La Jungla. _Tomó una gran cantidad de aire y saludó a Randall, el guardia, antes de entrar.

Se dirigió hacia la barra de bebidas en cuanto entró, buscó a la morocha con la mirada, pero por más que intentaba localizarla, no lo lograba. El bartender en turno era un chico de cabellos oscuros y rasgos delicados.

De pronto, las luces del club entero se apagaron y las personas comenzaron a gritar, lo que alarmó de inmediato a la rubia. Pero en menos de dos segundos el lugar volvió a iluminarse, aunque esta vez sólo con las luces provenientes del pequeño escenario que se encontraba al otro lado de la pista de baile. Y los gritos de las personas resultaron no ser de terror o de pánico, ellos ya esperaban el espectáculo que estaba a punto de comenzar.

La música comenzó a sonar y una voz femenina comenzó a entonar la letra de ésta.

_I think I did it again_

_I made you believe we're more than just friends_

_Oh, baby_

_It might seem like a crush_

_But it doesn't mean that I'm serious_

Quinn Fabray quedó completamente sorprendida al percatarse de quién era la chica que se encontraba sobre el escenario cantando y llevando a cabo una ensayada coreografía que incluía un par de mesas de madera y otro montón de bailarines.

Era Rachel Berry.

Era Rachel Berry vistiendo un diminuto y escotado vestido de color negro.

La rubia continuó viendo la presentación sin quitarle la mirada a Rachel de encima, ensimismada por su belleza, por la sensualidad con la que se movía sobre el escenario, sobre aquellas mesas que el resto de los bailarines se encargaba de deslizar sobre la plataforma. Se movía sobre el escenario con suma confianza, con esa clase de confianza que irradia sensualidad en cada paso. Y su voz... Santo cielo, su voz parecía la de un mismo ángel. Era perfecta y lo que le seguía a la perfección. Quinn estaba anonadada, no podía quitarle la mirada de encima. Estaba sorprendida, estaba hipnotizada. Estaba fascinada por Rachel Berry.

_Oops! I did it again_

_I played with your heart, got lost in the game_

_Oh, baby, baby_

_Oops! You think I'm in love_

_That I'm sent from above_

_I'm not that innocent_

La canción finalizó y la multitud de gente comenzó a aplaudir y a gritar, a gritar el nombre de la morocha. Sobre todo las chicas. Al parecer Quinn Fabray no era la única a la que la presentación le había alborotado las hormonas.

Rachel le dedicó una impecable sonrisa a su público antes de retirarse del escenario, y antes de que los bailarines pudieran hacer lo mismo, la rubia notó algo. O más bien, a alguien. Una de las bailarinas... tenía un aspecto familiar. Era alta, rubia, con un excelente cuerpo. La había visto antes, ¿pero dónde? ¿Dónde?

—¡Brittany! —exclamó sin pensarlo, para luego llevar ambas manos a su boca.

La bailarina, la rubia alta de cuerpo envidiable era la novia de Santana. Y si Brittany estaba en el club, lo más probable es que la morena también lo estuviera. Es decir, tenían programado verse esa noche.

Y entonces todo tenía sentido. El por qué Santana y Rachel llevaban tan buena relación ante los ojos de los demás: la morocha era amiga de Brittany. O por lo menos compañeras de trabajo, compañeras de escenario. Ahora Quinn entendía por qué la latina tenía conocimiento del compromiso de Rachel. Ahora aquella información tenía más credibilidad. Ahora no tenía tantos motivos para dudar de la palabra de su mejor amiga. Bien, tal vez nunca debió dudar, tal vez encontrarse en el club de nuevo era un error. Tal vez buscar a Rachel Berry era un error.

Pero el deseo que sentía la rubia por volver a ver aquellos ojos marrones era más fuerte y más grande. Su curiosidad también lo era. Además, no había visto ningún anillo ocupando el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de la morocha. O por lo menos no se había percatado de él. E iba a aprovechar esa noche para deshacerse de sus dudas. Tenía que saber si la chica que le había quitado el sueño la noche anterior estaba disponible o no.

—En realidad se llama Rachel —habló una voz detrás de ella.

Quinn dio media vuelta para encontrarse con el chico de los cabellos oscuros y rasgos delicados, el bartender, quien llevaba una sonrisa que reflejaba diversión.

—¿Estás hablando de mí, Hummel?

Una tercera voz hizo acto de presencia, captando de inmediato la mirada del empleado y de la rubia. Era ella. Una agitada y aún eufórica Rachel Berry se encontraba detrás del chico castaño. Ya no vestía el diminuto y escotado vestido negro que cuatro minutos atrás tenía puesto, lo que hizo que Quinn se preguntara cómo demonios se había cambiado de atuendo tan rápidamente. Ahora vestía un vestido del mismo color, aunque un poco más largo, pero éste modelo también tenía un resaltado escote que moldeaba a la perfección los pequeños pero atractivos pechos de la morocha.

—¡Necesito agua! —exclamó sin percatarse de quién era la rubia al otro lado de la barra.

Se acercó y tomó una botella de agua para luego abrirla y llevarla a sus labios. Fue luego del segundo sorbo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la curiosa mirada de la doctora. Sus labios se curvaron de inmediato y enseguida apartó la botella de éstos para poder hablar.

—Oh, pero miren a quién tenemos aquí —sentenció con una divertida sonrisa, parecida a la de su amigo. — La señorita Quinn Fabray.

La aludida sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

—La misma Quinn Fabray que me dejó plantada anoche.

Quinn sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a tomar color debido a la vergüenza. Había olvidado por completo el hecho de que se había ido sin avisar la noche anterior. Ni siquiera había pensado en alguna disculpa o en algo por el estilo.

—Lo siento —alcanzó a decir. — Tuve que regresar al trabajo y...

La morocha rió, mientras que Kurt Hummel no entendía nada.

—No necesitas darme explicaciones —le interrumpió. — El punto es que regresaste. Supongo que lo hiciste para compensarme, ¿no es así?

Quinn asintió con la cabeza, un tanto insegura.

—Vale —buscó su abrigo debajo de la barra y se acercó a su amigo para dejar un beso sobre su mejilla. — Nos vemos mañana.

Kurt seguía sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando, así que se dedicó a observar a la morocha rodear la barra para acercarse a Quinn. ¿Desde cuándo la morocha se comportaba de aquella manera? ¿Desde cuándo conocía a aquella rubia? El pobre chico no entendía absolutamente nada, por lo que se limitó a despedirse con un monosílabo. Después de todo, ya tendría bastante tiempo para pedirle explicaciones a Rachel.

Rachel se puso "de puntitas" para hablar sobre el oído de Quinn.

—¿Prefieres quedarte aquí o tomar algo de aire fresco?

Y ahí estaba otra vez el embriagante aroma de la morocha, paralizando por completo los sentidos de Quinn, quien sin duda no iba a preferir quedarse dentro de aquel ruidoso lugar. Además, si habían posibilidades de que Santana estuviera cerca, lo mejor era irse.

—Prefiero el aire fresco.

Salieron del club, dejando atrás toda aquella música y olor a calor humano combinado con licor caro, para adentrarse en la noche que aquel otoño les ofrecía.

Al principio ninguna hablaba de nada, simplemente caminaban la una al lado de la otra, con pasos lentos, cortos y tímidos. Hasta que la voz de Rachel se escuchó de nuevo.

—Así que... —comenzó, — ¿eres amiga cercana de Santana?

—Sí —respondió de inmediato. — Trabajamos en el mismo hospital.

—¡Oh! —elevó ambas cejas. — ¿También eres enfermera?

—No —soltó una ligera risa ante la sorpresa de la morocha, — soy médico cirujana.

—Vaya —hizo una pausa. — ¿Plástica?

Quinn volvió a reír y negó con la cabeza.

—General. Pero me especialicé en urgencias médicas.

—Oh.

Silencio de nueva cuenta.

La rubia se renegaba mentalmente el hecho de no encontrar nada más que pudiese decir, estuvo esperando ese momento todo el día, lo había planeado y ahora no podía ni siquiera entablar una buena conversación con la morocha.

Estuvo a punto de articular otra palabra, pero Rachel se adelantó.

—¿Me llevas a tu departamento?

Aquella pregunta le cayó completamente de sorpresa. De todas las cosas en el mundo que esperaba escuchar, aquella era la última en su lista, sin duda alguna.

—Eh... pues... — titubeó. — Claro. ¿Por qué no?

* * *

**NA: Y Rachel toma la delantera! Jajajaja, ok no. Cambié la historia a Romance/Drama porque tampoco quiero alarmarles, no voy a matar a nadie ni nada parecido! O al menos no tengo considerado hacerlo hasta el momento, recen por que no se me ocurra hacerlo más adelante... Jajaja, en fin. Las cosas ya están tomando sabor entre las Faberry. Y nuevamente, muchas gracias por dejarme review con sus opiniones, en verdad aprecio bastante que lean la historia y me digan lo que opinan! Me ayudan mucho a seguir escribiendo. No sé cuando vaya a actualizar otra vez, tal vez en unos días, pero les aseguro que los próximos capítulos no las defraudarán. ;)**


	5. Conociendo a Rachel Berry

**Capítulo V**

_**"Conociendo a Rachel Berry"**_

—Así que eres la atracción principal del bar —sentenció la rubia mientras abría la puerta de su departamento.

—Lo dices como si fuera un circo.

La rubia rió, buscó el interruptor y encendió la luz, iluminando por completo la habitación. En ese momento agradeció haber hecho la limpieza ese día.

—¿Y no lo es? —cerró la puerta detrás de ella al encontrarse ya las dos dentro.

—¡No! —exclamó la morocha, provocando una segunda risa en Quinn. — Bueno, tal vez se parece un poquito a uno pero...

Después de haber pasado cinco minutos juntas dentro del auto de Quinn, la química que comenzó a crecer entre ellas era simplemente increíble. La espontaneidad, la confianza y la naturalidad con la que hablaban podría hacerle creer a cualquiera que llevaban años y más años de una profunda amistad.

Ya no había más silencios incómodos ni intercambio de comentarios torpes, ahora mantenían una fluida conversación que parecía no tener fin.

—¿Pero...?

—Vale, no tengo ningún pero —tomó asiento en uno de los caros y lujosos sofás de cuero color marrón mientras se despojaba de su abrigo y se acomodó sobre su asiento, como si fuera cosa que hiciera todo el tiempo. — Sí se parece a un circo y sí soy la atracción principal. Pero sólo los sábados.

Quinn se quitó también su abrigo y lo colgó sobre el perchero.

—Ahora entiendo por qué va tanta gente a ese lugar —caminó hasta el sofá y tomó asiento junto a la morocha. — ¡Las mujeres te aman!

Rachel soltó una carcajada.

—No lo creo...

—¡Oh, por favor! —exclamó Quinn, riendo también. — ¿Has visto cómo gritan tu nombre después de cada canción? —negó con la cabeza. — Eres como la versión femenina de Justin Timberlake en sus mejores años.

La morocha volvió a reír mientras sacudía la cabeza.

—Estás exagerando.

—No estoy exagerando —posó su mano sobre una de las de Rachel y la miró fijamente a los ojos. — Cantas de maravilla, Rachel.

El rostro de Rachel se serenó al sentir el contacto de su piel contra la suya, pero una tímida sonrisa volvió a iluminar su rostro cuando escuchó las palabras de la rubia.

—Gracias.

—Y te mueves mucho mejor.

Rachel volvió a reír estrepitosamente, contagiando de inmediato a la rubia con su risa.

Pero después de la risa vino el silencio otra vez.

Esta vez se encontraban tan cerca la una de la otra, que hasta incluso les era posible escuchar sus latidos. Aunque, a decir verdad, los latidos de Quinn eran los únicos que podían ser escuchados, ya que en ese instante su corazón parecía estar a punto de salirse de su pecho. Estaba nerviosa, claro que lo estaba.

Ella sabía por qué Rachel le había pedido que la llevara a su departamento.

Y Rachel sabía por qué le había pedido aquello a Quinn.

Ambas estaban conscientes de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Sus rostros se encontraban a escasos centímetros de distancia, era cuestión de que alguna de las dos diera el primer paso y se lanzara a los labios de la otra para darle rienda a una larga noche de sexo alocado sobre el sofá de la rubia.

Pero Quinn Fabray tenía reglas personales que no podía permitirse romper. No podía ni siquiera considerar la idea de besar a Rachel si no conocía un poco más acerca de ella.

—¿Cuál es tu apellido? —preguntó de repente, rompiendo por completo la atmósfera que comenzaba a crearse dentro del departamento.

—Berry.

—¿Color favorito?

—Amarillo.

—¿Naciste en San Francisco?

—En una pequeña ciudad de Ohio... —frunció el ceño. — ¿Por qué el interrogatorio? Creí que eras doctora, no policía.

La rubia rió.

—Tengo una regla que... —juntó sus propias manos e hizo una ligera mueca. ¿En serio pensaba contarle a la morocha acerca de sus tontas reglas?

—¿Una regla que...?

Rachel le miró con una mezcla de intriga y curiosidad en sus ojos, acompañando aquella mirada con una divertida sonrisa que imploraba una respuesta.

—No puedo besar a alguien sin antes conocerle aunque sea un poco.

Las mejillas de Quinn comenzaron a tomar un color rojizo, y sacudió la cabeza un tanto avergonzada.

—Ya sé que suena ridículo, pero son códigos que...

—¿Qué te hace pensar que vas a besarme? —le interrumpió de nuevo, mientras que su ceja izquierda se enarcaba por completo.

—Pues... —dudó un segundo antes de continuar, — quiero hacerlo.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo también quiero hacerlo?

La sonrisa de diversión que la morocha llevaba en el rostro sólo conseguía confundir más a Quinn. ¿No planeaba besarle ¿No planeaba alguna otra cosa además de charlar? Aquello no tenía sentido. ¿Entonces por qué le había pedido que la llevara a su departamento?

Tal vez la rubia había malinterpretado las cosas. Tal vez su falta de sexo le había hecho creer que la morocha buscaba acostarse con ella esa noche. Tal vez el hecho de que la morocha estuviese sentada junto a ella, vistiendo aquel vestido negro que dejaba al descubierto la mayor parte de sus piernas, había conseguido despertar el deseo sexual de la rubia. Es decir, Quinn Fabray era un humano de carne y hueso, como se había mencionado antes. Tenía necesidades a las que tenía tiempo sin atender, apetitos que tenía meses sin saciar, y el tener a una mujer como Rachel Berry en su departamento, a solas y con una larga y prometedora noche de por medio, le había llevado a creer que sí: esa noche iba a tener sexo con una atractiva mujer a la que acababa de conocer.

Estaba confundida, nerviosa y no sabía qué decir. Pudo haberse quedado muda, pudo haber cambiado de tema, pero decidió aplicar otras tácticas con la morocha.

—Vamos, admite que quieres hacerlo —sonrió con burla. Pero sus intentos de coqueteo siempre resultaban siendo un chiste.

Rachel rió nuevamente.

—Quinn, ¿tienes algo de vino?

—Sí —asintió con la cabeza. — Creo que hay un par de botellas en la cocina.

—Bien —sonrió, dejando al descubierto su blanca y perfecta ortodoncia. — Este es el trato: tú me das una copa de vino y yo te digo toda mi biografía. Así no tendrás excusas al final de la noche.

La rubia sonrió ampliamente.

—Me parece perfecto.

Quinn se levantó para dirigirse a su cocina, buscó dentro de la alacena sus botellas de vino, la mitad de ellas se encontraban a la mitad e incluso algunas estaban completamente vacías. Resopló. Luego observó la botella de vino tinto que Santana había comprado hacía menos de una semana. Ella había dicho que iba a guardarlo para una ocasión especial pues era un vino bastante costoso. Sabía que si lo tomaba la latina iba a poner el grito en el cielo. La voz de la misma se escuchó dentro de su mente pronunciando las palabras exactas que usó como advertencia al guardar la botella ahí dentro:

_"Te juro por Amy Winehouse que si te atreves a abrir esta botella voy a patearte el culo de una manera tan fuerte que la doctora Connors va a tener que reconstruirlo."_

Era una amenaza técnicamente de muerte, pero ese vino era su única alternativa.

Tomó la botella y buscó dos copas de cristal para luego regresar a la sala principal, donde encontró a Rachel de pie frente a su aparato de sonido, inspeccionando los discos que se encontraban en la repisa que estaba sobre el aparato.

Colocó la botella y las copas sobre la mesa de centro y el sonido que el cristal de las copas provocó al tocar la madera llamó la atención de la morocha.

—Hey —sonrió ladinamente.

Quinn sonrió de la misma manera mientras tomaba asiento.

—¿Algo interesante?

—Umm... —volvió la vista a los discos y continuó inspeccionándolos. — The Doors, The Who, The Beatles, The Beach Boys... —hizo una pausa, luego miró a la rubia por encima del hombro con una sonrisa. — Rock de los sesentas, ¿eh?

—Mi debilidad.

—¿Tienes algo perteneciente a esta década?

La rubia soltó una ligera risa.

—¡Oh, encontré algo! —exclamó la voz de la morocha antes de que Quinn pudiera decir algo.

La morocha tomó uno de los discos y lo sacó con cuidado de su caja para colocarlo de la misma manera dentro del aparato de sonido. Una vez que éste reconoció el CD, Rachel presionó dos veces el botón de "siguiente" y a los pocos segundos _Sex on fire _de Kings of leon comenzó a sonar dentro del departamento. Bajó un poco el volumen y regresó al sofá, donde Quinn se encontraba ya con una copa de vino en su mano derecha.

—Buena elección —le sonrió al observarla tomar asiento junto a ella.

—Tienes un... muy buen gusto musical, Quinn Fabray —tomó su copa de vino y la meció un poco antes de darle un sorbo. — ¡Y un excelente gusto para el vino también! Esto es exquisito, ¿de dónde es?

Quinn, mientras titubeaba, observó a la morocha tomar la botella de vino para leer la etiqueta. En realidad no tenía ni idea.

—En realidad no lo sé —respondió. — Santana lo compró hace unos días y mencionó algún lugar pero no lo recuerdo.

—Napa.

—¿Eh?

Rachel volvió a reír.

—Es de la ciudad de Napa —dejó la botella nuevamente sobre la mesa. — El lugar es famoso por sus excelentes vinos.

—Ah. Claro. Ya lo sabía —mintió, intentando disimular. Lo que provocó que la morocha volviera a reír.

—Vale —flexionó sus piernas y las subió al sofá para tomar una postura más cómoda, dándole la cara a la rubia y apoyando su costado sobre el respaldo. — ¿Qué quieres saber de mi vida?

Quinn imitó su postura.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a cantar de esa manera?

Aquella pregunta provocó la sonrisa de Rachel de manera inmediata. Se encogió de hombros y le dio otro sorbo a su copa antes de responder.

—Digamos que es un talento innato.

—¿Nunca pensaste en dedicarte a la música? —preguntó sin dudarlo. — Es decir, ¿cómo terminaste en ese bar?

La morocha rió por lo bajo y desvió la mirada al líquido en su copa.

—No quiero aburrirte con mis viejas historias...

—Hey —estiró su brazo izquierdo para colocar su mano sobre la pierna de Rachel, provocando de esta manera que la morocha volviera a fijar su mirada en sus ojos verdes, — me interesa saber acerca de tu vida.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

—Sin embargo, si no quieres hablar acerca de ello —hizo una pausa y volvió a retomar su posición anterior, — lo entiendo.

Rachel Berry nunca había sido de las personas que le contaba su vida a completos extraños como lo era Quinn Fabray en ese instante. Es decir, sabía su nombre, su ocupación y sus gustos musicales. Sólo eso. Y no dejaba de ser un extraña simplemente por haber conversado con ella por segunda vez esa noche.

Pero el hecho de encontrarse en su departamento, sentada sobre su costoso sofá de cuero mientras bebía una copa de vino en su compañía con _Use Somebody _de fondo... Tal vez ese hecho hacía que Quinn Fabray dejara de ser una extraña. Aunque sea un poco.

—He pasado mi vida sobre los escenarios desde que tenía siete años —comenzó a hablar. — Cantando, bailando, actuando. Estuve en todas y cada una de las obras escolares en las que me permitieron actuar... — entrecerró los ojos. — Hubo una vez en secundaria donde presentaron Blancanieves, el musical. Pero querían darme el papel de uno de los enanos y tuve que rechazarlo.

Ambas rieron.

—Soñé toda mi vida con ingresar a la Universidad de NYADA —continuó. — Soñé toda mi vida con convertirme en una gran estrella de Broadway.

Rachel volvió a desviar la vista a su copa y pasó su dedo índice por el orificio de ésta.

—Fallé en mi prueba de admisión —musitó. — No logré ser aceptada.

Levantó la mirada de nueva cuenta, encontrándose con una Quinn bostezando de manera profunda. Soltó una pequeña risa, sin mucha gracia, en realidad.

—Te dije que ibas a aburrirte...

La rubia sacudió la cabeza.

—No, disculpa. Debí haber tomado una siesta antes de ir a buscarte, ahora estoy muriendo de sueño —soltó una efímera risa. — ¿Por qué no volviste a intentarlo el siguiente año?

Rachel volvió a elevar sus hombros.

—No me atreví a hacerlo —suspiró. — Supongo que no me creí capaz de volver a soportar una decepción de ese tamaño.

—¿Y por qué venir a San Francisco?

—En realidad no lo sé —juntó sus cejas para formar una pequeña arruga entre ellas. — Pude haber ido a Nueva York de todas maneras. Ese era el plan desde el principio —hizo una pausa. — Pero tampoco me atreví. Es decir, ni siquiera pudieron aceptarme en NYADA, ¿cómo podía esperar que lograra conseguir algún papel en Broadway? —soltó un suspiro. — Sólo quería alejarme de todo lo que me recordase la decepción que aquello me dejó. Quería empezar desde cero.

—¿Y lo conseguiste?

La morocha volvió a fijar la mirada sobre los curiosos ojos de Quinn, quien la observaba con bastante interés mientras le daba un último sorbo a su copa de vino.

—Sin duda alguna —sonrió entre dientes, intentando lucir convincente.

—Entonces... —hizo una pausa. — Cantas todos los fines de semana en ese bar para vivir.

—Vivo para hacerlo.

Quinn sonrió ligeramente.

—¿Qué me dices de ti, Quinn Fabray? ¿Alguna historia de tu pasado que quieras compartir?

—No realmente.

Se inclinó hacia la pequeña mesa de centro y alcanzó la botella, se sirvió más vino en su copa y miró a la morocha.

—¿Más vino, señorita Berry?

—Por favor, Dra. Fabray.

Quinn sirvió más vino en la copa de Rachel para luego volver a colocar la botella en el lugar donde se encontraba diez segundos antes.

—¿Podrías llamarme sólo Quinn? —volvió la vista a la morocha sin dejar de sonreír.

—De acuerdo —asintió con la cabeza. — Dime, sólo Quinn... —la rubia rió, — ¿por qué elegiste ser doctora?

—Me gusta ayudar a los demás, supongo —se encogió de hombros y se apoyó sobre el respaldo del sofá. — Es una ocupación bastante gratificante.

—Imagino que salvas la vida de muchas personas a diario.

—Unas cuantas.

La morocha le dio un sorbo a su copa y, extrañamente, permaneció callada un segundo.

—Creo que tengo programado romperme el brazo mañana por la tarde —murmuró con seriedad. — Tal vez me veas por el hospital.

Quinn soltó una carcajada.

—O podría enfermarme —continuó la morocha. — Podría contraer una extraña influenza y tener que estar en cuarentena dentro de una de las habitaciones del hospital. Tú podrías cuidarme.

—Lo haría, sí —meció su cabeza de manera paulatina. — Estaría encantada de cuidar de ti durante tu extraña influenza.

Cada vez le era más difícil a Quinn mantener los ojos abiertos, sus parpados pesaban más de lo que alguna vez habían pesado antes. Había estado despierta desde antes de las seis de la mañana y la noche anterior no había dormido nada bien. Era en momentos como ese en el que se arrepentía de no haber tomado alguna pequeña siesta durante su tiempo libre.

Esa noche sin duda alguna estaría furiosa consigo misma por no poder espantar al sueño, pero los brazos de Morfeo insistían tanto en acurrucarla que ni siquiera podía sentir enojo alguno.

Tal vez era por las tres copas de vino que ya había bebido, pero el sueño era cada vez más pesado.

—¿Quinn?

—¿Si? —respondió de inmediato al abrir nuevamente sus ojos. Se estaba quedando dormida.

Rachel rió ligeramente.

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

—¿Qué? —presionó el entrecejo. — No, no quiero que te vayas.

—Estás muriendo de sueño.

La rubia suspiró.

—¿Podrías...? —hizo una pausa y pensó un segundo antes de hablar. Nunca había sido la clase de persona que hablaba sin antes pensar en lo que estaba a punto de salir de su boca. — Tenemos un trato, Rach.

Rach. Rach. Rach.

La abreviación de su nombre hizo eco dentro de su cabeza. Sólo la llamaban de aquella manera sus amigos más cercanos, su madre, y Brody. Pero proviniendo de la dulce y adormilada voz de Quinn Fabray sonaba, sin duda alguna, mejor. Mucho mejor.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Qué te parece si cambiamos un poco el trato?

—¿De qué manera? —preguntó un tanto confusa. Ya no podía saberse si era por la nueva propuesta de Rachel, por el alcohol o por el sueño.

—Ven acá.

Rachel le quitó su copa de la mano y la colocó junto con la suya sobre la mesa, abrió sus brazos e invitó con una seña a la rubia para que se acercara, quien, aún bastante confundida, lo hizo de manera dudosa. Los brazos de la pequeña morocha rodearon el cuerpo de la rubia llevándolo hasta al suyo mientras se recostaba sobre el sofá, obligándola a hacer lo mismo.

—Vamos a dormir, ¿de acuerdo? —le sonrió. — Otro día podremos hablar sobre el tema de querer besarme.

La rubia, quien se encontraba recostada junto al cuerpo de la morocha, sonrió ligeramente.

Sus ojos finalmente se cerraron por completo, pero seguía su lucha contra el sueño, pues quería seguir disfrutando de aquel abrazo que, aún con el hecho de que ambas tenían horas de haberse conocido, no era un abrazo incómodo o extraño. Al contrario, era un abrazo cálido, placentero, y se sentía de lo más normal.

Con su cabeza apoyada sobre la de su compañera, Rachel rodeaba a la más dormida que despierta rubia, cuyas manos se encontraban paseándose por la firme espalda de la morocha. Quinn se sentía tan bien entre aquellos pequeños pero firmes brazos. Aspiraba su dulce y embriagante olor, guardándolo en su memoria, disfrutando de él lo más que podía. Disfrutando de ese tan insignificante pero tan reconfortante gesto. Ese cálido abrazo y los dedos de la morocha navegando por sus cabellos rubios sólo lograban adormecerla más. En cualquier momento iba a quedarse dormida.

—¿Rachel?

—¿Mhm?

—Me encantaría ver tu rostro alguna vez a la luz del día —murmuró.

Aquello provocó una nueva sonrisa en la morocha.

—Veremos qué pasa, Quinn Fabray.

Luego de diez minutos sin volver a escuchar alguna otra palabra proveniente de Quinn, Rachel pudo asumir que finalmente se había quedado dormida. Aún así, elevó el rostro con cuidado para verificar si en verdad se encontraba dormida. Sonrió al encontrarse con una Quinn profundamente profundamente perdida en el mundo de los sueños.

Con cuidado, apartó los brazos de la rubia de su cuerpo para poder levantarse lentamente, intentando no despertarla. Se puso de pie y tomó su abrigo, caminó con cautela hacia el aparato de sonido y lo apagó, pero antes de emprender su camino hacia la puerta, se tomó un momento para deleitarse con la inmóvil figura de la rubia sobre el sofá. Estaba tan tranquila, tan quieta, tan adorable. Y aquella imagen hizo que Rachel se arrepintiera de inmediato de la razón por la cual le había pedido que la llevara a su departamento. Y agradeció para sus adentros el hecho de que Quinn Fabray tuviese reglas que acatar y por lo mismo su plan haya resultado fallido.

Volvió a retomar sus pasos, pero cuando se encontró a escasos pasos de la puerta, alguien del otro lado se le adelantó en abrirla.

—¿Pero qué mierda...? —sentenció la latina al ver a la morocha frente a ella.

—¡Shhh! —llevó su dedo índice a sus labios para indicarle que se callara. — Quinn está dormida.

—¿Qué mierda haces aquí, Rachel? —preguntó con el ceño completamente fruncido.

—Estuvimos charlando y bebiendo un poco —respondió sin darle mucha importancia al asunto. — Dile que tuve que irme urgent...

—Mira, Rachel —le interrumpió mientras la fulminaba con la mirada. — No sé qué clase de cruel juego estés llevando acabo. No sé si estás buscando experimentar o realizar alguna fantasía sexual o cualquier mierda parecida. Pero con Quinn no te metas, ¿entendiste? —le señaló con su dedo índice. — Porque entonces vas a saber de lo que Santana López es capaz.

Rachel tragó saliva. Las palabras de la latina habían conseguido intimidarle. Sí, la morocha nunca había sido considerada una persona valiente ni nada parecido, pero era la latina quien podía ser capaz de asustar hasta al mismo Hombre verde con una de aquellas amenazas.

La pequeña asintió con la cabeza de manera nerviosa y salió por la puerta sin decir alguna otra palabra.

Santana cerró la puerta y colgó su abrigo en el perchero, se acercó al sofá donde la rubia estaba plácidamente dormida, y lo primero que captó su atención fue** su **botella de vino casi vacía que se encontraba sobre la mesa de centro.

—Hija de puta.


	6. Ley de la Sincronicidad

**Capítulo VI**

**_"Ley de la Sincronicidad"_**

Domingo, 23 de octubre de 2011.

Rachel Berry se encontraba sentada plácidamente sobre su sofá comiendo un tazón de cereal mientras miraba el programa local de _Buenos días, San Francisco_. Eran las 7:46 de la mañana y ella ya se encontraba más que despierta. Aún cuando la noche anterior había regresado bastante tarde a su departamento.

Había pensado que ese domingo iba a pasarse el día atravesando su depresión post-ruptura, pues había encontrado a su prometido técnicamente tirándose a una de sus compañeras de trabajo sobre el escritorio de su oficina dos días atrás. Se suponía que eso era lo que tenía que estar taladrándole la cabeza en esos instantes. Se suponía que tenía que estar llorando frente al televisor mientras comía helado e intentaba disminuir su desdicha mirando películas como _Simplemente no te quiere _o _Sex and the city_.

Pero no, esa mañana, desde que había despertado, la única cosa que tenía en mente era la extraordinaria mujer de cabellera rubia con la que había pasado la noche anterior.

La morocha encontraba hermosa a Quinn Fabray, le viese por donde le viese.

Hermosa, agradable, un poco tímida tal vez, pero tan segura de sí misma al mismo tiempo. Su persona le resultaba tan... atrapante, tan atractiva. Sí, la rubia también había despertado en Rachel Berry un cierto interés que ninguna otra persona había despertado antes.

El sonido de alguien llamando a su puerta evaporó cualquier pensamiento de su cabeza. Se levantó de inmediato y sonrió al ver a la persona que se encontraba del otro lado.

Kurt Hummel elevó una de sus manos para mostrarle la bolsa que cargaba en ésta.

—Desayuno a domicilio.

—¡Te amo!—exclamó con una notable alegría. — Ese cereal de linaza sabe a cartón.

El castaño rió.

—Luces bastante bien, tomando en cuenta los sucesos de los últimos días —dijo mientras entraba al departamento. — ¿Vas a decirme qué pasó anoche?

Rachel giró los ojos al cerrar la puerta.

—Sabía que tu visita no se debía a que querías animarme con un poco con comida.

—¡Claro que se debe a eso! —llevó su mano libre a su pecho, fingiendo estar ofendido. — ¿Qué clase de mejor amigo crees que soy?

—Cállate —negó con la cabeza mientras reía.

Kurt colocó el desayuno sobre la mesa de centro que se encontraba entre el gran sofá de color negro y el televisor, sacó los recipientes de comida de la bolsa y los puso sobre la superficie de la mesa. Ambos tomaron asiento sobre el sofá y en menos de cinco minutos se encontraban disfrutando de su delicioso desayuno todavía caliente acompañado por una gran porción de cafeína.

El castaño se había convertido en su mejor amigo técnicamente desde que llegó a San Francisco. Se conocieron en una entrevista de trabajo, en el cual rechazaron a ambos, pero les dejó como recompensa una maravillosa amistad que hasta la fecha había durado siete largos años. Sin duda alguna no era lo que esperaban conseguir ese día, pero fue mucho mejor que cualquier empleo mal pagado.

—¿Quién es la chica?

—Su nombre es Quinn Fabray —respondió la morocha. — ¿Recuerdas a Santana? ¿La novia de Brittany? —el castaño asintió. — Son compañeras de trabajo.

—¿También es enfermera?

—Es cirujana.

Las cejas de Kurt se elevaron al mismo tiempo en el que sus labios se separaban para formar una pequeña o.

—¿Plástica?

—General.

—Vaya —llevó el pedazo de hot-cake que se encontraba incrustado en su tenedor a su boca y lo masticó un par de veces antes de tragarlo. — Eso quiere decir que es una persona decente.

—Lo es —dijo luego de darle un sorbo a su vaso de café. — Aunque es casi nada lo que conozco acerca de ella, puedo decir que es una buena persona.

—¿Casi nada? —arrugó la frente. — ¿Cuándo la conociste, Rachel?

—El viernes, en realidad.

—Vaya —repitió un tanto asombrado. — Eso quiere decir que la chica realmente te interesó.

Rachel se encogió de hombros.

—Creí que algo de distracción me sería de ayuda.

—Es buena idea que busques distracción —dijo después de tragar su nuevo bocado, — pero no creo que debas utilizar a...

—¿Tú también vas a reprocharme? —arrugó la frente, interrumpiéndole por completo. — Santana casi me golpea anoche cuando me encontró en su departamento.

Kurt se atragantó con su comida.

—¿Te llevó a su departamento? —miró a la morocha con los ojos abiertos al igual que dos platos.

—Sí, yo le pedí que lo hiciera.

—Ay, Dios mío —cubrió sus ojos con una de sus manos durante un instante. Luego volvió a mirar a Rachel con la misma expresión de impresión de antes. — ¿Te acostaste con ella?

Rachel hizo una mueca.

—Técnicamente —respondió un tanto dudosa.

—¡Por todos los cielos!

—¡Pero no de esa manera! —acotó antes de que el castaño volviera a hablar. — Ella tenía sueño y nos acurrucamos en su sofá. Eso es todo.

—¿Por qué le pediste que te llevara a su departamento?

—No lo sé —elevó sus hombros mientras negaba con la cabeza. — Quería distraerme, quería dejar de pensar en Brody, quería...

Silencio.

—Querías acostarte con ella.

Los ojos de la morocha se encontraron con los de Kurt en ese instante.

—Querías vengarte de Brody.

Rachel permaneció en silencio pero no apartó la mirada de los ojos del castaño.

¿Por qué le había pedido realmente a Quinn Fabray que la llevara a su departamento? ¿Qué tenía en mente en el instante en que se lo pidió? Las respuestas se las había dado su mejor amigo. Era verdad que en lo que pensaba la morocha al hacerlo era acostarse con la rubia. Y no precisamente en busca de placer.

Quería pagarle a Brody con la misma moneda.

—Soy la peor persona del mundo —habló finalmente mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola sobre el respaldo del sofá. — Ni siquiera sé de dónde salió esa idea.

—Es una de las etapas post-ruptura —dicho aquello, se llevó otro bocado a la boca. — La venganza.

Rachel giró el rostro para mirarle.

—Va a buscarme de nuevo, estoy segura.

—Y tú vas a aclararle las cosas.

...

—Voy a buscarla de nuevo, Santana —sentenció la rubia mientras bebía de su café. — Lo quieras o no. Voy a buscar a Rachel las veces que sean necesarias.

—Eres tan jodidamente testaruda —negó con la cabeza. — Nunca debí llevarte a ese maldito bar.

—Pero lo hiciste —le miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. — Y te lo agradezco, de veras. Era justamente lo que necesitaba.

Esa mañana, Quinn Fabray había despertado con una inmensa sonrisa iluminando su rostro.

Al igual que Rachel, la única cosa que había estado presente en su mente desde que había despertado, era la extraordinaria mujer con la que se había acurrucado sobre su sofá la noche anterior. Aún a pesar que cuando despertó la morocha ya no se encontraba junto a ella.

Tenía bastante tiempo sin sentirse de aquella manera: tan alegre, tan activa, tan entusiasmada por alguien. Se sentía de nuevo en la secundaria, se sentía como una adolescente luego de haber tenido su primera cita con el chico de sus sueños. Y por esa misma razón llegaba a sentirse tonta durante segundos, pero ni siquiera le importaba verse tonta o extraña mientras caminaba hacia la sala de emergencia con una impecable sonrisa adornando su rostro, saludando a cualquiera que se topara con ella. Incluyendo a Stacy.

—Vaya, Quinn —sentenció la castaña mientras se colocaba junto a ella y sincronizaba sus pasos. — Creo que nunca te había visto tan sonriente.

—Hola, Stacy —se limitó a decir, aún con su imborrable sonrisa. — He despertado de buen humor esta mañana.

—¿Y eso a qué se debe?

La rubia se encogió de hombros.

—Quinn —una tercera voz se escuchó, captando la atención de ambas chicas, — te necesito por acá ahora mismo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, siguió al enfermero a pasos rápidos, dejando la pregunta de la otra enfermera en el aire.

—¿Cuál es el caso?

—Sujeto castaño. Veintiocho años. Al parecer tuvo alguna clase de accidente con unas tijeras e hirió gravemente su antebrazo. Está perdiendo sangre.

En cuestión de segundos se encontraban junto a otras dos personas, una de ellas era un chico castaño, quien estaba sentado sobre la camilla observando su brazo derecho extendido, había una gran herida en éste, y de la misma una gran cantidad de sangre estaba saliendo.

La chica que se encontraba también presente estaba llorando histéricamente junto a él, pidiéndole disculpas una y otra vez, diciéndole que había sido su culpa y que no volvería a pasar de nuevo. El chico intentaba calmarla, pues estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia. Era él quien estaba desangrándose y la chica parecía ser la única que sufría.

La mirada de ambos se desvió de inmediato hacia la rubia cuando la vieron entrar.

Y Quinn no tardó en reconocer aquellos ojos marrones que ahora estaban posados sobre ella. Era ella. Estaba ahí. Su Rachel estaba ahí.

El rostro de Rachel se petrificó de inmediato. Por todo el drama de los últimos veinte minutos había olvidado por completo que estaba en el hospital donde Quinn trabajaba.

—Voy a echar un vistazo, ¿vale? —musitó mientras se colocaba un par de guantes de látex y se acercó al castaño para revisar la herida más de cerca. — ¿Con unas tijeras?

—Sí —respondieron los dos a unísono.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —le preguntó al castaño.

—Su nombre es Kurt —respondió de inmediato la morocha.

El mencionado le dedicó una efímera y fulminante mirada para luego volver su atención a la rubia.

—¿Nunca te dijeron que no debes jugar con tijeras, Kurt?

—No fue culpa suya —intervino Rachel de nuevo. — Fue mi culpa. Estábamos intentando cortar un poco de tela para su nuevo diseño y no sé qué mierda pasó, todo sucedió tan rápido, cuando me di cuenta las tijeras ya estaban en su...

—¡Mierda divina! —gritó el castaño, logrando callar a la morocha, quien había estado hablando de una manera tan rápida que logró marearlo.

Fue cuando la rubia aprovechó para comenzar a desinfectar la herida con un algodón humedecido en alcohol. Tom, el enfermero presente, colocó una liga alrededor del brazo de Kurt para hacer presión y así disminuir el sangrado.

—¿No usan anestesia para esto? —preguntó el castaño con el ceño fruncido por el dolor que sentía en ese momento. — No me voy a desangrar, ¿verdad? Siento que en cualquier momento caeré desmayado, estoy perdiendo demasiad...

—Hey —le interrumpió la rubia, — tranquilo. Vas a estar bien. Sólo intenta mantenerte quieto, ¿de acuerdo?

Kurt asintió con la cabeza.

Llevó una de sus manos a sus labios y la mordió para intentar no gritar de nuevo mientras que Quinn se limitó a limpiar cuidadosamente la herida.

—Lo siento tanto, Kurt —volvió a lloriquear. — Te juro que no fue mi intención.

—Rach, fue un accidente —le dijo el castaño.

Le tomó varios segundos a Quinn poder detener completamente el flujo sanguíneo que salía por la herida que las tijeras le habían ocasionado a Kurt, pero después de todo no perdió una cantidad de sangre crítica. Por suerte, las tijeras no lograron profundizar más de una pulgada, por lo que solamente tuvo que ponerle varios puntos de sutura para de esa manera asegurarse de que la herida estuviese completamente cerrada luego de ser desinfectada por completo.

Y en menos de veinte minutos el problema estaba solucionado. Veinte minutos de los cuales Rachel Berry tuvo que ausentarse quince de ellos de la escena porque le era imposible estar viendo a su mejor amigo sufrir sin dejar su llanto histérico.

—Procura no lavar esa área del brazo por lo menos durante un día —le indicó a Kurt mientras se deshacía de sus sucios guantes. — Debes cambiar las vendas y limpiar la herida diariamente, y si notas algo extraño en ella, cualquier cosa, no dudes en regresar, ¿vale? Tom te dará unas pastillas que tendrás que tomar para prevenir cualquier tipo de infección.

—Entendido —sonrió ladinamente. — Muchas gracias, Dra. Fabray.

La rubia sonrió.

—No hay de qué.

—Va a quedarme una horrible cicatriz, ¿no es así?

Quinn rió y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

—Lo más probable es que sí. Pero mira el lado bueno: aún conservas tu brazo.

Ambos caminaron hacia el pasillo, donde encontraron a una Rachel ya bastante tranquila. Ya no había lágrimas ni gritos histéricos. Estaba de pie, apoyando su espalda y cabeza sobre la pared, con los ojos cerrados.

Fue entonces cuando Quinn se percató de que la morocha seguía en pijamas.

Sus ojos se abrieron al escuchar sus pasos acercándose y giró la vista hacia ellos de inmediato.

—¿Ya está todo en orden? —preguntó con calma.

—Todo en orden —le sonrió el castaño.

Rachel le sonrió también, luego miró a la rubia.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué, Rach.

Kurt carraspeó fuertemente.

—Vaya —llevó una de sus manos a su cuello. — Espero no haber pescado algún resfriado aquí dentro —miró a ambas chicas una por una. — Iré a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

—No olvides reposar el resto del día —habló la rubia de inmediato — y alimentarte e hidratarte bien.

—Descuide, Dra. Fabray —sonrió ladinamente. — No lo olvidaré.

El castaño le dedicó una significativa mirada a la morocha que ni siquiera ella misma pudo entender lo que quería decirle, luego emprendió su camino hacia el elevador, y una vez que estuvo a más de tres metros de distancia, Quinn se atrevió a hablar.

—Empiezo a creer que le heriste el brazo a propósito.

—¿Qué? —el rostro de la morocha se distorsionó ante el comentario. Al parecer su histeria no se había ido por completo. — ¿Me crees capaz de lastimar a mi mejor amigo de esa manera? ¡Por Dios, casi se desangra!

Quinn no esperaba aquella reacción, en lo absoluto.

—Era broma, Rachel —le dijo un tanto desconcertada. — Lo dije por lo que mencionaste anoche sobre visitar el hospital...

La morocha pasó una de sus manos por su rostro y soltó un gran suspiro.

—Lo lamento —le miró fijamente. — Este tipo de cosas suelen alterarme por completo.

—Tranquila —sonrió ligeramente. — Es comprensible.

Rachel sonrió de la misma manera.

Ahí estaban otra vez, frente a frente. ¿Cuántas probabilidades habían de que aquello fuese posible? Entre tantos doctores trabajando dentro del hospital, a la Dra. Quinn Fabray le había tocado atender a aquellas dos personas en la sala de emergencia.

¿Casualidad? ¿Una gran y tremenda casualidad?

Pero Quinn Fabray, de la misma manera en que no creía en el amor a primera vista, tampoco creía en las casualidades.

¿Alguna vez han escuchado hablar sobre la Ley de la Sincronicidad?

Esta determina que «todo lo que ocurre tiene un propósito». Pero, como todo lo verdaderamente importante, no podemos verlo con los ojos ni entenderlo con la mente. Esta invisible red de conexiones tan sólo puede intuirse y comprenderse con el corazón.

Un viejo escritor alemán una vez escribió: _"Cuando alguien necesita algo con mucha urgencia y lo encuentra, no es la casualidad la que se lo proporciona, sino él mismo. El propio deseo y la propia necesidad le conducen a ello_._"_

Había pasado la mañana entera pensando en ella, deseando volver a tener la oportunidad de volver a verla, y horas más tarde ahí la tenía, nuevamente frente a sus ojos, vistiendo una adorable pijama de color rosa con pequeños conejos por doquier, con sus ojos marrones vagando por el verde de los suyos mientras le regalaba una cálida sonrisa a la cual intentaba encontrarle un significado.

Estar frente a ella otra vez no era casualidad, en lo absoluto.

¿Quién sabe? Tal vez no era correcto pensar que el deseo de Quinn por ver a Rachel nuevamente había sido la causa por la cual aquel par de tijeras habían herido al mejor amigo de la morocha. Tal vez no era lo correcto pensar en aquello. Tal vez no había sido de aquella manera, por lo menos no intencionalmente. Pero las estadísticas hablan por sí solas...

Tal vez, en una segunda dimensión paralela al mundo real, Quinn Fabray había sido la culpable de aquel accidente, y... ¿a quién le importa? Volvamos a la historia.

—Después de todo sí conseguiste verme a la luz del día, Quinn Fabray.

—No del todo —elevó sus hombros un poco. — Estamos dentro del edificio. Yo quiero verte _bajo_ la luz del sol.

Rachel sabía lo que le había dicho Santana, lo que le había dicho Kurt, y lo que se había dicho ella misma esa mañana luego de conversar acerca de la rubia con su mejor amigo.

Tenía que ponerle un alto a lo que sea que había comenzado la noche anterior.

No estaba preparada para involucrarse con nadie, no tenía ni siquiera tres días de haber roto su compromiso con Brody Weston. No podía involucrarse con nadie, mucho menos con Quinn Fabray, con una mujer que no merecía en lo absoluto que una mujer despechada y reprimida jugara con sus buenos sentimientos.

Pero ver a la rubia frente a ella, con ese uniforme azul y esa bata blanca que la hacía ver, de alguna manera, un poco más atractiva de lo que la recordaba, hacía que su mente le pidiera que permaneciera ahí, que continuara con aquello a lo que le había dado comienzo al pedirle a Quinn que la llevara a su departamento la noche pasada.

Después de todo, ¿qué tanto daño podía causar? Ahora estaba soltera y sin ningún otro tipo de compromiso con ninguna otra persona. No iba a volver con Brody de ninguna manera, eso era un hecho. Tal vez era un poco rápido para comenzar a pensar en salir con otra persona, pero otra vez volvía a preguntarse: _¿qué tanto daño podía causar?_ Se dijo así misma que le pondría fin a todo luego de aquel día.

—Eso puede solucionarse.

Quinn soltó una pequeña risa.

—No en este momento —negó con la cabeza. Echó un vistazo hacia atrás por encima del hombro, asegurándose de que ninguno de sus superiores estuviera observándola. — Pero mi turno termina a las tres, creo que entonces estaría bien.

Sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente.

—Mi instinto de venganza me dice que rechace tu oferta por dejarme plantada la primera vez que nos vimos —sonrió con sorna y giró los ojos. — Pero me es imposible rechazarte después de que le hayas salvado la vida a mi mejor amigo.

Aquello hizo reír a la rubia, quien seguía observando a la morocha ensimismada por su belleza, aún cuando ésta se encontraba en pijamas, con ninguna gota de maquillaje sobre su rostro y con el cabello ligeramente desordenado. Rachel Berry seguía luciendo hermosa en aquellas condiciones, al menos ante los ojos de Quinn. Más aún cuando ésta se encontraba mordiéndose el labio inferior de aquella manera tan provocativa.

—A las tres me parece bien —volvió a hablar la morocha. — Así tendré tiempo de regresar a mi departamento y... —se echó un vistazo a sí misma y dejó escapar una carcajada de entre sus labios. Elevó la vista de nuevo hacia el rostro de Quinn. — Voy a ponerme otra cosa, lo prometo.

—Me encantan los conejos.

Rachel rió.

—¿Tienes dónde anotar?

—Oh —la rubia llevó una de sus manos a uno de los bolsillos de su bata, en busca de su teléfono móvil. Al encontrarlo, lo sacó de inmediato y se lo alcanzó a la morocha. — ¿Esto sirve?

—Claro —sonrió al tomarlo. — Te anotaré mi número. Puedes llamar y cortar cuando tu turno termine y entonces te enviaré mi dirección por mensaje de texto, ¿de acuerdo?

La rubia asintió con la cabeza.

Luego de teclear unas cuantas veces, la morocha le devolvió su celular.

—¿A las 3:30? —preguntó la rubia mientras elevaba sus cejas.

—A las 3:30, Quinn Fabray —sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras retrocedía un par de pasos. — Más te vale no volver a dejarme plantada.

Quinn volvió a reír al ver la manera en que la morocha la amenazaba con su dedo índice. Era simplemente adorable.

—No lo haré —llevó las manos a los bolsillos de su bata. — Procura tener más cuidado con las tijeras la próxima vez.

La morocha rió y asintió con la cabeza, se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el ascensor, dando pequeños saltitos de vez en vez. Cuando la rubia hizo lo mismo para regresar a su trabajo, se encontró con una Santana de brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido impidiéndole el paso.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Quinn con la frente arrugada.

La latina negó con la cabeza. Se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a la rubia, y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

* * *

**NA: ****Quiero decirles que yo disfruto bastante escribiendo esta historia, y me gustaría que, si se toman el tiempo de leerla, también lo hagan para por lo menos decirme si les gustó o no lo que leyeron, no sé, cualquier crítica y/u opinión es bien recibida. Pues así como Rachel necesita aplausos para vivir al igual que Tinkerbell, yo necesito reviews para hacerlo! Y es en serio, no me gusta exigir las cosas, pero creo que si pueden leer la historia, también pueden dejar su opinión! :)**

**PD: Los próximos dos capítulos son prometedores.**

**PD2: ¿Alguien además de yo está muriendo porque Lea no le twitteó a Di por su cumpleaños? :(**


	7. Lista de Curiosidades

**Capítulo VII**

_**"Lista de curiosidades"**_

Miró su reloj por tercera vez. Eran las 3:47 P.M.

Se había retrasado diecisiete minutos, todo por decidir ir a su departamento a cambiarse de atuendo antes de pasar por Rachel. Aunque, es decir, ¿quién iba a querer asistir a una cita con su uniforme de trabajo? Sólo pedía que la morocha le hubiese enviado bien la dirección y no estar dirigiéndose al otro lado de la ciudad.

Detuvo su Volvo frente a un edificio color ladrillo. Al parecer era el que Rachel había mencionado.

Miró hacia afuera por la ventana, se echó un efímero vistazo en el retrovisor y tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de abrir la puerta y bajar. Le colocó el seguro al auto y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del edificio. Al entrar se dio cuenta de inmediato que el mismo no contaba con algún elevador. Refunfuñó. Detestaba las escaleras. Pero con resignación comenzó a subir las mismas.

Buscó su celular dentro de su bolso y lo sacó para buscar el número de Rachel en su lista de contactos. Presionó el botón verde y se llevó el aparato a su oreja derecha.

—_¿Quinn Fabray? _—respondió la voz al otro lado de la línea.

Los labios de la rubia se curvaron de inmediato al escucharle.

—La misma.

—_No me digas_ —sentenció con voz de reproche. — _Hay demasiado trabajo en el hospital y tuviste que regresar de emergencia. Vas a dejarme plantada de nuevo._

Quinn soltó una carcajada.

—No, Rachel.

—_¿Entonces?_

Tal vez era poco lo que conocía a Rachel Berry, pero la rubia podía apostar a que en ese momento se encontraba de brazos cruzados, con el ceño fruncido mientras hacía un puchero con sus labios. Estaba casi segura de que así era. Hasta pudo escuchar cómo su pie golpeaba el piso.

—Estoy subiendo las escaleras —respondió mientras subía otro par de escalones. — No me dijiste que tu edificio no tiene elevador. ¿En qué piso vives? ¿En el siete?

—_Seis._

—Otra pregunta.

—_Escucho._

—¿Cómo te encuentras en este mismo momento?

La morocha analizó aquella pregunta por unos cuantos segundos, ya que podría significar varias cosas. Al final, soltó una estrepitosa carcajada al otro lado de la línea.

—_No sabía que le gustaban este tipo de juegos, Dra. Fabray _—le dijo con sorna. — _Estoy en bragas, recostada sobre el sofá, esperando por ti._

—¡Rachel!

Le fue imposible no acompañar a la morocha en sus carcajadas. Pero pudo sentir claramente cómo sus mejillas comenzaban a tomar color con el simple hecho de imaginarse dicha escena. En ese momento agradeció no estar frente a Rachel.

—_Vale, no estoy sobre el sofá _—volvió a hablar. — _Estoy en la bañera._

Quinn volvió a reír.

—Cállate —subió el último escalón y caminó hacia el pasillo, el cual le mostraba dos puertas a unos cuantos metros de distancia, una a la izquierda y otra a la derecha. — Estoy frente a la puerta. Ábreme.

Dicho aquello, cortó la llamada y se detuvo a esperar a que alguna de las dos puertas se abriera. La del lado derecho lo hizo luego de cinco segundos, mostrándole a una Rachel Berry totalmente distinta a la que se había topado horas atrás. Vestía un pequeño shorts color negro y una blusa mangas largas del mismo color pero con algunas cuantas franjas grises; su cabello ahora sí estaba arreglado y sus ojos estaban delineados.

—Hola —saludaron ambas a unísono, lo que hizo que rieran.

—Creo que hubiese sido más fácil si yo hubiera bajado.

—Tal vez —se encogió de hombros. — Pero en una cita siempre se tiene que ir hasta la puerta.

Rachel entrecerró los ojos con una pequeña pero divertida sonrisa.

—¿Otra de tus reglas?

Quinn rió nuevamente.

—Digamos que sí.

—Y para aclarar las cosas —habló la morocha luego de cerrar la puerta tras ella, — creo que sería conveniente que no viésemos _esto_ como una cita formal.

Las cejas de la rubia se juntaron.

—No creo estar en condiciones de involucrarme sentimentalmente con alguien —continuó mientras se encogía de hombros, y comenzó su recorrido hacia las escaleras, pero se detuvo para girar el rostro hacia Quinn, quien seguía de pie frente a la puerta del departamento. Un tanto desconcertada, a decir verdad. — ¿Vienes?

Y ahí estaba otra vez, esa sonrisa tan natural, tan desintencionada, pero a la vez tan provocativa, tan hipnotizante. ¿Quién podía negarse a esa sonrisa? Quinn Fabray no podía.

Pero las palabras de la morocha daban vueltas y más vueltas dentro de la mente de la rubia. Las analizó una por una, intentando encontrarles un doble significado, un mensaje oculto. Pero no comprendía. Estaba confundida, desorientada, desconcertada, estaba tan distraída en su analisis mental que ignoraba por completo lo que la morocha se encontraba diciéndole en esos momentos mientras caminaban a su automóvil.

Quinn repasaba una y otra vez las palabras de Rachel:

_No es una cita formal. No estoy en condiciones. Sentimentalmente._

Y entonces lo recordó: su compromiso.

El mismo del que Santana le había hablado, el mismo que había ignorado y olvidado por completo. Era uno de los puntos que se encontraban dentro del plan que había ideado el día anterior antes de regresar a _La Jungla _para buscar nuevamente a la morocha. Era el punto número seis, para ser exactos.

_6. Averiguar si Rachel está comprometida._

Tal vez el más importante de todos los puntos dentro de su poco complejo plan y lo había olvidado por completo. A decir verdad, había olvidado completamente el hecho de que había ideado un plan una vez que tuvo a Rachel Berry frente a ella de nuevo.

_No es una cita formal. No estoy en condiciones. Sentimentalmente._

Pero seguía sin entender. Si era verdad que sí estaba comprometida, ¿por qué le había pedido la noche anterior que la llevase a su departamento? ¿Por qué había aceptado salir con ella esa tarde? ¿Por qué estaba en ese mismo instante sentada en el asiento del copiloto de su Volvo buscando alguna buena estación de radio de aquella manera tan confiada y natural? ¿Por qué no estaba con su prometido o prometida, o lo que sea que fuese, en vez de estar con ella? ¿Por qué no llevaba su anillo de compromiso?

Tantos por qués estaban causándole dolor de cabeza.

—¿Quinn?

La voz de Rachel finalmente logró sacarla de su abstracción.

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando de esta manera alejar todos sus pensamientos de su mente, le dedicó una efímera mirada a la morocha.

—Disculpa, ¿qué dijiste?

La morocha rió.

—Pregunté cuál es nuestro destino.

—Hay una pequeña cafetería cerca del Barrio chino —respondió, con un ápice de sonrisa. — Tocan buena música y la repostería es exquisita. Es mi lugar favorito en la ciudad.

—¿Tienen postres veganos? —preguntó de inmediato.

—Sí —le miró por un instante. — ¿Eres vegana?

—Mhm.

—Vaya —sonrió de nuevo, esta vez con más ganas. — Otra cosa por agregar a mi lista de _Curiosidades acerca de Rachel Berry_.

La morocha soltó una risotada.

—¿En verdad tienes una lista llamada de esa manera?

Quinn asintió con la cabeza, manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro.

—Es imaginaria, pero sí.

Aquello hizo reír de nuevo a la mujer a su lado. La risa de Rachel era música para sus oídos, aún cuando ésta era bastante similar al cacareo de una gallina desquiciada. Su risa transmitía energía, alegría, naturalidad. Tres cosas que también describían la morocha a la perfección.

—Entonces dime —le miró con interés, — ¿qué cosas conforman tu lista imaginaria acerca de mí?

—Umm... —entrecerró los ojos sin apartar la mirada del frente y pensó durante varios segundos, alimentando la curiosidad de la morocha. — Número uno: tiene unos excelentes pasos de baile.

Su acompañante soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Siguiente.

—Número dos: sabe de vinos —la morocha asintió y esperó el siguiente número. — Número tres: no sabe cómo usar correctamente las tijeras.

Rachel volvió a reír.

—¡Oye! —presionó el entrecejo, buscando parecer ofendida. — Fue un accidente. No me hagas sentir peor de lo que me sentí esta mañana.

La rubia fue quien rió esta vez.

—Lo lamento —sentenció entre risas. — Pero desde ahora te digo que, mientras estés cerca de mí, no vas a tocar nunca unas tijeras.

Rachel golpeó ligeramente su brazo y ambas volvieron a reír.

—Número cuatro.

Volvió a permanecer en silencio durante varios segundos, buscando en su lista imaginaria la curiosidad número cuatro acerca de Rachel Berry.

—Número cuatro... —comenzó a hablar e hizo una pausa, discutiendo con su cerebro acerca de si debía decir lo que estaba pensando o no. Finalmente optó por hacerlo, para luego continuar: — sus labios me provocan unas tremendas ganas de besarla cada vez que está frente a mí.

Silencio.

Lo único que podía escucharse era la canción que pasaban en ese instante por la radio y los ruidos exteriores, como el claxón de algún automóvil o el grito de algún conductor malhumarado. Aquello había dejado completamente muda a la morocha, lo cual resultaba ser muy extraño para alguien que no podía pasar más de treinta segundos sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Rachel sintió cómo sus mejillas comenzaban a arderle, sus pómulos sin duda en ese instante se encontraban de algún rojo carmesí debido a que las palabras de la rubia habían logrado sonrojarla. Pero desvió la mirada hacia el cristal de la ventana para ocultar su rubor y la sonrisa que también aquellas palabras le habían provocado.

—Número cinco.

—Vas a tener que darme un minuto para pensar en otro número —soltó una risa.

Estacionó su coche frente a la cafetería una vez que llegaron a ésta, ambas bajaron sin volver a pronunciar palabra alguna y se adentraron en el establecimiento.

Era una cafetería pequeña, con unas cuantas mesas circulares y dos sillas con la misma forma alrededor de éstas, había un extenso mostrador con una gran variedad de postres con distintas formas y tamaños, el olor a cafeína era evidente, lo que hizo que Rachel cerrara los ojos por un instante y anhelara obtener una gran cantidad de café de inmediato. El lugar tenía un ambiente tranquilo, había pocas personas dentro, y Quinn tenía razón: la música era buena.

—Ahora entiendo por qué no estás acostumbrada a visitar lugares como el bar.

Quinn rió.

—Digamos que soy un poco más seria que Santana.

—Eso es evidente.

Tomaron asiento en una de las mesas cercanas a la ventana y en menos de tres minutos una atractiva empleada se acercó a tomarles la orden.

—Buenas tardes —saludó con una cordial sonrisa. — ¿Puedo tomar su orden?

—Lo mismo de siempre para mí, Holly —respondió la rubia.

—Galletas de avena y un capuccino frío para la Dra. Fabray —sentenció mientras anotaba aquello en su pequeña libreta. Elevó la vista, esta vez fijándola sobre la morocha. — ¿Y para usted?

—Eh —titubeó durante un instante. Buscó alguna clase de menú sobre la mesa, pero sólo había un servilletero en el centro de ésta. Arrugó el entrecejo y miró de nuevo a la empleada. — ¿Tienen postres veganos?

Holly asintió con la cabeza.

—Tenemos unos deliciosos pastelillos de chocolate. Le van a encantar.

—Entonces será uno de esos y... una taza de café expreso.

La chica anotó aquello también en su libreta y les dedicó una nueva sonrisa.

—En un momento regreso con su orden.

Rachel desvió la mirada hacia la rubia, quien en ese momento se encontraba observándola detenidamente con una sospechosa sonrisa en el rostro. Su frente se arrugó.

—¿Qué?

Quinn rió.

—Nada —negó ligeramente con la cabeza. — ¿Cómo sigue tu amigo?

—Kurt —sentenció de inmediato con suma firmeza, pero luego sonrió de nuevo, borrando todo rastro de seriedad de su rostro. — Está mejor. El susto se le pasó en cuanto vio a Blaine, su novio. Aunque dice que las vendas le molestan bastante.

—Es por la hinchazón, es normal.

—Bien —pasó su lengua por sus labios y sonrió abiertamente. — Tuviste suficiente tiempo para pensar. Número cinco.

—Número cinco... —se tomó de nuevo varios segundos para pensar.

La verdad es que su lista imaginaria de curiosidades acerca de Rachel Berry sólo llegaba hasta el número cuatro. Por el momento.

Los ojos verde griego de Quinn se posaron sobre los marrones de la morocha, la observó fijamente durante otros cuantos segundos sin decir nada, pensando en alguna otra cosa. Y entonces se le ocurrió. Era la oportunidad perfecta para averiguarlo.

—Número cinco: —repitió — ella... está comprometida.

Aquellas últimas dos palabras lograron que la sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de Rachel se desvaneciera poco a poco, lentamente. Sin duda esperaba escuchar alguna otra cosa que le hiciera reír y no precisamente aquello. A decir verdad, ni siquiera sospechaba que la rubia supiera acerca de su _pasado _compromiso.

—Santana te habló acerca de ello, ¿cierto?

Quinn asintió con la cabeza sin apartar los ojos de los de la morocha, pidiéndole una explicación con los mismos. Rachel suspiró.

—Estaba comprometida —sentenció, haciéndole énfasis a la primera palabra. Elevó su mano izquierda y le mostró los dedos. — ¿Lo ves? No hay anillo ahora —apoyó de nuevo su mano en la superficie de la mesa.

La rubia dudó en preguntarle el por qué del final de su compromiso, pero optó por no hacerlo pues quizás estaría metiéndose demasiado en asuntos que, sin duda alguna, no eran problema suyo.

—¿Es por eso que no estás lista para involucrarte con alguien más?

Rachel meció su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo.

—Entiendo —imitó su gesto. — Entonces borraré ese último punto de la lista.

La morocha sonrió ligeramente ante aquello último, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo -porque sin duda estaba a punto de hacerlo-, Holly, la empleada, regresó para dejar su pedido sobre la pequeña mesa circular.

—Aquí tienen —habló mientras dejaba la taza de café de Rachel sobre la superficie. — Galletas de avena y capuccino frío para la Dra. Fabray. Y postre vegano y café expreso para su amiga.

Las dos chicas que se encontraban sentadas le dedicaron una amistosa sonrisa a la empleada, quien, luego de recibir un "gracias" por parte de ambas, se retiró de nuevo.

Cada una se dedicó a comenzar a comer sus respectivos postres -si es que a las pequeñas galletas de avena que Quinn había ordenado se le podía llamar postre- en completo silencio. Aunque, claro, dicho silencio no se prolongó por más de un minuto.

Un pequeño chillido de emoción se escapó de la boca repleta de pastelillo de la morocha al escuchar cómo la melodía de _You're the one that I want_ comenzó a sonar dentro de aquella pequeña cafetería.

—¡Amo esta canción! —exclamó mientras intentaba tragar lo que restaba de pastelillo vegano en su boca.

Quinn rió al observarle.

—¿Grease? —arrugó ligeramente la frente. — ¿En serio, Rachel?

Pero la pequeña ignoró por completo las palabras de su acompañante, en menos de medio segundo ya se encontraba moviéndose al ritmo de la música sobre su asiento y entonando la letra en voz alta y con suma emoción.

_You better shape up_

_'Cause I need a man_

_And my heart is set on you_

Señaló a la rubia con su dedo índice al cantar aquella última parte.

El resto de las personas que estaban presentes en el lugar habían desviado toda su atención hacia las dos, sobre todo hacia Rachel, quien seguía cantando con la misma emoción que al principio.

La rubia la observaba anonada por tanta naturalidad y espontaneidad. Sin duda alguna el compartir tiempo con Rachel Berry era sinónimo de sorpresas, de momentos agradables y divertidos como aquel que en ese momento ella y otras seis personas, además de los dos empleados presentes, estaban presenciando. Estaban siendo deleitados por la angelical voz de la morocha, quien al parecer se había dejado llevar completamente por la canción.

Por un momento pensó que Rachel iba a levantarse para bailar sobre la mesa, pero la misma permaneció moviendo sus manos y hombros aún sobre su asiento.

_"Dios. Yo podría ser tu Danny Zuko si así lo quieres, Rachel Berry."_ Pensó la rubia.

Quinn sacudió su cabeza, intentando de esa manera apartarse de su propio ensimismamiento. Imaginarse así misma con el peinado que John Travolta llevaba en aquella película le resultaba ridículo. Continuó observando a la morocha con una sonrisa de idiota hasta que la canción concluyó.

—Presentamos la obra cuando estuve en secundaria —comentó con una espléndida sonrisa. Se podría decir que hasta presumida, o tal vez sólo orgullosa. — Yo fui Sandy.

—¿Una Sandy castaña?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Tuvieron que darme el papel —respondió con soberbia y elevó la barbilla. — Era la única con el talento suficiente como para darle vida a Sandy Olsen.

La rubia soltó una carcajada.

—¡Pero qué ego!

Rachel rió también luego de escuchar aquello.

—Tenía en buen concepto la música que pasaban aquí —habló la rubia, — hasta hoy.

—¿A qué te refieres? —frunció ligeramente el ceño y le dio un sorbo a su café. — ¿Vas a decirme que no te gusta Grease?

—Detesto Grease.

La boca de la morocha se abrió por completo al igual que sus ojos.

—¡Quinn Fabray! —exclamó con dramatismo, logrando ganarse la mirada de varias personas nuevamente. — ¡No puedes odiar Grease! ¡Nadie odia Grease!

—Pues yo sí —rió con gracia. — Mi hermana Frannie me taladró los oídos con el soundtrack y los parlamentos de los personajes durante años —negó con la cabeza y arrugó la nariz. — Fue la etapa más horrorosa de mi vida.

Rachel sacudió la cabeza sin poder creerlo.

—Esto es inaudito.

Después de un rato de haber compartido anécdotas divertidas entre sí, la hora de que Rachel regresara a su departamento había llegado. Por desgracia para la rubia, la pequeña cantante también trabajaba los domingos, y tenía que estar antes de las siete en su departamento para poder estar lista y así llegar al bar antes de las ocho, que era la hora en la que abrían las puertas del bar para el resto de las personas. Quinn, por supuesto, se ofreció en llevarla, pero la morocha se negó a aceptar su invitación. Y vaya que Rachel Berry era más testaruda que una mula. Cuando la morocha decía no, era no. Punto. No había fuerza en el universo que la hiciese cambiar de opinión. Aunque, claro, había excepciones. Muy pocas, pero las había. Sin embargo, aquella no era una de esas...

El Volvo de color plata se detuvo de nuevo frente a aquel edificio color ladrillo.

—Bien —giró el rostro para ver los ojos de la morocha y sonrió al encontrarlos. — Aquí estás.

Rachel sonrió de la misma manera.

—Aquí estoy —musitó.

Y de la misma manera que pasó como cuando estuvieron sentadas sobre el sofá de cuero en el departamento de la rubia, la atmósfera dentro del automóvil comenzó a tornarse un poco más... íntima. O tal vez _incitadora_ era la palabra correcta. El aire y el ritmo de respiración de ambas invitaba a la otra a acercarse un poco más, otro poco más, unos centímetros más, y entonces sus rostros se vieron separados tan sólo por unas cuantas pulgadas.

Ambas deseaban aquello, sus ojos podían transmitirlo. Un beso sería la manera perfecta para dar por concluida aquella no-cita-formal.

No lo volvió a pensar, la morocha se lanzó a los labios de la atractiva doctora, logrando atraparlos de inmediato con los suyos, dándole inicio a un pausado pero completamente placentero beso. Ese beso que ambas habían deseado tal vez desde el mismo instante en el que se vieron por primera vez. Quizás no se trataba de una simple «atracción» a primera vista, pero tampoco pasaba de un «amor» a primera vista. Había cierto deseo entre ambas que era más claro que el agua. Ese beso estaba destinado a ocurrir, sí o sí. Se atraían la una a la otra, se deseaban y era inevitable su encuentro.

Una de las manos de la rubia subió para ser colocada sobre la mejilla de la morocha casi al instante.

Quinn sintió cómo su estómago cosquilleaba. Los labios de la morocha eran tan suaves, tan cálidos, y tenían sabor a chocolate. Se encargaba de saborearlos con calma, sin prisas, pues no quería que aquel momento terminase. Besar a Rachel Berry había sido mejor de lo que había imaginado durante las últimas horas. La textura de sus labios era más suave de lo imaginado, era más dulce, más cálida. Eran los labios de un ángel. Sus movimientos eran pausados, delicados, cautelosos, como si el contacto de sus labios contra los de la rubia pudiese llegar a herirle. Tal vez no era un beso romántico y lleno de sentimientos, pero era un beso que ambas habían estado deseando desde la noche anterior.

Rachel se apartó, dándole fin a aquel gesto de la misma manera en que le dio inicio.

La rubia sonrió tímidamente.

—Número cinco: —murmuró — besa increíblemente bien.

Rachel estuvo a punto de corresponder a su sonrisa, pero de un momento a otro, su semblante se serenó por completo, y luego su ceño se frunció.

—No —espetó con firmeza y la apartó con una de sus manos. — No vuelvas a hacer eso, ¿me escuchaste?

Quinn la miró confundida.

—No vuelvas a besarme. No vuelvas a hacerlo, Quinn Fabray —volvió a hablar con el mismo tono de voz. Firme, con cierto enojo reflejado en él. — No vuelvas a buscarme tampoco, ¿lo entendiste?

Dicho aquello, abrió la puerta del coche y bajó de éste para luego volver a cerrarla y así emprender su camino hacia la puerta del edificio, dejando a una Quinn totalmente confundida y desorbitada todavía en la misma posición, observándola marcharse y desaparecer por la puerta de aquel gran edificio.

¿Pero qué mierda acababa de pasar?

* * *

**NA: Prepárense para el próximo capítulo. Es todo lo que diré! ;)**


	8. Una Visita Inesperada

**Capítulo VIII**

_**"Una visita inesperada"**_

Viernes, 28 de octubre del 2011.

Hay una frase que dice: "Un beso es sólo un beso. Tiene la importancia que tú quieras darle. Puede no significar nada… o puede cambiarlo todo."

Quinn Fabray sabía... o por lo menos creía que aquel beso no tenía importancia alguna. Sabía que no debía darle importancia alguna pues no había significado nada en lo absoluto. Ese beso no había cambiado nada en su vida ni en su persona. Seguía siendo la misma aburrida doctora sin vida social que era la semana pasada.

Cuando se encontraba de regreso a su departamento, luego de haber compartido tan confusa escena con la morocha, se dijo a sí misma que aquel beso no había significado nada. Se dijo a sí misma una y otra vez que haría caso a la petición de Rachel y no volvería a buscarle. Lo repitió una y otra vez hasta convencerse a sí misma. Pero entre más se lo repetía, más crecía su deseo por volver a tener frente a ella a la pequeña cantante.

Se había pasado la semana entera reviviendo el momento del pasado domingo dentro de su cabeza una y otra, y otra, y otra vez. Analizando las palabras, los gestos y los movimientos que Rachel había empleado y usado.

Primero: la morocha había sido quien dio el primer paso.

Segundo: el indicio de sonrisa que logró notar ante su comentario luego del beso.

Tercero: su cambio repentino de expresión, su ceño fruncido, el tono de su voz.

Cuarto: le dijo que no volviera a besarle, cuando ella fue quien prácticamente se lanzó a sus labios.

Nada tenía sentido. O por lo menos Quinn no podía encontrarle alguno.

Sólo podía volver a recrear los últimos veinte segundos antes de que los labios de la morocha estuvieran sobre los suyos. Y durante esos veinte segundos, en los cuales sus ojos no se apartaron de los de ella, pudo ver en su mirada cuánto deseaba la morocha también que aquello ocurriera. La rubia sabía que lo deseaba tanto como ella, sabía que las dos se deseaban la una a la otra desde el primer momento. La atracción entre ellas era fuerte. La tensión sexual que había también lo era. Porque eso era lo que había entre Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray: deseo.

Tal vez ese beso no había sido el mejor de su vida ni el más apasionado o el más largo, pero había sido el beso que más le había hecho desear uno segundo.

—¿Qué estás viendo? —preguntó Santana mientras tomaba asiento junto a ella.

El reloj que colgaba en su pared marcaba las 9:46 P.M. Era viernes por la noche, su horario de trabajo había terminado hacía menos una hora. Habían cubierto hasta las ocho ese día, lo que les garantizaba una tranquila noche sin llamadas o mensajes de texto de parte de alguno de sus compañeros para que regresaran al hospital.

Ambas se encontraban sentadas frente al televisor, la rubia había ordenado pizza y el reproductor de DVD reproducía una de las películas que pensó nunca volvería a ver.

—Creí que detestabas esta película.

—Lo hago.

La pantalla plasma de cuarenta pulgadas pasaba el rostro de John Travolta caracterizando a Danny Zuko, entonando la canción de _Greased Lightning_.

Los ojos verdes de la rubia se desviaron hacia la mesa de centro, donde se encontraba la caja de pizza. Una de las manos de Santana intentaba tomar uno de los pedazos. Su reacción fue inmediata, se lanzó hacia su mano y la apartó de manera brusca antes de que pudiera tocar su comida.

—¿Qué haces? —recriminó con el ceño fruncido. — No puedes tocar mi pizza.

Santana la observó sin entender a qué se debía aquello, también con sus facciones arrugadas.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa, Lucy?

—La ordené con tocino extra —explicó mientras retomaba su posición de antes, apoyándose en el sofá. — Sabes perfectamente que cuando le pongo un _extra_ a mi comida no puedes tocarla. Mucho menos cuando se trata de tocino.

La morena continuaba observándole con la misma expresión.

—Y no me llames Lucy —agregó la rubia antes de volver su atención a la película que tanto odiaba.

—¿Me vas a decir qué es lo que te tiene tan insoportable? —buscó de nuevo su mirada. — Toda la semana has estado así.

Quinn permaneció en silencio y le dio otro mordisco a su pedazo de pizza antes de colocarlo de nuevo en la caja.

—¡Vamos, Quinn! —exclamó. — Te conozco. Sé que algo te pasa. Si no viviera contigo podría creerme que son tus días del mes, pero sé que no lo son.

Los ojos de la rubia volvieron a encontrarse con los de la latina.

—¿Podrías dejarme ver la película en paz?

—¡Detestas esta película, Quinn!

Santana tomó el control remoto que se encontraba sobre la mesa de centro y apagó el televisor, provocando que Quinn gritara molesta.

—¿Pero qué mierda crees que haces?

Se abalanzó sobre ella, intentando de esta manera quitarle el control remoto, pero la latina colocó una de sus manos sobre su rostro y la envió de regreso a su lugar con un solo empujón.

Quinn refunfuñó, resignada. Había perdido la batalla, tendría que contarle a la morena lo que realmente había ocurrido. Tendría que contarle sobre lo ocurrido con Rachel y luego escucharía un millón de veces la frase "te lo dije" de su parte. Lo sabía. La conocía perfectamente. Santana no se iba a cansar de decirle que ella le había advertido, que tenía razón desde el principio, que debió hacerla escuchado, bla, bla, bla...

—¿Y bien? —insistió con las cejas enarcadas.

Se tomó otro instante antes de responder. Se cruzó de brazos y desvió la vista hacia la caja de pizza.

—Rachel Berry...

No obtuvo respuesta alguna por parte de su amiga, así que volteó el rostro hacia ella y habló antes de que se decidiera a hacerlo.

—¡Por favor no me digas nada! —le señaló con su dedo índice. — Sé que debí escucharte. Lo sé. No tienes por qué recordarme lo testaruda que soy.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —indagó con calma. Lo cual sorprendió por completo a Quinn. Aquella no era la reacción que esperaba. — ¿Te acostaste con ella?

—¿Qué? —frunció el ceño y luego sacudió la cabeza. — No. Ojalá.

—¿Entonces?

—Fue sólo un beso... —comenzó a hablar. Mordió su labio inferior ligeramente al recordar el momento y volvió a desviar la mirada. — Ella me besó. Luego, no sé por qué, se molestó y me gritó que no volviera a besarle ni a buscarle otra vez.

Regresó la mirada hacia Santana al no obtener respuesta otra vez.

—Está desquiciada —sentenció finalmente. — Te hizo un favor, Fabray. Créeme.

Quinn se encogió de hombros.

—Me dejó bastante confundida —dijo con una mueca. — Y con unas enormes ganas de llevármela a la cama.

La latina soltó una carcajada, provocando una sonrisa en la rubia.

—No sé qué le encuentras de atractiva a RuPaul. Es tan heterosexual que me causa náuseas.

Luego de decir aquello, tomó un pedazo de pizza de aquella caja de cartón y se levantó del sofá. Quinn la observaba de manera fulminante por desobedecer su regla acerca de no tocar su comida cuando ésta contenía algún ingrediente extra.

—Ni siquiera te atrevas —habló la morena antes de que la otra pudiera reprocharle. — Me debes una botella de vino de mil dólares.

Quinn puso los ojos en blanco, otra vez con resignación. Santana siempre conseguía cerrarle la boca.

—Estaba guardándola para hoy —habló de nuevo la morena mientras caminaba hacia su habitación. Luego de unos segundos, volvió a salir mientras se colocaba un pendiente en su oreja izquierda. — Sabes que día es hoy, ¿verdad?

—Es veintiocho.

—Exacto —se detuvo frente al perchero y tomó su abrigo. — Veintiocho de octubre. Mi aniversario número siete con Brittany.

La rubia abrió los ojos por completo, sorprendida ante lo escuchado.

—¿Siete? ¿En serio? —la morena asintió. — Mierda, Santana. ¡Es demasiado tiempo!

Santana sonrió.

—No lo creo —se encogió de hombros luego de ponerse su abrigo. — Se me han ido en un segundo, ¿sabes? Pareciera que fue ayer el día en que la vi por primera vez...

—Eres tan asquerosamente cursi —arrugó la nariz. — Tú me provocas náuseas a mí.

—Lo entenderás cuando te enamores —le dijo con diversión. Apuntó hacia la mesa de centro con uno de sus dedos. — ¿Podrías pasarme mis llaves?

Quinn desvió la mirada hacia el punto indicado y se inclinó hacia adelante para tomar el juego de llaves de la latina para luego lanzárselo sin cuidado o puntería alguna. Santana resopló al ver cómo éstas caían al suelo, frente a sus pies. Se inclinó para levantarlas y luego se giró para abrir la puerta, decidida a marcharse.

—¿Le vas a pedir que se case contigo? —la voz de la rubia la detuvo. — Porque si ella no se casa contigo, lo haré yo.

Santana soltó una risa.

—Nos vemos mañana, Fabray —respondió mientras cerraba la puerta al salir.

La rubia tomó el control remoto y encendió el televisor de nuevo para reanudar la película que minutos atrás se encontraba observando.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, sentada frente al televisor un viernes por la noche, viendo una película que detestaba desde que tenía memoria sólo porque le traía a le recordaba a aquella mujer tan fascinante que había conocido hacía una semana.

Ahí estaba, completamente sola, acompañada solamente por una caja de pizza fría y las voces de John Travolta y Olivia Newton-John. Sola otra vez, como siempre, como estaba acostumbrada a estar los fines de semana por la noche. Sola.

No es que no le gustase pasar tiempo a solas. Al contrario, Quinn lograba encontrar cualquier manera de disfrutar su tiempo libre para no sentirse tan sola. Pero esa noche el sentimiento de soledad que la acompañaba era diferente. Era incómoda, tormentosa y hasta deprimente.

El pensar que en ese momento Santana se dirigía hacia lo de Brittany para darle inicio a una maravillosa velada en algún lujoso restaurante y que sin duda terminaría entre las sábanas de la rubia como celebración de aniversario, la hacía sentir miserable.

Miserable porque ella no tenía a nadie con quien celebrar aniversarios. Ni siquiera tenía a alguien para pasar los viernes por la noche viendo películas en su sofá. Sólo tenía a esa estúpida pizza fría que la hacía lamentarse nuevamente por romper su dieta, esa que nunca duraba más de una semana.

Rachel Berry se encontraba bajando las escaleras de su edificio, tan sólo dos pisos la separaban de la entrada.

Esa noche tenía planeado ir al departamento de Kurt, ya que el castaño había organizado una pequeña reunión, aprovechando el hecho de que _La Jungla_ estaría en remodelación hasta nuevo aviso. Ambos tendrían por lo menos dos semanas de vacaciones gracias a eso.

Le quedaban sólo unos cuantos escalones más para poder llegar a la planta baja y así poder salir del edificio y emprender su camino hacia el apartamento de Kurt. Pero un imprevisto surgió, alguien se interpuso en su camino.

—Rachel.

Los ojos de la morocha se elevaron para encontrarse con la mirada de Brody a escasos centímetros de distancia.

Resopló, molesta.

—¿Qué quieres?

El sujeto sonrió con sarcasmo.

—Te quiero a ti.

Rachel giró los ojos y rodeó al castaño para retomar sus pasos, pero una de las manos del mismo la tomó del brazo, obligándola a detenerse. La cantante se giró para poder mirarle fijamente de nuevo, con el ceño fruncido.

—Suéltame.

—El compromiso sigue en pie —dijo, ignorando por completo a la morocha. Tomó una de las manos de la misma y dejó un pequeño objeto en la palma de ésta. — La boda sigue organizándose.

Rachel miró su mano. Ese pequeño objeto era su anillo de compromiso, el mismo que le había arrojado a Brody la última vez que lo vio. Negó con la cabeza.

—Te equivocas —le dijo con firmeza y le devolvió el anillo. — Nuestro compromiso ya no existe, Brody.

Brody rió con cinismo.

—Eres tú quien se equivoca, Rachel. Vamos a casarnos, así lo quieras o n...

—¡Cállate! —gritó para interrumpirle. El castaño lograba acabar con su paciencia rápidamente. — Nuestro compromiso se acabó en el mismo instante el que decidiste engañarme con Farrah James.

—Ya estamos a mano, ¿no es así?

El calmado tono de voz del castaño logró confundir a la morocha, sobre todo por lo que acababa de decir.

—¿De qué mierda hablas?

—¿Crees que no me entero de lo que haces? —de un segundo a otro, la serenidad del castaño fue usurpada por un severo tono de enojo, de rabia que también podía percibirse en sus ojos azules. — ¿Crees que nadie iba a darse cuenta de los espectáculos que presentas frente a tu propio edificio?

La morocha, quien sintió miedo al ver a Brody actuar de aquella manera tan repentinamente, tragó saliva al escucharle. Se había enterado. Estaba al tanto de lo que había pasado en el auto de la Dra. Fabray hacía unos días. Pero... ¿cómo?

—Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo.

Brody la tomó de ambos brazos con fuerza, logrando sacudirla con brusquedad al atraer su cuerpo hasta el suyo.

—No seas estúpida, Rachel.

—Suéltame, Brody. No me hagas gritarle a Nick.

—¡No te voy a soltar hasta que me escuches! —gritó mientras volvía a sacudir el pequeño cuerpo de la morocha. — Ve y experimenta todo lo que quieras, acuéstate con toda la asquerosa comunidad de lesbianas. ¡Contágiate de alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual si así lo quieres! Pero vas a regresar a mí antes del veintitrés de marzo, ¿me escuchaste?

Rachel lo observó enmudecida. Brody nunca le había gritado de aquella manera, nunca la había tratado de aquella manera.

—¡¿Me escuchaste?! —la sacudió una vez más.

La pequeña asintió con la cabeza, sin poder siquiera pronunciar palabra alguna.

—De acuerdo —le soltó finalmente. — En serio, Rachel. No querrás que tus padres se enteren de esto.

El sujeto se arregló el saco que llevaba puesto y bajó las escaleras sin volver a pronunciar palabra alguna.

Rachel lo observó marcharse y esperó varios minutos antes de retomar sus pasos hacia la entrada. Por un momento consideró regresar a su departamento, pues lo recién vivido le había dejado en mal estado. Sentía impotencia, rabia, coraje, enojo. Pero sobre todo se sentía tan estúpida por no haber podido defenderse delante de Brody.

Necesitaba hacer algo. Necesitaba salir de ahí. Necesitaba ir con la única persona que podría serle de ayuda en ese mismo instante.

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta logró captar su atención de inmediato. Por inercia pensó que era Santana, quien seguramente había olvidado algo. Pero recordó que la misma llevaba sus llaves y bien pudo haber abierto la puerta ella misma sin necesidad de esperar a que la rubia decidiera levantarse para hacerlo. Así que descartó la idea.

Un tanto extrañada, ya que nunca solía recibir visitas, mucho menos a esas horas, tomó el control remoto de nuevo y pausó la película para levantarse y caminar hacia la puerta. Colocó su mano sobre el picaporte y dudó antes de abrir.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

De acuerdo, aquello era extraño. Primero porque nadie solía llamar a su puerta. Sólo Santana cuando olvidaba sus llaves, Brittany cuando las visitaba, y alguno de los empleados del edificio cuando querían darles algún aviso. Y los empleados siempre respondían cuando la rubia preguntaba quién se encontraba al otro lado.

Volvió a dudar en si debía abrir o no, pero finalmente optó por hacerlo. Y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver quién era la persona al otro lado de la puerta.

Estuvo a punto de hablar, pero aquella otra persona se lanzó a sus brazos sin pensarlo dos veces. Saltó a sus labios, atrapándolos con los suyos, dándole inicio a ese segundo beso que tanto había estado deseando Quinn toda la semana.

Ahí estaba Rachel Berry, besando sus labios nuevamente, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, sin pronunciar alguna palabra.

Esta vez el beso era totalmente diferente al primero, que había sido un beso corto y pausado, ahora era un beso desesperado, apasionado, que dejaba al descubierto ese deseo que ambas compartían la una por la otra. Esta vez la morocha se colgó del cuello de la rubia y la empujó dentro del departamento para cerrar la puerta tras de ella. Ahora sus labios combatían entre si para ver quién tenía el control, sus lenguas se encontraban una y otra vez, mientras que las manos de la rubia navegaban desesperadamente por el cuerpo de su acompañante.

—Creí que... —habló entre jadeos, sin apartar los labios de los de Rachel. — Creí que no querías...

—Cállate —tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo atrajo al suyo por completo, logrando callarla de nuevo con sus labios. — Sólo no te duermas esta vez, Quinn Fabray.

Retrocedieron hasta toparse con el mismo sofá de cuero que anteriormente las había cobijado, la morocha empujó el cuerpo de la rubia hacia él y ésta la observó con las pupilas dilatadas, extasiada por el deseo que en ese momento la invadía.

Rachel, sin darse tiempo para arrepentirse de lo que estaba haciendo, se colocó sobre ella, retomando el beso que segundos atrás había comenzado. Comenzó a tocar el cuerpo de la rubia por encima de aquella pijama color gris que llevaba puesta; a tocar sus pechos, su abdomen, sus piernas. Aumentando la excitación de ambas con cada roce y robándole más de un jadeo a la rubia al hacerlo.

Sin titubeos, se deshizo de aquella delgada blusa que la rubia llevaba y también de su pequeño short, luego llevó su manos hasta su espalda para desabrochar su sujetador, el mismo que fue a parar sobre el suelo junto al resto de las prendas. Las manos de la morocha se posaron sobre los firmes pechos de Quinn y los presionaron con fuerza, logrando que un ronco gemido saliera de entre sus labios.

Los traviesos labios de Rachel descendieron de su boca hasta su cuello, por donde su lengua y sus dientes acompañaron el recorrido, elevando la temperatura del cuerpo de la rubia, quien parecía nunca haber estado tan excitada.

Las manos de Quinn buscaron con desesperación el cierre de aquel vestido rojo que la morocha vestía, el cual, segundos más tarde, pasó a hacerle compañía al resto de las prendas que se encontraban sobre el suelo. Sus ojos verdes se tomaron varios segundos para observar aquella maravillosa vista. Tenía frente a ella el bien moldeado y casi desnudo cuerpo de Rachel Berry. Detuvo la mirada sobre sus pechos y pasó la lengua por sus labios. Saboreándolos.

Se reincorporó sobre el sofá y se afianzó al cuerpo de la morocha, quien se encontraba aún sobre ella, sus labios se encontraron de nuevo con la misma intensidad de antes. Quizás con un poco más. Las manos de Rachel masajeaban los pechos de la rubia, mientras que ella se encargaba de despojarla de aquel sostén de encaje.

—Dios —jadeó la ojiverde.

Lanzó el sostén al suelo para luego apartar el rostro del de la bailarina y descender hasta sus pechos, donde su lengua se encontró de inmediato con uno de sus pezones. Rachel gimió al contacto. Su espalda se arqueó hacia el frente y sus manos fueron a parar en aquellos despeinados cabellos rubios.

Quinn lamió su pezón, lo mordió, lo succionó. Y cada gemido proveniente de la morocha sólo conseguía excitarla más. Y aquel vaivén de caderas estaba simplemente volviéndola loca.

Con un delicado movimiento, hizo que Rachel retrocediera y se recostara sobre el sofá, para así quedar esta vez ella sobre su cuerpo. Continuó descendiendo sus labios por sus pechos hasta su abdomen, donde ni siquiera se detuvo tres segundos. Estaba dispuesta a llegar más abajo.

Sus manos se encargaron de deshacerse de las bragas que se interponían entre sus labios y la entrepierna de Rachel. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, su lengua recorrió aquella íntima parte del cuerpo de la morocha de manera lenta, ocasionando que la misma se estremeciera y soltara un fuerte gemido. Quinn sonrió para sí misma. Repitió aquella acción varias veces más, acelerando el ritmo cada vez más, hasta que sintió cómo las manos de la morocha llevaban su rostro de nuevo hasta el suyo, uniendo sus labios en un intenso y desesperado beso, que fue el sitio donde un nuevo gemido fue ahogado.

Una de las manos de la rubia bajó hasta el punto donde su lengua había estado segundos atrás y pasó uno de sus dedos por encima. Estaba tan mojada. Buscó su punto G para masajearlo, provocando nuevamente la morocha gimiera. Le encantaba escuchar la agitada respiración de Rachel, sus jadeos, sus gemidos.

Pero antes de que la rubia pudiese avanzar más, la morocha la empujó bruscamente hacia atrás, se posicionó nuevamente sobre ella para tomar el control y, sin pensarlo dos veces, introdujo dos de sus delgados dedos dentro de ella. Quinn soltó un fuerte gemido al mismo tiempo en que su cuerpo se estremecía.

—Rachel —murmuró con dificultad.

—Shh.

Los dedos de la morocha se movían de manera rápida dentro de la rubia, salían y volvían a entrar, se movían en círculos, cada vez más y más rápido. Quinn llevó sus manos hasta la espalda de Rachel, donde sus uñas se encajaron más de una vez. Cosa que, en vez de causarle dolor, le provocaban más placer a la pequeña bailarina.

Rachel pudo sentir cómo el cuerpo de la rubia comenzaba a tensarse, por lo mismo, introdujo un tercer dedo y aceleró el ritmo de sus movimientos mientras que los labios de la rubia desgastaban los suyos, los besaba con desesperación, los lamía, los mordía y ahogaba en ellos una gran cantidad de gemidos.

Pero le fue imposible contenerse luego de aquel orgasmo que la morocha le acababa de provocar. Sus labios se alejaron para darle paso a un sonoro gemido que inundó todo el departamento.

El cansado y sudado cuerpo de Rachel se dejó caer sobre el que estaba debajo de ella, el mismo que ahora se encontraba intentando recobrar el aliento y calmar su respiración con una leve sonrisa en el rostro. Satisfecha.

La morocha apoyó su mejilla sobre el todavía agitado pecho de Quinn, y se encontró con el rostro congelado de Olivia Newton-John en el televisor. La película todavía seguía pausada.

Sonrió de inmediato.

—¿Grease? —volteó hacia la rubia y elevó una de sus cejas con burla. — ¿Me mentiste al decir que la detestabas, Quinn Fabray?

La rubia negó con la cabeza, sonriendo con humor.

—Echo de menos a Frannie —mintió.

Rachel rió.

—Claro.

Quinn ni siquiera se dio tiempo a sí misma de recomponerse. Sin volver a pensarlo, se lanzó de nuevo a los labios de Rachel y retomó lo que minutos atrás había comenzado y que la misma morocha había interrumpido.

Iba a darle un buen final a aquel encuentro que había sido inevitable desde el principio.


	9. Fiesta de Halloween

**Capítulo IX**

_**"Fiesta de Halloween"**_

Sábado, 29 de octubre del 2011.

Las cortinas que cubrían la ventana de la habitación no eran lo suficientemente grandes como para poder impedirle el paso a todo rayo de luz solar que atravesaba el cristal, ya que la misma luz fue la encargada de sacar a Quinn Fabray de aquel profundo sueño en el que estaba.

Sus párpados se separaron durante un instante al despertar, pero volvió a cerrarlos debido a lo molestos que resultaban los rayos de Sol ante sus adormilados ojos. Sin embargo, cientos de imágenes de la noche anterior comenzaron a rondar por su cabeza ni bien despertó. Una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro y abrió pesadamente los ojos con la certeza de que encontraría a la morocha recostada junto a ella.

Para su sorpresa, Rachel Berry no se encontraba ahí.

No esperó ni un segundo para reincorporarse sobre el colchón y así inspeccionar la escena. Las sábanas de su cama estaban más desarregladas de lo normal, había varias almohadas tiradas sobre el suelo, y ella se encontraba desnuda.

Abandonó la cama para dirigirse a la sala principal, donde pudo observar su ropa interior y su pijama tirada sobre el suelo, a un lado del sofá.

—¿Rachel? —indagó en voz alta mientras se inclinada para tomar sus prendas.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Luego de vestirse, caminó hacia la cocina. Inspeccionó la habitación de rincón a rincón, buscando señal alguna de la morocha, pero no encontró absolutamente nada. Rachel ya no estaba ahí. Quizá nunca lo había estado. La rubia comenzaba a creer que lo sucedido la noche anterior no había sido nada más que producto de su falta de sueño, su loca imaginación y el deseo de volver a ver a la morocha.

Volvió a la sala principal y tomó su teléfono móvil, el cual se encontraba sobre la mesa de centro, junto a la caja de pizza y el control remoto.

Al percatarse de no tener llamadas perdidas o mensajes de texto, decidió escribir uno ella misma.

**"Es de mala educación irse sin decir adiós, lo sabías?"**

Envió el mensaje al número que tenía agendado como Rachel Berry y, antes de volver a colocar el celular sobre la mesa, revisó la hora.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó.

Eran las 6:54 A.M.

Dejó el objeto de nuevo sobre la pequeña mesa y corrió hacia el baño, donde volvió a desvestirse para tomar una rápida ducha. Iba a llegar tarde al hospital. Iba a llegar muy tarde. Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba trabajando ahí, Quinn Fabray iba a llegar tarde.

No recordaba a qué hora exactamente había sido que su cuerpo y el de la morocha habían caído exhaustos sobre el colchón de su cama. Lo que había comenzado en el sofá había sido sólo el comienzo de una larga noche de actividad física para ambas. Rachel había logrado compensar los trece meses que la rubia había pasado sin tener relaciones sexuales en tan sólo una noche.

Y si le preguntan a Quinn, fue el mejor sexo de su vida.

Abandonó su apartamento luego de quince minutos, apresurada y aún un tanto desconcertada, pero con una impecable sonrisa que aparecía cada que la morocha volvía a cruzarse por su mente. Lo que era, aproximadamente, cada minuto y medio.

Pasó la mañana caminando por la sala de emergencias con aquella imborrable sonrisa iluminando su rostro. Una sonrisa que superaba por completo a la que le había acompañado el día luego de que Rachel estuviera en su departamento por primera vez.

No podía sacársela de la cabeza. Simplemente no podía.

Salió de la sala de emergencias y caminó hacia la cafetería del hospital. Necesitaba otra buena porción de cafeína, la tercera de esa mañana.

Tomó la cafetera y llenó uno de aquellos pequeños vasos de doscientos cincuenta mililitros hasta el tope, le dio un sorbo con cuidado mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su bata su teléfono móvil para revisar por enésima vez durante la mañana la pantalla del mismo.

Suspiró con decepción al no encontrarse con alguna novedad.

Su reloj marcaba las 1:23 P.M. y seguía sin obtener respuesta alguna por parte de Rachel. Pensó en llamarle, pero descartó la idea pues no quería parecer asfixiante o desesperada.

Comenzaba a creer que en verdad lo sucedido la noche anterior sólo había sido un sueño. Un maravilloso y candente sueño provocado por su cabeza. Es decir, la única prueba de que la morocha había estado en su departamento la noche anterior era el hecho de que la rubia había despertado desnuda. Sólo eso. No había dejado ni una nota, no había enviado ningún mensaje. No había alguna otra cosa que probara que Rachel Berry hubiese pasado la noche entre las sábanas de su cama.

Dejó la cafetería luego de volver a colocar su teléfono móvil dentro de su bolsillo.

—Buenos días, Quinnie.

—Buenos días, López.

La rubia se detuvo y arrugó la frente al ver la mirada traviesa con la que su amiga la observaba.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó Quinn, dejando escapar una pequeña risa.

—¿Stacy?

—¿Huh?

De acuerdo, aquella mirada no podía tener buenas intensiones y no podía significar nada bueno. Santana sólo usaba esa mirada cuando planeaba algo muy estúpido o cuando quería sacarle la verdad de algo a la rubia. Y en ese momento Quinn rogaba por que no fuese ninguna de las dos.

—¡Vamos, Fabray! —exclamó. — Están considerando retirar los servicios de electricidad y tomar tu sonrisa como fuente de energía para todo el hospital.

La rubia soltó una carcajada.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Tienes sonrisa de sexo.

El ceño de la doctora se frunció y aquella sonrisa "de sexo" desapareció. Otra vez, Santana López la había descubierto.

La morena sonrió victoriosa ante la expresión de la rubia.

—¿Fue con Stacy? —elevó ambas cejas. — Sabía que al final ibas a terminar cediendo.

Quinn sacudió la cabeza.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —comenzó a caminar nuevamente por el pasillo. — No tuve sexo con nadie.

—¡Por favor! —le siguió. — Estuviste más de un año sin tener relaciones con absolutamente nadie y una nube de lluvia te acompañaba todo el tiempo. Y ahora, de la nada, apareces con esta... radiante sonrisa de sexo en el rostro...

—¡No tengo sonrisa de sexo!

Las elevadas palabras de la rubia lograron captar la atención de varios de sus compañeros presentes. Quinn, avergonzada, dirigió la mirada hacia Santana.

—¿Tienes planes para esta noche? —indagó, buscando cambiar de tema.

La enfermera giró los ojos y decidió dejar el tema anterior por la paz.

—¿Lo has olvidado?

—¿El qué?

—La fiesta de disfraces que Brittany ha organizado para esta noche, Quinn —le quitó su vaso de café y bebió el último sorbo que restaba. — Te lo dije desde hace casi dos semanas. ¿Vas a decirme que todavía no tienes disfraz?

Quinn resopló.

—Por favor —le miró arrugando la frente. — Claro que tengo un disfraz —mintió. — Seré Magenta este año.

La latina se detuvo frente a ella y cruzó sus brazos mientras la observaba seriamente.

—Fuiste Magenta el año pasado.

—Entonces seré Morticia Addams —continuó con sus pasos sin prestarle mucha atención. — ¡Ya veré qué se me ocurre!

Revisó la pantalla de su teléfono móvil nuevamente. Eran las 9:13 P.M. No mensajes. No llamadas. No señales de vida de Rachel Berry.

Resopló pesadamente y guardó el objeto en su pequeño bolso de mano.

—Aquí estamos —sentenció la latina luego de apagar su auto.

La rubia se asomó por la ventana del copiloto a inspeccionar el edificio. Un edificio que sin duda alguna ya había visto antes. Un edificio color ladrillo de diez pisos. El edificio donde la morocha vivía, aquel edificio que había sido testigo del primer beso entre las dos.

—¿Aquí vive Brittany? —indagó de inmediato.

Pero cuando giró el rostro hacia el asiento del piloto, Santana ya no estaba ahí. Y el sonido de alguien tocando el cristal de la ventana del copiloto llamó su atención.

—¿Vas a quedarte ahí? —preguntó una Santana con el ceño fruncido.

Quinn, sin darse tiempo de pensar, abrió la puerta y abandonó aquel Mustang color rojo manzana para luego volver a cerrarlo. La latina colocó el seguro y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

—¿Quién se supone que eres, Q? —le habló sin mirarla. — ¿Una prostituta de cabaret?

La rubia alcanzó sus pasos y golpeó su brazo con su bolso.

—Soy Marilyn Monroe.

Quinn iba disfrazada como la famosa actriz. Llevaba el cabello ligeramente rizado, sus labios pintados de un fuerte y provocativo rojo escarlata, vistiendo un vestido blanco bastante similar al que la actriz estaba usando en la famosa foto donde el viento levanta su vestimenta. Incluso había simulado el mismo lunar en su mejilla izquierda con delineador para ojos.

Y Santana... Bueno, Santana era una versión más atractiva de Wonder woman.

Subieron hasta el piso número cinco y se adentraron en uno de los dos apartamentos del mismo. El de Brittany. El cual era relativamente pequeño comparado con el de ellas, y en el cual se encontraban alrededor de treinta personas totalmente desconocidas ante los ojos de Quinn, pero todos grandes amigos de Santana, o al menos eso parecía debido a la gran alegría con la que les saludaba.

Quinn inspeccionó el lugar con la mirada, parecía una fiesta de adolescentes probando el alcohol por primera vez.

—Creí que habíamos dejado las fiestas de fraternidad —masculló la rubia.

—No seas aguafiestas —arrojó Santana, quien dejó sola a Quinn en menos de un minuto para continuar saludando al resto de los invitados.

Ahora recordaba el por qué nunca aceptaba salir con ella, pero no tardó en conseguir nueva compañía.

—¡Quinn! —la anfitriona hizo acto de presencia con una enorme sonrisa. — ¡Me alegra que hayas venido!

Las dos rubias compartieron un efímero abrazo y Quinn le sonrió de vuelta.

—Bueno —se encogió de hombros, — ya era hora de dejar el nido.

Ambas rieron.

—Muy buen disfraz de Catwoman, por cierto —agregó la joven doctora con una sonrisa.

—¡Gracias! —exclamó efusivamente Brittany. — Y tú... eres...

—Marilyn Monroe —respondió al ver cómo la rubia inspeccionaba su disfraz.

—¡Claro! —volvió a sonreír ampliamente.

—¡Brittany! —una tercera voz a las espaldas de la mencionada captó la atención de ambas. — ¡Se ha acabado el brandy!

—¡Por Dios, Rach! —se quejó infantilmente. — ¿Tan rápido?

Pero Brittany no obtuvo respuesta.

La pequeña morocha se enmudeció al ver a la otra rubia frente a ella, al notar la manera en que aquellos ojos verdes la miraban.

—¡Por las barbas de mi tía Petunia! ¡Kurt, déjale algo de licor al resto de los invitados! —exclamó Brittany antes de retirarse de la escena.

Quinn se tomó un instante para inspeccionar a la morocha de pies a cabeza sin siquiera disimularlo, y al parecer ambas habían optado por ser grandes celebridades de décadas pasadas esa noche. Ese hecho hizo que la rubia sonriera para sus adentros.

Rachel estaba vestida a la perfección como Audrey Hepburn en Breakfast at Tiffany's en la primera escena de la película. El peinado, el vestido, los accesorios. Era como estar viendo a Holly Golightly en persona, sólo que un poco más bajita.

La morocha, por otro lado, no sabía qué decir o por dónde comenzar a hablar. Tomando en cuenta que se había ido de su departamento esa misma mañana sin decirle nada luego de, de la misma manera (sin decirle nada), haber ido a lanzarse a sus labios la noche anterior.

Al final sonrió ligeramente, con coquetería y encanto, según la mente de Quinn. Pero sólo intentaba no dejar a la visibilidad el remordimiento que volvía a hacerse presente.

—No esperaba encontrarme con usted esta noche, señorita Monroe.

Los ojos de la rubia se posaron nuevamente sobre los marrones y un tanto ebrios de la morocha. Sonrió ligeramente.

—Es también una sorpresa para mí —sus labios se estiraron un poco más. — Eres la primera en reconocer mi disfraz.

Rachel rió.

—¿Quieres beber algo?

Bien, al parecer la morocha había decidido no tocar el tema. Tal vez era lo mejor. Pretender que nada había pasado entre ambas y pasar la noche tranquilamente tal vez sería lo más conveniente. Pero Quinn no podía quedarse conforme con aquello, necesitaba explicaciones.

—Creí haberte escuchado decir que se había acabado el brandy...

—Sólo el brandy —sonrió con diversión. — Todavía quedan unas cuantas botellas de cerveza en la nevera.

La pequeña bailarina se abrió paso entre la gente, chocando torpemente con varios de ellos y riendo al disculparse mientras Quinn la seguía. Se dirigió hacia la nevera y sacó de ésta dos botellas de cerveza. Le entregó una a la rubia y abrió la suya para darle un trago.

—No sabía que eras tan amiga de Brittany —sentenció Quinn.

La morocha se encogió de hombros.

—Nos conocimos en las escaleras hace un par de años —explicó luego de un segundo sorbo a su cerveza y sonrió de manera encantadora. Como siempre, ante los ojos de Quinn. — Vivo en el piso de arriba, por si no lo recuerdas...

—Sí lo recuerdo.

—Ah.

La respuesta tajante que había recibido por parte de la joven doctora logró borrarle la sonrisa.

Aunque, no podía culpar a Quinn por tomar ese comportamiento luego de lo sucedido. Se había ido sin avisar de su departamento y no había respondido a su mensaje. Era obvio que ahora la rubia quisiese alguna explicación. Pero lo que no sabía era que Rachel no tenía explicación alguna para aquello.

El silencio gobernó la cocina por completo, aunque la música de la sala principal y las risas y gritos de los invitados se escuchaban claramente hasta allí.

—Quinn... —comenzó la morocha con un murmuro, — respecto a lo de anoche...

Los ojos verdes de su acompañante la observaron con expectación, esperando su explicación.

—Lo siento, ¿vale? —habló con más confianza.

Quinn arrugó su frente.

—¿Lo sientes? —preguntó confundida. — ¿Qué es lo que sientes exactamente, Rachel?

—El no haber respondido tu mensaje de texto —respondió. — Y el no haberte avisado antes de irme esta mañana... —hizo una pausa. — También lo otro... ya sabes... lo que ocurrió anoche.

—¿El haber tenido sexo conmigo?

La pequeña asintió con la cabeza mientras desviaba la mirada hacia sus zapatos.

—Oh...

Los grandes ojos marrones de Rachel volvieron a buscar los de Quinn.

—Pero no es por que no me haya gustado —explicó de inmediato. — Porque me gustó. ¡Me encantó! Es sólo que... no creo estar en condiciones de...

—De involucrarte sentimentalmente con alguien —le interrumpió, citando las mismas palabras que la morocha había usado anteriormente, y sonrió de lado. — Lo sé.

Rachel suspiró.

—Creo que sería mejor que viésemos lo sucedido como... como cosa de una noche —hizo una pausa. — Me encantaría que fuésemos amigas. En verdad me simpatizas, Quinn Fabray.

—También me simpatizas, Rachel Berry.

Y aquello fue suficiente para dar por terminada aquella incómoda conversación.

—¿Te parece si volvemos con el resto? —preguntó Rachel con una sonrisa.

—Claro.

"¡Pero qué manera tan rápida e insensible de cortarle las alas a alguien! ¡Tiene que ser un récord!" Pensó la rubia.

Luego de tener aquella conversación con la morocha quedó peor de lo que estaba antes de hacerlo. Más confundida, más desconcertada, más insatisfecha con sus explicaciones. Qué fácil había sido para Rachel ir a llamar a la puerta de su departamento para luego meterse entre sus sábanas nada más porque sí. Porque sí y ya. Y luego irse sin avisar, sin despedirse, sin dar explicaciones.

Pero qué más daba. Quinn no podía hacer nada más que aceptar su oferta de amistad, no podía hacer nada más que resignarse y aceptar la idea de que no habría más noches de temperaturas altas con Rachel Berry, quien en ese momento se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación, manteniendo una entretenida y, aparentemente, divertida conversación con Kurt Hummel y otros dos sujetos. Quienes al parecer eran los tres mosqueteros.

La rubia la observaba disimuladamente desde el sofá en el que estaba sentada. La veía reír de una manera tan despreocupada, hablar sin parar, hacer gestos graciosos con su rostro y manos. La veía ser Rachel Berry en todo su esplendor, y le fascinaba cada segundo más. No podía evitarlo. Cada movimiento de la morocha hacía aumentar su deseo por levantarse del sofá para ir a lanzarse sobre ella. Pero, por fortuna, o tal vez por desgracia, no se encontraba lo suficiente ebria como para atreverse hacerlo, y sus códigos morales se lo impedían estando sobria.

Le dio un último sorbo a su tercera botella de cerveza y la colocó sobre la pequeña mesa que estaba frente a ella. Y se preguntó por décima vez dónde rayos se habría metido Santana.

Volvió a echarle un vistazo a la morocha y entonces se percató de que el sujeto rubio que le hacía compañía a la pequeña segundos atrás ahora caminaba hacia ella con una sonrisa en el rostro. El sujeto se detuvo frente a ella y habló:

—¿Puedo tomar asiento?

Quinn, quien lo observó durante un instante sin decir nada, asintió. Y el sujeto se sentó junto a ella en el sofá.

—¿Qué hace una dama tan bonita como tú sin compañía en una velada como ésta?

La rubia sonrió presionando sus labios, intentando no reír ante tan patético intento de cumplido.

—Estaba bebiendo una cerveza.

—¿Sola? —arrugó la nariz. — Dicen que todo es mejor cuando se tiene compañía. Sobretodo si la compañía es un rubio y atractivo mosquetero.

Quinn rió. No pudo evitarlo. Rió fuertemente.

—Mi nombre es Samuel Evans —se presentó el sujeto de las mil y un sonrisas. — Sam, para los amigos.

—Es un placer, Samuel —sonrió divertida. — Mi nombre es Quinn... Quinn Fabray.

Ambos se estrecharon la mano, y en ese mismo instante un chillido agudo captó la atención de los dos.

—¡Amo esta canción! —exclamó una efusiva Rachel.

La morocha se abrió paso entre la gente rápidamente y se dirigió hacia donde ellos estaban.

—¡Tú! —señaló a la rubia. Se acercó por completo y la tomó de la mano, logrando hacer que dejara su asiento. — ¡Tú vas a bailar conmigo!

—La señorita estaba charlando conmigo, Rachel —intervino Sam de inmediato.

—¡No le interesas, rubio!

La rubia titubeó mientras era llevada hacia el centro de la habitación por la pequeña morocha. Aquello la había sorprendido por completo.

Rachel comenzó a moverse al ritmo de _Come on, Eileen!_ de Dexy's Midnight Runners en la improvisada pista de baile que Brittany se había encargado de crear dentro de la sala principal del apartamento.

—¡Vamos! ¡Baila conmigo!

La morocha intentaba animar a Quinn, quien estaba de pie junto a ella, inmóvil y rígida como una estatua.

—Rachel, no... no soy buena con los pasos de baile.

—¡Baila conmigo!

La tomó de los brazos e hizo que se moviera junto a ella al ritmo de la música.

Y de repente, unos cuantos más de los presentes se les unieron, acompañando a las dos chicas en su baile. Lo que logró que la rubia entrara en la confianza suficiente como para moverse con más naturalidad al ritmo de la canción. La cual, por cierto, también le encantaba a la joven doctora.

La canción terminó luego de un par de minutos, pero aquella había sido sólo el principio de una ronda de canciones pegajosas que incitaban a todo el mundo a seguir bailando.

Quinn reía a carcajadas mientras veía a la morocha bailando en el estado de ebriedad en el que estaba, y la sostenía de los brazos para evitar que fuese a parar sobre el suelo. Bailaron una, dos, tres... quién sabe cuántas canciones entre risas y muecas, entre tropiezos y torpes pasos de baile.

—Sólo prométeme una cosa —se acercó hacia la rubia por completo y habló con dificultad sobre su oído. Al parecer ya había perdido también el control de su lengua. — No me lleves a casa hasta que esté borracha.

Quinn soltó otra carcajada al escucharle citar a Audrey Hepburn.

—Creo que eso será dentro de poco, señorita Golightly.

Rachel intentó retroceder, pero sus piernas no respondieron del todo ante el mensaje de su cerebro, por lo que se tambaleó de un lado a otro. Y hubiese caído al suelo de no ser por que la rubia alcanzó a sostenerla entre sus brazos nuevamente.

Kurt, quien se encontraba bailando también, se acercó de inmediato.

—Rachel, ¿estás bien?

La morocha balbuceó algo que nadie logró entender.

—Estoy perfecta —respondió luego de varios intentos fallidos por controlar su miembro bucal. — Sólo... —hipo — necesito ir a... —otro hipo. — Ir a casa.

—Ven, te llevaré.

El castaño intentó acercarse y tomarla por los brazos, pero la morocha lo alejó de nuevo con una de sus manos.

—No —intervino de inmediato. — Tú quédate con Blaine.

—Ni siquiera puedes mantenerte de pie por ti sola, Rachel.

—Shhhhh —llevó su dedo índice a sus labios. Típico de los borrachos. — Ésta... —desvió la mirada hacia el rostro de Quinn, quien aún la sostenía entre sus brazos, y sonrió con torpeza. — Ésta encantadora señorita va a... —hipo — ...acompañarme a mi apartamento.

La mirada del castaño se posó sobre los ojos verdes de Quinn.

—Yo me encargo —le dijo la misma. — Sólo avísale a Santana, ¿vale?

Kurt, no muy convencido, asintió con la cabeza.

Ni siquiera Quinn supo cómo le hizo para hacer que Rachel subiese aquellos escalones hasta el piso de arriba. No supo cómo soportó técnicamente todo el peso del cuerpo de la morocha sobre el suyo hasta su apartamento. Tal vez fue fácil porque la morocha era pequeña. Pero al parecer el alcohol le había aumentado unos cuantos litros de más a su peso molecular.

Luego de buscar la llave de repuesto en una de las macetas que se encontraban en el pasillo del sexto piso de aquel edificio durante cinco minutos, y luego de abrir la puerta y trasladar a la morocha entre más tropiezos y carcajadas hasta su habitación, la pequeña se desplomó sobre su colchón sin pensarlo.

—Dios —murmuró. — Todo me da vueltas.

Quinn rió.

—Era de esperarse. ¿Cuántas copas fueron, Rachel?

—Dos botellas de brandy.

—¿Tú sola?

—Kurt ayudó un poco —respondió. — También bebí otras cuantas botellas de cerveza...

La rubia volvió a reír.

—Mañana vas a arrepentirte, Rach.

Al escuchar a la rubia llamarle de aquella manera, se reincorporó sobre su cama para buscar su mirada. Y aunque la vista era un tanto borrosa debido al alcohol que todavía corría por sus venas y adormecía por completo todo su cuerpo, logró fijar sus ojos en los de Quinn y sonrió.

—Ven —palmeó las sábanas. — Acércate, no puedo verte con claridad.

Quinn negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que es mejor que me vaya.

—Acércate, Quinn —musitó dulcemente. — Por favor.

La rubia tragó saliva. No podía negarse ante aquella petición, a aquella sonrisa de niña pequeña, a aquel rostro que tanto le gustaba. Simplemente no podía.

Obedeciéndole, se acercó a la cama y tomó asiento junto a ella. Y con «junto» me refiero a «completamente cerca» de ella.

La tenía de nuevo frente a ella, a escasos centímetros de distancia, a solas, y con esa atmósfera tan incitadora que volvía a aparecer entre ellas. Esa que lograba elevar la temperatura del ambiente por lo menos diez grados más de lo normal. O al menos así lo sentía Quinn.

—No lamento haberme acostado contigo —susurró la morocha. — Ha sido el mejor sexo de mi vida.

—Estás ebria, Rachel.

—Sí, pero mañana voy a estar sobria y seguiré pensando que ha sido el mejor sexo de mi vida.

Rachel sonrió ligeramente, logrando que la rubia lo hiciese también.

—Me vuelve loca la manera en la que pronuncias mi nombre —volvió a hablar susurrando. — Tú no eres como Brody, Quinn...

Quinn permaneció inmóvil, con los ojos clavados en los de la mujer que tenía frente a ella, a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

—No, no eres como él...

Su respiración comenzó a tornarse pesada y su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora al ver cómo su nueva _amiga_ Rachel Berry acortaba la distancia entre sus rostros y atrapaba sus labios con los suyos para darle inicio a un apasionado beso que las llevó de inmediato a recostarse sobre el colchón.

* * *

**NA: Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que se toman el tiempo para leer la historia y dejar su review. Me alegra mucho que estén disfrutando leer el fic tanto como yo al escribirlo! Sus opiniones me sirven de mucho como motivación para seguir haciéndolo. :)**


	10. Libre

**Capítulo X**

_**"Libre"**_

Domingo, 30 de octubre del 2011.

Alguien tenía más de cinco minutos golpeando fuerte e insistentemente la puerta del apartamento de Rachel. Estaba golpeando tan fuerte que logró sacar a la morocha de su profundo sueño. Pero ni bien abrió los ojos, su cabeza comenzó a doler espantosamente. Y la sorpresa que se llevó al ver a Quinn desnuda durmiendo plácidamente junto a ella sólo logró aumentar su malestar, añadiéndole a su dolor un sentimiento profundo de confusión.

¿Pero qué demonios había pasado?

Por su dolor de cabeza, su deshidratación y el hecho de que todo continuaba dándole vueltas, era más que claro que se había pasado de copas la noche anterior. Tanto, que ni siquiera recordaba haber ido a su apartamento junto a la rubia.

Se maldijo a sí misma mentalmente y abandonó su cama para dirigirse hacia su baño.

—¡Ya voy! —gritó al notar la insistencia de aquella otra persona al golpear la puerta.

Santo cielo, ese sonido sólo conseguía que su cabeza doliera más y más.

Tomó una de sus batas y se la puso, pues ella también se encontraba desnuda y no iba a atreverse a abrir en aquellas condiciones. Mucho menos cuando la persona llamando a su puerta podía ser Brody.

"Mierda," pensó la morocha al caer en cuenta de aquello. "Por favor que no sea Brody."

—¡Ya voy! ¡Carajo, dejen de golpear de esa manera! —gritó irritada debido al malestar que sentía.

Caminó hacia la entrada rápidamente y finalmente abrió.

—¿Dónde está, Berry?

Santana se abrió paso y entró en el departamento sin siquiera esperar un segundo. Inspeccionó la sala principal con la vista y luego posó sus ojos en Rachel.

—¿Dónde está? —indagó con el tono de voz elevado.

Rachel frunció el ceño.

—Por Dios —llevó dos de sus dedos a su sien. — ¿Podrías dejar de gritar?

—¡Dime dónde carajos está Quinn!

—Está en mi habitación —murmuró. — Está durmiendo.

La morena sacudió la cabeza.

—Eres un ser repugnante, Rachel —le dijo con dureza. — Eres despreciable.

Rachel miró a la latina arrugando la frente, y estuvo a punto de reprocharle que estuviera hablándole de aquella manera, pero Santana no se lo permitió.

—¿Ya le dijiste que estás comprometida? ¿Que vas a casarte con un hombre?

—Ya no va a casarse.

La adormilada y suave voz de Quinn se ganó de inmediato la mirada de ambas.

Se encontraba de pie en la puerta del dormitorio, apoyada sobre el marco de la misma, con una ligera sonrisa pintada en el rostro, vistiendo una de las sábanas de la morocha alrededor de su cuerpo.

—¿No es así, Rachel?

La morocha titubeó y asintió con la cabeza, no muy convencida.

—Sí —se aclaró la garganta. — He terminado mi compromiso con Brody, Santana.

—¡Me importa una mierda!

Rachel volvió a fruncir el ceño y cerró sus ojos ante la molestia que la elevada voz de la latina le provocaba.

—Vístete, Lucy —le ordenó severamente a la rubia. — ¡Ahora!

—¿Podrías dejar de gritar de una maldita vez? —preguntó la morocha, molesta. Pero con aquello se ganó una mirada asesina por parte de Santana que logró asustarle. — ¿Por favor?

—Vístete, Fabray.

Quinn giró los ojos y dio media vuelta para caminar de nuevo hacia el dormitorio.

Buscó su ropa sobre el suelo de la habitación y se vistió nuevamente. No tenía ni idea de qué hora era, pero si Santana seguía en el edificio sin vestir su uniforme de enfermera, probablemente el Sol todavía se encontraba oculto.

Tomó su bolso de mano de la mesa de noche que se encontraba junto a la cama y buscó su celular para ver la hora mientras se colocaba sus zapatos.

Eran las 5:43 A.M.

—Listo, mamá —habló cuando se encontró de nuevo en la sala principal. — Ya podemos irnos.

Santana le miró de mala gana y caminó hacia la puerta. Quinn se detuvo un instante junto a Rachel.

—Lamento que Santana te haya despertado de esa manera...

—Descuida —musitó, sin enfrentar la mirada de la rubia.

—¿Tienes planes para esta tarde?

—Quinn...

—Sé lo que me vas a decir —le interrumpió. — Sé que no estás preparada para involucrarte con nadie todavía pero, a decir verdad, creo que ya estamos bastante involucradas la una con la otra, Rach. Y necesitamos hablar acerca de ello.

La morocha levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Quinn y con la media sonrisa que se encontraba en su rostro.

—Y, si bien lo recuerdo, somos amigas ahora, ¿no es así?

Rachel suspiró con pesadez.

—No creo conveniente seguir viéndonos.

—Regresa a dormir. Te llamaré más tarde.

Y sin darle oportunidad de pronunciar alguna otra palabra, Quinn salió del apartamento y cerró la puerta tras ella, dejando a Rachel sola con su resaca y su completo remordimiento, de esos que suelen traer las grandes borracheras.

La rubia bajó las escaleras y luego abandonó el edificio, encontrándose con el Mustang de Santana encendido y con ésta en el asiento del piloto. Se acercó, abrió la puerta y tomó asiento sin decir nada para luego volver a cerrarla.

Sabía lo que se aproximaba, sabía lo que le esperaba. Un largo sermón, miles de reproches y gritos, miradas de desaprobación, etcétera. Le esperaba toda una tortura por delante por parte de la latina. Así que esperó a que ésta hablara primero, a que fuese ella quien comenzase con el regaño, pero luego de cinco minutos observándola simplemente conducir como si ella no estuviese también dentro del auto, decidió ser ella quien le diera inicio a aquello.

—Dilo.

No obtuvo respuesta.

—Vamos. Estoy esperándolo.

—Ni siquiera voy a dirigirte la palabra.

—Vale.

Quinn giró la vista hacia la ventana.

—No puedo creer que en verdad te hayas acostado con Rachel Berry.

La rubia giró los ojos. Sabía que Santana no iba a quedarse callada.

—¡Por Dios, Quinn! —exclamó. — Es la tercera vez que termina su compromiso con su novio. Van a reanudarlo. Tarde o temprano lo van a hacer y tú vas a...

—Santana —le interrumpió y giró el rostro de nuevo hacia ella, — ¿es mi imaginación... o estás celosa?

La morena volteó la vista hacia ella con el ceño fruncido.

—¡No seas cabezota! —alejó una de sus manos del volante y la empujó, provocando risas en la rubia. — Sólo intento protegerte. Conozco la tendencia que tienes en fijarte en lo que no te conviene.

—Te ves tan sexy con el ceño fruncido.

Santana volvió a mirarle por un instante y, sin poder contenerse, soltó una risa ante el comentario.

La rubia sonrió, triunfante. De nuevo había conseguido ablandar la situación.

—Me das asco, Fabray.

Por otro lado, la morocha no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño ni un solo segundo más. Tuvo que resignarse a que tendría que enfrentar despierta la mortal resaca que le hacía compañía. Trató de desaparecer el dolor de cabeza con varios analgésicos, pero no dio resultado. El dolor no se iba, al igual que el sentimiento de culpa que estaba carcomiéndosela por dentro tampoco la abandonaba.

Llevaba acabo una batalla entre ella misma y su memoria, quien se negaba por completo a mostrarle lo que había pasado exactamente la noche anterior.

¿Cómo se había permitido a sí misma que las cosas terminasen de aquella manera? ¿Cómo era que Quinn Fabray había despertado en su cama? Se había pasado el día anterior diciéndose a sí misma que, por más que quisiera, no volvería a buscar a la rubia. No estaba lista para comenzar a ver a alguien más, era demasiado rápido, demasiado pronto. Ella conocía su situación con Brody, sabía lo que seguía sintiendo, y no quería involucrar a Quinn en el asunto más de la cuenta.

Comenzaba a creer que las palabras de Santana eran verdad. Tal vez sí era un ser despreciable y repugnante como la latina lo dijo. Porque ella había sido quien buscó a Quinn luego de haber sido ella también quien la besó. Pero, es que ¿cómo podían culparla? Era casi inevitable no querer besar los labios de Quinn Fabray una vez que se encontraba frente a ella.

Se había acostado con ella una vez. Una sola vez. Para probar, para deshacerse de la curiosidad, de las ganas de arrancarle la ropa que la invadieron desde el primer momento en que la vio. Una sola vez. Había sido cosa de una sola noche que fácilmente pudo haber quedado en el olvido. Pero no. La señorita Berry decidió embriagarse y dejarse llevar por ese deseo que la joven doctora despertaba en ella con tan sólo mirarle a los ojos, ese deseo que Rachel intentaba ignorar pero que no logró hacerlo una vez que el alcohol intervino en la situación. Había dejado que los brazos de la rubia la abrigaran de nuevo, que sus labios recorrieran su cuerpo otra vez. Por segunda vez.

Estaba metida en un lío, de eso estaba segura.

Lo peor de todo era que, si se detenía un instante a pensarlo, no se arrepentía del hecho de haberse acostado con Quinn por segunda vez, sino del hecho de no poder recordar absolutamente nada. Hubiese preferido haberlo hecho estando sobria.

Fue en ese momento que decidió que no habría más brandy para ella. Nunca.

La pantalla de su teléfono móvil se encendió al mismo tiempo en que comenzaba a sonar y vibrar sobre la mesa de centro de su living room, mostrando el nombre de Quinn Fabray como llamada entrante para luego de varios segundos unirse a las otras cuatro llamadas perdidas que ya estaban registradas.

No podía responder, simplemente no podía. Sabía que si escuchaba la voz de la rubia volvería a cometer algo de lo que después se arrepentiría, porque ese era el efecto que Quinn Fabray tenía sobre ella hasta el momento: lograr que el cerebro de la morocha se desconectase por completo del resto de su cuerpo, quien, al tenerla frente a ella, accionaba solamente por deseo, por necesidad y por impulsos. Y aquello era algo que no podía permitirse, no podía seguir perdiendo el control de sí misma de aquella manera.

Tampoco pensaba moverse del sofá en todo lo que restaba del día, estaba completamente cansada, el dolor de cabeza seguía presente, tal vez no tan intenso como horas atrás, pero ahí estaba, yéndose y regresando. La ducha que tomó sirvió para que se relajase un poco, pero el remordimiento volvía a ratos al igual que el dolor de cabeza.

No pensaba moverse, hasta que tuvo que hacerlo para levantarse a abrir la puerta cuando alguien llamó a ésta.

Sólo esperaba no ver ni a Quinn Fabray ni a Brody Weston del otro lado.

—Hola —saludó sin expresión alguna.

Kurt rió al observarle.

—¡Uy, pero qué...!

—¿Podrías no elevar la voz, por favor? —le interrumpió de mala gana.

La morocha caminó de regreso al sofá y se sentó de nuevo sobre ése. Kurt cerró la puerta al entrar y la siguió.

—¿Tan mal te fue con la doctora Fabray anoche? —cuestionó, y tomó asiento junto a ella.

Los ojos de Rachel se posaron de inmediato en los de él mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Por favor —rió, — todos te vieron salir del departamento de Brittany junto a ella después de que casi cayeras al suelo. ¡Estabas tan ebria! La pobre de Quinn estuvo cuidándote todo el rato.

—¿Tú también me viste salir con ella?

Él asintió.

—¡¿Y cómo demonios permitiste que eso pasara?!

Estuvo a punto de lanzarse encima del castaño, y de no ser por que Kurt tenía unos excelentes reflejos y retrocedió de inmediato, y por que su celular volvió a sonar, captando su atención de nuevo, lo hubiese hecho sin pensarlo.

—La última vez que intenté cuidarte me reprochaste diciendo que ya estabas bastante grande como para hacerte cargo de ti misma. Además, yo me ofrecí a traerte, pero tú te negaste y dijiste que Quinn se haría cargo —se encogió de hombros, buscando excusarse, y desvió la vista hacia el celular que todavía se encontraba sonando. — ¿No vas a atender?

—No. Es ella. Ha estado llamando desde hace una hora.

El castaño se inclinó para tomar el celular.

—Ocho llamadas perdidas —elevó las cejas a la par y miró a Rachel. — Estás en problemas. Esta chica ya está flechada.

Rachel se quejó dramáticamente y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola sobre el sofá, y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Malditas sean Claire Hanson y sus faldas tan diminutas.

Kurt rompió en carcajadas ante lo escuchado.

Pero antes de que alguno de los dos pudiese decir alguna otra cosa, alguien más llamó a la puerta.

—Es Brody —aseguró de inmediato la morocha. — ¿Podrías abrir y decirle que tuve que viajar a Ohio de emergencia? ¿O que me raptaron los aliénigenas?

—O que estás en la cama con una sexy doctora que está perdidamente enamorada de ti.

Rachel abrió de nuevo los ojos para localizar a Kurt, quien se encontraba caminando hacia la puerta, y le dedicó una fulminante mirada. Realmente lo creía capaz de aquello.

—Es broma —dijo luego de reír.

Y como lo había asegurado la morocha, Kurt se encontró con Brody al abrir la puerta.

—¡Oh, pero miren a quién tenemos aquí! —exclamó con sarcasmo y una fingida sonrisa. — El señor "nunca haría nada para lastimar a Rachel".

Brody lo observó con seriedad.

—¿Está ella aquí?

—No.

—Puedo verla sentada en el sofá desde aquí...

"Maldición," pensaron Kurt y Rachel al escucharle.

—No quiere verte, Brody.

Brody guardó silencio durante varios instantes.

—Sólo... —comenzó a hablar con un hilo de voz. — Sólo necesito hablar con ella...

La morocha estaba decidida a no volver a recibir ninguna de sus visitas, pero al escuchar su voz suplicándole a Kurt de aquella manera que lo dejase verla, que le dígase que sólo iba a ser durante un instante de manera tan insistente, pudo más que su orgullo. Brody sabía cómo manipular a cualquiera, cómo conseguir lo que quería, y aquella vez no fue la excepción.

Y, después de todo, Rachel había pasado los últimos cinco años de su vida a su lado, y aún a pesar de los recientes acontecimientos, creía que Brody merecía por lo menos aquella otra oportunidad. Pero solamente la oportunidad de explicar lo ocurrido, ya que no iba a conseguir tan fácil el perdón de la morocha.

Se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia la puerta.

—Está bien, Kurt —murmuró a las espaldas de éste, y la mirada de ambos se fijó sobre ella.

Brody sonrió.

—Pero si vuelves a tocarme juro que voy a...

—No lo haré —le interrumpió de inmediato. — Lo prometo, Rach. Vamos a tener una civilizada conversación, ¿te parece?

Las miradas de la morocha y de su mejor amigo se encontraron y ella asintió, haciéndole saber a Kurt que estaba bien que los dejase solos. Kurt suspiró por lo bajo y caminó de regreso hacia el sofá, y Rachel dio un paso hacia el frente para salir del apartamento y cerrar la puerta tras ella.

—Bien. Te escucho.

—Lo siento —comenzó. — En verdad lamento tanto haberte gritado de esa manera, pero es que estaba tan molesto, Rachel. Estaba tan furioso.

Rachel frunció el ceño ligeramente.

—¿Furioso? ¿Por qué?

—Dave, el sujeto del piso de arriba, te vio... —hizo una pausa, e hizo una ligera mueca, como si no fuese capaz de terminar aquella frase. — Te vio con esa chica... la rubia...

Nudo en el estómago.

Eso fue lo que sintió Rachel al escuchar aquello. Pero permaneció en silencio, esperando a que Brody continuase.

—Entiendo que hayas querido vengarte, Rachel. Y no te culpo. Ahora entiendo qué fue lo que sentiste al verme con Farrah.

Rachel rió sin gracia.

—No, no lo entiendes —le dijo con firmeza. — Yo te vi con ella, Brody. Los vi técnicamente desnudos sobre tu escritorio.

Asco era lo que sentía al recordar aquella imagen tan desagradable. Asco, rabia, coraje y ganas de golpear a Brody, unas inmensas ganas de hacerlo. Pero tenía que contenerse si quería llevar acabo aquella conversación como el par de adultos que se suponía que ambos eran. Sin gritos, sin golpes.

Brody suspiró.

—Sabes que te amo, Rach —comenzó a hablar de nuevo. — Sabes que en verdad lo hago. Y también sabes lo mucho que significas para mí. Si te pedí que te casaras conmigo fue por algo...

—No entiendo por qué lo hiciste si ibas a engañarme.

Los ojos del castaño se cerraron con frustración.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, Brody? —preguntó la pequeña en voz baja.

Por más que lo intentase, no podía contener el dolor que le provocaba el recordar la traición del castaño, no podía dejar de pensar que su relación de casi seis años había terminado de aquella manera tan espantosa. Y todo por culpa de él, por su instinto de macho y por esa mujer de cabellos rubios y escandalosos con la que le había engañado quién sabe cuántas veces.

Los ojos azules de Brody se encontraron de nuevo con los de la morocha, los cuales comenzaban a ser invadidos por lágrimas que buscaban salir de éstos, pero que la misma Rachel contuvo. No podía llorar otra vez frente a él.

—Yo... no lo sé, Rachel —respondió sin apartar la mirada de ella. — No estaba pensando en lo que hacía.

Rachel puso los ojos en blanco y limpió de su mejilla una lágrima que logró escapar de sus párpados.

—Es la peor excusa de todas.

El castaño dio un paso al frente, acercándose por completo a ella, pero antes de que sus grandes brazos pudiesen rodear el pequeño cuerpo de la cantante, ella lo apartó.

—No te atrevas a tocarme —le advirtió con su dedo índice.

Brody suspiró de nuevo y retrocedió.

—No sabes cuán arrepentido estoy de lo que hice —hizo una efímera pausa, y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. Ahí estaba otra vez su lado manipulador, intentado causarle pena a la morocha. — De todo lo que he hecho últimamente. De mis actos y de mis comportamientos. Estoy tan arrepentido de haber arruinado las cosas, de haberte hecho daño..., de haberte alejado de mí.

La morocha desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

—Voy a dejarte tranquila —musitó el castaño. — Pero quiero que conserves esto. Tú sabrás qué hacer con él.

Brody tomó una de las manos de la morocha y ésta elevó de nuevo la vista, y antes de que pudiese protestar, su anillo de compromiso ya se encontraba en la palma de su mano, luego cerró ésta con cuidado.

—Por favor, piensa las cosas —le dijo, mirándola fijamente. — Dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que todavía podemos tener un futuro juntos, Rach... Por favor. Todavía podemos salvar nuestra relación.

La observó durante otro par de segundos y sin decir nada más, se alejó de la morocha para caminar hacia las escaleras y luego desaparecer completamente de su vista.

Rachel se dedicó a volver al interior de su apartamento y volver a tomar asiento sobre su sofá, donde Kurt la esperaba.

Sus expectativas habían sido que, luego de entrar por su puerta, quebraría en un inconsolable llanto en los brazos de su mejor amigo. Pero no fue así. Aquella conversación con Brody, lejos de dejarle un sentimiento de pena, le hizo sentirse... extraña. Tal vez vacía y más decepcionada de lo que estaba.

Sentía haber tenido una conversación con un completo desconocido, sentía que el sujeto que había tenido frente a ella segundos atrás no era la misma persona a la que había conocido años antes. Y, por más que intentaba, no podía creer aquella disculpa que sin duda alguna había sido ensayada y memorizada, ya que Brody nunca solía tener tanta espontaneidad al hablar. No sentía sincera ninguna de sus palabras. Sin duda alguna, toda la confianza que llegó a tenerle alguna vez, se había esfumado por completo. Y aquello en verdad le dolía.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó con voz queda.

La morocha se encogió de hombros y le mostró el anillo. Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron a la par.

—¿Han... han regresado?

—No.

—¿Entonces?

Sus miradas se encontraron.

—Ya no puedo creerle nada, Kurt.

—Pero claro que no —acotó de inmediato. — Lo descubriste engañándote con alguien más, Rachel. Era de esperarse.

La pequeña permaneció en silencio durante un instante.

—¿Tú perdonarías una infidelidad?

Kurt se encogió de hombros, y luego de pensar un momento, respondió:

—Ni siquiera puedo imaginar a Blaine engañándome con alguien más —suspiró por lo bajo. — Pero ya conoces la frase: Si me engañas una vez, tuya es la culpa; si me engañas dos, es mía.

—Es la primera vez que lo hace...

—No —negó con la cabeza. — Lo descubriste sólo una vez, Rachel. ¿Quién te asegura que fue la única? Trabaja con esa mujer desde siempre.

Y aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para convencer a Rachel. Estaba decidido: no iba a regresar con Brody Weston. Su noviazgo y su compromiso habían acabado definitivamente.

Era verdad que había dicho exactamente lo mismo las dos veces anteriores en las que habían terminado, pero esa vez realmente iba en serio. Las dos veces anteriores habían terminado por peleas absurdas, por desacuerdos que no tardaron más de cuatro días en solucionar. Pero aquello... aquello era ir a ligas mayores. Una traición era motivo suficiente para darle fin a aquella relación, aún cuando a la morocha le dolía bastante el tener que hacerlo. No era fácil decirle adiós a alguien con quien había compartido tantos años, pero era más difícil intentar recobrar la confianza que alguna vez le tuvo, volver a verlo de la misma manera. Sabía que nunca podría olvidar el hecho de haber encontrado a su prometido con otra mujer entre sus brazos, iba a recordarlo cada vez que viese su rostro.

No lo pensó dos veces y saltó fuera del sofá de nueva cuenta, pero ésta vez se dirigió hacia la ventana que daba hacia la escalera de incendios del edificio. Abrió la ventana y salió, logrando que Kurt se desconcertara por completo y siguiera sus pasos.

—Rachel, ¿qué pretendes?

El castaño abrió los ojos por completo al ver a la pequeña en la orilla de la pequeña plataforma de metal, apoyada en la barandilla mientras se colocaba de puntitas, con intensiones de colocarse sobre la misma.

—¡RACHEL! —gritó exaltado y salió lo más rápido que pudo para detenerla. — ¡¿Estás loca?!

Rachel le miró confundida.

—¡Tú estás loco! —le dijo con el ceño fruncido. — ¿Por qué te alteras tanto? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Otra vez estás fumando hierba?

—¡Estabas a punto de saltar! —volvió a gritarle con el mismo estado de alteración y sacudió un poco su cuerpo. — ¿En verdad crees que Brody lo vale? ¡¿Vas a quitarte la vida por una escoria como él?!

El rostro de Rachel se serenó, pero luego de un instante volvió a ser iluminado pues una gran carcajada salió de su boca.

—Eres un imbécil —dijo mientras continuaba riendo y negó con la cabeza. — No tenía planeado saltar.

Entonces Kurt se calmó, y frunció las cejas, confundido, para luego soltar a la pequeña.

—¿Ah, no?

—No —volvió a reír. — Voy a deshacerme de ésto.

El castaño desvió la vista hacia el anillo de compromiso que todavía se encontraba entre sus dedos. Suspiró aliviado y llevó una de sus manos a su pecho.

—Pudiste haberme avisado —negó con la cabeza. — Y lo de la hierba fue sólo una vez. Sólo para aclarar.

Rachel volvió a reír con ganas y luego se giró de nuevo hacia la barandilla para darle la cara al resto de los edificios que se encontraban frente al suyo, los mismos que eran separados por una calle bastante transitada. Tomó una bocanada de aire para tomar el valor suficiente, y lo arrojó. Arrojó aquella costosa pieza de oro blanco por los aires sin siquiera apuntar destino alguno. Simplemente lo arrojó, para deshacerse de él y para dar por terminado cualquier tipo de compromiso con Brody Weston, para ponerle fin a su historia de una vez por todas. Para liberarse.

Y vaya que se sintió liberada al hacerlo.

—Soy una mujer libre ahora.

—¡Que el mundo se entere que Rachel Berry está de vuelta en el juego! —exclamó Kurt, buscando entusiasmarla.

—¡Sí! —gritó la morocha mientras reía, dejándose llevar por la sensación del momento. Se sentía tan bien.

—¿Cuál va a ser tu primera jugada, fiera? —le dio un codazo. — ¿Buscar nuevo novio? ¿Embriagarte? ¿Tener sexo con desconocidos?

—Voy a acostarme con Quinn Fabray.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, estupefacto.

Pero la morocha no respondió, volvió dentro de su apartamento y se dirigió hacia la mesa de centro donde se encontraba su celular. Tomó el aparato y revisó la pantalla. Tenía nueve llamadas perdidas de la rubia, y había llegado el momento de llamarle de regreso.

—_¿Rachel?_ —respondió la voz al otro lado de la línea.

—¡Quinn! —sonrió entre dientes. — ¿Tienes planes para ésta noche? ¿Podemos vernos?


	11. El Trato

**Capítulo XI**

_**"El Trato"**_

**Lunes, 31 de octubre del 2011.**

**12:27 A.M.**

La morocha se inclinó para tomar su ropa interior del suelo para volver a ponérsela.

Otra vez se encontraba en el departamento de la Dra. Fabray luego de haber compartido una larga sesión de actividad física con la misma. Había cumplido su cometido y se había acostado con ella por tercera ocasión. No le había costado demasiado, con tan sólo decirle que la vería en su apartamento fue suficiente para hacerle saber por qué quería verle.

Llegó a pensar que esa vez no iba a sentirse culpable luego de haberlo hecho, que el remordimiento no iba ni siquiera a atreverse a hacer acto de presencia en su persona pues ahora era una mujer libre de compromisos o ataduras, una mujer que podía acostarse con quien quisiera las veces que quisiera sin tener que sentirse culpable después pues ya había terminado oficialmente con lo único que le impedía hacerlo. Pero resultó que el sentimiento de culpa fue peor en aquella ocasión. No tenía ni idea de por qué, pero sentía que aquello estaba mal. Muy mal. Su conciencia no dejaba de reprocharle el hecho de haberse dejado llevar por el entusiasmo de haberse "liberado" de Brody Weston al deshacerse de aquel costoso anillo.

Tal vez porque no estaba en sus planes comenzar una relación seria con Quinn Fabray. Con ninguna otra persona, a decir verdad. La morocha sentía ya haber tenido suficiente de relaciones serias en su vida, tanto que en ese momento decidió que sería mejor retirarse antes de tener que dar explicaciones, como siempre. Antes de que la rubia despertase.

Ya vestida y con sus zapatos en mano, caminó hacia la puerta del dormitorio con cautela, buscando no despertar a la rubia. Pero al parecer Quinn no se encontraba del todo dormida pues se reincorporó para mirarle, apoyando sus antebrazos sobre el colchón.

—¿Es costumbre tuya dejar a las personas en la cama?

Aquello fue suficiente para que la morocha detuviese sus pasos y diese media vuelta para encarar la mirada de Quinn.

—Es la cuarta vez que al abrir los ojos espero encontrarte a mi lado y resulta que no estás.

Rachel sonrió, un tanto nerviosa pues había sido descubierta en medio de su huida, y elevó una de sus cejas buscando confidencia.

—¿Cuarta?

La rubia asintió con la cabeza.

—La primera fue cuando estuviste en mi apartamento por primera vez.

—Oh, ya —rió al recordar.

—¿Te vas ya? —le miró dudosa.

Rachel observó su rostro en silencio. Su rubia cabellera ahora parecía la melena de un león, estaba totalmente despeinada, pero seguía luciendo tan atractiva de aquella manera que la morocha no pudo evitar sonreír. Y su mirada... aquellos ojos verdes le suplicaban que se quedase, que no saliera por la puerta y que regresara a la cama con ella. Y ahí estaba su conciencia otra vez, gritándole, reprochándole por haberse metido en aquel lío que parecía no tener salida, por haberse involucrado con Quinn aún estando consciente de su propia condición emocional.

Era cierto que la morocha se sentía más que atraída por la joven doctora, pero tal vez estaba haciéndole creer cosas que en verdad no eran. Ella seguía enamorada de Brody, para su desgracia. O al menos eso creía. Seguía lidiando con la pena que los acontecimientos pasados le habían dejado, y no entendía por qué razón le era tan difícil deshacerse del deseo que Quinn despertaba en ella cada vez que se presentaba frente a ella.

Se suponía que la primera vez que pasaron la noche juntas fue precisamente para eso: para deshacerse del deseo de arrancarle la ropa. Más sin embargo ahí estaba, luego de haberse acostado con ella por tercera vez el mismo fin de semana.

Quinn tenía razón. Ya estaban bastante involucradas la una con la otra, y no podía seguir huyendo del hecho de tener que explicarle las cosas.

Negó vagamente con la cabeza.

—Sólo iba a dar un recorrido. ¿Me acompañas?

La rubia sonrió de medio lado.

—Te alcanzo en un segundo.

—Vale.

Dicho aquello, volvió a dar media vuelta y caminó fuera del dormitorio, adentrándose en el oscuro pasillo que llevaba hasta el salón principal. Sólo esperaba no toparse con Santana mientras esperara a Quinn.

Consiguió encender una de las lámparas que se encontraban cerca de uno de los sofás, y la tenue luz de ésta logró iluminar vagamente la habitación. No mucho, pero sí lo suficiente para tener una clara visibilidad de lo que había a su alrededor.

Dejó sus zapatos junto a uno de los sofás y se dedicó a recorrer la gran habitación en silencio mientras observaba con detalles las paredes de ésta. Había una serie de fotografías colgadas en una de ellas, donde también se encontraban los títulos en medicina de las dos residentes de aquel apartamento. Rachel no se había percatado de ese detalle la primera vez que estuvo ahí.

Se detuvo para poder observar los retratos detenidamente. Eran cuatro cuadros, exactamente. En el primer cuadro había dos fotografías, una de Quinn y la otra de Santana, el día de sus respectivas graduaciones. En la segunda estaban ellas de nuevo, pero en ésta Santana besaba a Brittany dulcemente mientras que Quinn estaba a su lado cruzada de brazos y con un puchero en los labios. Rachel rió por lo bajo ante ésta y luego continuó; la tercera foto mostraba a la latina junto a lo que parecía ser su familia, todos reunidos en un gran comedor. Y la última imagen era la de una mujer rubia, sonriendo de una manera espléndida, con una gran pecera de fondo, seguramente de algún acuario.

—Veo que comenzaste el recorrido sin mí.

La voz de la rubia obstruyendo aquel absoluto silencio logró sobresaltarla. Volteó de inmediato hacia la puerta del living y ahí se encontró con ella, apoyada sobre el marco, observándole con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Ya llevaba puesta su pijama.

—Me descubriste —sonrió de medio lado. — ¿Frannie? —señaló la fotografía.

Quinn negó con la cabeza mientras caminaba hacia el sofá y tomó asiento en éste.

—Mi madre.

—Es hermosa —regresó la vista hacia la fotografía.

—Lo era —musitó, y entonces la mirada de Rachel se desvió hacia sus ojos nuevamente. — Murió cuando yo tenía diecisiete.

—Oh... lo siento mucho.

La rubia se encogió de hombros.

—Cosas de la vida.

Con aquella respuesta, Rachel entendió que sería mejor no preguntar más acerca del tema, así que no lo hizo. La rubia esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y palmeó el sofá con una de sus manos, invitando a la morocha a tomar asiento junto a ella.

—Te ofrecería algo de comer, pero creo que tenemos un menú bastante no-vegano en nuestra cocina —hizo una mueca. — Pero creo que hay... algo de lechuga en la nevera. ¿Te gusta la lechuga? También hay un par de tomates...

Rachel rió ligeramente y se acercó para tomar asiento a su lado.

—No me apetece comer verduras ahora mismo.

—¿Entonces qué te apetece?

Aquella simple pregunta acompañada por la ceja enarcada de la rubia de manera traviesa fueron suficientes para crear de nuevo aquella atmósfera incitadora en el ambiente, para darle rienda de nuevo al insaciable deseo de Rachel, provocando que la presión bajo sus bragas volviese a aparecer. Fue suficiente para que todo el remordimiento y toda la culpa que sentía minutos atrás fuera reemplazada por unas inmensas ganas de volver a devorar sus labios. Ahí estaba de nuevo ese deseo que parecía ser sobrenatural por la sencillez con la que aparecía de un segundo a otro.

¿Qué le apetecía a la morocha en ese momento? Sencillo: ella.

Tragó saliva antes de hablar.

—Creo que debería irme —murmuró. — Es tarde...

—Puedes quedarte, si quieres.

La morocha sacudió la cabeza de inmediato.

—Tienes que despertar temprano —se excusó. — Y preferiría que Santana no me viese aquí.

—Entonces déjame llevarte.

—No, Quinn. No es necesario.

—Sí es necesario —insistió. — Pasa de media noche, Rach. No voy a dejar que te vayas en un taxi.

Rachel sostuvo su mirada sin decir nada.

No supo muy bien por qué, pero su vista descendió poco a poco hasta llegar a sus pechos. Algo en aquella zona llamaba a gritos su atención. Y entonces se percató de qué era: Quinn no llevaba puesto ningún sostén. La morocha podía observar perfectamente sus pechos a través de la delgada y casi transparente tela de su pijama. Y como era de esperarse, el calor volvió a hacerse presente en su cuerpo.

La rubia frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de aquello.

—¿Por qué me miras de es...?

Quinn no logró terminar de formular aquella pregunta, los labios de la pequeña volvieron a atrapar los suyos con desesperación, logrando encender el deseo en ella de manera inmediata. Le era bastante difícil a Rachel el controlar sus impulsos, pero le resultaba imposible cuando se trataba de Quinn Fabray, y ni siquiera sabía por qué.

El menudo cuerpo de la morocha se posicionó sobre el de la rubia, tomando asiento sobre su regazo y rodeando su cuello con sus brazos mientras sus labios seguían combatiendo por el control de aquel apasionado beso. La rubia, por su parte, se encargaba de recorrer su cuerpo entero con sus manos, por encima y por debajo de su ropa, logrando que Rachel se excitase todavía más. Como si aquello fuese posible.

Pero por más candente que estuviese la situación, algo obstruía la mente de Quinn.

—Rach... —murmuró con dificultad entre sus labios. — ¿Qué estamos haciendo, Rach?

—Estamos a punto de tener sexo por segunda vez ésta noche —respondió mientras descendía sus labios a su cuello.

—No —jadeó y se aferró a su cintura. — Me refiero a qué... qué es lo que está pasando entre nosotras.

Pero la morocha la ignoró, y continuó con lo que hacía.

—Rach...

Era como si Rachel no pudiese escucharla, estaba perdida en el deseo, estaba fuera de sí. Continuaba besando el cuello de la rubia; su cuello, sus hombros, su clavícula. Y Quinn sentía estar perdiendo la cabeza ante la sensación que aquello le provocaba. Cada roce de sus labios o de su lengua contra su piel hacía más pesada su respiración. Era increíble lo mucho que aquella mujer podía encender todos sus sentidos en un santiamén.

—Rachel —espetó con firmeza una vez que logró controlarse y apartó a la morocha de ella. No por completo, pero sí lo suficiente como para poder ver sus ojos. — No puedes... no puedes sólo lanzarte a la gente de esa manera, ¿sabes? —sentenció con dificultad y frunció el ceño. — No es correcto. No está bien.

—¿Te molesta? —le miró con seriedad.

—Sí, me molesta —respondió de inmediato, pero luego rectificó, y relajó sus facciones. — No mucho, en realidad.

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces necesitas explicarme qué es lo que está ocurriendo.

La morocha seguía observándole con seriedad, sin decirle nada, y no precisamente porque no supiera qué decir, porque sabía exactamente qué decir. A decir verdad, era tanto lo que quería decir que era por esa misma razón por la cual ninguna palabra salía de su boca, porque no sabía por dónde comenzar.

Optó por bajar del regazo de la rubia y tomar asiento de nuevo sobre el sofá.

—Es sólo que tengo muchas dudas, Rachel —dijo, buscando su mirada, la cual ahora se encontraba fija en algún punto del suelo. — Y necesito que me expliques qué es lo que está pasando porque te juro que no entiendo nada.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, y suspiró con frustración.

—No puedo seguir conformándome con tus explicaciones que carecen de sentido —musitó mientras desviaba la mirada hacia el frente. — Y tú no puedes seguir contradiciéndote. Primero me dices que no estás lista para involucrarte con alguien, y ese mismo día te lanzaste a mis labios... pero sólo para, luego de hacerlo, decirme que no te volviese a buscar. Y resulta que una semana después te apareces aquí, en mi apartamento, y decides tener sexo conmigo.

Rachel enmudeció.

—Y ni hablar de lo que pasó la noche del sábado —negó vagamente con la cabeza. — ¿Qué pasó con lo de «vamos a ver lo sucedido como cosa de una noche»? Si mis cálculos no fallan, han sido tres noches, Rachel. Y todas porque tú así lo has querido.

La mirada de la morocha finalmente volvió a sus ojos verdes, pero sus labios no se movieron.

—Sólo... te pido que me expliques —suspiró. — Que me dejes conocerte, o por lo menos conocer lo que habita en tu cabeza. Porque yo estoy perdiendo la mía gracias a ti.

Rachel seguía sin hablar, como si los ratones le hubiesen comido la lengua.

—¿Por qué viniste a buscarme el viernes? —preguntó la rubia casi susurrando. — ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

La morocha se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé —habló finalmente.

—Tienes que saberlo, Rachel...

Rachel volvió a navegar por aquellos ojos verdes que la miraban con súplica, deseosos por recibir explicaciones, por saber qué era lo que realmente había pasado. Y el sentimiento de culpa volvió a apoderarse de su cuerpo por arte de magia. Sabía que nunca debió haber involucrado a Quinn Fabray en aquello.

Suspiró.

—Esa noche tenía planeado ir al apartamento de Kurt, había organizado una pequeña reunión con nuestros compañeros de trabajo —explicó, y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado. — Me encontraba bajando las escaleras cuando me topé con Brody, mi prom... Mi ex.

Quinn continuaba mirándole con atención.

—Tuvimos una fuerte discusión —continuó. Y entonces su boca volvió a cerrarse, se tomó varios segundos antes de volver a hablar y mirar de nuevo a la rubia. — Y, no lo sé, Quinn. Sentí la necesidad de verte a ti, de venir a buscarte a ti precisamente. Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que dejar de pensar en él por un instante, y resulta que tú me ayudas bastante en conseguir sacarlo de mi cabeza.

La rubia permaneció en silencio, analizando su respuesta. Pensó en preguntar el por qué de su discusión con su ex prometido, pero de nuevo optó por no hacerlo pues aquellos no eran asuntos suyos.

—Pero no quiero que pienses que te usé o algo parecido —volvió a hablar, — porque no lo hice. O por lo menos no era mi intención.

—¿Piensas regresar con él?

—No —respondió rotundamente, con total seguridad.

—Tengo otra duda.

—¿Cuál?

—Si estabas comprometida con un hombre —hizo énfasis en la última palabra, — ¿por qué acostarte con una mujer? ¿Estabas buscando experimentar o eres...?

—No me gustan las etiquetas, Quinn —le interrumpió. — Creo que si una persona te atrae, va a hacerlo por su esencia y no precisamente por lo que esconda debajo de la ropa interior.

Aquello logró robarle una pequeña sonrisa a la rubia.

—Creo que podríamos seguir viéndonos, ¿tú no? —se acercó un poco más hacia ella. — Digo, podrías aceptar tener una cita sí formal conmigo y ver si las cosas...

—No lo creo conveniente, Quinn —le interrumpió de nuevo.

—Vamos, Rachel. Sólo una cita. Tampoco es que esté pidiéndote matrimonio.

«Matrimonio».

Esa sencilla palabra logró que la pena invadiera de nuevo a Rachel. Fue como si le cayese un balde de agua fría en la cabeza. Su rostro se distorsionó al instante, hasta podría decirse que palideció.

Aquella simple y sencilla palabra consiguió que su cabeza fuese bombardeada por recuerdos acerca de lo sucedido con Brody, de todos los planes que tenían, de la boda que llevaban poco más de un año organizando y que ya no iba a llevarse acabo nunca; bombardeada por imágenes de su prometido desvistiendo a aquella otra mujer sobre su escritorio cuando ella entró por la puerta de su oficina, aquella manera tan cruel en la que Brody Weston había decidido traicionarla después de que Rachel le hubiese entregado los últimos cinco años de su vida.

La decepción más grande de su existencia hasta la fecha, sin duda alguna. Después de haber sido rechazada en NYADA, por supuesto. Por aquella razón se había pasado la última semana lloriqueando en su habitación cuando nadie la veía, escuchando a Barbra Streisand a todo volumen buscando el consuelo que aparentemente sólo encontraba en los brazos de Quinn Fabray. Pero no podía seguir con aquello porque, después de todo, tal vez sí estaba usando a la rubia, y eso estaba mal.

Quinn poco tardó en darse cuenta del efecto que sus palabras tuvieron en la morocha, y se dio cuenta de inmediato de cuál fue su error.

—Rach, lo siento... yo...

Rachel negó con la cabeza.

—Descuida —forzó una sonrisa. — Pero créeme, Quinn. Será mejor ponerle fin a ésto antes de que nos perjudique.

Dicho aquello, se puso de pie y buscó sus zapatos para calzarlos.

—Las citas son el comienzo de las relaciones, y no quieres una relación seria, Quinn. Las relaciones serias están llenas de... seriedad.

Comenzó su camino hacia la puerta, desconcertando por completo a la rubia, quien no dudó en seguir sus pasos de manera inmediata.

—Al inicio todo es color rosa, mariposas por aquí y por allá —continuó con su monólogo. — Pero con el tiempo todo se torna en gris, no haces nada más que discutir y discutir. Y las cosas siempre terminan mal. Las personas salen heridas y es todo una porquería. Preferiría ahorrarte el drama —se detuvo justo a un paso de la puerta y dio media vuelta para mirar a Quinn. Sonrió entre dientes de manera actuada, — tómalo como un favor.

La rubia estaba aturdida, su cerebro seguía procesando la información recién adquirida mientras que ella intentaba aclarar sus pensamientos. Cada vez que la morocha le daba explicaciones la dejaba más confundida de lo que estaba.

Titubeó durante un instante al ver cómo Rachel salía pretendía salir por la puerta, pero logró reaccionar a tiempo y la tomó del brazo para detenerla.

—Yo te llevaré —acertó a decir, todavía perdida en su desconcierto.

Luego de regresar por sus llaves, salió de su apartamento para dirigirse a la puerta del ascensor, donde Rachel la esperaba.

No hubo ninguna otra palabra mientras descendían, tampoco cuando se dirigieron al Volvo de Quinn, ni siquiera volvieron a hablar cuando el recorrido hacia el edificio de la morocha comenzó. Tal vez porque ambas estaban demasiado ocupadas intentando ordenar sus pensamientos.

Quinn, por su parte y como siempre solía hacerlo luego de haber quedado desconcertada por las acciones de la morocha, se dedicaba a analizar sus palabras.

Tal vez tenía razón. Tal vez lo que necesitaba no era una relación seria. Es decir, la morocha tenía razón al decir que las relaciones siempre terminan mal, que las personas siempre salen heridas. Y tomando en cuenta su última relación, no le quedaba más que darle la razón a Rachel. Le daba la razón y tal vez concordaba con ella en no querer algo serio, pero tampoco quería dejar de verla.

Su pasada relación había sido un asco, un completo asco. Y había sido una de las razones por las cuales la rubia había decidido enfocarse solamente en su trabajo. Quinn estaba segura de que no quería volver a pasar por aquello otra vez. Porque querer a alguien te vuelve vulnerable, débil, y en cierta manera estúpido. Y Quinn Fabray no quería volverse vulnerable ni débil, mucho menos estúpida. Lo que ella necesitaba en su vida era lo que Rachel mejor sabía darle: calor, pasión, sexo.

—Te propongo un trato —habló de repente, rompiendo por completo el silencio que había dentro del auto.

Rachel volteó el rostro hacia ella.

Tal vez no era la idea más inteligente que haya tenido en la vida pero, luego de analizar la situación durante el rato que tenía conduciendo, llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez era la mejor alternativa.

Y quizás la Quinn Fabray de tres semanas atrás nunca le hubiese propuesto a alguien lo que estaba a punto de proponerle a Rachel Berry, porque aquello sin duda iba en contra de sus principios y de todo ese montón de reglas personales que se había obligado a sí misma a acatar desde que había ingresado a la universidad. Pero la rubia de la actualidad estaba más que dispuesta a hacerlo. Todo porque tenía que conseguir seguir viendo a la morocha. No le importaba faltar a sus propias reglas, si aquella era la única manera de retenerla a su lado, iba a emplearla.

—Tú estás atravesando por una mala situación, ¿no es así? —volvió a hablar al no obtener respuesta por parte de Rachel. — Por lo que pasó con... Bueno, por lo que pasó. Y necesitas distracción. Necesitas divertirte y dejar de pensar en la cosa.

Rachel asintió dudosamente con la cabeza.

—¿Y...?

—Y yo necesito lo mismo, Rachel —hizo una pausa y le dedicó una fugaz mirada. — Necesito un respiro de mi rutina, necesito distraerme y y dejar de vivir solamente para mi trabajo. Y creo que tú eres la manera perfecta de hacerlo. Es decir, trabajo casi noventa horas a la semana y no tengo tiempo para buscar... Bueno, ya sabes. A alguien. Y ahora que te tengo a ti y, tomando en cuenta la fuerte atracción física que hay entre las dos, no sé... Podríamos aprovecharlo.

La morocha seguía sin entender a qué se debía a todo aquello. Analizó las palabras e intentó comprender, pero no lo consiguió.

—¿Cuál es el punto, Quinn?

—El punto es que... —volvió a hacer una pausa y dudó por un instante en continuar. Pero ya estaba ahí, ya había comenzado con aquello, no podía echarse para atrás, — Creo que... podríamos... salir juntas.

Rachel sacudió la cabeza de inmediato, y estuvo a punto de protestar pero la rubia no se lo permitió.

—Y antes de que digas algo —espetó de prisa, — no estoy pidiéndote una cita formal, tampoco que tengamos una relación con etiquetas como «novia», o lo que sea. Estoy diciendo que podríamos salir como amigas... Ya sabes, amigas con derechos.

¿Recuerdan que les dije que, cuando Quinn Fabray se proponía algo, no había fuerza sobre la tierra que le hiciese cambiar de parecer? Bueno, pues es completamente cierto.

No le importaba si la morocha no podía ofrecerle una relación seria, no le importaba tener que conformarse con ser su amiga por el momento. Lo único que le importaba en ese instante era asegurarse de que volvería a verla una vez más, que volvería a tenerla en su cama, que volvería a sentir su cuerpo, que volvería a ver su sonrisa, a escuchar su risa, a ver sus grandes y expresivos ojos, a escuchar su voz entonando alguna canción. Quería estar segura de que todavía tendría mucho de Rachel Berry en su vida.

La pequeña volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

—A ver, déjame ver si entiendo... —cerró los ojos un instante, intentando aclararse la cabeza. Luego los abrió para encontrarse de nuevo con aquellos otros verdes que estaban fijos al frente. — ¿Estás diciendo que quieres que tengamos sexo casual?

—Como lo hemos estado haciendo —esbozó una sonrisa. — También podemos salir de vez en cuando —se encogió de hombros. — Ya sabes, hacer lo que hacen las amigas.

—Pero tener relaciones sexuales...

—Y eso es lo que le agrega el «con derechos» al «amigas».

Rachel volvió la vista al frente y se tomó un minuto para analizar la propuesta.

—Eso es como ser pareja, Quinn —arrugó la frente y miró a Quinn de nueva cuenta. — Además, ¿qué pasa si una de las dos se enamora de la otra?

—Por eso todos los tratos tienen sus cláusulas —sonrió de medio lado. Ya había preparado una respuesta para aquello también. — Si alguna de las dos comienza a sentir que las cosas se le están yendo de las manos, tendrá que decirlo.

—¿Y entonces el trato se anula?

—Sí. Cuanto antes sea diagnosticado el tumor, más fácil será extirparlo —le miró por el rabillo del ojo. — O como tú dijiste: mejor terminar con ello antes de que nos perjudique.

Observó el perfil de la rubia sin decir nada.

Aquella propuesta sonaba tanto estúpida como tentadora. Rachel sabía que aquello no las llevaría a nada, que sólo sería una perdida de tiempo pues sería una relación sin compromiso alguno, lo que afirmaba que no tendría tampoco un futuro. Y eso era la parte estúpida, pero también la parte tentadora pues era lo que justamente necesitaba. Distracción y nada más que eso. Algo en que mantenerse ocupada.

Comenzó a pensar que tal vez sí sería una buena idea. El poder acostarse con Quinn Fabray las veces que quisiera sin tener que sentirse culpable luego de hacerlo por sentir que la estuviese utilizando tenía que ser una buena idea. Además, tendría también su amistad y, a decir verdad, la rubia le gustaba mucho a Rachel. Tal vez demasiado. Tendría que estar mentalmente desorientada para rechazar aquella propuesta de una mujer tan atractiva como la rubia junto a ella.

—¿Sólo sexo y ya? ¿Sin sentimientos?

—Mhm.

—¿Sin compromisos ni etiquetas? —la rubia asintió. — ¿Sin citas formales?

—Sip.

La morocha volvió a pensarlo durante varios segundos, mientras que Quinn seguía conduciendo con aquel ápice de sonrisa en el rostro.

Sabía que aceptar sería jugar con fuego, que sería una completa y total locura, que estaría metiéndose en la boca del lobo, que tal vez sería la cosa más estúpida que haya hecho en su vida, pero algo en su interior le pedía a gritos que dijera que sí.

—Sólo quiero agregarle una cláusula más.

Y entonces la rubia sonrió de veras, victoriosa al haber conseguido lo que quería.

—Te escucho.

—Nada de hablarme con términos médicos. ¿Extirpar el tumor? —arrugó la nariz. — ¿De qué estamos hablando? ¿Cáncer?

Quinn rió. El automóvil se detuvo y la morocha desvió la mirada hacia la ventana de inmediato para mirar hacia afuera. Su edificio se encontraba a un lado.

—Entonces... —volvió la mirada hacia la rubia, quien se encontraba mirándole también. — ¿La que se enamora pierde?

—Así es —respondió con una sonrisa. — Y no voy a ser yo quien lo haga.

Rachel se acercó de repente, como siempre solía hacerlo, sin esperas ni titubeos, y unió sus labios de nueva cuenta con los de Quinn para besarle con deseo. Pero no esa clase de deseo que le da paso a la desesperación. No. Esa clase de deseo que, aún cuando es demasiado, permite que la sutileza le haga compañía. Fue un beso bastante similar al primero que habían compartido también dentro de su Volvo.

Luego de varios segundos, fue la misma Rachel quien se apartó para darle final a aquel gesto, con una radiante sonrisa esbozada en su rostro.

—Pues tampoco voy a ser yo, Quinn Fabray.

* * *

**N/A: Iba a actualizar hasta mañana ya que había decidido actualizar sólo los viernes, pero... no sé, quise actualizar hoy. Tómenlo como un obsequio, jajaja. Gracias de nuevo a los lectores y a las personas que dejan su review. :)**


	12. A lo Berry

**Capítulo XII**

_**"A lo Berry"**_

**Miércoles, 16 de noviembre del 2011.**

"Puedo con esto," pensaba Quinn una y otra vez. "Es lo que necesito. Necesito a alguien que esté dispuesta a estar en mi cama luego de un largo día de trabajo, sin obligaciones o compromisos que me alejen de mis deberes."

Esas fueron las palabras exactas que usó para terminar de convencerse a sí misma pues, luego de haber pactado aquel trato con la morocha, no tardó más de una hora en comenzar a dudar en si había hecho lo correcto, lo mejor para ambas. O por lo menos para ella.

¿En verdad se creía capaz de poder tener relaciones sexuales con Rachel Berry y compartir tiempo con ella sin terminar enamorándose de ella? A decir verdad, al principio sí lo hacía. Cuando se decidió por proponerle aquello a la morocha se sentía capacitada para poder llevar el plan acabo sin romper alguna de las cláusulas. Pero, luego de aquellas últimas y fantásticas dos semanas en las que había tenido encuentros con Rachel entre las sábanas de la cama de alguna de las dos, sobre su sofá de cuero o sobre el sofá del apartamento de la cantante, en la ducha o en la tina, o en cualquier parte de sus respectivos hogares, comenzó a dudarlo.

Estaba acostumbrándose muy rápido a verle la mayoría de los días, aunque fuese por lo menos durante una hora, y sabía que aquello no era bueno. No quería comenzar a echarle de menos cuando no la tuviera cerca, no quería acostumbrarse a su compañía, a la sonrisa juguetona que solía aparecer en su rostro cada que la rubia se paraba frente a su puerta, a su embriagante perfume, a la silueta de su cuerpo desnudo, al calor de su cuerpo y a aquel sentimiento de bienestar que le traía el hecho de compartir la cama con una mujer tan maravillosa como resultaba serlo Rachel Berry. Aunque sólo compartiesen la cama durante varios minutos. Minutos que hacían que los días de Quinn Fabray valiesen la pena, minutos que lograban borrar todo el cansancio que un largo día de trabajo en la sala de emergencias podía dejarle a la rubia y reemplazarlo con una sonrisa. Minutos que se habían convertido en su parte favorita del día.

No, no estaba enamorada de Rachel. Pero estaba acostumbrándose a ella, y ni siquiera hacía nada al respecto. Tampoco pretendía hacerlo. Por primera vez en su vida iba a dejar que las cosas tomasen el rumbo que debiesen tomar, sin intervenir ella en los plantes del destino. No le importaba el hecho de que aquello no les dejaría absolutamente nada a ninguna de las dos, no le importaba saber que la morocha la veía como una simple distracción, como una aventura. Porque ella también veía a Rachel como eso, y nada más. Por lo menos así lo hacía hasta el momento.

Su celular vibró dentro del bolsillo de su bata y lo sacó de inmediato para ver la pantalla.

**"Ocupada?"**

Su sonrisa fue inevitable al leer que había sido enviado por Rachel. Verificó la hora también en la pantalla de su móvil antes de comenzar a teclear.

**"Estaré disponible en una hora, más o menos. Tienes planes?"**

Envió el mensaje de texto y guardó su celular de nuevo en su bolsillo al notar la presencia de alguien más a su lado. Elevó de inmediato la vista y se encontró con el rostro de uno de los enfermeros con quien, además de Santana, tenía mejor relación dentro de su zona laboral.

—Hola, Mike —musitó mientras se apoyaba sobre la pared.

—¿Cansada, Fabray?

—No mucho.

La verdad es que sí estaba cansada, había estado en el hospital desde muy temprano ese día, y su reloj ahora marcaba las 10:13 P.M.

Sus turnos dentro del hospital se habían alargado notoriamente durante la última semana. Había estado cubriendo horarios de más de doce horas continuas, horas que habían resultado ocupadas en demasía. Lo que le dejaba a Quinn poco tiempo para descansar y, tomando en cuenta que el poco tiempo que tenía para poder dormir lo gastaba teniendo sexo con Rachel, sus horas de sueño habían disminuido bastante.

La sala de emergencias parecía por fin tranquilizarse un poco ese día. Los episodios más traumáticos ya habían pasado y la mayoría del personal ya se había retirado, excepto por los que tendrían que cubrir el turno nocturno, y ella, quien podría irse sólo hasta después de las once. Lo único que lograba hacerle sentir mejor en ese instante fue confirmar que la morocha tenía planeado algo para aquella noche al leer su nuevo mensaje de texto:

**"Estaré en tu apartamento antes de media noche. ;)"**

Sonrió, otra vez sin poder evitarlo. Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron, no mucho, pero sí lo suficiente como para que el asiático junto a ella se diese cuenta de que había dejado de prestar atención a lo que él le estaba contando en ese momento.

—Vaya —soltó una risa, atrayendo de nuevo la atención de la rubia. — Santana tenía razón.

Quinn arrugó la frente.

—¿En qué tenía razón Santana?

—Primero respóndeme algo...

—¿Qué?

—¿Estás enamorada?

—No.

Mike imitó su postura y se apoyó de costado sobre la pared, mientras le observaba con suma diversión debido a lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—Entonces sí. Tienes sonrisa de sexo.

La rubia pudo sentir cómo sus mejillas comenzaban a arderle.

¿Cómo podían sus labios hablar tanto por sí solos sin necesidad de usar palabra alguna? ¿Cómo podía una simple sonrisa dejar en evidencia que había estado teniendo el mejor sexo de su vida? Lo encontraba absurdo, realmente absurdo. Pero tal vez verdadero pues era la segunda ocasión que oía a alguien decirle aquello. Aunque tal vez no contaba si Mike lo había escuchado antes de Santana.

Quinn abrió la boca para protestar, pero sus labios se unieron de nuevo cuando otro par de enfermeros entraron en la sala empujando una camilla con un paciente en ésta.

Se acercó por inercia, y Mike hizo lo mismo.

—¿Qué tenemos? —preguntó Quinn mientras inspeccionaba al paciente con la mirada.

—Treinta y ocho años de edad. Tuvo un episodio sincopal. Está semi-consciente. La presión arterial es de 6-4 y sigue bajando —respondió uno de los enfermeros que se había encargado de llevarlo hasta la sala de emergencias.

Y, como solía hacerlo siempre que se presentaba un nuevo paciente en la sala de emergencias, volvía a olvidarse por completo del mundo exterior.

Pero cada oportunidad que se le presentaba de volver a intentar acomodar sus pensamientos y de volver a pensar en su situación con Rachel, lo hacía.

Había estado teniendo relaciones sexuales con ella desde que habían pactado el trato de ser amigas con derechos. Pero lo malo para Quinn era que, aún cuando había compartido tantas veces la cama (de vez en cuando el sofá), seguía sintiendo que no conocía para nada a Rachel Berry. Es decir, sabía cosas simples, como que era vegana, su ocupación, su color favorito y su lugar de nacimiento.

Pero Rachel nunca hablaba de su vida personal, como de sus padres o de su pasada relación, y la verdad era que pocas veces hablaba de Kurt. Tal vez lo hacía para mantener su distancia y así hacer más sencillo el no comenzar a sentir nada serio la una con la otra. Y eso estaba bien, pero Quinn sentía la necesidad de conocerla más, de saber más acerca de ella. Quería convertirse en una amiga de verdad para ella y no ser sólo su distracción por las noches.

Seguramente estarán preguntándose cómo reaccionó Santana al enterarse de la, según ella, estupidez que Quinn había hecho. Y la verdad es que lo había hecho mucho mejor de lo esperado. Sí, al principio le gritó miles de palabrotas a la rubia e incluso estuvo a punto de golpearla, pero minutos después sólo atinó a advertirle que sería mejor que la morocha no se topara con ella mientras ésta estuviese en su apartamento.

El reloj de su automóvil marcaba las 11:12 P.M. cuando éste se apagó ya en el estacionamiento de su edificio.

Estaba cansada, hambrienta y muriendo de sueño, agregándole el dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a aparecer como plus. Aquello sin duda alguna la hubiese puesto de un pésimo humor en otras circunstancias, pero no esa noche, pues sabía que iba a ver a la morocha.

El elevador se detuvo en el piso número ocho y, ni bien se abrió la puerta, Quinn salió de éste para adentrarse en el pasillo que la llevaba hasta la puerta de su apartamento, lugar donde, aún a la distancia, pudo divisar aquella inconfundible silueta. Pequeña, serena, pero a la vez tan impaciente, meciéndose de un lado a otro mientras observaba el suelo. Sonrió sin evitarlo.

—¿Por qué estás aquí afuera? —preguntó, logrando ganarse de inmediato la mirada de la morocha. — Santana está dentro, pudo haberte abierto.

Rachel esbozó una magnifica sonrisa al verle.

—Lo sé, pero no me atreví a llamar a la puerta.

Quinn rió.

—¿Acaso le tienes miedo?

—¿Tú no?

La rubia lo pensó durante un instante.

—Sólo por las mañanas —respondió mientras abría la puerta, y Rachel fue quien rió esta vez. — Después de ti.

Siguiendo la indicación, Rachel entró primero al departamento y Quinn la siguió.

—Veo que traes equipaje —musitó con una sonrisa, cerrando la puerta tras ella. — ¿Tienes planeado algo diferente para ésta noche?

—Mhm.

La morocha continuó con su camino hacia el sofá, donde tomó asiento mientras colocaba el par de bolsas que traía consigo sobre la mesa de centro. Quinn colgó su abrigo sobre el perchero luego de quitárselo y se dirigió hacia ella, observando con atención lo que la sacaba del interior de aquellas bolsas. Recipientes con comida dentro, cubiertos desechables, dos botellas de té helado y unas cuantas películas.

—¿Qué es ésto?

La rubia tomó asiento junto a ella, sonriendo de manera divertida. Rachel la observó, sonriendo de la misma manera.

—Vamos a tener una fiesta de pijamas —respondió. — Como las de secundaria.

La cantante volvió a levantarse durante un momento para deshacerse de su abrigo y así dejar al descubierto la rosada pijama de conejos que llevaba puesta. La misma con la que Quinn la había visto en el hospital anteriormente. Soltó una risa, sin poder evitarlo.

Otra vez volvía a confirmar que convivir con Rachel Berry era sinónimo de sorpresas, de espontaneidad pura. Y, aunque estuviese deseando poder dormir un poco, no podía negarse ante la idea de una fiesta de pijamas junto a ella y sus pequeños conejos.

—¿Vamos a pintarnos las uñas y a hablar sobre los chicos del equipo de fútbol?

El ceño de la morocha se frunció ligeramente.

—¿Eso hacías tú en tus fiestas de pijamas en secundaria?

—Pues..., sí.

Rachel sacudió la cabeza mientras reía.

—Entonces será una fiesta de pijamas a lo Berry —volvió a fijar su vista en los objetos sobre la mesa. — Traje tres películas. Voy a dejar que tú elijas cuál vamos a ver.

—Mmm... veamos —se acercó más a ella y observó las películas de cerca. —_ Funny Girl_, _Wicked _y _Mamma mia_... —volvió la vista a la morocha. — ¿Musicales, Rach? ¿En serio?

La pequeña asintió con la cabeza.

—Vale —suspiró por lo bajo. La verdad es que Quinn nunca había sido gran amante de los musicales. — Creo que... dejaré que elijas tú.

Se levantó del sofá y la morocha la siguió con la mirada.

—No creo que alguna de esas me disguste más que Grease.

—Oh, por favor —rió fuertemente. — Te descubrí viéndola el otro día, Quinn.

—Te he dicho que fue porque echaba de menos a Frannie —dijo mientras caminaba hacia el pasillo. — Voy a ponerme algo más cómodo, no tardo.

La rubia caminó directo hacia su habitación, pero antes de que pudiese entrar a ésta, Santana salió del baño, el cual se encontraba frente a la puerta del dormitorio de Quinn, e hizo que ésta se detuviera de inmediato.

—¿Está Berry aquí? —indagó sin pensarlo.

—Tuve un buen día, Santana. Gracias por preguntar —espetó con sarcasmo. — Está en el living, no la molestes.

—Si van a tener sexo en el sofá otra vez, procura limpiar luego de hacerlo. La última vez me encontré con u...

—Vale, procuraré hacerlo —le interrumpió.

La rubia se dedicó a ingresar a su habitación para buscar alguna de sus pijamas y ponérsela.

Le echó un vistazo a su cama, y sintió la necesidad de tumbarse en ésta a dormir el resto de la noche. Pero no podía. Su deseo por pasar tiempo con Rachel era más grande, sobre todo en esa ocasión pues iban a hacer algo muy diferente a lo que estaban acostumbradas. Iban a pasar tiempo como... amigas de verdad, por así decirlo. Justo lo que Quinn quería.

Luego de vestirse, regresó a la sala principal, donde Rachel se encontraba sentada sobre el suelo, a un costado de la pequeña mesa de centro, sirviendo aquella comida que estaba dentro de los recipientes en dos platos.

—¿Tú cocinaste? —preguntó mientras se acercaba.

Rachel elevó la vista para encontrarse con sus ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Cocinaste para mí? —elevó una de sus cejas con sorna. — Ésto no infringe ninguna de las cláusulas, ¿cierto?

La morocha rió.

Varios días luego de haber pactado el trato, Rachel había decidido agregarle unas cuantas cláusulas más a éste, para prevenir que las cosas no se les fuesen de las manos a ninguna de las dos. Hicieron una pequeña lista con las cosas que no debían hacer por nada del mundo:

1. Nada de discutir. No hacerlo nunca por ningún motivo.

2. Nada de miradas largas y profundas.

3. Nada de celos.

4. No abrazarse o dormir juntas toda la noche luego de haber tenido sexo.

5. No tomarse de la mano.

6. Nada de citas formales.

Si alguna de las dos infringía cualquiera de aquellas cláusulas, el trato quedaría automáticamente anulado. Lo que significaba que tendrían que dejar de verse por completo y para siempre. O por lo menos durante un tiempo considerable.

—No es nada especial, no te emociones, Fabray. —respondió Rachel. — Es sólo que es mi última noche de vacaciones y quería hacer algo diferente. Creo que hemos tenido bastante del «con derechos» y no del «amigas».

Quinn rió. Era exactamente en lo que ella había estado pensando la tarde de ese mismo día.

—Tienes razón.

—Olvidé traer platos, así que tomé estos de tu cocina —señaló el par que se encontraba sobre la mesa. — También un par de vasos y un poco de hielo de la nevera. Espero que no te moleste.

—No hay problema —musitó mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de ella, sobre el suelo. — ¿Qué has cocinado?

—Strogonoff vegano.

Inspeccionó su plato durante varios segundos sin decir nada, luego volvió la vista hacia los ojos de Rachel y arrugó ligeramente la frente.

—Vas a tener que decirme los ingredientes de ésto uno por uno.

—Es pasta, Quinn —arrojó de inmediato. — No hagas preguntas y agradece que he cocinado para ti.

—Vale, vale —musitó desviando la mirada de nuevo hacia el plato y tomó su tenedor. — No hace falta que me hables de esa manera.

Rachel no pudo evitar reír. Se inclinó un poco hacia ella y dejó un efímero pero cálido beso sobre su mejilla, tomando por sorpresa a Quinn, quien de inmediato fijó su mirada en ella de nueva cuenta. Sonrió de medio lado al encontrarse con la morocha llevándose su primer bocado de comida a la boca y decidió hacer lo mismo.

—¿No íbamos a ver una película? —cuestionó luego de tragar su bocado de comida.

—¡Oh, es verdad!

La pequeña se puso de pie de un salto y se dirigió hacia el televisor.

—La he puesto en el reproductor pero olvidé encender el televisor —rió para sí misma mientras encendía el mismo, y luego de regresar la película al inicio, regresó al lugar donde se encontraba sentada segundos atrás.

—¿Cuál fue la elección?

—Espera y verás.

Luego de la introducción, la rubia no tardó en reconocer la película. Tal vez no era de sus preferidas, pero sí la había visto unas cuantas veces anteriormente, cuando la pasaban por cable y no había nada más interesante que ver en algún otro canal.

Mamma mia, esa había sido la elección de Rachel. Y agradeció para sus adentros el que aquella hubiese sido la película elegida.

—Iba a elegir Funny Girl porque es mi película favorita —musitó la morocha, — pero creí que tú preferirías ésta.

—Acertaste —dijo, mientras le guiñaba el ojo y sonreía ladinamente.

Se dedicaron a comer la deliciosa cena que Rachel había preparado mientras observaban la película e intercambiaban varios comentarios acerca de ésta. La morocha estaba bastante entretenida repitiendo algunos de los parlamentos de los personajes al mismo tiempo que ellos, tanto que seguía sin notar que la rubia junto a ella se encontraba en una lucha contra el inmenso sueño que de un segundo a otro la invadió.

Sus párpados pesaban más y más a cada segundo, podía jurar que iba a quedarse dormida en cualquier momento.

Le dio un sorbo a su vaso de té y lo colocó de nuevo en la mesa, apoyó su espalda sobre la parta baja del sofá y estiró sus piernas por debajo de la mesa de centro mientras dejaba escapar un gran y sonoro bostezo que logró ganarse la atención de Rachel.

—¿Aburrida?

—Un poco.

Rachel rió, y tomó la misma postura que ella.

—Sabes, en verdad me agrada poder tenerte como amiga, Quinn —le sonrió. — Últimamente Kurt prefiere pasar tiempo con Blaine. Y ni hablar de Brittany.

La rubia le sonrió de vuelta.

—Me pasa lo mismo —musitó. — Eres... Creo que eres mi única amiga además de Santana, a decir verdad.

—¿La única? —elevó las cejas a la par. — No te creo.

Quinn soltó una risa, y cuando menos lo pensó, ahí estaban sus ojos comenzando a mirarle de aquella manera que tanto debían evitar. La mirada fija y silenciosa de la rubia sólo le confirmaba que lo que decía era cierto, pero además, algo en ésta logró que un pequeño escalofrío recorriese la espina dorsal de Rachel.

Aquel era el tipo de miradas que debían evitar a toda costa pues traían consigo esa clase de sensaciones que comenzaron a viajar por el cuerpo de Rachel en ese mismo instante; la descarga eléctrica que recorrió su espalda de abajo hacia arriba, la manera en que su piel se erizó al sentir dicha sensación llegar a su nuca y la extraña sensación de sentir a su cerebro adormecido, como si estuviese ebria y no pudiese pensar claramente.

La morocha no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo ponerle fin a ese momento que comenzaba a incomodarle, y agradeció inmensamente escuchar cómo la canción de _Mamma mia _comenzaba a ser interpretada por Donna en la película. Dejó escapar un chillido de emoción.

—Déjame adivinar —sonrió Quinn con diversión. — Amas ésta canción.

—¡Me fascina! —volvió a chillar.

Y sin volver a pensarlo, Rachel comenzó a cantar en voz alta, moviendo sus hombros al ritmo de la canción, mientras que Quinn la observaba totalmente entretenida. Le resultaba más que fascinante observar aquellos impulsos locos que tenía la morocha cuando una canción le gustaba mucho; la energía que la invadía, la pasión con la que entonaba todas y cada una de las palabras, la manera en que su cuerpo se movía de manera tan sincronizada con cada nota.

Fue hasta que comenzó el coro de la canción cuando se puso de pie y no dudó en subirse al sofá mientras que, simulando un micrófono con una de sus manos, continuaba entonando la letra.

_Mamma mia, here I go again_

_My my, how can I resist you?_

_Mamma mia, does it show again?_

_My my, just how much I've missed you_

La rubia seguía observándola, sonriendo como idiota al igual que la primera vez que presenció una de aquellas escenas en aquella cafetería, obnubilada por tanta naturalidad, por tanta emoción, pero sobretodo por la voz de ángel que Rachel tenía.

—¿Siempre te emocionas tanto cuando te gusta una canción? —preguntó sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Rachel, quien seguía de pie sobre el sofá y cantando la canción, sonrió al escucharle y, con su dedo índice, la invitó a unirséle, pero la rubia negó con la cabeza.

El espectáculo que la morocha se encontraba dándole a Quinn fue interrumpido justo a la mitad por la presencia de una tercer persona en la sala principal. Santana. Quien desde la puerta del living observaba la escena, con el ceño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados, como siempre.

—¡Con un carajo! ¿No saben qué hora es? —indagó molesta. — ¡Hay gente aquí intentando dormir! Maldición, ¿tengo que soportar también esto además de sus gemidos que parecen más maullidos de gato moribundo que gemidos de placer?

La mirada de ambas se desvió de inmediato hacia ella, y Rachel enmudeció.

—¡Berry, bájate del sofá! —exclamó. — ¡Y cierra la puta boca, por favor!

Y dicho aquello, volvió a desaparecer de la escena para regresar a su habitación.

Rachel desvió la mirada hacia la rubia, quien seguía sentada sobre el suelo, y ni bien sus miradas se encontraron, ambas explotaron en carcajadas al igual que dos adolescentes luego de haber recibido gritos por parte de su madre al ser descubiertas haciendo una travesura.

La morocha bajó del sofá y volvió a tomar asiento junto a ella.

—Por lo menos ha dicho por favor —murmuró la rubia, y Rachel volvió a reír. — Gracias, Rach.

—¿Por el espectáculo improvisado?

Quinn rió por lo bajo.

—Y por la cena —le miró fijamente. — Nadie cocinaba para mí desde hace años.

—Tienes suerte de que no haya quemado nada ésta vez —sonrió con gracia. — Mi primer año en San Francisco casi incendio mi apartamento. La alarma de incendios se encendió y los bomberos llegaron al lugar. Obtuve un gran sermón acerca de las precauciones que debía tomar y bla, bla... Fui cliente distinguido en Alessandro's, un restaurante vegano cerca de mi edificio, durante tres meses luego de eso.

Ambas volvieron a reír.

—Creo que tú podrías prenderle fuego a cualquier cosa —musitó la rubia, intentando sonar provocativa. Pero la verdad es que cada vez que lo intentaba, siempre terminaba por lamentándose pues sus cumplidos sonaban más a un chiste que a un cumplido.

Rachel arrugó la frente.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Vale, no soy buena en ésto —dijo luego de suspirar. — Olvídalo.

La morocha soltó una carcajada.

—¿Intentabas decir que estoy en llamas? —enarcó una de sus cejas.

—Intentaba decir que me haces sentir como si estuviera en llamas cada vez que estás junto a mí.

Rachel mordió su labio inferior al mismo tiempo en que una traviesa sonrisa se esbozaba en su rostro.

—Eso ha conseguido excitarme mucho, Quinn Fabray —murmuró, provocando la sonrisa inmediata de Quinn.

Y, de repente, todo el sueño y el cansancio que la rubia sentía segundos atrás se vio reemplazado nuevamente por el incontrolable deseo que Rachel despertaba en ella, encendiendo por completo sus sentidos y llevándola de nuevo a encontrarse con sus labios, cosa que se había vuelto más que natural entre ellas, un gesto cotidiano, un gesto sin ningún otro objetivo más que buscar placer.

El cuerpo de Rachel se colocó sobre el regazo de Quinn, colocando una pierna en cada costado de ésta y llevando sus manos directo a despeinar su cabellera mientras que las manos de la rubia se afianzaban a su cintura.

Su lengua se abrió paso entre los labios de la rubia y se encontró de inmediato con la suya, provocando que un ronco gemido se escapase de la garganta de la joven doctora.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la morocha deshizo de la parte de arriba de la pijama de Quinn para luego pasar a hacer lo mismo con el corpiño que llevaba debajo. Cuando sus labios volvieron a unirse, llevó ambas manos a sus pechos y los presionó con fuerza, provocando que ésta vez la rubia gimiera más fuerte.

—Shh —murmuró sobre sus labios. — Vas a despertar a Satanás.

—¿En ésto consistían tus fiestas de pijamas en secundaria, Rach?

Rachel rió sin apartar sus labios de los de ella.

—Cierra la boca y déjame besarte en paz.

La rubia sonrió para sí misma, y dejó que la morocha continuase besándola, mientras ella se dedicaba a deshacerse de su blusa que no hacía nada más que estorbar en ese momento. Cada beso y cada caricia lograba que sus respiraciones se volviesen cada vez más pesadas y que la temperatura de sus cuerpos aumentasen de una manera increíble, tanto que Quinn por poco olvidaba de dónde realmente se encontraban y de lo que Santana le había dicho rato atrás.

—Deberíamos ir a mi habitación —susurró.

—No —sentenció de inmediato, y comenzó a besar su mandíbula. — Me gusta aquí. Estoy enamorada de tu sofá.

Quinn soltó una ligera risa.

—Mientras sea lo único de lo que estés enamorada...

La morocha volvió a reír.

—Cierra la boca de una vez.

Y así lo hizo, Quinn no volvió a espetar palabra alguna después de eso, permitiéndole a Rachel que continuase besándola sin interrupciones, dándole inicio a su nuevo encuentro carnal en la sala principal del apartamento de la rubia, con una latina gruñona durmiendo a escasos metros de distancia y con la película de Mamma mia sonando como fondo.

* * *

**N/A: Un capítulo algo tranquilo, pero pronto se pone mejor. Actualizo hoy para complacer a mis queridos lectores, es mi manera de agradecerles! :) Creo que la próxima actualización ahora sí será el viernes, así que hasta entonces! Gracias de nuevo, y saludos a todos.**


	13. Sólo Conmigo

**Capítulo XIII**

_**"Sólo conmigo"**_

Sábado, 19 de noviembre del 2011.

El club se encontraba casi al límite esa noche, la re-inauguración había sido el día jueves y desde entonces el lugar había recibido a más gente de lo normal, lo que significaba que Rachel había tenido bastante trabajo luego de sus pequeñas vacaciones.

Esa noche, como todos los sábados, ella y el resto de los bailarines, incluyendo a Brittany, habían presentado otro espectáculo, aunque ésta vez fue uno de los números que ya habían sido presentados anteriormente, pero que sin duda alguna le encantaba al público. El número estaba formado por tres canciones de Christina Aguilera, las cuales habían sido interpretadas por la misma Rachel, acompañando cada canción con una coreografía bastante compleja. Y, como era de esperarse, le había fascinado a todos. Aunque, a decir verdad, no había espectáculo que incluyese a la morocha que no volviese loca a la gran multitud de personas que asistían a La Jungla. Es decir, ¿quién no se volvería loco al ver a la pequeña bailar al ritmo de _Candyman_?

Se podría decir que hasta se había ganado un club de admiradores desde que había comenzado a presentarse ahí. Admiradoras, sobretodo. Las cuales, esa noche más que ninguna otra, se empeñaban en acercarse a ella. Quizás porque en esa ocasión no llevaba puesto el anillo de compromiso que antes conseguía espantar a cualquiera.

—Entonces, Rachel —habló la chica frente a ella, mientras que la morocha se encargaba de preparar varias bebidas al otro lado de la barra, — ¿qué vas a hacer luego de que tu turno termine?

—Ir a mi apartamento a dormir lo que reste de la noche —respondió sin mostrar mucho interés.

—Querrás decir... a mi apartamento.

Rachel elevó la vista al escuchar aquello, y se encontró con la coqueta sonrisa de aquella chica rubia que estaba indirectamente invitándola a pasar la noche con ella. Rió sin poder evitarlo y regresó su atención a lo que estaba haciendo.

—Muy buen intento, Amber. Casi lo consigues —le dedicó otra efímera mirada y le guiñó el ojo. — Intenta esforzarte un poco más la próxima vez.

La otra chica resopló, frustrada por su derrota, y se retiró de la barra sin volver a decir alguna otra palabra.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó Kurt a su lado.

—¿Qué ha sido qué?

—Eso —respondió y miró a Rachel. — Ha sido como la cuarta invitación que has rechazado ésta noche.

—Ah —musitó sin darle mucha importancia mientras colocaba las bebidas que recién había preparado sobre su bandeja. — ¿Y qué con eso?

Kurt frunció el ceño.

—Creí haberte escuchado decir que ibas a disfrutar de tu soltería lo más que pudieses, y no te he visto hacerlo.

—Lo estoy haciendo, Kurt —le dijo, enfrentando su mirada finalmente.

—¿Con Quinn Fabray? —elevó ambas cejas. — ¿Sólo con ella?

La morocha no respondió.

—Eso no es disfrutar de tu soltería, Rachel —insistió. — ¿Rechazas invitaciones de chicas hermosas porque intentas serle fiel a la doctora Fabray? A eso se le llama mantener una relación, a mí no me engañas con tu cosa de amigas con derecho.

Rachel decidió ignorar aquello y tomó la bandeja con bebidas para dirigirse a las mesas donde debían dejarlas, pero el castaño la siguió.

—Rachel, no te estarás enamorando de ella, ¿verdad?

La pequeña soltó una gran carcajada.

—¿De Quinn Fabray? —le miró de reojo. — No es mi tipo.

—¿Una mujer seria, decente y con una buena profesión no es tu tipo? —no obtuvo respuesta. — Ya. Se me olvidaba que tú prefieres a los vendedores de bienes raíces que te engañan con sus rubias compañeras de trabajo.

Los pasos de la morocha se detuvieron de inmediato y su mirada se fijó en Kurt.

—No metas a Brody en ésto —le dijo tajante. — Y déjame hacer mi trabajo en paz.

Kurt suspiró y siguió los pasos de la morocha cuando ésta los reanudó y se acercó a dejar algunas bebidas sobre una de las mesas.

—Sólo digo que si tanto te gusta la chica, ¿por qué no darle una oportunidad formal y ya? —insistió a sus espaldas. —Es buena persona, Rachel. Y por lo que he visto de verdad le interesas. Creo que podrías darle...

—No —le interrumpió sin mirarle mientras caminaba a la siguiente mesa. — No necesito otra relación, no quiero más dramas en mi vida. ¿Podríamos tener ésta conversación después? —le miró por encima del hombro. — Los dos tenemos que trabajar, Kurt. Regresa a la barra.

El castaño decidió no seguir insistiendo y regresar a su trabajo. Después de todo Rachel tenía razón, no era el lugar más indicado para tener aquella discusión.

La morocha continuó con lo suyo, recibió un montón de adulaciones más gracias al show de esa noche, a las cuales se encargaba de agradecer con una enorme sonrisa. No había cosa más gratificante que saber que a la gente le gustaba lo que hacía. Porque era lo que le encantaba recibir luego de haber pisado un escenario: gritos, aplausos, adulaciones, cumplidos. Tal vez podría llegar a sonar algo narcisista, pero a Rachel le encantaba la atención que recibía, aunque nunca se aprovechaba de ello.

Ese bar había sido su salvación, le había tomado gran cariño al establecimiento y a las personas que la rodeaban dentro de él; a sus compañeros de trabajo, sus compañeros de escenario, y a varios clientes que habían asistido al lugar desde siempre.

Ser contratada en ese bar fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar al mudarse a San Francisco luego de no haber conseguido ser aceptada en la anhelada universidad de NYADA. _La Jungla _le había dado una nueva oportunidad de seguir haciendo lo que más le gustaba: presentarse en un escenario, cantar frente a un público y recibir ese montón de aplausos que tanto alimentaban su alma cada sábado por la noche.

Tal vez no era un escenario de Broadway, tal vez no actuaba en alguna famosa obra frente a un verdadero público, pero era más de lo que podía pedir. Para ella ese escenario era suficiente.

Regresó a la barra luego de dejar todas las bebidas que llevaba en su respectiva mesa y colocó la bandeja sobre la superficie de madera. Le echó un vistazo a la pista de baile, la cual parecía estarse llenando de gente cada vez más. Todo parecía indicar que esa noche tendría que trabajar hasta muy, muy tarde.

Suspiró ante aquel pensamiento con resignación.

Y sin darse cuenta, Quinn Fabray se cruzaba por sus pensamientos sin previo aviso.

"¿Qué estará haciendo en éstos momentos? ¿Seguirá trabajando? ¿Estará durmiendo en su apartamento de esa manera tan adorable en que lo hace? ¿Querrá verme? ¿Me echará de menos? Debería enviarle un mensaje de texto..."

Sacudió la cabeza ante la idea.

Seguramente la rubia seguía trabajando y por la misma razón no le había contactado. O tal vez estaba durmiendo luego de tan pesada semana dentro del hospital, semana que había sido la razón por la cual no habían podido verse más de dos días; lunes y miércoles, y tan sólo un rato, no lo suficiente como para dejar satisfecho al deseo de la morocha.

Echaba de menos a Quinn Fabray, muchísimo. Pero no se permitía a sí misma aceptarlo. No podía permitirse aceptar el hecho de estar acostumbrándose a pasar las noches sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo junto al suyo, a esa voz ronca que tanto le gustaba. No podía ni siquiera permitirse seguir pensando en ella, así que buscó su pequeña libreta para volver a atender algunas mesas. Pero alguien impidió que emprendiera su camino.

—Rachel —espetó el castaño tomándole del brazo.

Rachel lo miró.

—¿Vas a insistir con lo mismo?

Kurt negó con la cabeza, sonriendo de una manera a la que Rachel encontró extraña y hasta un tanto inquietante.

—¿Entonces? —arrugó la frente.

—¿No es aquella tu novia?

El castaño hizo un ademan con la cabeza en dirección a la pista de baile, y la morocha no dudó en desviar la mirada hacia ésta. Le costó varios segundos, pero luego de entrecerrar los ojos e inspeccionar bien, logró divisar aquella inconfundible silueta con melena dorada bajo las luces del lugar.

—Está charlando con alguien más —agregó Kurt, y luego corrigió: — Está charlando demasiado cerca con una pelirroja candente que parece estarla desnudando con la mirada.

En efecto, Quinn estaba acompañada por otra mujer. Una pelirroja. La misma pelirroja que había estado comiéndose con la mirada a la rubia la primera noche estuvo ahí.

Quinn estaba ahí, la misma Quinn con la que había estado acostándose durante las últimas casi tres semanas, charlando con aquella mujer, cuando ella dos minutos atrás estaba considerando el enviarle un mensaje de texto. _Su_ Quinn estaba ahí, riendo con aquella chica, probablemente hasta coqueteando con ella.

No supo muy bien por qué, pero aquello logró hacer que su estómago se encogiera y que una gran sensación de molestia la invadiera. Una sensación a la que comúnmente se le conoce como «celos».

—No es mi novia —respondió finalmente. — Puede hacer lo que quiera.

La morocha se liberó del agarre del castaño, pero antes de que pudiera emprender su camino hacia las mesas, él volvió a hablar:

—¿A cuántas chicas rechazaste ésta noche, Rach? Porque a ella parece resultarle bastante difícil el rechazar a una sola.

De acuerdo, aquello logró que la pequeña hirviera de coraje.

Kurt tenía razón, ella había estado rechazando a toda mujer que se parara frente a ella porque tenía la esperanza de que, cuando su turno acabase, pudiese ver a Quinn. Rechazó la invitación de chicas guapísimas dispuestas a hacerle pasar una magnifica noche porque ella esperaba poder pasar su noche entre las sábanas de la rubia. Y en cambio Quinn decidió aprovechar su tiempo libre en ir a meterse al club a coquetear con aquella (según Rachel) zorra que la había estado asechando desde que la vio.

Inhaló una gran cantidad de aire y la retuvo en sus pulmones mientras contaba hasta diez, y luego exhaló de la misma manera para intentar calmarse antes de encontrarse frente a las mesas y así evitar tratar mal a los clientes.

No entendía por qué aquello le molestaba tanto. Ella estaba consiente de que no había nada serio entre ambas, que su relación no las comprometía a nada, mucho menos a tener que dejar de ver a otras personas, pero no podía evitar sentirse tan furiosa al saber que Quinn se encontraba ahí, justamente donde ella trabajaba, coqueteando frente a sus ojos con otra mujer cuando ella había rechazado a varias chicas más sólo por ella. Y se sentía tan idiota. ¿Por qué razón había estado rechazando a todas esas chicas? ¿Por Quinn Fabray? ¿En serio?

En efecto, lo había hecho por ella. Porque había estado deseando que su turno acabase para poder tomar un taxi en dirección al apartamento de la rubia, había estado echando de menos el calor que sus salvajes caricias provocaban en ella; porque era lo único que quería hacer esa noche, sentir el cuerpo de Quinn sobre su piel. Más sin embargo, la mujer a la que había estado echando de menos se encontraba ahí, charlando de manera animada con alguien más. Y eso la hizo enfurecer.

Tuvo que tragarse las ganas de acercarse lo más rápido que pudiese a la rubia. No podía ir a discutirle el hecho de estar hablando con otra chica, era la cláusula número uno: nada de discusiones. Mucho menos cuando se tratase de algo tan absurdo como el estar echando humo por las orejas debido a que estuviese con esa chica que le pedía a gritos con la mirada que la llevase a su apartamento y...

—Maldita sea, tengo que ponerle un alto —murmuró para sí misma.

—¿Disculpa? —indagó uno de los tres sujetos que se encontraban sentados en la mesa que atendía.

La morocha lo observó, un tanto desorientada, y luego sacudió la cabeza.

—Nada —sonrió ampliamente. — Entonces, ¿dos ginebras y una cerveza?

El sujeto asintió, y la morocha lo anotó en la libreta.

—Enseguida vuelvo con sus bebidas.

No podía ni siquiera imaginarse aquella escena, le resultaba tan desagradable que tan sólo la idea de que aquello pudiese ocurrir realmente la ponía en un estado anímico que ni siquiera ella podía soportar.

Al regresar a la barra, notó enseguida que Kurt se encontraba hablando con alguien. Un alguien a quien no tardó en reconocer. Era ella. La rubia estaba de espaldas, apoyada sobre la superficie de la barra, pero giró el rostro hacia ella cuando el castaño señaló a la pequeña con su dedo índice.

El rostro de Quinn se vio iluminado por una de esas sonrisas tan encantadoras que tanto la caracterizaban, pero el rostro de la morocha no mostró expresión alguna al encontrarse con sus ojos verdes. Estaba molesta, estaba furiosa. Estaba roja, verde, morada... y de todos colores a causa de la cólera y los celos. Y eso hacía que se enfureciera más, porque se suponía que no debía estar sintiendo todo aquello.

Kurt se apartó cuando Rachel se colocó al otro lado de la barra.

—¡Hey! —le saludó Quinn de manera efusiva.

—Hey —forzó una sonrisa, intentando actuar natural. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

La morocha deseó escuchar un «quería verte», un «vine a buscarte» o un «te echaba de menos». Algo que hiciese que su enojo desapareciera, pero la respuesta que recibió sólo consiguió que éste aumentase en gran cantidad.

—Oh, bueno —comenzó la rubia. — Es fin de semana, tuve la noche libre, y éste bar me gusta mucho. ¿Recuerdas a la pelirroja que estuvo técnicamente desnudándome con la mirada la primera noche que est...?

—Sí, la recuerdo —le interrumpió de mala gana, lo que extrañó enseguida a Quinn. — ¿Qué con ella? ¿Vas a llevarla a tu apartamento?

Rachel se maldijo a sí misma mentalmente luego de haber espetado aquello. Sus palabras habían salido por su boca sin antes haber sido procesadas por su cerebro, eso era lo que hacía cuando algo la molestaba de aquella manera: hablaba sin pensar, y luego terminaba arrepintiéndose.

Comenzó a buscar las botellas de licor para preparar las bebidas, intentando no prestarle mucha atención a Quinn.

—No —rió por lo bajo, todavía desconcertada por la actitud de la morocha. — Su nombre es Gigi y es bastante agradable.

La morocha soltó una carcajada.

—¿Gigi? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? —cuestionó sin apartar la vista de lo que hacía. — ¿Dónde está ahora?

—En el baño —replicó. — Va a regresar en un momento.

Rachel levantó la mirada para volverse a encontrar con los desconcertados ojos de la rubia y le observó varios segundos sin decir nada.

—¿Quieres un consejo?

Quinn, no muy convencida, asintió.

—Busca a alguien más —la rubia arrugó la frente, y la morocha prosiguió: — No es tu tipo, Quinn. Se ve demasiado... fácil. Seguramente es una mujerzuela, de esas que despiertan en una cama diferente cada fin de semana. ¿Sabes cuántas enfermedades de transmisión sexual podría tener? Tú eres doctora, debes de saber sobre ello. No querrás contagiarte, y mucho menos contagiarme a mí. ¡No te lo voy a permitir! Si te vas con esa mujer de aquí, yo... yo...

Rachel guardó silencio al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y, poco a poco, Quinn pudo entender el por qué de aquella actitud y de aquellos comentarios por parte de ella. No podía ser más obvio. Rachel estaba celosa. Estaba celosa hasta la médula.

Una pequeña y divertida sonrisa se esbozó en el rostro de Quinn.

—Rachel... —comenzó, y la aludida volvió toda su atención a preparar las bebidas. — Rach, ¿estás celosa?

Rachel volvió a soltar una nueva carcajada, ésta más actuada que la anterior.

—Por favor —negó con la cabeza. — ¿Tendría por qué estarlo?

—Vale. Entonces no te va a molestar que baile un rato con Gigi, ¿cierto?

—¡Para nada! —exclamó mientras colocaba las bebidas en su bandeja. — Ve y baila con Ginger todo lo que quieras.

—Gigi —le corrigió.

—Me da lo mismo.

Celosa hasta la médula, no cabía duda.

La pequeña tomó la bandeja y se abrió paso hacia las mesas de nueva cuenta, dejando a Quinn un tanto confundida, pero con una sensación agradable al notar los celos que a la morocha le fueron imposible ocultar.

La verdad es que no había ido al club en busca de diversión ni nada parecido, aquel no era la clase de lugar a los que recurría cuando quería distraerse durante su tiempo libre. Ni tampoco tenía planeado que aquella pelirroja de nombre extraño la detuviese a mitad de la pista de baile mientras ella intentaba llegar a la barra de bebidas. Había ido allí con la única intención de ver a la morocha pues estaba pudriéndose de tanto echarle de menos, aún cuando hacía tan sólo dos días que le había visto por última vez.

—¡Ahí estás! —exclamó una voz chillona a sus espaldas y enseguida se giró. — ¿Ya has pedido algo de beber?

La rubia negó con la cabeza.

—¡Oh, bueno! Eso se soluciona rápido —la pelirroja le guiñó el ojo, y se acercó a la barra para ordenar un par de tragos.

Mientras tanto, Rachel observaba la escena a la distancia, maldiciendo por lo bajo a aquella mujer de cabello llamativo que intentaba meterse con _su_ chica. Sí, porque Quinn era su chica. Tal vez no oficialmente, pero lo era. Tenía que serlo si estaba acostándose con ella.

Pero el enojo llegó a su límite cuando vio a la «mujerzuela» tomar a la rubia de la mano para arrastrarla de vuelta a la pista de baile. Presionó la mandíbula con fuerza y sus dientes rechinaron. No dudó en dejar lo que estaba haciendo para regresar a la barra, y luego de dejar su bandeja sobre ésta, abrirse paso entre la gente que bailaba y dirigirse hacia ellas.

Estaba decidida, se acercó con pasos firmes al lugar donde se encontraba con aquella pelirroja de nombre extraño, a la que Rachel ni siquiera conocía y ya detestaba con el alma. Estaba dejándose llevar de nuevo por sus emociones de manera impulsiva, como siempre. Estaba permitiéndole a sus celos que tomaran control de sus acciones y ni siquiera se dio el tiempo necesario para pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer cuando su mano ya se encontraba tomando con fuerza el brazo de Quinn.

—Tú vienes conmigo —espetó con firmeza.

La rubia le miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Disculpa pero, ¿quién eres tú? —cuestionó la chica de nombre Gigi.

"Su novia," pensó automáticamente, pero por suerte mordió su lengua antes de poder responder aquello.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa, Ariel? ¿Por qué no vuelves al océano a buscar a Sebastián?

—Rach...

La voz de la rubia consiguió de inmediato que ésta desviase la mirada hacia ella, y sus ojos lograron calmar un poco aquella sensación de querer lanzarse sobre la pelirroja para darle una buena paliza.

Sin pensarlo una segunda vez, tomó la mano de Quinn y se encargó de sacarla de aquella multitud de personas, alejándola de la pista de baile y de la chica con la que se encontraba bailando segundos atrás, quien seguramente en ese instante estaba más que ofendida.

—Rachel, ¿qué haces? —soltó una risa. — ¿A qué se debe todo ésto?

—Cierra la boca.

La morocha arrastró a Quinn hasta los baños de damas del lugar, donde, ni bien habían entrado, dio media vuelta para encarar con una desafiante mirada a la rubia.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Quinn? —arrojó molesta. — ¿Desde cuándo vienes a éstos lugares por puro placer? ¿Santana te ha traído?

—Mi deseo por verte es quien me ha traído aquí, no Santana.

—¿Por verme a mí, o por ver a la imitación obesa de Lindsay Lohan?

En ese momento el sonido de uno de los retretes interrumpió su pequeña discusión, y un segundo más tarde una chica salió de una de los cubículos.

—No se detengan por mí —musitó con una divertida mientras se acercaba al lavabo.

Pero Quinn esperó a que ésta saliese del baño para volver a hablar, sin embargo, cuando su boca se abrió para articular otra frase, los labios de la morocha ya se encontraban presionados sobre los suyos, logrando acabar con todo intento suyo por volver a pronunciar palabra alguna.

La lengua de Rachel no tardó en abrirse paso entre sus labios, para así encontrarse con la de la rubia, consiguiendo que ésta jadeara vagamente.

La pequeña se apartó de ella y la tomó de nuevo del brazo para luego empujarla bruscamente dentro de una de los cubículos, y luego de entrar también ella en el mismo, cerró la puerta detrás de ella mientras que la rubia la miraba completamente confundida.

—No estarás pensando en...

—No hables, ¿vale?

Rachel volvió a lanzarse a sus labios para reanudar el beso que segundos atrás había iniciado.

Las manos de Quinn no dudaron en comenzar a navegar por el cuerpo de la morocha, aunque solamente por encima de la ropa, ya que le resultaba algo difícil el intentar desvestirle dentro de aquella pequeña cabina. Además, no podía olvidar el hecho de que se encontraban en un baño público, con decenas de personas que en cualquier momento podrían entrar.

—Creí que no habría nada de celos —sentenció con dificultad sobre los labios de Rachel.

—No son celos —murmuró la pequeña. — Te hice un favor al alejarte de Ginger, al igual que lo hice al alejarte de Sam durante la fiesta de Brittany.

Los labios de Rachel descendieron poco a poco, pasando por su mandíbula hasta llegar a su cuello y hombros. Quinn mordió su labio inferior.

—Así que también estabas celosa de Samuel...

—Te he dicho que ha sido un favor.

Sus labios volvieron a unirse, ésta vez de manera desesperada, logrando que la temperatura de sus cuerpos se elevara casi hasta el tope. La morena empujó de nuevo el cuerpo de la rubia hacia el retrete, consiguiendo que tomase asiento sobre la parte superior de éste, y se acercó de inmediato para volver a atrapar sus labios mientras que, con sus manos, se encargó de levantar el vestido rosado que llevaba puesto, dejando al descubierto sus piernas, las cuales fueron recorridas un segundo después por las ágiles manos de Rachel.

Separó las mismas con cuidado, abriéndose paso entre éstas para poder llevar una de sus manos hasta su húmeda entrepierna, la cual recorrió lentamente con su dedo índice.

—Rachel —murmuró la rubia con la respiración pesada. — Estamos en un baño público.

—¿Nunca lo has hecho en uno?

Quinn tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza, y la morocha sonrió de manera traviesa.

Sus curiosas manos se encargaron de bajar las bragas de la rubia hasta sus rodillas mientras que sus labios continuaban en aquella lucha constante contra los de Quinn, y sus lenguas se encontraban una y otra vez, jugando entre sí y haciendo que ambas dejasen escapar más de un gemido ante la sensación que aquello les causaba.

Quinn Fabray nunca en su vida hubiese llegado a pensar que iba a vivir una escena como aquella en un lugar público, tan expuesta a ser encontrada por alguien más. Aquello también iba en contra de sus reglas personales, sin duda alguna. Pero en ese momento poco le importaba, y dejó de importarle totalmente cuando sintió cómo uno de los dedos de la morocha se abría paso dentro de ella.

Gimió sin poder evitarlo.

—Vamos a agregarle otra cláusula al trato, ¿te parece?

La rubia abrió sus ojos al sentir como los labios de Rachel se alejaban de los suyos, y se encontró con su mirada fija sobre la suya. Pero su dedo seguía moviéndose dentro de ella, y le era imposible poder hablar sin ser interrumpida por algún gemido o algún jadeo, así que sólo asintió con la cabeza.

—No vamos a ver otras personas, ¿de acuerdo?

Un segundo dedo pasó a hacerle compañía al primero, y los movimientos de Rachel se incrementaron en velocidad. Las manos de la rubia se elevaron hasta su nuca y llevó su rostro de regreso al suyo, obligando que sus labios volvieran a unirse para poder ahogar un gran gemido sobre éstos. Pero la morocha volvió a separarse un par de centímetros para volver a hablar.

—Vas a verme sólo a mí —susurró. — Y vas a acostarte sólo conmigo, ¿entendiste? Por el bien de nuestra salud. Digamos que por higiene.

—Demonios —jadeó la rubia, extasiada por el placer que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, y apoyó la cabeza sobre la pared.

—¿Me escuchaste? —le miró con insistencia. — Con ningún rubio oxigenado ni con ninguna mujerzuela de cabellos de estropajo. Ni con nadie. Sólo conmigo, Quinn.

—Sólo contigo, Rachel —respondió entre jadeos, resultándole imposible controlar su respiración. Tragó saliva. — Sólo contigo.

La morocha sonrió, triunfante, y atrapó sus labios de nueva cuenta con los suyos.

Sus dedos continuaron moviéndose con rapidez, con ferocidad, casi con desesperación, acercando cada vez más a la rubia al clímax. Se movían de un lado a otro, en círculos, entraban, salían, y el cuerpo de Quinn comenzaba a temblar mientras que se encargaba de ahogar todos y cada uno de sus gemidos en los labios de la mujer frente a ella.

El cabello de la morocha era despeinado por las manos de Quinn, quien comenzaba a desesperarse ante la situación. Descendió sus manos hasta su espalda, pero la ropa que Rachel vestía le impedía completamente el contacto con su piel, y aquello sólo conseguía aumentar su deseo por sentir más. Logró introducir sus manos por debajo de aquella camisa blanca que ni siquiera se molestó en desabotonar y las llevó hasta sus pechos, para presionarlos por encima de su corpiño. Rachel gimió ligeramente.

La rubia comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo en que la pequeña movía sus dedos, y la besó como si su vida dependiese de eso. La besó, la mordió y arañó sus prendas hasta que la morocha se encargó de provocarle uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida, logrando que un sonoro gemido invadiese aquel baño en el que se encontraban.

Los brazos de Quinn rodearon el menudo cuerpo de la morocha y se aferró a ella mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre su pecho en busca de confort.

—Vas a volverme loca, Rachel Berry —murmuró, intentando recobrar el aliento.

Rachel sonrió.

—Tengo que volver a trabajar.

Los ojos verdes de Quinn buscaron los suyos de inmediato.

—Y tú vas a volver a tu apartamento —agregó. — Ve a descansar, Quinn. Y no regreses a éste lugar por ninguna razón, ¿entendiste? Nunca jamás. No eres bienvenida.

Quinn rió vagamente, asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie una vez que la morocha retrocedió un par de pasos; bajó su vestido y subió sus bragas de nuevo a su lugar. Rachel abrió la puerta del cubículo, pero antes de salir volvió a mirarle por encima del hombro, y sonrió con diversión.

—Fue divertido, ¿no?

Aquello provocó una nueva risa en Quinn.

—Más que divertido —respondió con una sonrisa. — Habrá que repetirlo.

Rachel caminó fuera del cubículo, se echó un efímero vistazo en el espejo, acomodó su cabello y luego se dirigió hacia la puerta del baño sin volver a pronunciar palabra alguna, dejando a la rubia sola atrás, aún dentro del pequeño cubículo, intentando normalizar del todo su respiración. Y al salir de éste, se encontró con otras tres chicas frente al lavabo, observándola a través del gran espejo frente a ellas, todas con una divertida sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

—Vaya que Rachel te ha hecho gritar —comentó una de ellas, y las mejillas de Quinn tomaron más color del que ya tenían.

—Tienes suerte —agregó otra. — Nunca le habíamos visto con otra chica antes. ¿Son pareja?

La rubia negó con la cabeza, y sin darle tiempo a ninguna de volver a hablar, se retiró del baño para dirigirse enseguida hacia la puerta de salida.

Iba a seguir la sugerencia de la morocha e iba a regresar a su apartamento a descansar pues, después de todo, había conseguido más de lo que había planeado conseguir esa noche al salir de su hogar.


	14. Tal vez… Sólo tal vez

**Capítulo XIV**

_**"Tal vez... sólo tal vez"**_

Martes, 22 de noviembre del 2011.

—Ya te dije que no pienso recibir ni una sola entrega más —sentenció con firmeza.

—Lo siento, señorita —el repartidor frente a ella hizo una ligera mueca. — Tiene que recibirlo, si no lo hace no van a pagarme, y si no me pagan voy a morir de hambre. ¿Acaso usted quiere que eso ocurra?

Rachel cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y dejó escapar un gran suspiro. Llevaba más de cinco minutos discutiendo con aquel sujeto acerca de no querer recibir ninguna otra de las entregas que habían sido enviadas a su apartamento ese día, y tal vez había llegado el momento de ceder.

Al parecer el chico era más cabezota que ella y había conseguido hacerla cambiar de opinión.

—Voy a hacerlo sólo porque no quiero ser la culpable de tu muerte.

—Se lo agradezco —el sujeto sonrió, y le mostró el papel y la línea donde debía poner su firma. — Firme aquí, por favor.

La morocha tomó el bolígrafo y firmó en el lugar indicado para luego regresarle la tabla que sujetaba un montón de papeles al chico en su puerta, quien al recibir aquel objeto de regreso, le entregó un gran ramo de rosas rojas. El quinto arreglo floral que recibía en el día.

Estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta, pero uno de los pies del sujeto impidió que lo hiciera.

—¿No va a darme propina?

—Te di propina las primeras dos veces, Glenn —le dijo con el ceño fruncido. — Creo que ha sido suficiente.

El sujeto gruñó por lo bajo y se retiró, permitiéndole a la morocha que cerrase la puerta.

No dudó en dirigirse a la cocina para colocar aquel ramo de rosas en el cesto de basura, junto al resto de los que había recibido en el transcurso del día. Todos por parte de Brody Weston. Las flores habían sido acompañadas por pequeñas notas pidiendo disculpas, diciéndole que la vida sin ella era imposible de vivir y cosas por el estilo. Cosas a las que la morocha decidió no dar importancia alguna.

Ni siquiera las flores iban a conseguir que cambiase de opinión acerca de su relación con él.

Era verdad que en ocasiones le echaba de menos. Tal vez mucho. Pero siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que su vida era más tranquila desde que Brody había salido de ella. Tenía menos drama, menos discusiones, menos llanto, menos corajes. Más sin embargo, tenía más sexo. Muchísimo más del que solía tener antes, y con una mujer que la volvía loca en el mejor sentido de todos.

No le quedaba duda que haber pactado aquel trato con Quinn Fabray había sido una clase de salvación. El que la rubia llegase a su vida había evitado que la invadiese una gran depresión y no podía hacer nada más que agradecer por haber aceptado su propuesta. Quinn había aparecido en el momento indicado.

Pero tampoco había olvidado por completo al imbécil de Brody, no era tan fácil el sacar a alguien de su corazón en menos de un mes. Mucho menos luego de haber compartido tanto con él, luego de haber estado a punto de casarse con él.

Todavía había ratos en los que sentía unas inmensas ganas de poner alguna de sus películas románticas favoritas en su televisor y echarse a llorar en compañía de una gran cantidad de comida chatarra; todavía había momentos en los que se sentía desdichada y la invadía una gran pena, e incluso había momentos en los que ponía a Barbra o a Adele a todo volumen en su aparato de sonido, momentos en los que se permitía a sí misma desahogarse mientras cantaba a todo pulmón, pero era en esos momentos en los que comúnmente buscaba a la rubia para buscar consuelo entre sus sábanas. Parecía ser que el cuerpo de la rubia resultaba ser mejor alternativa que la música de Adele. No mejor que la de Barbra Streisand, por supuesto. No existía nada en el universo entero que llegase a superar a la gran Barbra Streisand. Según Rachel, claro.

También había momentos en los que volvía a sentir que estaba haciendo mal al acostarse con ella sólo porque sí. Es decir, era cierto que ambas habían estado de acuerdo con el trato, tanto ella como Quinn, y también era cierto que el sentimiento de culpa que solía invadirla luego de haberse acostado con ella había desaparecido casi por completo, pero había algo que simplemente no se sentía bien. Tampoco era remordimiento o arrepentimiento, pero había algo que simplemente no encajaba, una sensación dentro de ella, algo que inquietaba a Rachel de vez en cuando. Pero no tenía ni idea de qué era, y por lo mismo prefería ignorarlo.

Alguien llamó a su puerta de nuevo.

—Glenn, te he dicho que no voy a recibir ni un so...

La morocha enmudeció al ver que la persona al otro lado de la puerta no era el repartidor de la florería.

Era Quinn Fabray quien estaba de pie ahí, sonriendo de una manera adorable e inocente, igual que una nena de cinco años.

—¿Quién es Glenn? —preguntó mientras enarcaba una de sus cejas.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Quinn arrugó la frente.

—Puedo irme, si quieres.

—¡No! —exclamó ni bien la rubia terminó de hablar. — Es que no esperaba verte hoy, dijiste que estarías en el hospital hasta tarde. Me sorprendiste, es sólo eso.

La rubia volvió a sonreír.

—Decidí escaparme un rato.

Rachel no tardó en captar el mensaje que aquellas palabras acompañadas por la -ahora traviesa- sonrisa de la rubia transmitían. Asomó la cabeza por la puerta hacia el pasillo y echó un vistazo de izquierda a derecha, luego tomó a Quinn de su blusa y la llevó dentro del apartamento para cerrar la puerta después.

Sus labios no tardaron ni siquiera un segundo en encontrarse entre sí, era como si tuviesen alguna clase de magnetismo que les impidiera mantenerse alejados cada vez que estaban la una frente a la otra. Al igual que sus manos, las cuales de inmediato comenzaron a vagar por el cuerpo de la contraria, elevando más su temperatura corporal con cada nuevo roce.

Así era como funcionaban las cosas entre ellas. No hacía falta ninguna frase o palabra para saber cuál era el motivo por el cual se veían, pues tener sexo era lo único que habían estado haciendo desde que pactaron el trato. En eso consistían sus visitas, con la única excepción de la noche en la que compartieron una mini fiesta de pijamas a lo Berry, la cual también había terminado en un orgasmo, a decir verdad.

Hasta el momento no se habían visto en algún otro lugar que no fuese sus apartamentos, no habían tenido ninguna cita como lo habían clausulado, tampoco habían coincidido en alguna reunión en casa de Brittany ni nada parecido. Podría decirse que la «relación» que llevaban era algo privado, algo sólo de ellas. Algo de lo que sólo eran testigos las paredes de sus respectivos hogares y las sábanas de sus respectivas camas. Y de vez en cuando sus sofás. Y una sola vez el baño de la rubia.

Entre tropiezos y jadeos, finalmente llegaron hasta el gran sofá rojo escarlata que se encontraba en el centro del living del apartamento de la morocha. Sus cuerpos cayeron sobre éste, la rubia sobre la pequeña judía, cuyas piernas no dudaron en rodear la cintura de Quinn.

Las manos de la rubia ya se habían encargado de deshacerse de la blusa que Rachel vestía minutos atrás, y que ahora se encontraba tirada sobre algún lugar del suelo. Pasó sus manos por su abdomen y luego su cintura, acariciando su piel casi con desesperación, luego llevó sus manos a sus pechos y ahí se detuvo.

—Te echaba de menos —susurró Quinn entre el beso.

—No hables.

Rachel continuó besando sus labios, e introdujo sus manos por debajo de la tela de su blusa, consiguiendo que la piel de la rubia se erizara ante el contacto de sus dedos contra su torso desnudo.

—Dime que tú también me echabas de menos —volvió a susurrar.

—Cállate.

No, no podía admitir que había estado echando de menos a la rubia. Al menos no en voz alta. Porque aceptarlo sería como aceptar que la presencia de Quinn comenzaba a hacer falta durante sus días para que éstos estuviesen completos del todo. Porque, aunque no quisiese aceptarlo, sentía que un día sin Quinn era un día perdido, un día incompleto, un día aburrido.

Al contrario de la morocha, Quinn lo admitía sin problema alguno. Ella no estaba luchando contra lo que había estado creciendo dentro de ella durante los últimos días; esa necesidad de estar cerca de ella, de obtener cada vez más de ella. Aunque aquello significase que dentro de poco las cosas iban a irse de sus manos, que el sentimiento iba a ir creciendo más. Ella lo sabía, y ni siquiera quería evitarlo. Nunca se había sentido tan viva. Quiero decir, realmente viva, no sólo respirando. Desde el día en que conoció a Rachel, una imborrable sonrisa adornaba su rostro las veinticuatro horas del día.

Y aquello le encantaba. Le encantaban las miles de sensaciones que la pequeña despertaba en ella hasta con el más mínimo gesto. Le encantaba escuchar su voz, su risa; ver sus expresivos ojos a la hora de contar alguna anécdota, la manera en la que su entrecejo se fruncía cuando algo no le gustaba. Le encantaba verle caminar descalza por su apartamento, escucharla cantar alguna canción mientras se vestía. Incluso le encantaba su rara obsesión con los musicales.

Rachel Berry le encantaba. No... ella la volvía loca en todos los sentidos.

Lo supo la misma noche en la que la morocha le había montado aquella pequeña escena de celos en el baño de damas del club, aquello iba más allá de una simple atracción física. Pero no podía admitirlo frente a la morocha pues aquello significaba ponerle fin a su trato y eso era algo que no quería.

Tenía que seguir conformándose con verle sólo por las noches, en sus horas libres, o en alguna pequeña oportunidad que tuviera para visitarla. Como en esa ocasión, que decidió tomarse un rato libre de su horario en el hospital, aunque tendría que regresar para cubrir las mismas horas durante la noche. Todo por no poder con las ganas de tener a la morocha de nuevo frente a ella.

Sus cuerpos desnudos yacían sobre el sofá, cansados y ligeramente sudados, ambas intentando volver a normalizar sus respiraciones luego de aquel casual encuentro, después de no haberse visto los últimos dos días.

Quinn esperaba a que la morocha fuese quien se pusiese de pie primero para comenzar a vestirse como siempre solía hacerlo, pero por alguna razón, ésta ni siquiera se movió. Se quedó recostada sobre ella, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho, aún un tanto agitada por la reciente acción.

—¿Verdad o reto? —cuestionó la rubia.

Rachel movió su cabeza para poder mirarle a los ojos, y sonrió al apoyar su barbilla sobre el pecho de la rubia.

—Verdad.

—¿Quién es Glenn?

La morocha soltó una risa.

—El chico que hace las entregas de una florería —respondió. — ¿Verdad o reto?

Quinn le observó durante un instante en silencio.

—¿Te parece si cambiamos el juego a preguntas y respuestas? —sonrió de lado. — Tú me preguntas algo y yo respondo, y viceversa.

—Vale —hizo una ligera mueca con sus labios mientras pensaba en alguna pregunta. — ¿Quién es tu Beatle favorito?

La rubia no pudo evitar reír ante aquella pregunta.

—Ringo.

—¿Ringo? —frunció el ceño.

Quinn asintió.

—Ringo —repitió. — ¿Quién te envió flores?

Fue Rachel quien le observó sin decir nada ésta vez. Dudó en responder aquella pregunta, pudo haber mentido diciendo que había sido su madre quien le envió los cinco arreglos de flores que había recibido ese día, pero optó por no hacerlo.

—Brody —respondió luego de un leve suspiro.

Finalmente, se puso de pie, dejando a la rubia sola sobre el sofá; buscó sus prendas sobre el suelo y comenzó a vestirse.

—Me envió toda la maldita florería —agregó casi de mala gana mientras intentaba abrochar su sostén. — Demonios —musitó al no poder hacerlo.

—Déjame ayudarte.

Quinn se puso de pie y se acercó a ella para abrochar su sujetador, y luego comenzar a vestirse ella también. Al parecer su última pregunta había arruinado el juego que recién comenzaba, y comenzó a arrepentirse por haber preguntado aquello.

Una vez que Rachel terminó de vestirse, tomó asiento en el sofá sin volver a pronunciar palabra alguna. La pregunta de la rubia le había caído de sorpresa y, sin duda alguna y de cierta manera, le había molestado. No por la pregunta exactamente, sino por la respuesta, por el nombre de aquel sujeto al que no quería recordar por ningún motivo pues cuando éste se hacía presente en sus pensamientos, la morocha volvía a sentir esa sensación de molestia dentro de ella.

Quinn, por su parte, al terminar de vestirse volvió a recostarse sobre el sofá, ésta vez apoyando su cabeza sobre el regazo de la morocha, quien de inmediato fijó su mirada en sus ojos al notar dicha acción.

—Es tu turno —musitó con una dulce sonrisa.

Estaba comprobado, nadie podía pasar más de un segundo y medio molesto luego de haber visto aquella sonrisa. Las facciones de la morocha se relajaron y las comisuras de sus labios se estiraron vagamente. Volvió a pensar alguna otra pregunta durante varios instantes.

—Vale, lo tengo —sonrió con más entusiasmo. — Si yo no hubiese interrumpido tu... lo que sea que hayas estado haciendo con Ginger el sábado... y si ella te hubiese invitado a su apartamento, ¿hubieses aceptado?

—Su nombre es Gigi.

—Me da lo mismo —giró los ojos. — Sólo responde.

Quinn sonrió y cerró sus ojos.

—Probablemente —respondió en broma.

La morocha golpeó su frente y ella abrió los ojos de nuevo al mismo tiempo en el que dejaba escapar una risa de sus labios.

—¡Oye!

Rachel negó con la cabeza.

—Respuesta incorrecta.

La rubia volvió a reír, para luego guardar silencio mientras pensaba en su siguiente pregunta.

—La noche de la fiesta de Halloween de Brittany... —comenzó a hablar, sosteniendo la mirada sobre los ojos marrones que la observaban con atención, — antes de besarme, dijiste que yo no era igual a Brody...

La morocha sintió un nudo en el estómago. Aquello, sin duda, era uno de los tantos detalles que había sido borrado por completo de su memoria acerca de esa noche.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes?

Quinn había contenido las ganas de preguntar aquello técnicamente desde que la morocha le había confirmado su pasado compromiso con el susodicho, y no lo había hecho por respeto, por no buscar incomodar a Rachel con ese tema pues por alguna razón la misma había decidido no hablarle de aquello en ningún momento. Pero la rubia creyó que por fin había llegado el momento de deshacerse de su intriga y curiosidad.

Rachel desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

—Me engañó.

—¿Te engañó? —arrugó la frente.

—Se acostó con otra mujer —replicó sin expresión alguna. — Lo peor de todo es que lo...

No pudo terminar aquella oración, las frases quedaron sobre el aire y guardó silencio.

—¿Acostarse con alguien más, teniéndote a ti? —hizo una mueca de desaprobación y negó con su cabeza, buscando romper la tensión que comenzaba a formarse. — Yo no podría ni siquiera considerar la idea de hacerlo.

—Supongo que por eso te dije que no eres como él.

Una nueva sonrisa se esbozó en el rostro de la rubia al escuchar aquello, pero el rostro de Rachel seguía sin mostrar expresión alguna y su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto del apartamento.

—¿Todavía le quieres? —cuestionó sin pensarlo.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna durante los siguientes diez segundos, hasta que la morocha volvió a desviar la mirada hacia sus ojos, con un ápice de sonrisa sobre sus labios.

—No hagas trampa, Fabray —sonrió de medio lado. — Es una pregunta a la vez.

—Te escucho, entonces —le dijo la rubia, sonriendo con diversión. — Hazme tu mejor pregunta, Berry.

—¿No tienes que volver al hospital?

La sonrisa desapareció por completo del rostro de la rubia al escuchar aquello, y no porque había olvidado por completo el hecho de que sí tenía que regresar a trabajar, sino porque la pequeña estaba pidiéndole que se retirara indirectamente. O al menos así lo tomó Quinn.

—Yo-eh... sí —se reincorporó, sentándose sobre el sofá. — Lo había olvidado.

Le dedicó una efímera mirada a la morocha y luego tomó su celular de la mesa de centro para ponerse de pie. Suspiró.

—Nos vemos luego, Rach.

—Ve a salvar vidas, Quinn —le dijo con una sonrisa, aún sentada en el sofá.

Quinn comenzó su camino hacia la puerta, pero ni bien dio cinco pasos hacia el frente, se detuvo de inmediato y se giró de nuevo hacia Rachel.

—¿Tienes planes para el jueves?

—¿Día de Acción de Gracias? —elevó las cejas, y la rubia asintió. — Mis padres vendrán desde Ohio ese día, supongo que voy a pasarlo con ellos. ¿Por qué?

—Oh —sonrió a medias y negó con la cabeza. — Curiosidad. Te veo luego, entonces. Diviértete y disfruta el tiempo con tus padres.

La rubia regresó al sofá y se inclinó para dejar un corto pero dulce beso en los labios de Rachel, quien no se opuso en lo absoluto ante aquello. Cuando Quinn volvió a alejarse, la morocha le sonrió, mostrándole los dientes.

—Diviértete también.

Segundos más tarde, Quinn ya se encontraba bajando las escaleras del edificio, y la morocha inspeccionó su apartamento con la mirada todavía desde el sofá, intentando mantener su cabeza ocupada en algo que no fuese ni Quinn ni su ex prometido.

El apartamento estaba tan silencioso, tan tranquilo, y se sentía tan vacío. Sin duda alguna Rachel no estaba acostumbrada a estar sola, pero como ella misma lo dijo, su compañero de aventuras de ojos azules y de cabello perfectamente peinado pasaba más tiempo con su novio que con ella últimamente. Y no es que no tuviese otros amigos además de Kurt, porque los tenía. Estaba Brittany, por ejemplo; y estaban otros de sus compañeros de trabajo con los que se llevaba más que bien, pero todos ellos tenían sus vidas, sus respectivas parejas, sus rutinas y, por supuesto, más amigos con los que salir.

Ella solía tener a Brody para entretenerse durante las tardes, para salir a pasear por el Golden State Park o para tomar alguna malteada en la cafetería que se encontraba a unas cuantas cuadras de su edificio. Pero Brody ya no formaba parte de su vida y, aunque llegase a echarle mucho de menos en ocasiones, no quería que el castaño volviese a su rutina.

Por otro lado estaba aquella mujer de cabellera rubia y de ojos avellana que encendía todos sus sentidos ni bien la veía frente a ella, esa rubia que le hacía posible el dejar de pensar en los malos tragos que había vivido últimamente; esa mujer a la que, de alguna manera y aunque no compartiese mucho con ella, estaba comenzando a tomarle cariño. Tal vez más de lo esperado.

Resopló. Otra vez había terminado pensando en las dos personas que no debían cruzarse por su cabeza.

Detuvo la mirada sobre la mesa de centro y entonces notó algo extraño, algo que no encajaba. Algo que no era suyo y seguramente era de Quinn pues era la única persona que había estado ahí durante el día. Y en el mismo instante en el que se inclinó para tomar aquel juego de llaves, escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

Tomó las llaves, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la entrada.

—Olvidaste tus llav... —pronunció al abrir, segura de que iba a encontrarse con la Dra. Fabray del otro lado. Pero se equivocó.

Brody Weston estaba de pie frente a ella, mirándola de manera seria y desafiante.

—Hola, Brody.

—¿Divirtiéndote, Rachel?

La morocha arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Huh?

—He visto a la chica rubia en las escaleras —replicó seriamente. — Es ella, ¿no? La del beso.

Rachel no respondió.

—¿Estás acostándote con ella?

—No es asunto tuyo.

Brody rió con cínismo y negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo creer que en verdad estés teniendo sexo con una chica —la pequeña abrió la boca para protestar, pero él no se lo permitió. — No hace falte que te disculpes, te perdono.

La morocha entrecerró los ojos, incrédula ante lo que el castaño había dicho.

—¿Me perdonas? —soltó una risa sarcástica. — ¿Me perdonas, Brody? ¿En serio?

—Sí, Rach.

—No puedo creer lo cínico que eres —sacudió su cabeza. — No sé cómo es que te atreves a reclamarme que esté durmiendo con alguien más cuando fuiste tú quien me engañó.

Brody puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Por qué haces tanto drama por eso, Rachel? Ya ha pasado casi un mes.

Los ojos marrones de la morocha se abrieron a la par.

—¿Por qué hago tanto drama por eso, Brody? —cuestionó, tanto ofendida como impresionada ante el descaro del castaño. — Discúlpame pero en el mundo del amor, y no es que yo sea toda una experta en esto pero, en el mundo de las relaciones engañar no está permitido. Jurarle amor eterno a una persona mientras estás follándote a otra a escondidas no está permitido, Brody.

—¡Vamos, Rachel! —exclamó irritado, alzando sus brazos al aire. — Ya te he pedido disculpas miles de veces, te he enviado chocolates, tarjetas, flores... ¡Te he enviado toda la puta florería!

—Ésta clase de cosas no se arreglan así de fácil.

—¿Y cómo se arreglan, Rachel? ¡Dímelo! —le miró tajante. — ¿Acostándote con alguien más? No, espera... ¿Acostándote con una mujer? ¿Con una puta lesbiana que conociste en ese asqueroso club? ¿Con una zorra, Rachel?

—¡No es ninguna «puta lesbiana»! —exclamó furiosa. — ¡Y la única zorra en ésto es la repugnante de Farrah James!

—¡Tú eres la zorra aquí, Rachel! —rugió mientras la tomaba del brazo con fuerza, logrando sacudir su cuerpo al llevarlo hacia el suyo. — ¡No sé por qué te cuesta tanto aceptar mis putas disculpas para poder solucionar éste puto problema de una buena vez! Sí, me acosté con Farrah una, dos, tres... ¡Quinientas veces! ¡Pero tú tuviste la culpa!

El sujeto estaba fuera de sus órbitas, estaba poniéndose rojo de la furia y una de las venas de su frente comenzaba a resaltar debido a lo mismo. Estaba gritándole a la cara y a todo pulmón mientras cada vez apretaba con más fuerza el delgado brazo de la morocha, quien en ese momento estaba observándolo con una cara de pánico.

—¡Fuiste tú quien me orilló a hacerlo! —volvió a gritar. — ¡Estabas insoportable y ni siquiera me dejabas acercarme a ti!

Rachel no entendía nada, no entendía por qué ahora Brody estaba culpándola, y quería hablar, quería protestar, pero no podía. Un nudo en la garganta se lo impedía a sus cuerdas vocales, y sentía que si intentaba pronunciar algo, rompería en llanto.

—Y es mejor que termines con éste ridículo juego si no quieres que...

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —pronunció una tercera voz a las espaldas de Brody, interrumpiéndole por completo.

El sujeto automáticamente soltó el brazo de la morocha y se alejó de ella para poder encarar a la persona detrás de él. Era Quinn Fabray, quien observaba la escena a escasos pasos de distancia, con la frente ligeramente arrugada y la vista fija en el sujeto frente a ella.

—Rachel, ¿llamo a seguridad? —indagó, intentando localizar a la pequeña detrás de Brody.

—No —respondió el castaño. — No vas a llamar a seguridad y, ¿sabes qué? Vas a dejar a mi prometida en paz.

La rubia enarcó una de sus cejas.

—Si bien lo tengo entendido, Rachel ya no es tu prometida.

Brody se acercó a Quinn por instinto al escuchar aquello, Rachel lo tomó de inmediato del brazo para detenerlo, y la rubia ni siquiera retrocedió al verlo tan cerca de ella, simplemente sostuvo la mirada en sus ojos desafiantes.

—No sé qué es lo que Rachel haya estado diciéndote, pero tú no tienes idea de nada.

—¿Por qué no te vas de una vez, fortachón?

Sus ojos verdes se mantuvieron fijos en la mirada del castaño durante varios segundos en los que ninguno de los tres presentes volvió a decir algo. Finalmente, Brody rió por lo bajo.

—Oh, vaya. Qué valiente —dijo con sarcasmo. — Ya veo por qué le gustas tanto a Rachel.

Dicho aquello, le dedicó una última mirada a la aludida, quien seguía escondida detrás de él, y se dirigió hacia las escaleras para desaparecer por éstas dos segundos más tarde.

Quinn posó la mirada sobre la pequeña, estaba de pie en el mismo lugar, con la mirada perdida en el suelo, probablemente conteniendo las lágrimas. Se veía tan indefensa y tan vulnerable que la rubia pudo sentir cómo su corazón se rompía al verla de aquella manera.

—¿Rach? —se acercó a ella con cautela. — ¿Estás bien?

Rachel no respondió, simplemente optó por saltar a sus brazos, y Quinn de inmediato rodeó su pequeño cuerpo con éstos mientras que la pequeña echaba a llorar.

—Tranquila —susurró sobre su cabello y acarició su espalda, intentando calmarla un poco. — No ha pasado nada. Todo está bien, yo estoy aquí contigo...

La pequeña se aferró al cuerpo de Quinn como si su vida dependiese de eso, intentando encontrar entre sus brazos el consuelo para su llanto de una manera totalmente diferente a la que solía buscar consuelo en ella.

No más besos desesperados, no más rasguños en la espalda, no más gemidos ni más orgasmos. En ese momento lo único que quería era que los brazos de la rubia la rodeasen el resto de la noche, quería seguir escuchando su dulce voz diciéndole que ella estaba ahí, a su lado, que siempre iba a estarlo. Porque ahora el cuerpo de Quinn no le estaba alborotando las hormonas, ahora estaba transmitiéndole paz, seguridad, y una sensación de bienestar que tenía bastante tiempo sin sentir.

Ahora los brazos de Quinn alrededor de ella le hacían sentir que estaba a salvo, y que no importaba cuántas veces Brody Weston le gritara que era una zorra, siempre iba a estarlo.

La rubia abrazó a la pequeña fuertemente.

No quería ni siquiera imaginar cómo es que hubiese acabado aquello de no haber olvidado su juego de llaves. Nunca había agradecido tanto algo como agradecía en ese momento el haber sido tan despistada, y nunca había sentido la necesidad de proteger a alguien hasta ese momento; el momento en el que vio por primera vez a Rachel llorando.

Y tal vez sonará algo trillado pero, si bien días anteriores había confirmado que lo que sentía por ella iba más allá de una atracción física, esa noche, al sentir lo que sintió al ver a la morena en aquellas condiciones, le hizo considerar la idea de que, tal vez… sólo tal vez… estaba enamorándose de Rachel Berry.


	15. Acción de Gracias

**Capítulo XV**

_**"Acción de Gracias"**_

Jueves, 24 de noviembre del 2011.

—¡Touch-down!

Quinn y Mike gritaron aquello al mismo tiempo mientras se ponían de pie, dejándose llevar por la gran emoción que el partido de fútbol americano que estaban presenciando en la pantalla plasma de cuarenta pulgadas les estaba provocando.

Era el juego de Acción de Gracias, uno de los partidos más divertidos y entretenidos de la NFL durante la temporada, pues en éste también tenían tradiciones como los concursos de comer sandías o cosas por el estilo durante el medio tiempo. Pero ese año el juego era más que importante para todos aquellos aficionados del fútbol en la ciudad pues jugaban los _Niners _de San Francisco contra los Cuervos de Baltimore. Lo que significaba que el juego prometía ser todo un clásico.

Habían organizado una pequeña reunión para celebrar el día de Acción de Gracias en el apartamento de las chicas luego de haber terminado su jornada dentro del hospital. Estaban Santana, Brittany y Stacy, quienes se encontraban en la cocina preparando el pavo y otro par de platillos que comerían esa noche; y estaban Mike y uno de los nuevos enfermeros dentro del hospital, Ryder, acompañando a Quinn en la sala principal, observando el juego desde el sofá mientras comían palomitas de maíz y bebían su primer cerveza de la noche.

—Escuchen, trío de machos —sentenció la latina haciendo acto de presencia en el living y los tres gruñeron al ver cómo se detenía frente al televisor, obstruyéndoles la vista. — Necesitamos que alguno de ustedes vaya a comprar algo de licor. Una fiesta no es fiesta sin alcohol en ella.

—¿Podrías moverte, Santana? —cuestionó Mike. — Estamos a mitad de un importante acontecimiento.

La latina colocó sus manos en sus caderas.

—¿No me escuchaste, Jackie Chan? —indagó con el ceño fruncido. — Necesitamos alcohol. Al-co-hol. Y ustedes se han bebido las únicas tres cervezas que había en la nevera.

—¿Por qué no va Stacy a la licorería que está a unas cuantas cuadras? —fue Quinn quien habló ésta vez mientras intentaba ver el partido en lo poco de la pantalla que Santana no cubría. — Viene en su auto, ¿no?

—Stacy está ocupada preparando la cena.

—Entonces que vaya Brittany —volvió a hablar la rubia.

Y en ese momento el comentarista del partido exclamó con emoción: «¡anotación! ¡qué gran pase! ¡qué excelente receptor, damas y caballeros!», y los tres dejaron de nuevo su asiento sobre el sofá mientras elevaban sus brazos al aire, gritando con efusívidad, festejando otro touch-down de los _Niners_, logrando que Santana cubriese sus oídos ante tanto ruido.

—¡Con un carajo! —exclamó molesta. — ¡Parecen orangutanes!

—¡Boo-ya! —exclamó Ryder en la cara de Santana para luego echarse a reír junto a Mike y Quinn.

Pero Santana López no iba a dejar que aquello pasase por desapercibido. Nadie le gritaba nunca a la cara, mucho menos en su propia casa. Se acercó a Ryder, señalándole con su dedo índice y mirándolo con fiereza, pero antes de que pudiese decirle algo, una de las manos del chico despeinó un poco su oscura cabellera.

—Tranquila, López —le mostró sus manos en señal de defensa y volvió a reír. — Yo iré a la licorería. ¿Qué quieres que compre?

—Vino —respondió luego de varios segundos, pero con tono de enojo, y comenzó su trayecto de vuelta a la cocina. — Dos botellas. Y más cerveza.

Quinn regresó a su asiento sobre el sofá, todavía soltando una que otra risita ante la escena recién vivida. Mike tomó asiento junto a ella y Ryder se dirigió hacia la puerta para tomar su abrigo del perchero y luego salir del apartamento.

La rubia soltó un leve suspiro.

Tenía bastante tiempo sin pasar una noche de aquella manera, en compañía de personas que le agradasen, pasando un buen rato sin el estrés del trabajo o el verdadero drama de las peleas familiares que había en su verdadera familia durante cada reunión familiar. Aunque, a decir verdad, tenía años que no asistía a ninguna de las reuniones que su familia organizaba. Y por reuniones me refiero a las pequeñas cenas que su padre, Frannie, Charlie -su esposo- y el pequeño Connor -su hijo- tenían de vez en vez.

Había decidido dejar de asistir a aquellas reuniones porque era ella siempre el motivo de las discusiones que había en su pequeña y disfuncional familia, ya que la rubia no podía pasar más de diez minutos frente a su padre, mucho menos podía compartir la mesa toda una noche con él. Ni siquiera podía llamarle «papá» cuando le hablaba. Desde que su madre murió, él se había convertido en Russel, un hombre al que sólo los unía la sangre y el apellido.

Y Frannie... Bueno, ella tenía a su familia aparte. Vivía en Oakland desde hacía cinco años, la misma edad de su hermoso hijo Connor, y eran pocas las veces en las que se reunían para ponerse al día. Y no es que Oakland estuviese muy lejos de San Francisco, eran máximo treinta minutos de viaje, pero con la poco accesible agenda de Quinn y con los deberes como madre y esposa de Frannie, el tiempo que tenían para verse era mínimo. Aunque de vez en cuando se telefoneaban, cuando alguna llegaba a acordarse que la otra seguía con vida.

Pero ahora Quinn sentía que finalmente estaba formando una nueva clase de familia con sus compañeros de trabajo, aún cuando no los conocía de más allá de dos años, excepto por Santana y, por supuesto, Brittany.

Había estado conviviendo con Mike y Stacy desde que había ingresado al hospital, Ryder no tenía más de seis meses de haberse graduado de la facultad de enfermería, y de haber ingresado a trabajar oficialmente tenía aproximadamente dos, pero el chico le agradaba; era fresco, gracioso y despreocupado, saltaba de un lado a otro como un pequeño cachorro todo el tiempo.

Estaba pasando un buen rato junto a personas que lograban crear un ambiente familiar dentro de su apartamento, pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza a aquella mujer que también solía saltar de un lado a otro mientras tarareaba alguna canción o se movía con sus estupendos, y a veces graciosos, pasos de baile.

Su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar sobre la mesa de centro y de inmediato se inclinó hacia al frente para tomarlo. Sonrió de oreja a oreja al leer el nombre de Rachel Berry en la pantalla. Y se preguntó si tal vez la morocha tenía alguna clase de poder telepático.

—Estaba pensando en ti —sentenció al responder.

—_Ah, l'amour, l'amour_ —canturreó Mike a su lado con un falso acento francés y Quinn lo pateó, haciéndolo reír.

Se levantó del sofá para alejarse de ahí, pensó en ir a la cocina, pero ahí se encontraban las chicas, así que optó por el pasillo.

—¿Rach?

—_Yo-eh... _—titubeó. — _No quería interrumpir tu cena._

—Interrumpes el partido, en realidad —sonrió para sí misma. — Todavía no comenzamos a cenar.

—_¿Partido?_

—Sí, el juego de Acción de Gracias —silencio del otro lado de la línea. — Los Niners contra los Cuervos —no hubo respuesta. — La NFL, Rach.

—_¡Oh! _—exclamó finalmente. — _No sabía que te gustaba el fútbol._

Quinn apoyó la espalda en la pared.

—¿Te estás divirtiendo con tus padres?

Rachel suspiró.

—_No pudieron venir _—respondió con tristeza notoria. — _Al parecer una gran tormenta azotó Columbus y todos los vuelos se cancelaron. Tuvieron que regresar a Lima._

—Oh, qué pena —arrugó la frente. — ¿Y con quién estás ahora?

—_Barbra me hace compañía._

—Rachel... no me digas que estás sola —silencio de nuevo. — ¿Sola en tu apartamento mirando Funny Girl por centésima vez?

—_Milésima._

—Iré por ti.

—_¿Qué? _—indagó de inmediato. — _No, no. No, Quinn. Estoy bien. Sabes que me encanta ésta película y no tengo problema alguno con pasar la noche de Acción de Gracias cantando el soundtrack completo mientras todos mis amigos celebran con sus familias y mis padres disfrutan de una deliciosa cena en Ohio. Yo... yo hago lo mismo. Barbra, éste sofá de terciopelo y mi strogonoff vegano son mi familia. Y estoy celebrando con ellos._

La rubia mordió su labio inferior, conteniendo una risa que buscaba salir de su garganta.

—Rachel, ¿de verdad...? —rió sin poder contenerse más. — ¿Escuchaste lo que acabas de decir?

Rachel volvió a suspirar.

—_No sé por qué no abren el maldito club en días festivos _—refunfuñó. —_ Por lo menos ahora podría estar trabajando._

Quinn sonrió con ternura.

—Iré por ti, ¿vale? —insistió. — Nosotras hemos organizado una pequeña reunión en nuestro apartamento. Está Brittany aquí y de seguro le encantará verte. Puedes traer tu strogonoff, si quieres, ya que Santana preparó pavo. Pero, por favor, deja a Barbra ahí.

La morocha guardó silencio durante casi un minuto.

—_No hace falta que vengas por mí _—replicó, cediendo ante la invitación de la rubia. — _Tomaré un taxi y estaré ahí en quince._

—¡TOUCH-DOOOWWWN! —gritó Mike con emoción desde el living. — ¡Fabray, ven a ver ésto! ¡Te has perdido del mejor pase de la historia! ¡Randy Moss es un puto ídolo!

La morocha rió al escuchar aquello aún al otro lado de la línea.

—_Corre, estás perdiéndote tu juego._

—Te veo en un rato, Rach —sentenció, un tanto ansiosa por poder correr de vuelta al living. — Te echo de menos.

La morocha no respondió, pero Quinn pudo escuchar cómo una sonrisa se formó en sus labios antes de cortar la llamada, y aquello fue más que suficiente para que la rubia regresara al sofá con una impecable sonrisa en el rostro.

Sonrisa que no pasó por desapercibida por la latina, quien se encontraba también sentada en uno de los sofás junto a Brittany.

—¿Lo ven? —les preguntó Santana a sus compañeros mientras señalaba el rostro de Quinn con su dedo índice. — Sonrisa de sexo.

Aquel comentario hizo que los demás rieran, excepto Quinn, quien le golpeó ligeramente el hombro antes de tomar asiento en el sofá más grande, en medio de Mike y Stacy.

—¿Qué quería Berry, Q? —le preguntó la morena, y todas las miradas fueron a parar en la rubia.

—Viene en camino.

—¿Qué? —arrojó de inmediato con el ceño fruncido la misma morena. — No, de ninguna manera. Nadie la ha invitado.

—Yo lo he hecho —giró los ojos y se inclinó para tomar el tazón de palomitas de la mesa de centro.

—Creí que sus padres iban a venir desde Limón para visitarla —comentó Brittany.

Ahora la mirada de todos se posó sobre ella.

—Lima, Britt —le corrigió Quinn luego de una leve risa.

—Lima, limón —hizo un gesto con sus manos, como agregándole obviedad a aquello. — Son lo mismo, ambos son ácidos.

Quinn volvió a reír.

—Su vuelo se canceló y no pudieron venir.

—Oh, qué pena —Brittany hizo un pequeño puchero y luego sonrió. — Entonces es una gran idea que la hayas invitado, Quinn. Siempre has sido una novia muy considerada.

Después de aquello, Santana soltó una gran y sonora carcajada repleta de burla, y Quinn se encogió en su asiento mientras desviaba la mirada al tazón de palomitas.

—No es mi novia —musitó. — Sólo somos amigas.

—¡Carajo! —le gritó Mike al televisor, levantándose de nuevo del sofá.

—¿Qué demonios, Jackie Chan? —preguntó Santana con el ceño fruncido.

—Otra anotación de los Cuervos —respondió, y volvió a sentarse. — Llevan la delantera por diez puntos y sólo le restan nueve minutos al juego.

—¿No huele a quemado? —indagó Stacy, olfateando el aire.

—Mierda —sin pensarlo dos veces, Santana saltó fuera del sofá para correr a la cocina.

Todas le siguieron de inmediato, dejando a Mike solo en la sala principal.

Tuvieron que sacar el pavo del horno para revisar si se había quemado o algo parecido, pero por más que lo inspeccionaban, no lograban encontrarle nada extraño. Quinn y Santana mantuvieron una discusión acerca de volver a meter el pavo o no al horno. La morena le decía que no iba a arriesgarse a quemar su adorada ave, mientras que la rubia insistía en que no planeaba comer un pavo a medio hornear.

La contienda parecía no llevarlas a ningún lado y sus dos acompañantes comenzaban a fastidiarse, Stacy intentaba intervenir en la discusión pero las otras dos la ignoraban por completo mientras que Brittany buscaba dentro de la nevera algo de beber. Tanto palabrerío le había dado sed.

Mike hizo acto de presencia en la cocina para informarles que habían perdido el partido por los mismos diez puntos de diferencia, le robó su vaso de agua a Brittany y regresó al sofá pues no quería presenciar el drama que había entre las dueñas del apartamento.

—Escucha, Fabray —le amenazó con su dedo índice. — No vas a venir a querer darme clases de cocina cuando ni siquiera puedes prepararte un sándwich por ti misma.

—Sólo estoy diciéndote que no pienso com...

—¡Señoritas! —exclamó Ryder, interrumpiendo por completo la pelea, mientras entraba por la puerta de la cocina con dos bolsas de plástico en sus manos. — Ha llegado la diversión.

—Por fin llegaste, Ryder —habló Stacy, agradeciéndole con la mirada que le pusiese fin a aquello finalmente. — Por un momento creí que te habías extraviado.

Ryder rió.

—No, es sólo que me topé allá abajo con ésta preciosa señorita —se movió para abrirle paso a la pequeña morocha que se encontraba de pie detrás de él — discutiendo con un taxista que quiso pasarse de listo y tuve que detenerme a socorrerle.

—¡Rachie! —exclamó Brittany mientras corría a sus brazos.

Quinn sintió cómo su corazón se descolocó, dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados y volvió a su lugar para comenzar a latir de una manera completamente exagerada. Sus labios se estiraron vagamente en el instante en que sus ojos se cruzaron con aquellos otros de color marrón. Pero luego de que su cerebro procesara lo dicho por Ryder, se acercó a ella de inmediato con preocupación.

—¿Pasarse de listo? —arrugó la frente. — Rach, ¿te hizo daño?

—Oh, no —sacudió de inmediato la cabeza. — Es sólo que quiso cobrarme más de la cuenta y no traía conmigo el suficiente dinero para pagarle. Comenzó a gritar, yo comencé a gritar y la gente comenzó a vernos de manera extraña. Yo estaba empeñada en que no iba a pagarle y él dijo que no me dejaría ir hasta que lo hiciera —habló mientras hacía gestos con su rostro y manos, agregándole emoción a la pequeña historia. — Y entonces apareció Ryder —miró al aludido con una sonrisa y éste hizo un ademán con la cabeza. — Él me prestó lo que me hacía falta y voy a págarselo tan pronto como pueda.

—Nos hicimos amigos en el ascensor —agregó el chico, mientras dejaba las botellas de vino sobre la mesa — y nos dimos cuenta de que ambos veníamos al mismo lugar.

La morocha asintió.

—Oh, vaya. Qué bonita historia, muy conmovedora —dijo Santana con sarcasmo. — Ahora, si no les importa, tenemos un problema con éste pavo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Rachel, acercándose al comedor que se encontraba en el centro de la cocina.

—Santana no quiere volver a ponerlo en el horno porque dice que va a quemarse, pero todavía le faltan veinte minutos para hornearse por completo —respondió Stacy, ganándose la mirada de Rachel. — Soy Stacy, por cierto.

—Oh, cierto —reaccionó Quinn y se acercó a la morocha. — Rach, ella es Stacy, una de mis compañeras de trabajo. Stacy, ella es Rachel..., una amiga.

—¿Con la que tienes sexo? —preguntó Stacy, elevando las cejas, y la rubia tosió fuertemente. — Es un verdadero placer conocer a la chica que mantiene a nuestra Dra. Fabray sonriendo todo el día. Gracias por ponerla de buen humor.

Rachel se tomó un instante para observar con detalle la sonrisa de la castaña. Lucía tan fingida, tan actuada y tan hipócrita, que desde ese instante intuyó que aquella chica no iba a agradarle en lo absoluto. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros, devolviéndole por fin la sonrisa.

—También es un placer conocerte, Stacy.

—¡Con un carajo! —volvió a exclamar la latina. — ¿Podría alguien decirme qué vamos a ser con éste pavo? Estoy muriendo de hambre y estoy considerando comerme el maldito puré de patata yo sola.

Brittany carraspeó.

—Estoy pensando en comer el maldito puré y compartirlo sólo con mi hermosa novia —corrigió, y Brittany sonrió.

—Mucho mejor —musitó la rubia y abrazó a la latina por la espalda mientras depositaba un pequeño beso en su cuello.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Ryder, echándole un vistazo a todas y cada una. — ¿Alguna idea?

—Déjame ver... —murmuró Rachel, acercándose para inspeccionar el ave con la mirada.

—¿Qué vas a saber tú acerca de cocinar pavos, Berry? —volvió a hablar Santana. — Eres veg...

La morocha elevó uno de sus dedos índices, indicándole a la latina que guardara silencio, quien, extrañamente, lo hizo. Todos observaron a la pequeña seguir observar el pavo detenidamente, se acercó a olfatearlo un poco y soltó más de un «mmm» dejando al descubierto que estaba pensando realmente en algo.

—La verdad es que no tengo ni idea —habló finalmente, provocando un gruñido en Santana y risas en los demás, excepto en Stacy, quien sólo giró los ojos. — Supongo que sí le hace falta tiempo dentro del horno. Aún le hace falta color...

—Qué va —refunfuñó Santana y miró a su novia. — Cariño, ayúdame.

Brittany le ayudó a tomar de nuevo el recipiente donde se encontraba su cena para ponerlo de nueva cuenta dentro del horno.

Luego de aquello, decidieron que era tiempo de regresar al living a hacerle compañía a Mike, pero antes de que la morocha pudiese también abandonar la habitación detrás de Brittany, Quinn la tomó de la mano para impedir que lo hiciera. Rachel se giró de inmediato para encontrarse con la verde mirada de la rubia y sonrió levemente.

—No te saludé formalmente —musitó Quinn, y se acercó para depositar un cálido beso en los labios de la morocha. — Te echaba de menos.

—Gracias por invitarme, Quinn. En verdad la estaba pasando mal —arrugó un poco la nariz. — No es que Barbra no sea buena compañía, porque lo es. Siempre lo es. Sobre todo cuando...

—¿Por qué no puedes decirme que también me echabas de menos? —elevó una de sus cejas, interrumpiéndole, pues de seguro hubiese comenzado a divagar acerca de Barbra Streisand durante diez minutos más.

Rachel rió y negó con la cabeza.

—Porque yo no te echo para nada de menos —respondió sin borrar la divertida sonrisa de su rostro, lo que le hizo saber a la rubia que obviamente estaba bromeando. Soltó su mano con cuidado. — Estás infringiendo el trato, Fabray.

—El trato no dice nada acerca de abrazarnos, ¿cierto? —murmuró con una traviesa sonrisa y tomó a la pequeña de la cintura, acercando su cuerpo al suyo. — En verdad te echaba de menos...

Sentir el aliento de la rubia sobre sus labios consiguió que la piel de Rachel se erizara por completo.

¿A quién quería engañar? Sí había estado echando de menos a Quinn Fabray durante el último día en el que no la vio ni siquiera dos minutos. Había comenzado a echarle de menos desde que abandonó su departamento la noche del martes luego de aquella dramática escena que involucraba a su ex prometido. Había comenzado a extrañarla ni bien sus brazos dejaron de rodear su cuerpo esa misma noche, los mismos que nuevamente rodeaban su cintura y la atraían hacia ella con sutileza, con intensiones de besarla. Y la morocha anhelaba que lo hiciera, estuvo a punto de ser ella quien le diera inicio a aquel beso, pero se retractó.

Abrió su boca para pronunciar algo, pero alguien se le adelantó.

—¡Ugh! —exclamó Santana desde la puerta con una mueca de asco, y la morocha se apartó de inmediato de Quinn. — ¿En verdad piensan tener sexo en la cocina? ¿Cerca de nuestra cena, cerca de mi pavo? Por lo menos lárguense a tu dormitorio, Fabray.

—No planeabamos tener sexo —sentenció Rachel con una sonrisa, y por primera vez en su vida agradeció que Santana interrumpiese aquello. — No todavía. Tal vez más tarde.

Miró a la rubia y le guiñó el ojo de manera divertida antes de caminar hacia la puerta y salir hacia el living en busca de Brittany y su nuevo par de conocidos, quienes al parecer ya habían comenzado la fiesta pues una canción de Katy Perry era reproducida por el aparato de sonido y coreada por la misma bailarina rubia.

—Te está usando de una manera tan horrible, que ni siquiera te das cuenta.

Quinn frunció el ceño al escucharle.

—No quiero escuchar de nuevo tus sermones, Santana.

—Vale, como quieras —le mostró sus manos en señal de defensa. — Yo esperaré paciente el día en el que pueda gritarte a la cara un gran «te lo dije».

La rubia giró los ojos y caminó fuera de la cocina para ir a la sala principal con Rachel y el resto de los chicos, a quienes encontró bailando al ritmo de_ Last Friday Night_. En realidad eran Ryder, Mike, Rachel y Brittany los que bailaban entre risas y bromas mientras que Stacy los observaba sentada en uno de los sofás.

El resto de la noche se pasó casi volando, el pavo estuvo listo media hora después, y diez minutos más tarde ya estaban todos sentados alrededor del pequeño comedor del apartamento, como una verdadera familia, en la que ahora le hacían un nuevo espacio a Rachel, quien no tardó mucho en entrar en confianza con el resto mientras respondía preguntas como «a qué te dedicas» o «cuánto tienes viviendo en la ciudad», cosas por el estilo acerca de su vida.

Lo cierto es que había congeniado muy bien con Ryder y Mike, pero todo parecía indicar que a Stacy no le agradaba mucho, era notorio por la manera en que la observaba de a ratos, como si quisiera tomar uno de los cubiertos y atravesar su pecho con él, pero, a decir verdad, eso tenía a Rachel sin cuidado. A ella tampoco le simpatizaba mucho la castaña, aún cuando sólo tenía menos de dos horas de conocerla.

Después de la cena, todos regresaron a la sala principal, donde comenzaron un divertido juego de mímica, el cual resultó sumamente gracioso ya que la mayoría de los presentes se encontraba bajo los efectos del alcohol. Santana era la más ebria de todas. Estaba tan borracha que hasta había pasado el rato bromeando con Rachel, quien era la segunda en la lista de las personas más alcoholizadas de esa noche. Cosa que no le extrañó para nada a Quinn. Y comenzó a considerar la idea de enviarlas a ambas a rehabilitación, idea la cual expresó verbalmente pero sólo recibió como respuesta a Santana cantando la canción de _Rehab_ de Amy Winehouse y a los demás muertos de la risa, así que la descartó.

Ryder fue el primero en retirarse, y Mike no tardó en hacerlo también, ya que tenían que trabajar al siguiente día desde muy temprano y preferían no trasnocharse mucho. Santana se puso de pie minutos después y llevó a Brittany a su habitación con la excusa de que quería mostrarle algo que había comprado para Lord Tubbington, el gato de la rubia, pero las chicas sabían qué era lo que realmente quería la latina mostrarle a su novia. Y sin duda alguna no era ningún juguete para gato.

Las únicas restantes en el living eran Quinn, Rachel y Stacy.

—Tengo que ir al baño —musitó Quinn, dejando su asiento sobre el sofá, y despeinó un poco la cabellera de su «amiga con derechos» antes de comenzar a caminar. — No tardo.

Vale, ahora sí que la situación era incómoda.

Stacy observaba a la pequeña desde el sofá individual, con una sonrisa que Rachel encontró malévola e inquietante, por lo que desvió la mirada y comenzó a juguetear con uno de sus mechones de cabello mientras tarareaba una canción inexistente hasta ese momento.

—¿Desde cuándo estás acostándote con Quinn?

Rachel elevó la vista.

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Desde cuándo estás acostándote con Quinn? —repitió.

—Uh-eh... —frunció el entrecejo. — No sé. ¿Un mes?

—¿Y en verdad crees que ésto les dejará algo bueno? —preguntó, intentando parecer curiosa. — Quiero decir, es más que obvio que alguien como Quinn no va a formalizar algo con alguien como tú.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó un tanto desconcertada ante la actitud de la chica.

—Vamos, Rachel —rió un poco. — Tú eres sólo la chica con la que tiene sexo durante su tiempo libre, a la que recurre cuando está aburrida. En cambio conmigo convive todos los días, todo el día. Y tal vez por ahora prefiera "estar" contigo —hizo comillas con sus dedos, — pero es conmigo con quien termina casándose. Ya sabes, formando una familia.

La morocha no dijo nada, solamente frunció el ceño por completo.

—Eres sólo su pasatiempo —continuó la castaña. — Ya sabes, su amiga con derechos. Y no creo que alguna vez pases a ser algo más. Ella es mucho para ti. Demasiado, a decir verdad. Es decir, mírala, Rachel. Su futuro es prometedor, es una buena doctora y ten por seguro que se va a convertir en una de las mejores dentro del hospital, dentro de poco tendrá la vida que todo estadounidense quiere tener. ¿Crees que va a desperdiciar eso junto a una simple bailarina sin vocación concreta?

—Vale, detente ahí, Stacy no sé cuántos —sentenció finalmente mientras se sentaba bien sobre el sofá. — No sé a qué viene todo ésto, no sé qué es lo que creas tener con Quinn ni lo que creas saber de mí, pero- -

—Como digas —le interrumpió rotundamente y se puso de pie. — Dile que la veré mañana en el hospital.

Stacy caminó hacia la puerta y la morocha la siguió con la mirada hasta que finalmente abandonó el apartamento.

Quinn no tardó en regresar.

—¿Dónde está Stacy?

—Se ha ido —respondió sin expresión alguna al fijar su mirada en ella.

—Oh, bueno —se recostó sobre el sofá y apoyó su cabeza sobre el regazo de la morocha. — Por fin estamos solas.

No volvió a obtener respuesta. Rachel estaba ocupada intentando comprender del todo la escena recién vivida con la enfermera de cabellos castaños.

—¿Te agradaron? —cuestionó la rubia. — Los chicos, digo.

—Sí —respondió sin mucha emoción. — Ryder, sobretodo. Mike es un tanto... serio. Y Stacy... bueno, ella es... —hizo una mueca. Pensó en decir «una perra» o «una perra hipócrita», pero no quería recibir preguntas acerca de eso por parte de Quinn, así que sólo dijo: — bonita.

La rubia sonrió de medio lado y mantuvo sus ojos en los de la morocha, quien ya no se encontraba tan borracha como rato atrás pero sus ojos seguían un tanto desorbitados. Era increíble lo mucho que había llegado a echar de menos aquel par de ojos en tan sólo veinticuatro horas.

—¿Quieres ir a mi habitación a tener sexo de Acción de Gracias conmigo? —preguntó sin rodeos, sorprendiendo por completo a la morocha. — Tal vez podríamos hacerle competencia a Santana y Britt.

Rachel rió ligeramente ante la invitación de la rubia. Era la primera vez, desde que la conoció, en que la escuchaba ser tan directa. Tal vez debido al alcohol que recorría también sus venas.

—Me encantaría, pero Kurt ha quedado en pasar por mí —mintió. La verdad es que el alcohol que todavía adormecía un poco su cerebro había conseguido ponerla a pensar más de lo debido en lo que Stacy había dicho, y por alguna razón lo único que quería era regresar a su apartamento. — Seguramente no tarda en llegar así que creo que será mejor bajar de una vez.

—Umm...

La rubia tomó el brazo derecho de la pequeña y comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente con sus dedos de abajo hacia arriba, una y otra vez, haciendo que Rachel cerrara los ojos, disfrutando por completo el contacto. Detuvo sus dedos en el moretón que estaba formado centímetros más arriba de su codo, el mismo que había sido causado por el bruto de Brody Weston días atrás, y acarició con sutileza el mismo. Deslizó su dedo índice sobre ésta zona de su brazo con suma delicadeza, buscando no lastimar a la morocha.

Rachel abrió sus ojos y se encontró con la rubia todavía en su regazo, acariciando su piel de la misma manera, observando su moretón con suma atención, como si estuviera intentando descifrar algo en éste. Los ebrios y verdes ojos de Quinn observaban dicha herida pero al mismo tiempo no. Lo que la rubia veía no era una acumulación de sangre molida debajo de la morena piel de Rachel, lo que ella veía era la vulnerabilidad de la misma reflejada en ésto, veía lo inofensiva y fácil de ser lastimada que podía ser, y que a pesar de eso, la sonrisa de su rostro no desaparecía. Y eso hacía que los ojos de Quinn la observasen con una pizca de admiración y de adoración por su fortaleza, por lo íntegra que se mantenía. Porque, a pesar de saber poco de ella, podía asegurar que Rachel Berry no se dejaba vencer fácilmente, y eso era de admirarse.

Se preguntaba cómo es que podía existir un ser tan despreciable como para lastimar de aquella manera, tanto física como emocionalmente, a una persona tan maravillosa como resultaba ser la morocha. Ella nunca lo haría, de eso estaba segura. No podría ni siquiera atreverse a pensar en hacer algo que llegase a lastimar a Rachel ni en la manera más mínima. Ella quería todo lo contrario, quería protegerla, hacerle ver que no tenía por qué pasar de nuevo por aquella clase de malas experiencias, que estaba a salvo a su lado.

—Es una bestia, Rach —murmuró mientras continuaba acariciando la misma parte de su brazo. — Deberías pedirle al guardia que no le permita el acceso al edificio de nuevo.

—Lo he hecho, pero Nick sólo cubre la puerta por las noches. Y el dueño sigue negándose en hacer replicas de la llave para cada residente del lugar.

Sus miradas se encontraron, sus ojos color avellana se toparon con aquellos otros marrones que tenían rato observándola, y sonrió. No dijo nada, no hizo nada, ni siquiera pestañeó. Quinn simplemente sonrió de esa manera tan natural y dulce en la que solía sonreír siempre y cuando Rachel fuera el motivo.

—Yo te cuidaré durante el día —comentó con una pizca de diversión, pues sabía que no le era posible hacer lo que estaba diciendo. — ¿Qué dices?

Sin embargo, aquellas palabras y aquella sonrisa lograron que el cuerpo entero de la morocha fuese recorrido por una extraña sensación que hizo que su piel se erizara completamente, una sensación similar a la que tuvo durante la noche en la que intentaron tener una fiesta de pijamas, pero ésta vez multiplicada por diez. Tragó saliva y saltó fuera del sofá, haciendo que la cabeza de la rubia cayese sobre éste. No podía dejar que las cosas salieran de su control. No si ella podía evitarlo.

Quinn se reincorporó de inmediato y la miró desconcertada, pero no pudo formular la pregunta que pensaba hacer.

—Kurt está abajo —habló de manera rápida y nerviosa mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, mostrándole su teléfono celular. — Tiene prisa. Lo siento, y gracias. Muchas gracias, de verdad. El puré de patata estuvo exquisito. Agradécele a Santana de mi parte, también. Te veo después.

—Pero qué demonios... —murmuró Quinn luego de escuchar cómo cerraba la puerta al salir.

¡Vaya costumbre que tenía Rachel de retirarse de aquella manera!

* * *

N/A: Un capítulo un poco más largo de lo normal. Gracias nuevamente a los lectores de siempre y a los nuevos, por leer y dejar sus opiniones! :)

Posdata: Si quieren saber cómo es Stacy físicamente, busquen por Crystal Reed. Y de antemano les digo que no intervendrá mucho en la "relación" de Rach y Quinn, así que don't worry! Suficiente tienen con Brody, créanme, muajajaja (risa malévola de villano de película) Jajajaja nah, no se alarmen. Hasta la próxima!


	16. Russel Fabray

**Capítulo XVI**

_**"Russel Fabray"**_

Viernes, 25 de noviembre del 2011.

Dicen que cuando menos importancia quieres darle a algo, es cuando más importancia recibe.

A la morocha le estaba pasando exactamente eso aquella mañana. Se había ido a dormir la noche anterior pensando en lo que Stacy quién sabe cuántos le había dicho antes de abandonar el apartamento de Quinn, y había despertado pensando en lo mismo.

Y no lo entendía, no entendía cómo o por qué aquello le molestaba tanto. Tal vez la castaña tenía razón, tal vez Quinn Fabray nunca se atrevería a formalizar una relación con alguien como ella, con una camarera de un club en el que también hacía de bailarina los sábados, con alguien que tenía que conformarse con un pequeño apartamento de clase media porque era lo único que podía pagar. Ella sabía que tal vez era cierto que Quinn sólo la veía como un pasatiempo pero ¿no se suponía que ella también veía a la rubia de esa manera? Sí, se suponía que ese era el punto de su trato: buscar distracción, o mejor dicho, solamente usarse la una a la otra para tener sexo sin compromiso alguno. Pero entonces ¿por qué lo sucedido la noche anterior con aquella enfermera le había, de cierto modo, herido tanto?

Tal vez por descubrir, luego de darle vueltas durante horas, que en verdad no tenía nada para ofrecerle a alguien más. Es decir, era verdad que Rachel era bonita y tenía un cuerpo envidiable, pero fuera de eso no tenía nada. Ni alguna buena profesión ni una buena posición económica. No podía ni siquiera mantenerse por sí sola ya que sus padres le enviaban dinero de vez en vez para que no cayera en bancarrota.

Y pensar en eso le hizo pensar en lo diferente que pudo haber sido su vida de haber sido aceptada en NYADA, un tema que lograba sensibilisar por completo a la morocha.

No fue hasta las nueve de la mañana en que pudo despejar un poco su cabeza, cuando junto a Kurt asistió a sus clases de aerobics a las que solían asistir cuatro veces a la semana.

—Muy bien, chicos —habló la instructora con una sonrisa. — Eso ha sido todo por hoy. Los veré la próxima semana.

El resto de las personas se dispersó por el gran salón a tomar sus respectivas pertenencias, Rachel y Kurt se acercaron a la pequeña banca donde habían dejado las suyas y la morocha tomó de inmediato una pequeña toalla del interior de su bolso deportivo para secar el sudor de su rostro; Kurt, por otro lado, tomó la gran botella de agua de dos litros para comenzar a hidratarse luego de cuarenta y cinco minutos en movimiento continuo.

La morocha tomó su botella de agua y le dio también un gran sorbo.

—¿Cómo lo pasaste anoche? —preguntó el castaño. — ¿Siguen tus padres en la ciudad?

Rachel negó con la cabeza y tragó su sorbo de agua.

—No pudieron venir —respondió, cerrando su botella. — Su vuelo se canceló por una repentina tormenta en Columbus y tuvieron que regresar a Lima.

Kurt le miró boquiabierto.

—¿Pasaste la noche de Acción de gracias sola? —preguntó sorprendido. — ¿Por qué no me llamaste? Pude haber pasado por ti para llevarte a mi casa, sabes que mi padre te adora y Blaine también lo hace. Hubiese preparado algo _más verde_ para ti y...

—Tranquilo —le interrumpió cuando se dio cuenta de que el castaño no tenía intenciones de dejar de hablar nunca, — la he pasado con Quinn. Fue una agradable noche, en realidad. Conocí a varios de sus compañeros de trabajo, y Santana y Brittany también estuvieron ahí.

El chico enmudeció durante varios segundos, hasta que una pícara sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro al mismo tiempo en el que una de sus cejas se enarcaba.

—Así que conociste a sus compañeros de trabajo...

Rachel giró los ojos al entender lo que insinuaba, tomó su bolso y lo colgó en su hombro derecho para comenzar su camino hacia la salida. Kurt no dudó en tomar también sus cosas e ir tras ella.

—Vamos, Rach. Sabes de qué hablo —insistió, alcanzando sus pasos y colocándose a su lado mientras caminaban. — Conocer a su círculo de amigos es dar un gran paso.

—Los conocí por pura casualidad, no fue algo planeado.

—Pero los conociste —volvió a insistir. Abrió la puerta del edificio y esperó a que la morocha saliera para hacerlo él después. — ¿Te presentó como su novia?

—No —respondió a secas. — ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que sólo es mi amiga, al igual que tú?

—No, ustedes son amigas con derechos, nosotros no —le corrigió. — Nosotros no tenemos sexo todos los días, Rach —se detuvo un instante y arrugó la nariz. — Eso me resulta incluso inimaginable... Pero el punto es que yo no te quito el sueño constantemente, yo no te hago sonreír de esa manera tan extraña en la que lo haces después de haberla visto. No quieras comparar su "amistad" con la nuestra, porque es absolutamente lo contrario.

La morocha le miró fijamente.

—¿Por qué haces eso?

—¿El qué?

—Eso —hizo comillas con sus dedos. — Las comillas al decir amistad. ¿Por qué?

—Porque lo que Quinn y tú tienen no es para nada una simple amistad, Rachel.

La pequeña estuvo a punto de volver a protestar, pero la sensación de su bolso vibrando le interrumpió. Le dio su botella de agua a Kurt para que la sostuviese mientras ella buscaba su teléfono móvil en el interior de éste.

Su estómago se encogió al leer el nombre en la pantalla.

—Hola, Quinn Fabray —sonrió en el mismo instante en el que sus labios pronunciaron aquel nombre.

—A mí no me saludas de esa manera —se burló el castaño, ganándose un pequeño codazo por parte de la morocha al hacerlo.

—_¿Interrumpo algo? _—preguntó la rubia al otro lado de la línea.

—No, no —respondió de inmediato la morocha. — Kurt está fastidiando, es sólo eso.

—_Oh, bueno. Entonces buenos días, Rachel._

La aludida desvió el rostro hacia otro lado, intentando esconder de su amigo la inmensa sonrisa que aquel simple saludo le había provocado.

—Buenos días, Quinn.

—_I can hear the bells... _—canturreó Kurt a un lado, ganándose ésta vez una mirada asesina por parte de Rachel.

La rubia rió.

—_¿Ese fue Kurt cantando una de las canciones de Hairspray? _—preguntó con diversión. — _Ya veo por qué se entienden tanto. Ambos son fanáticos de los musicales._

—Tal parece que tú también eres fanática —elevó una de sus cejas por instinto. — No cualquiera reconoce la canción.

Quinn volvió a reír.

—Y antes de que uses a tu hermana como excusa —habló antes de que la rubia pudiese hacerlo, — dime, ¿a qué se debe que me llames tan temprano? Y no es que me moleste, porque no me molesta, pero cuando me llamas sueles hacerlo después de las cinco de la tarde, y me resulta extraño escuchar tu voz matutina.

—_Yo, eh... bueno... _—balbuceó un instante. — _¿Podrías, por favor, acompañarme a un lugar ésta noche? No es una cita ni nada parecido, es sólo que mi padre me ha invitado a cenar y no quisiera ir sola..._

Rachel titubeó, incapaz de responder al instante.

—_Sé que trabajas ésta noche _—prosiguió la rubia al no obtener respuesta, — _pero Kurt podría cubrirte por lo menos dos horas... ¿no? Prometo que estarás de regreso en el club a las veintidós en punto._

Los ojos de la morocha buscaron los azules de su amigo.

—No creo que Kurt quiera cubrir mi turno, Quinn... —comenzó un tanto dudosa.

—¡Por supuesto que voy a cubrir tu turno, Rachel! —exclamó de inmediato el castaño, y le arrebató el teléfono a la morocha para llevarlo a su oreja. — ¿Dra. Fabray? Kurt Hummel al habla (...) Estoy muy bien, gracias. Sólo quiero decirte que estaré más que complacido de cubrir a Rachel ésta noche para que pueda salir contigo (...) ¡Claro! No hay problema, créeme (...) Por supuesto, yo se lo digo (...) Hasta luego. Ten buen día, Quinn.

La morocha observaba a Kurt de una manera en la que, si sus ojos fuesen estacas, el castaño ya hubiese dejado el mundo de los vivos para pasar al más allá. Kurt le devolvió su celular luego de cortar la llamada, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—Esa mujer es encantadora, Rachel —le dijo, retomando su camino. — ¡En-can-ta-do-ra!

Rachel gruñó.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—¿El qué? ¿El aceptar tu primera cita formal con Quinn Fabray?

—No es una cita —respondió de mala gana. — Quiere que la acompañe a cenar con su padre.

—¿A su padre? —abrió los ojos a la par. — ¡Caracoles! Primero a sus amigos y ahora a su familia.

—No digas nada más — se quejó. — Creo que será mejor ponerle fin a lo que sea que haya entre Quinn y yo. Parece que la encantadora doctora Fabray está malinterpretando las cosas...

—Tal vez eres tú quien las está malinterpretando —se encogió de hombros. — Te está pidiendo un favor que cualquier amiga se lo pediría a otra, ¿no?

La morocha se detuvo a pensar en aquello. Kurt tenía razón, la rubia le había asegurado que no se trataba de una cita, que simplemente prefería ir con compañía a aquella cena. Sonaba mucho a lo que ella le pediría al castaño si tuviese que ir a algún lugar al que no quisiese visitar sola.

—Aún así —dijo luego de sacudir su cabeza. — Ya no estoy sintiéndome cómoda con todo éste asunto.

—No estarás...

—No —le interrumpió de inmediato. — No estoy enamorándome de nadie, ¿de acuerdo? Simplemente ya no me siento cómoda llevando ésto a cabo, y se lo diré a Quinn ésta misma noche.

—No voy a cubrir tu turno sólo para que vayas y rompas el corazón de esa adorable mujer, Rachel —espetó el castaño frunciendo el ceño vagamente.

—Eso es exactamente lo que no quiero hacer, Kurt. Es mejor parar ahora, antes de que las cosas se pongan serias y en verdad pueda lastimar a Quinn —hizo una pausa. — Sólo... intento protegerle de una mayor decepción. Me lo agradecerá.

Kurt le miró fijamente y sonrió de aquella manera a la que la morocha encontraba inquietante; esa en la que acompañaba a su pequeña torcidura de labios con una ceja elevada y una pizca de malicia en sus ojos azules.

—¿No será a ti a quien intentas proteger?

—Tonterías —escupió aquella palabra. — Deja tus insinuaciones de una vez. ¿Qué es lo que Quinn te ha dicho que me dijeras?

—¡Oh, cierto! Ha dicho que pasará por ti a las diecinueve treinta.

Siguieron su camino hasta llegar a una pequeña cafetería que se localizaba a unas cuantas cuadras del edificio en el que la morocha vivía; ordenaron su segunda porción de cafeína del día y tomaron asiento en una de las mesas que se encontraban fuera, al aire libre.

Kurt comenzó a contarle con lujo de detalles la asombrosa noche de Acción de Gracias que había pasado, le habló acerca de la maravillosa relación que estaba creciendo entre Burt, su padre, y su adorado novio Blaine y lo mucho que eso le entusiasmaba. Le escuchó decir que habían comido hasta casi reventar y luego mencionó algo acerca de un pequeño percance que tuvieron con el pavo, y fue lo último que su cabeza pudo procesar antes de que ésta se viese invadida por completo de imágenes de lo que había sido su noche anterior en el apartamento de Quinn, recordando también el pequeño problema que Santana había tenido con su adorada ave.

Los labios del castaño seguían moviéndose pero Rachel ya no podía escuchar ni prestar atención a nada de lo que éste estaba diciéndole, ahora su mente le pertenecía por completo a aquella rubia de ojos verdes que desde semanas atrás formaba parte de su vida; esa mujer en la que no debería de pensar en la manera en que lo estaba haciendo, esa mujer que estaba despertando sentimientos en ella que se suponía no debía sentir. Pero ¿cómo podía evitar todas aquellas sensaciones que una simple mirada por parte de aquellos hermosos ojos teñidos de verde le provocaban?

Rachel conocía la respuesta: alejándose de Quinn Fabray.

Y eso es lo que planeaba hacer, iba a terminar con el trato esa misma noche luego de acompañar a la rubia a la dichosa cena con su padre, estaba decidido. No podía seguir con ese absurdo juego al que nunca debió haberle dado inicio, no podía arriesgarse a llegar a herir a Quinn de alguna manera. O peor aún, ser ella quien saliese perjudicada con todo aquello. No estaba dispuesta a volver a pasar por otra decepción amorosa o a llorar por alguna otra persona que le rompiese el corazón.

Tampoco es que Quinn tuviese algún indicio de ser una rompecorazones, porque la rubia parecía ser todo lo contrario a eso. Pero lo mismo había ocurrido con Brody. La morocha lo conoció siendo todo un príncipe encantador sin ningún tipo de defecto, y resultó ser una vil rata. O como diría Frenchy: resultó ser el piojo de una rata, o mucho peor, la amiba del piojo de una rata.

Y ella no quería más amibas en su vida.

—¿Rachel?

Finalmente, la voz de Kurt pudo regresar a la morocha de vuelta al planeta Tierra. Rachel enfocó la mirada en sus ojos, un tanto desorientada. ¿Cuánto tiempo había dejado de escuchar a Kurt para dedicarse a navegar entre sus pensamientos?

—Ni siquiera estabas escuchándome, ¿verdad? —volvió a hablar el ojiazul.

—Me distraje pensando...

—¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te ha tenido tan pensativa toda la mañana?

—Una posible amiba vestida de bata blanca —respondió mientras tomaba su bolso de la mesa y se ponía de pie. — ¿Nos vamos?

Kurt frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Amiba? —cuestionó todavía sentado.

Rachel rió ligeramente.

—Ponte de pie, Hummel —le ordenó. — Muero por tomar una ducha.

Siguiendo la orden de la morocha, Kurt tomó sus cosas y se puso también de pie para emprender su camino hacia el apartamento de Rachel.

El resto del día no tuvo nada fuera de lo común, cuando regresaron al apartamento continuaron charlando durante un rato, ambos tomaron una ducha, almorzaron juntos y vieron un poco de TV mientras que Kurt le hablaba a la morocha de una nueva idea que tenía para un nuevo diseño. El castaño había estudiado diseño de modas durante dos semestres en la Universidad de California, pero por cuestiones personales tuvo que abandonar sus estudios. Sin embargo, eso no le prohibía diseñar ropa para sí mismo de vez en cuando.

El castaño abandonó el apartamento a eso de las diecisiete horas, permitiéndole a Rachel que comenzase a arreglarse para su _no-cita _de esa noche con Quinn y su padre. Y fue hasta el momento en el abrió su pequeño armario luego de ducharse en el que cayó en cuenta de la magnitud que contenía aquella situación. Iba a salir a cenar con Quinn Fabray para conocer a su padre en, seguramente, un lujoso y elegante restaurante, lo que reducía sus opciones de vestuario a un par de vestidos de noche que no usaba desde hacía tiempo.

Tomó ambas prendas y las colocó sobre su cama, para observarlas con atención una por una.

Rojo o negro. Tenía que decidirse por uno.

El rojo era llamativo y electrizante, era algo como «¡Mírame, estoy en llamas!», mientras que el vestido negro era algo más como «¡Mírame! Soy peligrosamente provocativa». Ambos llevaban consigo un «mírame» que, sin duda, conseguía que la gente mirase a quien lo usara. Y Rachel no quería llamar la atención. No. Porque no pretendía impresionar al padre de Quinn ni nada parecido. En lo absoluto. Iba a ir a sentarse en ese restaurante a presentarse como cualquier amiga de la rubia, no tenía por qué causar buena impresión.

Regresó ambos vestidos al armario y buscó entre sus otras prendas algo menos formal, menos elegante y menos llamativo; algo que dijera algo más como «¡Míreme! Soy la mujer con la que su hija tiene sexo durante las noches pero a usted le diré que sólo soy su amiga, quien por cierto va a terminar con ella luego de ésta cena».

Su celular comenzó a vibrar luego de un rato. Era un mensaje de texto por parte de Quinn, diciendo que estaba esperándole abajo.

Se echó un último vistazo en el espejo, verificando que su atuendo se encontrara en orden. Le sonrió a su reflejo, convencida de verse bien. Sin duda alguna el vestido holgado de color lavanda que había elegido le sentaba mejor, y era más cómodo.

Tomó su bolso y su abrigo para luego abandonar su apartamento.

Quinn Fabray esperaba impaciente dentro de su Volvo frente al edificio de la morocha, golpeaba constantemente el volante con sus dedos inquietos mientras observaba su reloj por segunda décima vez, soltaba un octavo suspiro y volteaba hacia su derecha por quién sabe cuánta vez para, finalmente, sonreír por primera vez durante dos horas cuando logró divisar a Rachel caminando en dirección al auto.

Segundos más tarde, la misma morocha se encontraba abriendo la puerta y subiendo al Volvo para tomar asiento del lado del copiloto. Bastó con un simple «hola» acompañado por una dulce y cálida sonrisa de su parte para calmar los nervios que Quinn había llevado a flor de piel las últimas dos horas y que, con el correr de los minutos, crecía cada vez más.

Sin siquiera molestarse en responder al saludo de Rachel, arrancó el motor de su automóvil y comenzó a conducir.

—Escucha, éste es el plan —sentenció de la nada, con la vista fija al frente: — vamos a sentarnos ahí y vamos a hacer cualquier clase de comentario desubicado para fastidiar a mi padre, ¿vale? Sólo... sólo intenta seguirme la corriente.

Rachel frunció el ceño, confundida.

—¿Por qué tenemos que hacer eso?

—Es una larga, muy larga historia, Rach —respondió de inmediato. Sus nervios eran excesivos, era imposible que pasaran desapercibidos. — Te lo contaré otro día, lo prometo. Pero ésta noche necesito que me sigas el juego, ¿vale? Por favor. Sólo quiero molestarlo un poco... Enfurecerlo, si es posible.

Silencio.

—No lo veo desde hace... no sé, seis años —continuó la rubia. — Siempre me busca cuando diciembre se acerca, ya sabes, por las fechas y todo eso, pero nunca acepto sus invitaciones. Hasta ahora. Frannie me ha llamado y ha intervenido en el asunto y- -

—Quinn —colocó su mano sobre su brazo, intentando calmarle, — tranquila. Estás hablando muy rápido, no olvides que tienes que respirar para poder vivir.

La rubia le miró durante un segundo y soltó una pequeña risa.

—Tú hablas rápido todo el tiempo y no te ha pasado nada —vaciló.

—Pero me ha llevado toda una vida de práctica y de entrenamiento para mis pulmones —dijo con diversión, ocasionando que Quinn riese por segunda vez, un poco más tranquila. — Dime, ¿estoy vestida para la ocasión?

Quinn le echó un vistazo y sonrió con aprobación.

—Estás perfecta.

—¿Cenaremos en uno de esos elegantes y costosos restaurantes de gala en los que todos visten de etiqueta, donde unos sofisticados camareros sirven caviar mientras algún sujeto toca música de Chet Baker o Frank Sinatra? —elevó las cejas a la par. — Porque, de ser así, entonces no creo estar perfecta...

Quinn soltó una risa más animada.

—No, es un sitio menos... aburrido. Menos formal y más modernizado —le miró por el rabillo del ojo. — Y siempre estás perfecta.

Luego de diez minutos más de recorrido, finalmente llegaron a su destino.

Un restaurante que parecía un tanto solitario las esperaba en Clement Street, lugar donde un gran letrero en la parte superior de la entrada al establecimiento ponía Ernesto's con letras en itálicas.

Se adentraron en el lugar y, sin duda alguna, la apariencia solitaria del exterior las había engañado. El sitio estaba casi repleto y, al parecer, todas las mesas se encontraban ocupadas. Había música instrumental acompañando el cálido ambiente que se percibía junto al notorio olor a comida italiana.

Quinn buscó a su padre con la mirada, balbuceando de manera nerviosa cosas incomprensibles para los oídos de Rachel. Ésta tomó su mano, buscando transmitirle algo de confidencia, y los ojos verdes de la rubia fueron a parar en los suyos de inmediato.

—Tranquila —sonrió con picardía la morocha, — sólo ha sido un apretón de manos.

La rubia sonrió con torpeza y volvió la vista al frente, para continuar con su búsqueda.

—Está por allá —masculló. — Ya nos ha visto. Está levantándose. Ahora nos saluda. ¿Lo ves?

—Quinn —apretó de nuevo su mano, y la aludida volvió a mirarle. — Tranquila, ¿vale?

Quinn suspiró y, afianzándose a la mano de la pequeña, comenzó su recorrido hacia la mesa en la que su padre se encontraba.

—Cariño —sentenció el hombre con un espléndida sonrisa. — Mi pequeña Quinn. Me alegra que en verdad hayas venido.

La rubia asintió sin expresión alguna en su rostro y miró a Rachel.

—Rach, él es Russel Fabray —le dijo para luego volver la vista a su padre. — Russel, ella es Rachel Berry.

Ambos estrecharon sus manos de manera educada, intercambiando un par de sonrisas.

—Es un placer, señor Fabray.

—El placer es mío, señorita Berry.

Tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares, ambas se sentaron juntas del mismo lado mientras que Russel estaba del otro, frente a ellas, observándolas de una manera a la que ambas encontraron inquietante.

—Cuéntame, Quinn —comenzó el hombre, y las señaló a ambas con uno de sus dedos. — ¿Ustedes son...? ¿Están...?

—Somos compañeras de cama —respondió la rubia mientras revisaba el menú.

Russel arrugó la frente, confundido. Y la morocha la observó de inmediato.

—Querrás decir... de piso.

Quinn elevó la vista, encontrándose con los ojos de su padre.

—No, mi compañera de piso es Santana. Rachel y yo compartimos la cama. No siempre, pero sí muy a menudo —habló de manera muy tranquila, tanto que la morocha se sorprendió al ver cómo sus nervios se habían esfumado por completo. — Tenemos sexo sin compromiso.

Aquella respuesta sorprendió por completo tanto a Russel como a Rachel, sólo que el señor Fabray estuvo a punto de escupir el sorbo de vino que le había dado a su copa mientras que Rachel simplemente quedó enmudecida.

—¿No es así, Rach?

Ahora los ojos verdes de Quinn observaban a Rachel de una manera a la que ella no pudo descifrar en ese instante, sonriéndole de manera dulce. La morocha titubeó varios segundos, incapaz de poder articular palabra alguna, pero entonces recordó lo que la joven doctora le había dicho ni bien estuvo dentro de su automóvil. Tenía que seguirle el juego.

—Sí —respondió finalmente. — Montones de sexo sin compromiso.

—Montones de sexo lésbico sin compromiso.

«Lésbisco» había sido la palabra clave, la gota que derramó el vaso, lo que detonó la bomba para que Russel comenzara a moverse incómodamente sobre su silla, buscando no soltar algún comentario que pudiese resultar ofensivo o algo parecido. Quinn lo supo por la manera en que balbuceaba por lo bajo y negaba con la cabeza. Ella simplemente miró a Rachel y le guiñó el ojo mientras sonreía triunfante y volvía su vista al menú.

Después de varios minutos de una conversación que sólo envolvía comentarios por parte de Quinn y Rachel acerca del menú, y de que uno de los camareros se acercara a tomar su orden, llenara sus copas con algún costoso vino tinto y se retirara, Russel volvió a hablar:

—¿Cómo te trata la vida de medico, Quinn?

—Bien —respondió a secas. — ¿Cómo va el negocio?

—Bien.

—Me alegra.

Silencio.

Rachel comenzaba a incomodarse, quería levantarse de su asiento, tomar su abrigo y salir corriendo del lugar. Aquella era la clase de situaciones por las cuales pagarías por poder evitar. Quería irse. Quería, en verdad quería y deseaba poder hacerlo, pero la mano de la rubia seguía sosteniendo la suya por debajo del mantel de la mesa y ésta, de alguna manera, se lo impedía.

Veinte minutos. Habían estado sentadas ahí durante sólo veinte minutos y la morocha sentía haber pasado toda una eternidad soportando aquella incomodidad. Habían pasado veinte eternos minutos en los que Russel había intentado más de una vez entablar alguna clase de conversación con Quinn, veinte minutos escuchando a ésta misma respondiendo a las preguntas de su padre con monosílabos o gestos poco expresivos, comportándose de la manera más distante posible. No la juzgaba, pero no entendía del todo su comportamiento. Sin duda alguna el señor Fabray debió haber hecho algo sumamente malo para ganarse aquél trato.

Los segundos corrían y ninguno de los tres hablaba, y Rachel podría haber jurado que si pasaba otro segundo más soportando el silencio abrumador que invadió la escena durante más de cinco minutos terminaría volviéndose completamente loca. Loca de remate.

—¿Cuándo vas a perdonarme por haberte echado de la casa, Quinn? —arrojó el hombre sin previo aviso, ganándose de nuevo la mirada de ambas. — Han pasado años.

Rachel pudo sentir cómo la mano de Quinn presionaba un poco más la suya.

—Ya te he perdonado —musitó con seriedad.

Russel hizo un ruido despectivo con la nariz y negó con la cabeza. Rachel sólo los observaba en silencio.

—Sabes que no es verdad. Por lo menos no lo has hecho sinceramente.

—Lo que ocurre es que no era lo único por lo que tenías que pedir disculpas, Russel.

—Quinn... —comenzó a lamentarse, — sabes que eso no fue culpa mía.

—¡Sí que lo fue! —exclamó de repente, logrando captar la atención de varias personas de las mesas vecinas. — ¡Fue tu culpa! ¡Tú la mataste!

—Hey —murmuró Rachel cerca de su oído, intentando calmarle. — Quinn, la gente nos está mirando...

La rubia giró su rostro para encontrarse con aquellos ojos marrones a su lado, relajó sus facciones y suspiró por lo bajo.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos —se dirigió a la pequeña, quien meció su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo. Se puso de pie y Rachel lo hizo un segundo después. — No me interesa hacer las pases —le habló esta vez a su padre. — Agradezco la intención pero no, no me interesa. Que pases bonita noche, Russel.

Intentó comenzar su camino hacia la puerta, pero Rachel no se movió y, como todavía sostenía su mano, detuvo sus pasos de inmediato. Quinn frunció el ceño, mirándole desconcertada.

—Disculpe, señor Fabray, pero... ¿echar a Quinn de su casa? —arrugó su nariz y negó con la cabeza mientras el hombre le observaba con seriedad. — No sé cuál haya sido su razón para hacerlo pero, ¿cómo pudo atreverse a vivir tantos años alejado de ella por decisión propia? Yo, sinceramente, no podría hacerlo.

La frente de Russel se arrugó, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo, Rachel se le adelantó:

—Ha sido un placer conocerle, de veras —le sonrió entre dientes. — Ahora, iré a tener sexo con su hija, si no le molesta.

Volvió la vista a Quinn, quien la observaba con un indicio de sonrisa en sus labios, y le dijo:

—¿Nos vamos, preciosa?


	17. Baker Beach

**Capítulo XVII**

_**"Baker Beach"**_

—Gracias por lo de allá dentro —musitó Quinn, observando a Rachel con una sonrisa especial plasmada en su rostro, mientras ambas caminaban hacia el auto. — Fue una gran jugada ese último comentario.

Rachel rió por la nariz.

—Ese era el punto, ¿no? —elevó vagamente sus cejas. — Hacer sentir incómodo a tu padre.

Quinn meció su cabeza.

—Ha sido una mala idea venir, de todas maneras. Lamento haberte hecho pasar por ésto.

—Descuida.

—¿Quieres que te deje en el club de una vez?

Se detuvo junto a la puerta del piloto y observó a la morocha por arriba del coche, quien se encontraba al otro lado mirándole también.

—Son sólo las 8:23... —respondió luego de echarle un vistazo a su teléfono celular. — Creo que podríamos dar una vuelta antes, ¿tú no?

La sonrisa de la rubia se amplió un poco más al escucharle y asintió de nuevo con su cabeza antes de abrir la puerta y subir al auto, acción que Rachel imitó de inmediato.

Los primeros dos minutos dentro del auto fueron de silencio absoluto, cada una se encontraba navegando en sus respectivos pensamientos.

Quinn pensaba en lo estúpido que había sido aceptar la invitación de su padre, en la mala idea que había sido involucrar a la morocha en aquella patética e incómoda escena que recién habían vivido y en lo mucho que iba a continuar arrepintiéndose durante los próximos quién sabe cuántos días de haber pisado ese restaurante. Y también pensaba en lo que Rachel había dicho justo antes de abandonar el establecimiento: «¿Cómo pudo atreverse a vivir tantos años alejado de ella por decisión propia? Yo, sinceramente, no podría hacerlo». ¿Lo había dicho en serio, o sólo lo dijo para seguir el juego, como ella le había pedido que lo hiciera? No lo sabía, pero sin duda alguna le había tomado por sorpresa y había ocasionado que su estómago se encogiera para luego ser invadido por ese cosquilleo que a la gente le gusta llamar mariposas en el estómago.

Mientras que Rachel, por otro lado, intentaba ordenar las ideas dentro de su mente y contenía sus ganas por bombardear a la rubia con las incesables preguntan que invadían su cabeza en ese instante; preguntas como «¿por qué la mala relación entre tú y tu padre?», «¿por qué te echó de tu casa?» y «¿a quién es que mató?». Cosas que estaban matando de la curiosidad a la pequeña cantante pero que, por no buscar incomodar más a Quinn, no preguntó.

—Da vuelta aquí —le indicó de repente.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Quinn, confusa. — ¿A dónde quieres ir?

—Da vuelta aquí —volvió a decir, esta vez con más determinación, haciéndole ver a la rubia que era una orden, no una sugerencia. — No hagas preguntas y haz lo que te digo.

La rubia dobló en la calle indicada por la morocha.

—Sigue derecho y luego vas a doblar de nuevo a la derecha cuando te lo indique.

Quinn siguió las indicaciones de la morocha sin respingar o protestar, y fue hasta que dobló en la calle Camino del Mar que se dio cuenta de a dónde era que la morocha quería ir. Reconoció la ruta y un ápice de sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Solía visitar esa playa, Baker Beach, muy a menudo durante su niñez y parte de su adolescencia, hasta que su familia se desintegró por completo.

En menos de cinco minutos el Volvo color plata de la joven doctora ya se encontraba estacionado en el estacionamiento que estaba a escasos metros de la playa. Quinn había estacionado el mismo para que diera frente a la bahía y pudiesen ver el océano desde ahí, con la luz de la Luna llena que acompañaba el despejado cielo de esa noche iluminando el tranquilo oleaje del mar.

El gran puente Golden Gate podía divisarse a la distancia, mientras que frente a ellas no había absolutamente nada. O mejor dicho, nadie. El Volvo era uno de los dos automóviles en el estacionamiento, lo que indicaba que en esa zona de la playa no había mucho movimiento durante esa noche. Lo que era de esperarse pues la temperatura comenzaba a bajar más de lo normal en esas fechas, teniendo al mes de diciembre a la vuelta de la esquina, y las playas dejaban de ser atractivas para las personas, al menos luego del atardecer.

—Tenía bastante tiempo sin venir aquí —murmuró la rubia, ganándose la mirada de Rachel de inmediato. — Mis padres solían traernos a Frannie y a mí todo el tiempo.

Rachel sonrió de medio lado, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—A mis padres nunca les han gustado las playas —comentó de la nada, desviando la vista hacia el mar. — Nuestras viajes de vacaciones nunca fueron más allá del Lago Erie.

—Háblame de ellos.

La morocha volvió a mirarle, un tanto extrañada.

—¿De mis padres? —la rubia asintió con una sonrisa que logró contagiar a la morocha. — Mi padre es un encanto, lo amarías al instante; es... un gran hombre, es comprensivo y muy cariñoso, aunque algo soso en ocasiones. Hace bromas todo el tiempo, y la mayoría de ellas no son graciosas —hizo una mueca y Quinn rió. — Mi madre es totalmente lo contrario. Quiero decir, también es una gran mujer y una gran madre, pero es más de... carácter fuerte, lo que la diferencia de papá. Puede parecer pequeña, pero posee la cólera de Dios. Enfadada, es de temer, Quinn. Créeme, no querrás nunca toparte con ella de mal humor.

Quinn volvió a reír ante la expresión de terror en el rostro de Rachel.

—Creo que mis padres eran invertidos a los tuyos —habló con voz queda. — Mi madre era la pacífica, mientras que Russel... Bueno, él me echó de la casa cuando se enteró de mi preferencia por las chicas.

Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron a la par.

—Tranquila, volví un año después cuando mi madre descubrió que él la engañaba con otra... señorita de piernas largas —sonrió sin gracia alguna, sólo para restarle seriedad al asunto. — Se divorciaron, yo volví a casa, mi madre cayó en depresión, Frannie seguía en la universidad, y luego... Pues luego mi madre ya no estaba. Quiero decir, luego del divorcio, dejó de comer, dejó de escuchar, de hablar, de moverse... Dejó de vivir —desvió la mirada hacia otro lado. — La veía sentada en el sofá todos los días con la mirada perdida en la nada. Estaba ahí, pero no lo estaba.

Rachel no habló, esperando a que la rubia continuase pues se le veían intensiones de continuar con aquella historia. Sin siquiera tener que preguntar, ya estaba respondiendo a todas las preguntas que su mente había formulado minutos atrás.

Pudo notar cómo aquellos ojos verdes comenzaban a cristalizarse debido a las lágrimas que buscaban abrirse paso, pero que la misma Quinn les impidió hacerlo.

—Luego enfermó... —hizo una pausa, pues su voz comenzó a quebrarse.— Y el resto de la historia ya lo conoces.

La morocha no tenía ni idea de qué decir, no se esperaba una historia tan... fuerte, tan trágica. Los ojos verdes de Quinn volvió a toparse con los suyos. La rubia tragó saliva, intentando aminorar el gran nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

—Es por eso que le dije a Russel que él la ha matado —continuó. — Tal vez no lo hizo a propósito ni con sus propias manos, pero fue culpa suya. Y no puedo perdonárselo. Es decir, sé que está arrepentido, lo sé por la insistencia que ha tenido en hacer las pases. Pero cada vez que veo su rostro, veo a mi madre, sentada sobre el sofá, mirando el suelo... Muerta en vida. Y no puedo. Es como si algo dentro de mí se activara y ¡pum! saltara al ataque. Eso del restaurante no ha sido nada, Rach, en comparación a nuestras pasadas discusiones. Por eso dejé de frecuentarlo, porque me es imposible estar frente a él y no gritarle.

Una de las manos de la pequeña buscó la homónima de la rubia para tomarla con fuerza. Fue lo único que se le ocurrió para poder transmitirle un poco de apoyo a Quinn, para hacerle saber que la comprendía y que por nada del mundo iba a juzgarla.

—Sé que tal vez te lo han dicho muchas veces —comenzó Rachel, — y no estoy diciéndote que «tienes» que hacer las pases con él porque seguramente es muy difícil luego de lo vivido, pero sigue siendo tu padre, Quinn. Y si está en verdad arrepentido... deberías considerarlo.

—Lo he hecho, por eso acepté cenar con él esta noche... —soltó un leve suspiro. — Y ya has visto cómo acabó todo.

—¿Quieres cambiar de tema?

—Por favor.

Rachel le miró con interés y dibujó en su rostro una peculiar sonrisa que Quinn no logró descifrar.

—Cuéntame de ella.

Y aquello sólo consiguió confundir más a la rubia, quien al escuchar a la morocha pedirle eso, arrugó su frente.

—¿De mi madre? —preguntó dudosa.

Rachel rió y negó con la cabeza.

—De la chica —respondió. — Ya sabes, la primer chica por la cual te sentiste atraída.

La rubia soltó una risa.

—Han sido tantas... —murmuró, consiguiendo que la morocha soltara su mano y golpeara su hombro con ésta al escucharle. Quinn rió de nuevo y se encogió de hombros. — No lo sé. ¿Qué quieres saber?

—¿Cómo era?

—Alta.

Rachel puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ya... Era alta. Muy bien. Ahora cuéntame cómo sucedieron las cosas entre ustedes.

—No lo sé, Rach. Va en contra del protocolo sexual hablar de una persona cuando estás con otra.

—¿Protocolo sexual? —frunció el entrecejo. — ¡Venga, Quinn! Deja de inventar excusas y cuéntame al respecto. La chica «alta» ya ha despertado curiosidad en mí.

—Bueno, vale. Su nombre era Natalie Fitz. Ella era de último año mientras que yo cursaba el décimo grado. Estábamos en el equipo de animadoras y- -

—¿Fuiste animadora? —le interrumpió de inmediato, con los ojos abiertos a la par, lo que a Quinn le robó otra risa. Sacudió la cabeza. — No me respondas. Continúa.

—Bueno, ya sabes, es inevitable no fijarse en alguien del _senior _cuando tú sigues siendo de un curso inferior. Sobretodo cuando ese alguien te sonríe cada vez que puede y te hace cumplidos acerca de tu atuendo, aún cuando vistes todos los días el mismo uniforme.

—Oh, por Dios —murmuró, y una gran sonrisa repleta de emoción apareció en su rostro. — ¿Ella estaba enamorada de ti?

La rubia volvió a reír.

—Sí, lo estaba.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —repitió, ésta vez con más emoción y se llevó ambas manos a su rostro. — ¿Fue tu primer amor?

Quinn se encogió de hombros, manteniendo una divertida sonrisa en sus labios.

—Supongo.

—¡Venga, Fabray! Necesito detalles. ¡Cuéntamelo todo! ¡To-do!

La rubia volvió a reír.

—Fue un tanto difícil —volvió a hablar. — Teníamos que vernos a escondidas y disimular frente a los demás ya que ninguna estaba preparada para afrontar lo que _aquello_ traía como consecuencias. Luego las cosas se complicaron, ocurrió lo de Russel, y decidimos terminar, por así decirlo. La verdad es que nunca formalizamos las cosas, sólo nos veíamos de vez en cuando, y a escondidas, claro. Luego ella se graduó, siguió con su vida y yo continué con la mía, y se acabó. No más Natalie Fitz.

Rachel resopló.

—No eres buena contando historias. Te he pedido detalles y no me has dado ninguno —negó con la cabeza. — ¿Tenían sus sesiones de besos de señora en los vestidores, al menos? ¿En las duchas? ¿En algún lado?

Quinn le miró sin decir nada.

—Vale, por lo menos dime si tu primera vez fue con ella.

—¡Rachel!

—¿Qué? —alzó ambas manos. — Tengo una mente curiosa.

—Una mente _muy_ curiosa —le recriminó. — Pero no, no fue con ella. Yo era muy joven, Rachel. Tenía dieciséis.

—Lo sabía —se acomodó sobre el asiento. — Lo cierto es que eres un tanto mojigata, Quinn Fabray.

—¿De qué hablas? —frunció el entrecejo. — No soy mojigata.

La morocha rió fuertemente.

—Por favor, Quinn —elevó las cejas a la par, observándole de manera divertida. — ¿Un reglamento personal que contiene reglas como «no besar a alguien sin conocer su color favorito»?

Quinn titubeó un segundo.

—Estoy acostándome contigo sin compromiso alguno —contraatacó. — Eso no es ser muy mojigato, que digamos.

Rachel guardó silencio durante un instante y frunció sus labios.

—Touché.

Los labios de la rubia esbozaron una sonrisa de triunfo.

—Venga ya, que hemos hablado suficiente de mí. Ahora quiero que tú me hables de tu vida.

—Ya te he hablado de mis padres.

—Sí, pero yo quiero saber acerca de la primer chica por la cual te sentiste atraída.

La pequeña desvió la mirada al frente, de nuevo hacia el océano.

—Deberíamos bajar un rato —miró a Quinn por el rabillo del ojo y, sin pensarlo un segundo más, se deshizo de sus zapatos para luego abrir la puerta. — Ven, acompáñame.

Quinn la observó bajar del auto con el ceño fruncido, Rachel dio otros cuantos pasos hacia el frente luego de cerrar la puerta y se detuvo, girándose para encontrarse con la mirada de la rubia, quien seguía dentro del automóvil, y con una seña de manos le invitó a bajar.

La rubia resopló por lo bajo, se quitó también sus zapatos y abandonó su Volvo para caminar hasta el lugar donde Rachel se encontraba, que era metros más adelante, ya con la fría arena bajo sus descalzos pies, cerca del agua salada.

—Vaya manera de esquivar las conversaciones, Berry.

Rachel dio media vuelta, con una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro. Todavía las separaban unos cuantos metros y, por cada paso que daba Quinn hacia el frente, la pequeña retrocedía también, aunque ahora de espaldas al mar.

—¿Alguna vez lo has hecho en una playa?

Aquella pregunta hizo que las piernas de Quinn se inmovilizaran de inmediato, su rostro se desconfiguró pues sabía a qué punto iba la morocha con aquella cuestión. Sacudió la cabeza de inmediato.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses, Rachel.

Rachel rió y se detuvo también.

—Dicen que es más placentero cuando también te acompaña la adrenalina de poder ser descubierto.

—No estás hablando en serio.

—¡Vamos, Quinn! —insistió con una gran sonrisa. — Creí haberte escuchado decir que no eras mojigata. Pues venga, es tu oportunidad para demostrarlo.

Sus papeles se invirtieron, la morocha comenzó a caminar en dirección a Quinn con la misma sonrisa traviesa aún esbozada sobre sus labios, mientras que la rubia retrocedía negando repetidamente con su cabeza.

—No tengo por qué demostrarlo —sentenció con firmeza. — No voy a ten... ¡Rachel, no!

La morocha agilizó sus pasos sobre la pesada arena y corrió hacia ella sin darle tiempo de continuar con su protesta; y dos segundos más tarde su cuerpo se vio tacleando a la rubia sin previo aviso. Saltó sobre ella y sus piernas rodearon la cintura de la rubia, quien intentó mantenerse de pie pero el tener que cargar con el peso de Rachel sin estar preparada le hizo perder el equilibrio y ambas terminaron sobre la arena.

Los labios de Rachel de inmediato hicieron contacto con los de Quinn, quien a pesar de haber protestado ante la propuesta, no dudó en corresponder aquel salvaje beso al que la pequeña que se encontraba sobre ella le había dado inicio. Sus manos recorrieron los muslos de Rachel con ferocidad, para luego situarse sobre sus glúteos y presionarlos con fuerza, consiguiendo que la pequeña moviese la pelvis hacia el frente, embistiendo la homónima de la rubia.

Más de un ronco gemido se escapó de la garganta de Quinn mientras que Rachel, por su lado, se encargaba de devorar sus labios sin piedad alguna, encargándose también de subir la temperatura de sus cuerpos un poco más cada vez que sus lenguas hacían contacto entre sí. Una de sus manos se abrió paso entre sus piernas para luego encontrarse con sus bragas húmedas, y recorrió aquella intima zona de su cuerpo con dos de sus dedos por encima de la delgada tela, haciendo que Quinn finalmente, extasiada por el deseo, perdiera la cabeza.

—Demonios —murmuró Quinn con dificultad. — Estás volviéndome loca.

Rachel sonrió.

—Estás tan mojada, Fabray.

—Otras bragas a la basura —susurró la rubia, y ambas rieron.

Quinn volvió a presionar sus glúteos, presionando el cuerpo de la morocha contra el suyo. Rachel gimió, y no dudó en introducir su mano dentro de las _panties _de Quinn. Sus traviesos dedos navegaron por su entrepierna y la rubia volvió a gemir entre sus labios, y de un segundo a otro Rachel había sido despojada de su vestido. Ambas agradecieron mentalmente el hecho de que el atuendo fuese de una sola pieza, y que no tuviese cremalleras ni similares.

Las manos de Quinn buscaron con desesperación los pechos de Rachel y sus labios volvieron a reanudar la batalla que habían estado llevando a cabo segundos atrás, mientras que los dedos de la morocha fueron introducidos dentro de la rubia luego de haber bajado sus bragas por completo, logrando que la espalda de ésta se encorvase hacia el frente ante la sensación de placer puro que la invadió.

Pero algo interrumpió el candente e intimo momento, algo que las regresó a ambas a la realidad, que les hizo recordar en dónde se encontraban realmente.

El ruidoso motor de una vieja Pick-Up de la agencia Chevrolet hizo acto de presencia desde el estacionamiento. De la misma camioneta bajaron casi una decena de adolescentes que empezaron a carcajearse y a arrojar bromas entre sí en cuanto tocaron el pavimento con sus propios pies; los faros del auto se apagaron y el equipo de sonido -el cual resultó ser impresionante tomando en cuenta el año del auto- de la vieja camioneta comenzó a tocar una canción de Aerosmith a todo volumen.

Quinn, sin pensarlo dos veces, se reincorporó sobre la arena y se abrazó al cuerpo semi-desnudo de la morocha para cubrirlo.

—Mierda, Rachel —murmuró. — Nos van a ver…. _Te_ van a ver.

Rachel rió.

—Estoy en ropa interior, no desnuda, Quinn. Yo no soy tan mojigata como tú —le dijo con tranquilidad y una pizca de burla, y acomodó uno de sus rubios y rebeldes mechones de cabello detrás de su oreja. — Además, ésta playa está considerada como playa nudista.

—Sí, pero sólo la zona norte. Y no estamos en la zona norte, Rach.

Estiró uno de sus brazos para poder tomar el vestido de la pequeña y se lo entregó a la misma, quien se encontraba cómodamente sentada sobre su regazo.

—Vístete —le indicó con cierta dulzura en su voz, y le sonrió de manera traviesa. — Ya podremos terminar ésto en algún otro lado.

La morocha hizo lo indicado sin protestar, y luego se puso de pie para dejar que Quinn lo hiciera también. La joven doctora echó un vistazo al estacionamiento luego de ponerse también de pie y suspiró por lo bajo, aliviada por ver que nadie se acercaba a ellas. Todo parecía indicar que aquellos chicos ni siquiera las habían notado. Por el momento.

Se inclinó para tomar sus panties, que se encontraban a la altura de sus tobillos, y las subió de vuelta a su lugar.

—Estupendo —masculló con sarcasmo. — Ahora tengo arena en partes de mi cuerpo en las que se supone no debería tener bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Rachel soltó una carcajada al escucharle.

—Caminemos —le dijo, comenzando a moverse hacia la orilla del mar. — Me encanta sentir la arena bajo mis pies.

La rubia no dudó en seguirla.

Caminaron durante varios segundos en silencio, escuchando solamente el oleaje del océano, las carcajadas de los chicos de la Pick-Up y la música que cada vez se escuchaba más y más lejana.

Quinn observaba a la pequeña por el rabillo del ojo cada tres segundos, parecía estar completamente obnubilada por el tranquilo océano que tenía a su lado derecho, tanto que tal vez hasta había olvidado que tenía compañía.

Era todo un cliché de la soñada noche romántica que cualquiera quisiera vivir; la luz de la Luna sobre sus cabezas, el sonido de las olas a su costado, la arena fría bajo sus pies, la brisa del agua haciendo contacto con su piel, y como soundtrack la canción de _Crazy _de Aerosmith que comenzaba a sonar como fondo, a la distancia. Era la perfecta ocasión para confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos a la morocha, pero se debatía mentalmente entre si debía hacerlo o no.

Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse de manera exagerada al considerar la idea de sí hacerlo, tanto que podía jurar que en cualquier momento iba a salirse de su pecho. Tanto, que estaba segura de que incluso Rachel podía escuchar sus latidos desenfrenados. Intentó encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decírselo, pero no encontraba nada, no sabía ni siquiera cómo podía comenzar. ¿«¡Hey, Rachel! Pues mira, creo que te quiero. ¿Por qué no tenemos una cita de verdad»? Patético. No podía ni siquiera encontrar las palabras adecuadas, mucho menos iba a encontrar el valor suficiente para arriesgarse a decirle a la pequeña lo que había comenzado a sentir por ella desde la noche en que la sostuvo entre sus brazos luego de rescatarla de la bestia de su ex prometido. Su temor era más grande; temor a arruinar las cosas, a estropear lo poco que tenían. Su miedo a perderle era más fuerte, y no podía arriesgarse a hacerlo.

_That kind of lovin' turns a man to slave_

_That kind of lovin' sends a man right to his grave_

Quinn cantó en voz baja, casi susurrando, pero aún así consiguió ganarse la atención de su acompañante nuevamente, quien no pudo resguardar la pequeña sonrisa que apareció en su rostro. La rubia detuvo sus pasos, y la morocha hizo lo mismo, un tanto extrañada al ver cómo la rubia le mostraba su mano, gesto que Rachel entendió como una invitación a bailar.

Ni bien tomó la mano de Quinn para aceptar su invitación, ésta la atrajo hasta su cuerpo con sutileza, afianzándose a su cintura con ambas manos, Rachel rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y, con la mirada fija en aquellos ojos avellana que la observaban con devoción, sonrió un poco más al escuchar cómo aquella dulce voz volvía a entonar la letra de la canción en voz baja, mientras comenzaban a mecerse de un lado a otro al ritmo de la misma.

_Yeah, you drive me crazy, crazy, crazy_

_For you, baby_

—No sabía que también cantabas, Quinn Fabray —musitó, sonriendo. — ¿Qué otro talento escondes, huh?

—Puedo introducir todo mi puño dentro de mi boca —respondió con una sonrisa, y Rachel rió estrepitosamente. — Pero no me hagas hacerlo ahora, por favor.

Rachel soltó otra risa.

—Tranquila, no lo haré. No ahora mismo.

—La verdad es que también tengo unos excelentes pasos de tap.

La morocha volvió a reír.

—Vale, eso sí que tendré que verlo en éste mismo momento.

Quinn negó con la cabeza, manteniendo la divertida sonrisa en su rostro.

—Me temo que no puedo bailar tap sobre la arena, y sin mis zapatos no sería lo mismo.

Era increíble la manera en que Rachel no podía evitar reír cada vez que la rubia abría la boca. Sin duda alguna no había conocido a ninguna otra persona que le divirtiese tanto como Quinn lo hacía durante cada ocasión, y no es que la joven doctora fuera toda una comediante, pero había algo en su persona que la morocha encontraba deslumbrante, había algo en su personalidad que le hacía querer estar riendo y/o sonriendo todo el tiempo.

Hasta ese punto, ambas habían olvidado por completo la cláusula de «nada de miradas profundas» pues en ese momento sostenían una cómplice y directa mirada que, lejos de incomodar a alguna, les regalaba una sensación de bienestar.

Quinn tragó saliva y abrió la boca para hablar, luego de debatirse mentalmente había decidido hacer el intento de dejarle saber a Rachel lo que estaba sintiendo por ella desde hacía días atrás. Y, al parecer, había encontrado una buena frase para comenzar su monologo de confesión, así que decidió no esperar más y llevar su plan acabo.

—No tienes ni idea de qué tan aburrida era mi vida antes de conocerte.

—¿Eso es un cumplido?

Quinn rió por lo bajo.

—Algo así.

Pero entonces sus cuerdas vocales se negaron a articular alguna otra palabra. Los nervios le ganaron y su intento resultó ser fallido.

Los minutos pasaron entre comentarios, bromas y risas hasta que la canción finalmente terminó. Decidieron tomar asiento de nuevo sobre la arena, pero segundos más tarde se encontraban recostadas sobre ésta, con una distancia considerable separándolas, observando el inmenso y estrellado cielo azul que las acobijaba, hablando sobre las estrellas, vida en otros planetas y cosas relacionadas con el espacio.

—¿Cómo se llama esa constelación? —preguntó la pequeña, apuntando un conjunto de estrellas en el cielo.

—Esa es Volans, es latín para «pez volador».

—¿Y por qué el nombre?

Quinn se mordió el labio inferior, reprimiendo una carcajada.

—La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de cómo se llama, sólo quería parecer inteligente.

La morocha rió y le dio un codazo.

—Idiota.

La rubia rió también y acercó su cabeza un poco más a la de ella, aún con la vista en el cielo. De acuerdo, iba a intentarlo una vez más; emplearía su segundo intento y esperaba que ésta vez diese resultado y no volviese a quedarse muda de nuevo.

—¿Ves aquella estrella que está allá? —señaló hacia arriba con uno de sus dedos. — La que está cerca de la Luna.

Rachel desvió la mirada hacia la dirección indicada.

—¿La que brilla más?

—Sí —replicó, y le echó un vistazo a la morocha por el rabillo del ojo, verificando que en verdad estuviese observando el cielo. — Se llama Rachel.

—¡Quinn! —le dio un nuevo codazo, provocando que la rubia volviera a reír, divertida. — No es gracioso.

—¡Es verdad! Mira, quiero que fijes tu mirada sobre ella. No parpadees ni desvíes la mirada por nada, ¿vale? Sólo fija tu mirada en ella.

—Vale.

La pequeña hizo lo que Quinn le indicó y entrecerró sus ojos un poco para poder enfocar más aquella estrella que ahora ocupaba toda su atención.

—¿Ves cómo, poco a poco, las estrellas que están a su alrededor desaparecen? —cuestionó Quinn, en murmullo. Y la morocha asintió. — Es exactamente lo que me pasa cuando te veo.

Los ojos marrones de Rachel se desviaron a los verdes de Quinn pidiéndole explicaciones con la mirada pues no había logrado entender del todo lo que había escuchado.

—Cuando te veo a ti, el resto de las personas que se encuentra alrededor desaparece por completo —continuó, con un ápice de sonrisa en los labios. — Porque esa eres tú, Rachel. Eres la estrella que brilla más sobre _mi_ cielo, la que opaca al resto.

"Oh-oh." Pensó Rachel.

Conocía esa sensación, la sensación que recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, ese calor que la acobijó, que hizo que su piel se erizara por completo; conocía ese cosquilleo que comenzó a sentir en el estómago, esas inquietas mariposas que volaban de un lado a otro dentro de éste; reconocía también la manera en que su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente al escuchar las palabras de Quinn y la manera en que su respiración se agitó notoriamente por el nerviosismo que la invadió.

Y sonrió. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo como toda una adolescente recién flechada por cupido. Sonrió porque aquello era probablemente lo más hermoso que le habían dicho hasta la fecha.

Pero no tardó otro segundo en darse cuenta que el estar sintiendo todo aquello sólo podía significar una cosa, algo para lo que no estaba preparada. Algo que no debía y no quería sentir.

Estaba enamorándose de Quinn Fabray, y eso si es que no lo estaba ya.

Si bien esa misma tarde había decidido ponerle un fin a aquello, ahora estaba más que segura que debía hacerlo si no quería que las cosas se le fueran de las manos. No quería comenzar a perder el control de sus sentimientos. No otra vez. No todavía. No estaba dispuesta a comenzar a sentir algo romántico por alguien más. Simplemente no quería. No era el momento, era demasiado rápido. Era demasiado precipitado para comenzar a ver a otra persona de esa manera.

Además, pudo notar algo más en la mirada de Quinn, pudo ver las intenciones que tenía de continuar hablando, de volver a decir algo que seguramente la morocha no quería escuchar. Rachel sabía lo que se aproximaba, podía jurar que la rubia iba a pronunciar aquellas dos palabras que echarían por completo a la basura todo el asunto del trato, pero no podía dejar que lo hiciera. No podía escucharla decir _aquello_. Quinn llevaba un «te quiero» formado sobre sus labios y estaba a punto de expresarlo verbalmente.

—T-Tengo que decirte algo, Quinn —tartamudeó, apresurándose a hablar antes que ella. — Algo importante.

La rubia le miró extrañada.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Yo, eh... —se reincorporó y acomodó su cabello de manera nerviosa. — Creo que... deberíamos tomarnos un descanso de ésto. Ya sabes, del trato.

Quinn se reincorporó también, sobre sus codos, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Un descanso? —preguntó confundida. — ¿A qué te refieres?

—Me refiero a... —titubeó. — Pues a tomarnos un descanso, a darnos la oportunidad de ver a otras personas...

—¿Quieres ver a otras personas?

Rachel asintió.

La rubia abrió los ojos a la par, un tanto escéptica, y le observó sin decir nada durante varios instantes, esperando a que los labios de la morocha volvieran a moverse para decir algo como «¡Es broma!» o «Retiro lo dicho», pero eso no ocurrió.

—Pues vale —respondió finalmente, con voz firme. — Me parece bien.


	18. Malentendidos

**Capítulo XIII**

_**"Malentendidos"**_

Sábado, 10 de diciembre del 2011.

¿En qué estaba pensando?

Esa era la cuestión que vagaba comúnmente entre los pensamientos de Rachel cuando se despertaba al otro día luego de una noche de copas, cuando finalmente lograba recordar todo lo que había hecho inconscientemente; también cuando recordaba alguna de las locuras que había hecho a lo largo de su vida y éstas la habían llevado a hacer el ridículo.

Una pregunta que se hacía muy a menudo, a decir verdad, pero esa tarde se preguntó lo mismo más de quince veces en tan sólo los diez minutos, y no precisamente por cargar con una resaca de los mil demonios.

Caminaba por la sala de emergencias del hospital general con pasos rápidos y firmes mientras buscaba con la mirada a la persona con la que se suponía iba a encontrarse ahí. ¿Buscaba a la doctora Quinn Fabray? No, estaba buscando a nada más y nada menos que a Brody Weston, a quien logró divisar de espaldas a varios metros de distancia.

—¡Hey! —exclamó una vez que estuvo más cerca.

El sujeto dio media vuelta al escucharle y no dudó en apresurarse a abrazarle.

—Rachel —murmuró, y ésta se apartó de él con cuidado. — Gracias, muchas gracias por venir.

—No hay problema. Dime, ¿cómo está ella? ¿Te han informado algo?

—Ha tenido un ataque cardíaco —respondió casi de mala gana. — ¡Cuarenta y ocho saludables años y ha sufrido un jodido ataque cardíaco!

A las 5:23 p.m. había recibido una llamada del castaño, a la que dudó bastante en responder, pero que finalmente atendió puesto a que algo en su mente le gritaba «¡Vamos, es importante!». Y en efecto, el motivo de esa llamada era importante. Margaret, la madre de Brody, había sido ingresada al hospital luego de comenzar a sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

Rachel se debatió más de diez minutos en si debía ir o no, pero luego de analizar el asunto, llegó a la conclusión de que debía hacerlo. La señora Weston era una gran mujer y siempre había sido amable con ella, le tenía un gran cariño y ella no tenía la culpa de las acciones de su hijo, y por ende, tampoco tenía que pagar por ellas.

Además, sabía que Brody tenía muy pocas personas a las cuales recurrir en esa clase de ocasiones, y aunque estuvo a punto de soltarle un «Dile a Farrah que te acompañe» prefirió no hacerlo. Después de todo, un poco de apoyo no se le niega a nadie, así mismo, cualquier excusa para tener la posibilidad de cruzarse con Quinn entre los pasillos no iba a ser desperdiciada. Pero luego de haber estado cinco minutos dentro del taxi que la había llevado hasta ahí y de haber pensado en las consecuencias que aquello podría traerle, comenzó a arrepentirse.

—¿Se encuentra bien ahora?

—Una de las enfermeras me ha dicho que se encuentra estable, pero sigue en terapia intensiva y no me han dejado verla.

—Tranquilo, podremos verla pronto. Va a estar bien, tu madre siempre ha sido fuerte.

Brody suspiró asintió vagamente.

—Quería pedirte disculpas, Rachel...

La pequeña le miró detenidamente.

—Por lo que ocurrió el otro día —continuó, pero luego se corrigió a sí mismo: — Por lo que ha ocurrido últimamente entre nosotros, a decir verdad. Y, ¿sabes? De cierta manera me alegro de que tu... —hizo una pausa — amiga haya intervenido aquella noche. Estaba fuera de mis órbitas y... bueno, no sé de qué pude haber sido capaz. Lamento haberte gritado de esa manera.

Rachel suspiró por lo bajo y se encogió de hombros.

—Acepto tus disculpas. Pero tienes que saber que tengo considerado sacar una orden de restricción.

El castaño rió vagamente.

—Oh, vamos —comenzó a hablar con cierta pizca de sarcasmo en su voz. — Suficiente tienes con esa guardaespaldas rubia.

Rachel presionó sus labios y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado. No pensaba responder a aquello de ninguna manera puesto a que no quería que las cosas se tornaran más incómodas de lo que ya estaban. En ese momento se lamentó mentalmente una vez más y volvió a preguntarse_ ¿en qué estaba pensando?_.

—Disculpen —habló una tercera voz, y la morocha volvió a girar el rostro, — ¿ustedes son parientes de Margaret Weston?

Brody asintió.

—¿Le ocurre algo a mi madre, doctor?

—No, no —respondió de inmediato, negando con la cabeza. — Como le han informado anteriormente, se encuentra estable, pero tenemos que hacerle una angiografía . Estoy aquí para hablarle de lo que ha ocurrido, de la razón del infarto.

—Pues díganos —miró a Rachel fugazmente, — lo escuchamos.

—Bueno, como probablemente ya sabrán, un infarto de miocardio se presenta cuando se bloquea el flujo sanguíneo a una parte del corazón, y la mayoría de éstos ataques son provocados por un coágulo que bloquea las arterias coronarias.

Ambos asintieron, haciéndole ver al medico que estaban escuchando.

—¿Han escuchado acerca de la arteriosclerosis?

—Acumulación de colesterol —musitó la morena.

El medico asintió.

—En efecto. A ésta acumulación se le llama arteriosclerosis y, conforme va avanzando, bloquea el paso de...

Rachel intentó seguir prestándole atención a lo que el hombre de uniforme estaba diciéndole a ella y a su acompañante, pero algo se lo impidió. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal al sentir una mirada fija sobre ella.

Giró el rostro hacia su izquierda, pero no encontró nada; entonces giró a la derecha y ahí estaba, de pie, inerte, con una expresión en el rostro que sólo mostraba devastación. Y el corazón de la morocha se encogió. Quinn estaba ahí, a varios metros de distancia, observándole, inmovilizada y con el rostro descolocado. No logró entender qué era precisamente lo que sus ojos verdes reflejaban, pudo haber sido decepción, sorpresa o tristeza, tal vez las tres cosas juntas, pero algo que sí le fue posible percibir en ese momento a través de los ojos de Quinn fue cómo el corazón de ésta misma se rompía.

La mirada de la rubia se desvió un poco hacia abajo, y Rachel no dudó en seguir dicha dirección. Fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta de que una de las manos de Brody sostenía una de las suyas; apartó ésta de inmediato, pero con cuidado, buscando no ser brusca, y volvió a elevar la vista para buscar de nuevo aquellos ojos que desde segundos atrás la habían estado observando, pero ya no los encontró. Quinn había desaparecido del panorama.

—...su madre ha respondido bien a la terapia trombolítica...

El doctor continuaba hablando, el castaño de ojos azules le escuchaba con atención, ambos completamente ajenos e inconscientes de lo que acababa de suceder, de la misma manera en la que ella estaba apartada por completo de su conversación.

Y, como era de esperarse, volvió a cuestionarse una vez más.

¿En qué estaba pensando al decidir ir a ese hospital, lugar donde sabía que Quinn se encontraba, para acompañar a Brody, su ex prometido? ¿En qué estaba pensando al arriesgarse de aquella manera a que los viese juntos? ¿En qué? ¿Qué demonios tenía en la cabeza? Nada, no tenía absolutamente nada. Su cabeza era una bola repleta de aire y por eso nunca pensaba antes de actuar.

Pero la pregunta más importante era ¿por qué sentía que había sido su corazón el que se había roto en mil pedazos?

—¿A quién buscas?

Rachel volvió la mirada de inmediato a los ojos azules que ahora la observaban y arrugó el entrecejo.

A Quinn Fabray, a la chica con la cual se había acostado repetidas veces desde haciá casi dos meses y por la cual había comenzado a sentir más que una simple atracción física pero era demasiado cabezota para aceptarlo; a una rubia hermosa a la que había estado echando de menos como loca desquiciada durante las últimas semanas, pero a la que su orgullo y testarudez le impedían buscar. A Quinn Fabray, esa era la respuesta.

—A nadie.

—¿Segura, cielo?

—¿Cielo? —repitió de inmediato, desconcertada. Luego sacudió la cabeza. — Vale, Brody, creo que has malentendido las cosas.

La frente del castaño se arrugó.

—Que me encuentre aquí no significa que nos hayamos reconciliado, tampoco que tenga intensiones de querer hacerlo. Todavía no se me ha olvidado el asunto de Farrah.

—Pero...

—Pero nada —le interrumpió, tajante y decidida. — ¿Qué te ha dicho el médico?

Brody suspiró con resignación.

—Podremos ver a mamá en unos minutos.

—Bien.

No volvieron a intercambiar palabra alguna luego de aquello. Pasaron pocos minutos antes de que una enfermera se acercara a ellos para decirles que la señora Weston ya había sido trasladada a otra habitación y que les era posible pasar a verla, lo cual no dudaron ni un segundo en hacer.

Se dirigieron hacia la habitación indicada por la enfermera y se adentraron en ésta, encontrándose con la madre de Brody recostada sobre una lúgubre camilla, con varios aparatos electrónicos conectados a su cuerpo, más sin embargo no dudó en torcer sus labios para formar una débil sonrisa al verlos a ambos entrar.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó Brody mientras se acercaba a ella. — ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Mucho mejor.

El castaño sonrió y tomó una de las manos de la mujer entre las suyas.

—Me alegra, mamá.

—Rachel, querida —musitó al fijar la mirada sobre ésta. — Qué alegría verte por aquí.

La morocha dio otro par de pasos hacia el frente y sonrió vagamente.

—Qué alegría verla a usted en buen estado, Maggie. Nos ha dado un gran susto.

La mujer rió ligeramente.

—Descuida, querida. Todavía tendrán que soportarme durante un par de años más.

—Durante _muchos_ años más —le corrigió el castaño. — Todavía te queda mucho por vivir.

—Vale, en eso tienes razón, hijo —sonrió con un poco más de entusiasmo. — No puedo perderme su boda por nada del mundo.

Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron a la par en el mismo instante en el que tensó su mandíbula. Giró de inmediato la vista hacia Brody para pedirle explicaciones con la mirada, pero éste ya se encontraba mirándole también y sus ojos le pedían a gritos que no dijese nada al respecto, que guardara silencio.

_Vamos, Rachel. No es momento ni lugar para más drama. Mantén la boca cerrada_, se dijo a sí misma, y así lo hizo. Posó una sonrisa al mejor estilo de Hollywood y asintió con la cabeza una vez que volvió a mirar a la señora Weston.

Y así pasaron el rato, hablando de un evento que había sido cancelado dos meses atrás y por el cual la morocha tuvo que fingir estar más que entusiasmada, aunque cabe mencionar que en ésta ocasión su talento como actriz no fueron del todo creíble puesto a que la incomodidad de tener que pretender seguir enamorada de Brody lograba irrumpir cualquier intento suyo por mantener la sonrisa en su rostro.

Sobre todo cuando lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Quinn Fabray y en lo que había ocurrido minutos antes.

Quince días.

Habían pasado exactamente quince días desde la última vez en la que había hablado con ella, quince días desde que la vio partir en su auto desde la entrada del club luego de haber estado en Baker Beach, quince días luego de haberse aterrado al descubrir lo que estaba comenzando a sentir por Quinn Fabray.

Dos semanas en las que más de una vez le escribió un mensaje de texto y terminó arrepintiéndose en el instante en el que tenía que presionar el botón de Enviar; dos semanas en las que estuvo a punto de llamarle para, por lo menos, saber de ella, pero finalmente terminaba por arrojar su teléfono móvil fuera de su alcance.

Tenía que admitir que le echaba de menos. Le echaba de menos como un niño pequeño echa de menos a su manta. Nunca había pensado que llegaría a extrañar tanto la presencia de la rubia durante sus días, no se había dado cuenta que en verdad se había acostumbrado a verle casi diariamente, y era por eso que las últimas dos semanas le habían pesado demasiado, le habían parecido eternas y una completa tortura. Pero había sido ella quien había decidido ponerle fin a lo que sea que existiera entre la joven doctora y ella misma, y tenía que permanecer firme en su decisión.

Ella tampoco había recibido nada por parte de Quinn durante esas dos semanas. Ningún mensaje, ninguna llamada, ninguna visita inesperada. Nada en lo absoluto. Hasta esa tarde, en la que lo que recibió por parte de la rubia fue una mirada que logró romperle el corazón, una mirada que logró expresar más de mil palabras en tan sólo cinco segundos.

Había pasado las últimas dos semanas repitiéndose que finalizar con aquello había sido lo mejor, lo más sensato, que con el pasar de los días esa sensación de vacío que le provocaba el no tener a la rubia junto a ella iba a desaparecer, que iba a dejar de extrañarla, pero estaba pasando todo lo contrario pues parecía que, mientras más días transcurrían, más era su deseo por salir a buscarla. Y esa mirada que los ojos verdes de Quinn le regalaron fue lo que le hizo confirmar que no había hecho lo correcto al _terminar_ con ella, que había tomado esa decisión porque estaba negándose a algo que era inevitable, a algo para lo que ya no había vuelta de regreso.

En ese momento lo único que quería hacer era salir de esa habitación y correr a buscar a Quinn para explicarle las cosas, para decirle que lo que había visto no era para nada lo que seguramente ella pensaba, que estaba malentendiendo las cosas. Pero la charla entre la señora Weston y su hijo parecía no tener algún fin aproximándose, y estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

—Disculpen —una voz proveniente de la puerta captó la atención de los tres, — tienen que retirarse por un momento. Se le harán otro par de radiografías a la señora Weston.

—Estaremos fuera en un segundo —acotó Brody, sin reconocer a la chica.

La enfermera asintió, pero antes de que pudiera retirarse, Rachel se aproximó a ella.

—Espera, Santana.

La morocha aprovechó que madre e hijo estaban despidiéndose para escabullirse sin decir palabra alguna fuera de la habitación, encontrándose con la latina fuera, de brazos cruzados y esperando a que hablase.

—¿Qué quieres, Berry? No tengo tiempo.

—¿A qué hora termina el turno de Quinn?

—No lo sé. ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú? —elevó una de sus cejas. — Oh, no. No quiere verte, me lo ha dicho hace diez minutos. Así que aléjate de ella y vuelve ahí dentro con el gigolo que tienes como prometido.

—No he regresado con él, Santana, tienes que decírselo a Quinn.

La morena soltó una sarcástica carcajada y negó con su cabeza.

—Por favor —suplicó la pequeña. — Sólo he venido a ver a su madre, nada más. No tengo intensiones de regresar con él ni de reanudar nuestro compromiso, Santana. Eso ha quedado en- -

—No es a mí a quien le debes explicaciones, Rachel —le interrumpió. — Pero te he dicho que Quinn no quiere saber nada más de ti, así que hazte un favor a ti misma y no vuelvas a buscarla si quieres conservar tu extravagante nariz en buen estado.

—Santana...

—No me hagas perder más mi tiempo y dile a Max Steel que se de prisa o voy a sacarlo a patadas.

Dicho aquello, Santana se giró para comenzar a caminar por el pasillo, apartándose rápidamente, y ésta vez Rachel no la detuvo, ni siquiera quiso intentarlo pues sabía que la latina no iba a ceder ante sus peticiones ni aunque le rogase de rodillas.

Suspiró con resignación.

—¿Estás bien?

La voz de Brody detrás de ella hizo que su rostro girara hacia éste de inmediato.

—Sí —respondió a secas y dio un par de pasos hacia el frente. — ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho, Brody?

—¿El qué?

Rachel le miró, fulminante.

—Lo de la boda —replicó. — Que se ha cancelado, que ya no existe ningún tipo de compromiso entre nosotros.

—La boda no se ha cancelado, Rach...

—¿Qué, ahora vas a casarte con Farrah?

El castaño resopló con la nariz.

—Rachel...

—Tienes que decírselo, ¿entendiste? —le interrumpió, señalándole con su dedo índice. — Vas a decírselo si no quieres que sea yo quien se lo diga. Y te aseguro, te juro que voy a contarle la historia con lujo de detalles.

Brody le observó en silencio un par de segundos, luego suspiró.

—No hará falta, yo se lo diré, ¿vale? Cuando las cosas se tranquilicen un poco.

—Vale. Ahora me iré, tengo que trabajar. Despídeme de ella, por favor.

—Aguarda —se apresuró a decir cuando vio a la morocha girarse para comenzar a caminar. Ésta volvió a girarse y elevó sus cejas, esperando a que volviera a hablar. — ¿Podríamos vernos uno de éstos días? Para charlar... prometo no gritarte.

Rachel no respondió.

—Podríamos citarnos en algún sitio público, tomar una copa o tal vez una taza de café en esa cafetería que se encuentra cerca de tu apartamento. Puedo pasar por ti y...

—Brody...

—...podríamos dar una vuelta por el Gate Park...

—Brody.

—...o podría ir a tu apartamento y...

—No, Brody —le interrumpió casi gritando, logrando que el castaño se callara. — No me parece adecuado. No después de lo ocurrido.

En ese momento Rachel pudo notar algo en los azules ojos del castaño, algo que no había visto durante las últimas veces que lo había tenido frente a ella: arrepentimiento, desdicha, culpa. Brody asintió levemente con la cabeza.

—Lo entiendo —musitó. — Pero de verdad quisiera hablar contigo, intentar arreglar las cosas entre nosotros, y no precisamente en busca de una reconciliación, Rachel, eso el tiempo lo dirá. Pero quiero que las cosas terminen en buenos términos entre nosotros. Sé que no es fácil olvidar lo ocurrido y sé que he sido un idiota, uno muy grande. Lo sé y estoy realmente arrepentido...

La pequeña volvió a guardar silencio.

En esta ocasión pudo ver que Brody en verdad estaba siendo sincero, podía escuchar en sus palabras y observar en su mirada que realmente estaba tan arrepentido como decía estarlo, pero no iba a permitir que aquello la hiciera ceder.

—Sí, bueno. Tienes por qué estarlo.

—¿Podrías considerar la idea, por lo menos?

—Lo consideraré —respondió luego de un instante, pero luego volvió a señalarle con su dedo índice. — Pero no prometo nada.

Brody rió vagamente.

—Vale.

—Debo irme ya. Cuida a tu madre, ¿de acuerdo? Mantenme informada al respecto.

—Lo haré, no te preocupes.

Rachel caminó por la sala de emergencias hacia la salida de ésta misma, inspeccionando su alrededor con la mirada, esperanzada por volver a encontrarse con aquellos ojos verdes una vez más y así hacerse de alguna oportunidad para poder explicarle lo ocurrido, pero no había rastro de Quinn por ningún lado, y tampoco iba a buscarla por todo el hospital durante sus horas de trabajo. Además, ella también tenía que trabajar, tenía que estar en el bar en menos de una hora, por lo que decidió retirarse sin siquiera intentar localizar a Quinn.

Luego de regresar a su departamento para tomar una ducha y vestir su uniforme, emprendió su camino hacia La Jungla como lo hacía siempre de jueves a domingo, sólo que en ésta ocasión llevaba diez minutos de retraso. Diez minutos que sin duda alguna iban a hacerse notar a la hora de recibir su cheque quincenal.

Se detuvo detrás de la barra luego de repartir un par de bebidas y, al dejar la bandeja sobre la superficie de madera, pasó ambas manos por su rostro con cierta frustración mientras suspiraba. Tenía más de dos horas ahí dentro, rodeada de toda esa gente ebria que bailaba por doquier y de esa música escandalosa que no hacía nada más que ponerle los pelos de punta e incrementar la extraña irritación que la acompañaba esa noche, intentando concentrarse en lo que hacía, intentando dejar a la rubia fuera de sus pensamientos de una vez por todas, pero le resultaba imposible.

Estaba inquieta, irritada, desesperada y moría por salir corriendo de ahí, por salir a buscar a Quinn. Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que ir a buscarla. No pensaba soportar su ausencia ni un solo un día más. Estaba decidida, iba a buscar a su rubia e iba a tenerla de vuelta en su vida aún si para eso tuviera que rogarle de rodillas.

—Las mesas dos y nueve tienen que limpiarse, Rachel.

Vale, aquello cortó por completo su entusiasmo y decisión por abandonar el lugar.

—Iré en un segundo, Greg.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, en un bar bastante elegante y discreto, completamente diferente al lugar donde Rachel trabajaba, Quinn se encontraba junto a varios de sus compañeros de trabajo celebrando el recién anudado compromiso entre Mike y su -ahora prometida- novia Tina.

La reunión era tranquila, se encontraban en una de las tantas salas _lounge_ del bar, con la pequeña mesa del centro repleta de copas vacías y otras tantas a medio terminar, y unas cuantas bandejas de aperitivos. Todos conversaban entre sí, compartiendo risas y anécdotas que habían sido vividas dentro de los pasillos del hospital. Estaban pasando un agradable rato, todos excepto Quinn. Y Santana, quien se encontraba sentada justo a su lado, no tardó en percatarse de aquello.

—Hey —murmuró cerca de su oído mientras posaba su manos sobre una de las de la rubia, — ¿todo bien?

Quinn de inmediato elevó su mirada, que llevaba más de tres minutos posada sobre su propio regazo.

—Sí —no dudó en responder. — Estoy algo cansada, es todo.

—Venga, Q. ¿Crees que voy a tragarme ese cuento?

La rubia le miró sin decir nada.

—Sé que en verdad te ha afectado lo de Berry.

—No creo que sea el lugar ni el momento indicado para hablar sobre ello.

—Tienes razón, no lo es —retiró su mano y recobró la postura. — Tampoco es lugar para cargar con esa cara de funeral, así que...

La morena estiró uno de sus brazos para tomar la botella de vino y llenar dos de las copas vacías que estaban en la mesa, las tomó y le entregó una a Quinn.

—Brindemos.

—¿Brindar? ¿Por qué?

Santana le echó un vistazo a sus compañeros, quienes seguían embelesados en su conversación, carraspeó fuertemente para llamar su atención y, una vez que lo consiguió, elevó su copa.

—Por nuestro gran amigo Jacki- - quiero decir, Mike, por su hermosa prometida Tina y por la gran estupidez que están a punto de cometer.

Aquello hizo reír a todos los presentes, quienes tomaron sus respectivas copas y la elevaron para el improvisado brindis que Santana había propuesto.

En ese momento el bolso de Quinn comenzó a vibrar sobre su regazo.

Dejó su copa de vuelta sobre la mesa y se apresuró a buscar su teléfono móvil dentro de éste, revisó la pantalla y su corazón se detuvo al ver que tenía un nuevo mensaje de texto por parte de Rachel Berry.

**"¿Dónde estás?"**

Era lo único que decía.

—¿Me estás jodiendo? —se preguntó a sí misma en voz baja.

Frunció el ceño y resopló, totalmente frustrada.

—¿Qué ocurre? —indagó Santana. — Déjame ver eso.

Antes de que Quinn pudiese responder, la latina ya le había quitado el celular de las manos. Leyó el mensaje y volvió a mirar a la rubia, quien la observaba en silencio, esperando a escuchar alguna tanda de insultos hacia Rachel. Pero lo único que recibió fue una sonrisa maliciosa que, sin duda, no podía significar nada bueno. Y eso alertó de inmediato a la rubia.

—¿Qué, por qué sonríes de esa manera?

—Tengo una idea —miró hacia el otro lado de la mesa, buscando a alguien con la mirada. — Stacy, mueve tu trasero hacia acá. Kitty, tú también.

Rachel había estado observando la pantalla de su teléfono desde que el mensaje había sido enviado, esperando de manera impaciente, pero entre más minutos pasaban, menor era la esperanza de la morocha por recibir respuesta alguna.

_Santana tenía razón_, pensó. _Quinn no quiere saber nada de mí_.

Resignada, decepcionada y convencida de que no iba a recibir respuesta a su patético mensaje de texto, tomó su bandeja y la pequeña libreta de pedidos para regresar a hacer su trabajo, pero cuando estuvo a punto de guardar de nuevo su celular dentro de uno de los bolsillos del delantal que estaba atado a su cintura, éste vibró nuevamente.

No lo pensó dos veces, ni siquiera verificó si el remitente se trataba de Quinn, simplemente abrió el mensaje de texto y lo leyó, llevándose una gran sorpresa al hacerlo.

**"Divirtiéndome. ;)"**

El mensaje llevaba consigo una fotografía adjunta, en la cual se podía ver claramente a Quinn con otras dos chicas a sus costados, éstas le besaban el cuello de una manera a la que Rachel encontró repulsiva, tanto que hasta pudo sentir náuseas al ver la imagen. O tal vez eran los tremendos celos que la invadieron los culpables de que su estómago se encogiera.

—Qué hija de…

Tensó su mandíbula para impedirse a sí misma terminar aquella oración y dejó escapar un chillido repleto de furia pura mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

No, aquella sin duda alguna no era la respuesta que esperaba. Y sí, la que había recibido le había cabreado hasta en lo más profundo de su ser.

—¿Qué ocurre, Rach? —habló Kurt a sus espaldas. — Estás poniéndote morada.

Rachel abrió su boca y un grito histérico salió de ésta.

—¡Apártalo de mí! —le entregó su celular. — No me lo devuelvas ni aunque te implore, ¿entendiste?

El castaño frunció el entrecejo.

—¡Es una…! —volvió a tensar su mandíbula y gruñó. — ¡Argh! ¡Le detesto, le detesto!

—¿A quién? ¿Qué ocurre, Rachel?

La morocha lo miró fijamente.

—¡Apártalo de mí! —repitió, señalando su móvil con su dedo índice.

Rachel emprendió camino hacia las mesas que debía atender, dejando a Kurt totalmente confundido y cuestionándose acerca de la salud mental de su mejor amiga, hasta que decidió echarle un vistazo a la pantalla de su teléfono y entonces lo entendió todo. Soltó una gran carcajada al ver la fotografía culpable de la histeria de Rachel.

Y cinco segundos más tarde ésta misma regresó por donde se había apartado, le arrebató el móvil de sus manos, colocó la bandeja sobre la barra y continuó con su camino luego de deshacerse de su delantal, ésta vez en dirección contraria, ahora hacia la puerta.

—¡Rachel! ¿Qué haces? —preguntó a gritos. — ¿A dónde vas?

—¡Voy a ir a buscarla! —replicó sin detenerse. — ¡Cúbreme!

—¡Pero es sábado! ¡Tienes un show en quince minutos!

—¡Dile a Brittany que se encargue!

* * *

N/A: Miles de disculpas por la tardanza! Se me complicaron mucho las cosas con éste capítulo, resulta que lo borré todo cuando ya estaba terminado, entonces tuve que volver a escribirlo, pero cuando quise hacerlo no salió nada. Tuve un pequeño bloqueo y bueno, un desastre. Pero ya estoy aquí.

Respecto al fic, tienen permiso de odiar a Rachel (aunque no me gusta mucho que lo hagan, lo cierto es que yo la adoro) ya que en ésta historia es un poco demasiado... cabezota, por así decirlo, y sé que muchas de ustedes van a querer golpearla, así que... sí, tienen mi autorización para insultarla. Jajaja.

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que continúan leyendo y a aquellos que recién comienzan. De verdad no hay mejor recompensa para quienes escribimos que el saber que hay gente a la que realmente le gusta nuestro trabajo.


	19. Contradicciones

**Capítulo XIX**

_**"Contradicciones"**_

Veinte minutos más tarde, Quinn se encontraba arribando su apartamento sin compañía alguna, ya que Santana había decidido pasar por Brittany al bar para luego dirigirse al hogar de la misma, como la mayoría de las veces en las que salía con ella.

Encendió las luces al entrar, cerró la puerta detrás de ella, se quitó su abrigo para colgarlo sobre el perchero y luego caminó hacia el sofá, donde se desplomó por completo mientras lanzaba su juego de llaves a la mesa de centro.

Observó a su alrededor y no se encontró con nada más que con una inmensa soledad.

Y, por primera vez desde que había comenzado a compartir piso con Santana, se sintió realmente sola al no estar ésta presente. Es decir, había pasado miles de noches a solas dentro del apartamento cuando Santana pasaba las mismas con Brittany, pero esa noche... esa noche su cabeza fue invadida por cientos de pensamientos que nunca antes había tenido.

Cosas como que tendría que acostumbrarse a aquello de las noches solitarias una vez que Santana decidiera dar el siguiente paso en su relación con su novia. Tenía en claro que no iba a compartir hogar con la latina toda la vida, más nunca se había detenido a pensar en ello hasta el momento.

También se cruzó por su mente el hecho de que su cumpleaños estaba cada vez más cerca. Pronto cumpliría veintinueve, después los treinta, y cuando menos lo esperase iba a despertar estando a punto de alcanzar la cuarta década. Y no era precisamente la idea de envejecer lo que le preocupaba, sino la idea de envejecer a solas, sin compañía, sin una relación seria como la que su mejor amiga tenía con aquella otra rubia de ojos azules a la que tanto cariño le tenía.

Era cierto que quizá estaba precipitándose un poco, que seguía siendo joven como para comenzar a pensar en formar una vida junto a alguien, pero si no empezaba a preocuparse por ello ahora, ¿entonces cuándo? ¿Cuando tuviera treinta y nueve? ¿Cuando su cabello comenzara a emblanquecer?

Meses atrás lo último que quería era eso, una vida seria y formal junto a otra persona, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado, y todo gracias a una mujer un tanto inestable que pasaba por unos cuantos centímetros el metro y medio y aún así lograba ponerle la piel de gallina con tan sólo sentirle cerca.

Se puso de pie de nuevo y se dirigió hacia la cocina para buscar alguna botella de vino o alguna otra bebida embriagante que pudiera aminorar sus pensamientos. Quería dejar de pensar aunque fuese sólo por esa noche, ya tendría bastante tiempo el día siguiente para seguir sintiéndose miserable.

Regresó a la sala principal con una de sus botellas de vino a medio acabar y una copa, tomó asiento sobre el sofá luego de servirse y tomó un gran sorbo. El líquido recorrió su garganta dándole una agridulce sensación, quemando ligeramente todo aquello con lo que hacía contacto. Lástima que el ardor que el alcohol provocó no logró borrar de su pecho el malestar que había estado sintiendo desde esa misma tarde.

Le dio otro gran trago y la copa se encontraba vacía de nuevo. Sirvió más vino en ésta y luego de otros dos grandes sorbos tuvo que repetir dicha acción. La botella se vio vacía en menos de quince minutos y para ese entonces Quinn se encontraba ebria y más dormida que despierta aún sentada sobre su sofá de cuero.

Y se sentía vacía. Sola, miserable y vacía.

Sus ojos se cerraban continuamente, sus párpados pesaban cada vez más, pero se apresuraba a abrirlos de nuevo pues lo único que lograba ver al estar éstos cerrados era una borrosa imagen de Rachel de la mano de Brody, sonriéndole, burlándose de ella, disfrutando verla sufrir, riendo descaradamente al verla tan desdichada.

Varios adjetivos calificativos no muy sofisticados llegaban a su mente en esos momentos para describir a la morocha. Palabras, insultos y maneras vulgares para referirse a Rachel con las iniciales «p» o «z» divagaban entre sus no tan claros pensamientos, pero no se atrevía a llamarle de ninguna de aquellas maneras, ni siquiera mentalmente. No, no se atrevía porque sentía que ésta de alguna manera iba a escuchar sus pensamientos, y no quería ofenderle. Después de todo, Quinn no quería ofenderle.

Sus párpados volvieron a unirse y ahí estaba ella otra vez. Esta vez sola, sobre la arena. En Baker Beach, bajo las estrellas, sonriéndole dulcemente, invitándole a recostarse junto a ella. Quinn sonrió. Pero sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo y estaba de vuelta en su apartamento. Sola, borracha y sola, sintiéndose todavía más vacía al volver a estar consiente de que Rachel no estaba ahí.

Se inclinó para tomar la botella y gruñó al notar que ésta estaba vacía.

Se puso de pie, pero sus piernas no respondieron de manera rápida, por lo que su cuerpo se desequilibró y la llevó a sostenerse de la mesa de centro con torpeza para poder mantenerse lejos del suelo. Se rió de sí misma y, cuando estuvo a punto de dirigirse de nuevo hacia la cocina en busca de otra botella, alguien llamó a la puerta con insistencia.

Arrugó la frente y, con pasos torpes y en zigzag, caminó hacia allá para abrir.

Luego todo ocurrió muy rápido, durante un segundo se encontraba abriendo la puerta y al siguiente era empujada por otra persona con gran fuerza, haciéndola retroceder hasta el punto de casi tropezar con sus propios pasos. Siguió a dicha persona con la mirada puesto a que ésta entró en el apartamento sin siquiera decir nada y comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar de rincón a rincón.

Frotó sus ojos varias veces buscando aclarar un poco más su vista, luego los entrecerró para enfocar la silueta de aquella otra persona y era ella, Rachel estaba ahí, pero ¿era de verdad? ¿No eran más alucinaciones debido al alcohol? ¿Se había quedado dormida, acaso?

_Vamos, Quinn, abre los ojos, _pensó_. Ella no está aquí._

Volvió a frotar éstos mismos y seguía viéndola, caminando de un lado a otro, buscando quién sabe qué. Era ella. Era real. No era una mala jugada de su cerebro. Estaba ahí de verdad.

—¿Ra... Rachel? —balbuceó con dificultad. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

La pequeña ignoró sus palabras y, de un segundo a otro, se vio dirigiéndose hacia el pasillo. Quinn, luego de cerrar la puerta, no dudó en seguirla. Al adentrarse en el angosto pasillo, la observó salir del baño para luego abrir la puerta de la habitación de Santana, donde sólo echó un vistazo desde afuera y luego se dirigió a su habitación, en la que no sólo echó un vistazo, sino que entró sin pudor alguno para luego comenzar a revisar entre sus cosas; dentro de su armario, debajo de la cama, bajo las almohadas y las sábanas, detrás de las cortinas e incluso fuera del edificio, por la ventana.

Tuvo que apoyarse sobre el marco de la puerta para no perder el equilibrio, la gran cantidad de alcohol que adormecía su cerebro sumado con la rapidez con la que la morocha se movía dentro de su habitación la tenían más que mareada.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

No hubo respuesta.

—¿Podrías...? —se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, todo le estaba dando vueltas. — Mierda. ¿Podrías dejar de moverte y de desordenar mis cosas? Esto es... es invasión a mi privacidad.

—Muy bien —espetó finalmente, deteniéndose frente a Quinn y cruzando sus brazos. — ¿Dónde están? ¿Dónde las has escondido?

El ceño de Quinn se frunció aún más.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¡Vale, chicas! —exclamó, dirigiéndose a nadie en realidad. — ¡El juego del escondite ha terminado, ya pueden salir!

—No hay nadie aquí, Rachel.

—¡Pues claro! Era obvio que no ibas a traerlas a tu apartamento, ¿verdad? —le dijo con sarcasmo, notoriamente molesta. Y ahí estaba, su ceño fruncido al límite, el gesto que indicaba cuándo algo le enfurecía de veras. — ¿Han hecho un trío en algún baño público, Quinn? ¿O estuviste en casa de Stacy, huh?

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—¡De la maldita fotografía que me has enviado!

Entonces las neuronas de Quinn hicieron contacto, su cerebro se aclaró un poco y recordó la fotografía que Santana le había obligado a enviarle horas atrás. Soltó una sonora carcajada que le dio paso a otras cuantas más.

—¿Por qué mierda te ríes? —le recriminó, furiosa. — ¡No le veo la gracia a nada de ésto, Quinn Fabray!

La rubia seguía riéndose sin control.

—¡Quinn! —se acercó a ella, roja de la cólera. — ¡No te rías, la puta madre! ¡Basta!

Las carcajadas de Quinn fueron cesando poco a poco, hasta el punto en el que su rostro se serenó por completo cuando sus ojos volvieron a detenerse sobre los de Rachel.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estoy aquí porque vine a salv... —se detuvo y fijó su mirada en sus ojos, entrecerrando los suyos. — ¿Estás ebria?

—¿Qué importa? Dime qué es lo que haces aquí.

—¡Tú ni siquiera bebes, Quinn! ¿Cuánto has bebido?

La rubia frunció el entrecejo, comenzando a irritarse.

—Pues no lo suficiente —respondió, intentando sonar seria y controlar del todo su adormecida lengua. — Responde a mi pregunta y luego lárgate de aquí. No quiero verte.

Rachel abrió los ojos a la par, atónita por la rotundidad con la que Quinn le había hablado, pero luego volvió a fruncir el ceño.

—¿Estás escuchando la manera en la que estás hablándome? —le acusó con su dedo índice. — No tienes derecho de hablarme de esa manera, Quinn Fabray. Mucho menos después de haber estado con ese par de...

—Con ese par de nada, Rachel. Son mis amigas y estaban haciéndome un favor —musitó. — Además, fue idea de Santana, yo no... no tuve nada que ver. Sólo quería fastidiarte un poco.

—¡Oh, por favor! ¡Era tu cuello el que estaban besando!

Quinn puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió hacia su cama para sentarse sobre ésta puesto a que ya no sentía ni siquiera sus piernas.

—¡Y no me ha fastidiado un poco! ¡Me ha fastidiado demasiado!

—Venga, Rachel, que yo no te he dicho nada cuando estabas tomando la mano de tu prometido.

—No es mi prometido. Has malentendido las cosas, sólo fui al hosp...

—Lo sé —le interrumpió. — Santana me lo ha dicho.

Silencio.

Rachel permaneció en silencio durante casi treinta segundos durante los cuales lo único que hizo fue observar los ojos verdes de la rubia.

Y, sin esperar otro segundo más, se lanzó hacia ella.

La agilidad con la que Rachel pasó de estar a más de un metro de distancia a sostener con firmeza el rostro de Quinn no permitió ni siquiera que ésta reaccionara; la morocha presionó sus labios contra los de suyos, dándole de ésta manera inicio a un fogoso beso que en menos de dos segundos fue acompañado por desesperadas caricias por parte de ambas.

Y eso fue para que ambas perdieran la cordura.

Se besaron con ímpetu, sin tregua, sin pausas ni siquiera para recobrar el aliento; sus lenguas se encontraron y un suave gemido salío de sus gargantas. Al parecer una gran cantidad de deseo se había acumulado en sus cuerpos durante las últimas dos semanas y ahora estaban dejando éste al descubierto. Sus labios y sus manos hablaban por sí solos, habían estado echando de menos el cuerpo de la otra durante los días que no se vieron, y no hacía falta decirlo en voz alta pues sus acciones hablaban por ellas.

Era impresionante cómo no podían pasar mucho tiempo la una frente a la otra sin sentir la necesidad de besarse, de tocarse, de sentirse.

Porque Rachel Berry era fuego, era fuego puro. Era una llama viva y voraz que incendiaba todo aquello que se cruzase por su camino, mientras que Quinn Fabray era algo más como gasolina, una sustancia inflamable que no tardaba ni un solo instante en hacer reacción química ante el fuego que Rachel Berry poseía.

La rubia había encontrado su debilidad, su talón de Aquiles; Rachel Berry era su perdición, la primer persona a la que no podía decirle que no a absolutamente nada, por más que así lo quisiera. Si ella le decía que se mantuviera alejada, iba a hacerlo sin protestar; y si luego regresaba diciéndole que le quería de vuelta, regresaría a sus brazos sin pensarlo. Y si Rachel le decía que se tirara del Golden Gate, lo haría sin dudarlo si eso la complacía.

Justo como en ese momento, cuando había sido la morocha quien volvió a buscarla luego de haber sido ella misma quien decidió acabar con su tonto trato, y ahora se encontraba entre sus brazos nuevamente. Porque, para éste punto, Quinn ya había perdido en eso de «quien se enamora...» y había violado la cláusula más importante de su absurdo pero existente trato. Porque ella había perdido, se había enamorado, y no precisamente de la mejor manera. No. Se había enamorado como suelen enamorarse siempre las mujeres inteligentes: como una completa idiota.

Sus cuerpos cayeron sobre la cama, las prendas que no hacían nada más que estorbar desde el principio fueron cayendo una por una al suelo, hasta que ambas quedaron completamente desnudas, de nuevo una frente a la otra, con su calor corporal como única compañía.

Los labios de Quinn devoraban sin piedad alguna los de Rachel, sus manos recorrían su cuerpo con ferocidad y desesperación, con necesidad de sentir cada vez más y más; se adueñaba de cada centímetro y cada rincón de sus labios, de su cuerpo, de su piel.

Descendió sus labios a su cuello para comenzar a besar éste también con ímpetu, mientras que la morocha rozaba con uno de sus muslos su entrepierna, provocando que un ronco gemido saliera de la garganta de la rubia. Rachel repitió aquella acción, hasta que el movimiento se hizo constante y cada vez más rápido, convirtiéndose así en un vaivén de caderas por parte de Quinn sobre la pierna de Rachel.

Quinn, en su intento por ahogar los incontrolados gemidos y jadeos que generaba su garganta, buscó de nuevo con desesperación los labios de la pequeña morena que yacía debajo de ella, quien no tardó en tomarla del rostro para profundizar aquél tosco beso.

Una de sus manos se abrió paso hacia abajo y la espalda de Rachel se arqueó hacia el frente al mismo tiempo en el que otro nuevo gemido se desprendía de sus labios. El rostro de la rubia se apartó un poco, para poder divisar claramente los ojos de la morocha.

—Te echaba de menos —susurró.

—Y yo... —jadeó nuevamente. — Y yo a ti, Quinn.

La rubia sonrió satisfecha ante aquella respuesta, era la primera vez en la que Rachel respondía a uno de sus «te echaba de menos», y no podía sentirse más plena en ese instante.

Esa noche se besaron como si no hubiese un mañana, como si fuese la última vez en la que sus labios iban a encontrarse; esa noche perdieron la noción del tiempo y se olvidaron por completo todo lo que había ocurrido, se olvidaron del mundo entero y se dedicaron a disfrutar la una de la otra de la mejor manera en la que sabían disfrutar de su compañía.

Esa noche fueron sólo ellas dos sobre la cama de la rubia una vez más, fueron ellas entre las sábanas, entre las cuatro paredes de la habitación, dentro de su propio mundo. Juntas de nuevo, extasiadas por el placer, envueltas en la lujuria.

Esa noche fueron sólo ellas perdiendo la cordura una vez más y acabando en un magnifico orgasmo.

Pasaron varios minutos sin decirse nada, recostadas la una al lado de la otra, de costado sobre el colchón, dándose la cara, observándose a los ojos de manera fija y detenida, admirándose la una a la otra con una leve sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de ambas mientras intentaban recobrar el aliento.

—Estoy tan molesta contigo —murmuró Rachel una vez que su respiración volvió a la normalidad. — Dime que no te acostaste con Stacy ni con ninguna otra persona, por favor.

Quinn soltó una pequeña risa.

—Sólo contigo.

La sonrisa de la morena se amplió un poco más.

—Pero soy yo quien debería estar molesta.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Brody, tu prometido? ¿Te suena?

Rachel soltó una risa y negó con la cabeza.

—Puedes estar tranquila, Fabray. Sigo estando soltera.

Ese comentario hizo que la sonrisa de la rubia se aminorara, no que desapareciera por completo, pero sí se convirtió en un gesto mucho más pequeño.

—No quiero ver a otras personas, Quinn —volvió a hablar al notar aquél cambio, susurrando y frunciendo las cejas. — No quiero ni voy a hacerlo. Y quiero que tú tampoco lo hagas, ¿de acuerdo?

Quinn no respondió.

—No vuelvas a alejarte de mí, ¿me escuchaste? —le habló con autoridad, manteniendo su mirada. — Es una orden, Quinn Fabray: mantente cerca, lo más cerca y el mayor tiempo posible.

Y luego de decir aquello, comenzó a depositar pequeños besos sobre los labios de Quinn, quien continuaba completamente enmudecida. Besó sus labios, su nariz, sus mejillas, su mandíbula y todo su rostro, provocando finalmente pequeñas risas en la receptora de dichos besos, quien ahora disfrutaba al maximo de aquello.

—Sólo dime una cosa...

La morocha dejó lo que estaba haciendo y le miró de nuevo.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Quinn esperó varios segundos para volver a hablar.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo? —cuestionó con voz suave. — Lo de no ver a nadie más. ¿Por qué, si nosotras no somos- -

—No, sí somos algo —le interrumpió. — No digas que no somos nada porque sí que somos algo, Quinn.

Y ahí estaba. Era justo eso. Eso era lo único que Quinn necesitaba: una señal de que la morocha tampoco viese lo suyo como una simple distracción momentánea, una pizca de esperanza de que también estuviese sintiendo lo mismo que ella sentía.

—¿Y qué es lo que somos?

Rachel guardó silencio mientras navegaba por los verdes ojos de la hermosa mujer frente a ella, intentando buscar una respuesta para su pregunta.

¿Qué es lo que realmente eran?

Era claro que su relación no podía denominarse como una amistad, pero tampoco llegaba a algo más sentimental o romántico. O al menos eso quería hacerse creer.

No sabía con exactitud el por qué de su interés en mantener a Quinn cerca, no sabía por qué no podía estar sin ella por más de tres días sin ponerse de un pésimo humor, no sabía por qué en ese momento sus verdes ojos consiguieron que su corazón se acelerara de nuevo ni tampoco sabía por qué una simple caricia en su brazo por parte de Quinn le puso la piel de gallina.

Vale, probablemente sí lo sabía, pero se negaba rotundamente a aceptarlo.

—Somos amigas —respondió finalmente. — Amigas con derechos. Ese es el trato, ¿no?

—Las amigas no se miran de la manera en que tú me miras, Rach.

La morocha enmudeció.

—Nosotras _no_ somos sólo amigas —recalcó. — Y ambas sabemos que el asunto del «con derechos» no es nada más que un disfraz para lo que en verdad está sucediendo entre nosotras.

—No está sucediendo nada entre nosotras.

Quinn rió, con una de esas risas que parecen más un resoplo que una risa.

—¿Por qué no quieres aceptarlo?

—¿El qué? ¿Aceptar qué?

—Que tú también estás sint...

—No —le interrumpió de inmediato. — Yo no estoy sintiendo nada, Quinn.

—Entonces ¿qué haces aquí? —le miró seriamente. — ¿Por qué vuelves a buscarme? ¿Por qué te molesta tanto saber que estoy con otras personas?

Luego de observar en silencio a Quinn, Rachel se reincorporó y comenzó a buscar su ropa en el suelo para comenzar a vestirse.

—¿Qué, vas a huir otra vez? ¿Vas a irte, Rachel? ¿Así nada más, como siempre lo haces?

—Sí.

La rubia resopló.

—Por lo menos responde a mi pregunta.

Rachel le miró mientras comenzaba a abotonar su blusa.

—No lo sé, Quinn.

—¿Qué es lo que no sabes?

Quinn se reincorporó sobre sus codos y le observó de manera fija, esperando una respuesta que jamás recibió. Saltó fuera de la cama también y buscó sus prendas para comenzar a vestirse al darse cuenta que Rachel no tenía intensiones de permanecer en el apartamento durante mucho tiempo más. Sabía que en cualquier momento tendría que correr detrás de ella y no quería hacerlo desnuda.

—¿Podrías no ignorarme, por favor? —preguntó luego de volver a ponerse el vestido que llevaba puesto antes. — Quiero saber qué es lo que no sabes, Rachel. ¿No sabes por qué vuelves a buscarme? ¿No sabes por qué sientes celos al verme con alguien más? ¿No sabes por qué siempre terminas entre mis sábanas? Pues yo sí creo saber por q...

—No son celos —le interrumpió.

Quinn puso los ojos en blanco.

—Entonces dime qué es lo que te ha traído aquí. Dime por qué te ha cabreado tanto una simple fotografía.

Sus miradas se mantuvieron fijas en la de la otra durante varios segundos durante los cuales ninguna volvió a decir nada. Y Quinn comenzaba a ser irritada por el silencio.

—Venga, Rachel, estoy esperando.

—Será mejor que me vaya, Quinn.

Rachel salió de la habitación, y Quinn le siguió de inmediato.

—No puedes seguir haciendo esto, Rachel. Lo sabes, ¿cierto?

La morocha no respondió y continuó con su trayecto hacia la puerta.

—No puedes sólo venir a tener sexo conmigo, evadir mis preguntas y luego marcharte de ésta manera. No puedes seguir haciéndolo. No es correcto, no está bien. No voy a permitir que me uses de ésta manera. ¿Crees que no tengo sentimientos? ¡No soy una jodida roca, Rachel, mucho menos tu juguete sexual!

Rachel seguía ignorándole por completo y ahora la irritación de la rubia se convertía en enojo. A la mitad de la sala principal, agilizó sus pasos, alcanzando y rebasando a la morocha, para detenerse frente a ella y consiguiendo que ésta lo hiciera también.

—¡Estoy hablándote, maldita sea! —le miró, furiosa. — ¿Por qué me ignoras? ¿Por qué huyes de ésta manera? ¡Respóndeme!

La pequeña estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas por no explotar, por no responder de mala manera. No quería molestarse ni quería gritarle a Quinn. Inhaló una gran cantidad de aire por la nariz y la expulsó por su boca para luego hablar:

—No quiero discutir.

—¡No estamos... —cortó sus propias palabras, pasó una de sus manos por su cabello y suspiró pesadamente. — Estoy pidiéndote explicaciones, Rachel —dijo, un poco más calmada. — ¿Por qué te niegas a dármelas?

—¿Qué quieres que te explique?

—¿Por qué has venido?

—Porque me ha cabreado la fotografía.

—Y estás consciente de lo que eso significa, ¿verdad?

Rachel volvió a guardar silencio.

—Vamos, Rach. Hay que ser claras. Si la fotografía te molestó es porque sentiste celos, y si sentiste celos es porque... porque... —hizo una pausa. — No puedes decirme que somos sólo amigas luego de pedirme que no vea a nadie más, Rachel. No tiene sentido.

—Es una de las cláusulas del trato...

—¡Ya no hay ningún jodido trato! —exclamó de repente, sorprendiendo por completo a Rachel. — Tú le pusiste fin, Rachel. Fuiste tú misma quien acabó con todo ese asunto y, sin embargo, has sido tú también quien ha venido a buscarme. ¿Y ahora me dices que sólo somos amigas? ¡Son tonterías!

—Quinn...

—¡No, no digas nada! —le interrumpió. — Si vas a decirme algo como «no está pasando nada entre nosotras» es mejor que no digas nada, Rachel, ¡que ya he escuchado suficiente!

La morocha volvió a guardar silencio una vez más.

—¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo, huh? —intentó sonar tranquila, pero no lo consiguió. — ¿A salir herida de nuevo, Rachel? ¿Es a eso?

No recibió respuesta, Rachel sólo desvió la mirada.

—Entiendo que haya sido difícil pasar por lo que has pasado —continuó, — pero no puedes cerrarte a sentir algo por otra persona por ese hecho, Rach. No todos somos como Brody. Yo no soy como él.

—La fotografía que me has enviado demuestra lo contrario.

—Sabes que no ha ocurrido nada, Rachel. ¡Joder, ha sido idea de Santana!

La mirada de la morocha volvió a encontrarse con la de Quinn.

—El dichoso trato ha sido idea tuya, Quinn.

La rubia frunció completamente el ceño.

—¿Y eso qué mierda tiene que ver con ésto?

—¡Todo! —exclamó. — ¡Que ha sido idea tuya lo de acostarnos sin involucrar nuestros sentimientos y es lo que estás haciendo, Quinn! ¡Estás enamorándote!

—No vas a negarme que tú también estás sintiendo algo, Rachel. No después de la escena de celos que has montado hace rato.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo? —se aproximó a ella, mirándole fijamente. — ¡No estoy sintiendo nada por ti, entiéndelo! ¡Venga, Quinn, es sólo sexo! ¡No ha significado nada, maldita sea!

—No te creo, Rachel. Estás contradiciéndote a ti misma otra vez, es lo que has estado haciendo todo el tiempo. Puedo apostar a que ni tú misma crees nada de lo que dices.

—Me importa poco si tú me crees o no, yo sé lo que siento y sé que no estoy sintiendo nada especial por ti.

Rachel habló con tanta rotundidad, con tanta seguridad y firmeza, que Quinn pudo sentir de nuevo aquella dolorosa presión sobre su pecho. Tragó saliva, pues también un nudo se formó en su garganta. Luego rió, descreída y desganada, y negó con la cabeza mientras cruzaba sus brazos a la altura de su pecho mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse.

—Ya. ¿Sabes qué? Tú ganas —le miró con decepción. — He arruinado las cosas, me he enamorado primero. Has ganado el puto juego, Rachel. ¡Enhorabuena!

—Será mejor que me vaya.

—Sí, definitivamente. Vete.

Rachel rodeó el cuerpo de la rubia y retomó su camino hacia la puerta, pero antes de poder salir por ésta, Quinn volvió a hablar.

—Y sólo para que sepas —la morocha detuvo sus pasos para escuchar, — si sales por esa puerta, no voy a dejar que entres a éste apartamento otra vez, Rachel, te lo aseguro.

Luego de cinco segundos en los que permaneció inmóvil, retomó nuevamente sus pasos, abrió la puerta y la cerró al salir, dejando a Quinn sintiéndose usada, estúpida y mucho más miserable de lo que había estado sintiéndose toda la noche, a punto de echarse a llorar por la decepción y la frustración, pero sobre todo por la cólera que sentía en ese instante.

Uno de los adjetivos que rondaron por su cabeza horas atrás volvió a aparecer entre sus pensamientos, uno que podría describir a la perfección a Rachel Berry en ese momento desde el punto de vista de la rubia debido a la gran guerra de emociones que llevaba dentro de sí:

«Zorra».


	20. Noche Bohemia

**Capítulo XX**

**"Noche Bohemia"**

Martes, 20 de diciembre del 2011.

Si dos meses atrás le hubiesen dicho a Quinn Fabray que para éstas fechas iba a estar sufriendo por amor, probablemente se hubiera reído a carcajadas.

Pero en ese momento no tenía ni la más mínima intención de reír por ninguna razón puesto a que, efectivamente, estaba sufriendo por amor. Un amor al que, de vez en cuando, creía correspondido, pero luego de volver a repasar los últimos sucesos, llegaba a la misma conclusión: no, Rachel Berry no estaba enamorada de ella. Por más que intentase encontrar algún indicio entre sus acciones o palabras, terminaba siempre repitiéndose eso, que la morocha no sentía nada, como ella misma había dicho.

«Fue sólo sexo, no ha significado nada».

Absolutamente nada.

Es lo que había estado repitiéndose miles de veces durante los últimos diez días.

Pero estaba cabreada. Cabreada con Rachel por la manera en que le había dejado la última vez que se vieron, cabreada con Santana por haber tenido la razón, cabreada consigo misma por la situación en la que ella misma se había metido, por no haber escuchado a la latina, por haber tenido la estúpida idea de tener sexo con Rachel pensando que sus sentimientos no iban a involucrarse, cuando realmente estuvieron involucrados desde el primer momento.

En su rostro ya no había sonrisa alguna, ni siquiera un indicio de ésta, sus ojos lucían apagados y un par de ojeras se dejaban azomar por debajo de éstos, prueba de sus noches de insomnio y de sus pocas horas de sueño, de su cansancio, de su cólera y de su frustración. Y todo aquello tenía como razón a Rachel Berry.

Se detuvo frente a la máquina expendedora de café que estaba en la cafetería del hospital, en la primera planta de éste, tomó uno de los vasos de doce onzas y lo lleno hasta el tope para luego colocar una tapa sobre éste.

—¿Mal día?

Observó a Stacy a su costado derecho, tomó también uno de los vasos y repitió sus acciones. Quinn sólo se corrió hacia un lado para facilitarle más sus movimientos mientras le daba un primer sorbo a su café.

—Mal día, mala semana, mal mes —respondió de mala gana. — Mala vida, en realidad.

La castaña rió ligeramente.

—Venga, Quinn. Tener una mala temporada no significa tener una mala vida. Tú no tienes una mala vida.

La rubia se encogió de hombros y, decidida a dejar a Stacy sola, comenzó a caminar hacia el frente. Pero la enfermera siguió sus pasos de inmediato.

—¿Vas a acompañarnos ésta noche?

—¿A dónde?

—A The Blue Moon. Creí que Santana te lo había comentado.

—Oh, sí. Lo ha hecho. Es ese asunto de la noche... —arrugó la nariz. — ¿Noche qué?

—Noche bohemia —respondió. — Es cuando la gente presente sube al escenario por decisión propia para presentar algún pequeño acto. Nada está organizado, es pura espontaneidad, a decir verdad. Cualquiera que lo desee puede subir y cantar, recitar algún poema, declamar o incluso hacer chistes, bromas, monólogos...

—Sé lo que es una noche bohemia, Stacy.

—¿Entonces? ¿Nos acompañarás?

—No lo creo.

—¿Por qué no? ¡Será divertido!

—No tengo ánimos para divertirme.

—Vamos, Quinn. Todos estarán ahí, van a estar borrachos y seguro que Santana se anima a cantar alguna canción de Amy Winehouse. ¿Vas a perderte la oportunidad de verla hacer el ridículo frente a una gran multitud de personas?

Quinn detuvo sus pasos y observó detenidamente a la castaña. Aquello era tentativo, sumamente tentativo. La simple idea de imaginarse a Santana cantando a todo pulmón entre balbuceos por el alcohol adormeciendo sus sentidos la hacía querer partirse de la risa. Y, a decir verdad, lo necesitaba. Necesitaba distraerse, divertirse, dejar de pensar un rato.

Stacy Heathcliff era una buena opción, después de todo.

—Tú nunca te cansas de insistir, ¿huh?

Stacy sonrió, triunfante, y negó con la cabeza.

—No hasta que obtengo lo que quiero —le guiñó un ojo. — ¿Entonces?

—¿A qué hora paso por ti?

Entonces los ojos de la castaña se abrieron a la par, parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendida ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

—A... a las nueve estará bien —respondió entre titubeos. — ¿Es una cita?

Quinn sonrió de medio lado, divertida.

—Claro.

Stacy volvió a sonreír de oreja a oreja, dejando al descubierto su blanca dentadura.

—Vale.

No sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto, no sabía si aceptar finalmente las constantes insistencias por parte de Stacy para tener una cita había sido lo correcto, pero en ese instante poco le importaba. Si Stacy quería tener una cita con ella, entonces la tendrían.

Su Volvo se estacionó frente a la casa de la castaña a las nueve en punto, como habían acordado. Bajó del automóvil para llamar a su puerta y esperar a que ésta saliera, intentó lucir lo más tranquila y natural posible, pero lo cierto es que toda aquella situación la llevaba a comportarse de manera forzada, a fingir sonrisas y a decir cosas que no eran sinceras del todo.

Stacy le agradaba, le agradaba mucho. Era guapa, inteligente, tenía sentido del humor y se sentía en confianza junto a ella, pero algo le decía que aquella cita iba a ser un completo martirio, que había sido una mala idea. Una muy mala idea.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde como para arrepentirse, ambas se encontraban dentro del auto, en camino hacia The Blue Moon, con toda la noche por delante, esperando por ellas, impaciente por reírse a carcajadas del absurdo intento de la rubia por dejar de pensar en Rachel.

_Rachel._

Esa mujer que, a pesar de ser tan pequeña, poseía la fuerza de todo un huracán.

Porque eso es lo que era, un huracán que llegó a su vida para sacudirla de pies a cabeza, para desordenar todos sus esquemas, todos sus sentimientos y todo su interior, dejándola en ruinas al retirarse, en ruinas y hecha un completo desastre emocional.

Para ella todo ese montón de veces en las que se había acostado con la morocha sí habían significado algo; todas esas miradas, esas sonrisas y varios de los suspiros que Rachel le dedicó de vez en cuando significaban algo. Tenían que significar algo, ¿cierto? No podían ser producto de su propia imaginación, no cuando en más de una ocasión pudo notar el mensaje oculto de aquellos gestos. Porque Quinn podía ser cualquier cosa, pero no era tonta, ni mucho menos ciega. Sabía que Rachel también sentía algo por ella... o por lo menos eso quería hacerse creer para aminorar aunque sea un poco su desdicha.

Pero entonces se dio cuenta de dónde se encontraba: sentada alrededor una mesa circular cubierta por un blanco mantel, con Santana de su lado izquierdo y Stacy, su cita, del lado derecho, con Brittany siguiendo a Santana, luego estaban Ryder, Kitty, Mike y Tina, su prometida.

Volvió a la realidad, a su dolorosa y casi insoportable realidad, y Rachel no estaba en ella, lo que la hacía llegar de nuevo a la misma conclusión:

Rachel no le quería.

Tomó la botella de cerveza de Santana y la llevó a sus labios para darle un gran sorbo.

—Con calma, Fabray —habló la latina. — Tienes que conducir ésta noche.

—No quiero volver a casa en taxi, Quinn —bromeó Stacy.

Quinn dejó la cerveza de nuevo sobre la mesa.

—Sólo serán un par de tragos.

Pero ese «par de tragos» se convirtió en otras cuatro rondas de botellas de cerveza y, tomando en cuenta la poca tolerancia que tenía para el alcohol, las bebidas no tardaron en comenzar a pasar factura en la rubia. Las risas sin sentido y las conversaciones fluidas comenzaron a hacer acto de presencia dentro de pocos minutos.

El espectáculo comenzó un cuarto de hora luego de las diez. Un chico y su guitarra abrieron el mismo interpretando un popurri de los Beatles, luego subió una chica que no estuvo más de quince segundos sobre el escenario puesto a que bajó de nuevo casi corriendo; después le siguieron otras cuantas personas, dos de ellas cantaron y la última hizo varios trucos de magia.

Ahora el anfitrión, un hombre de unos treinta y pocos, con una barba graciosa a lo Franz Josef y una pequeña boina cubriendo su cabello, invitaba a la siguiente persona en la lista a subir al escenario.

—Nuestro próximo número será presentado por una señorita —habló de nuevo el sujeto del micrófono. — ¡Démosle un gran aplauso a Quinn Fabray!

El resto de las personas comenzó a aplaudir mientras que los presentes en la mesa en la que se encontraba Quinn, quien en ese momento se atragantó con su propia saliva, estalló en carcajadas.

—¡Eh, Quinn, no sabía que nos ibas a deleitar con tu talento! —exclamó Ryder con burla al otro lado de la mesa. — ¿Vas a meter tu puño dentro de tu boca?

Aquello sólo incrementó las risas en sus compañeros, excepto en Quinn, quien estuvo a punto de lanzarse por encima del mantel para ahorcarlo en ese mismo instante.

—¿Me has puesto en la lista, Ryder? —le preguntó casi gritando, con el ceño fruncido al límite. — ¿Me has puesto en la jodida lista? ¿Has sido tú?

—¿Quinn Fabray? ¿Dónde está Quinn Fabray?

—¡Venga, Q, te estamos esperando! —exclamó Santana.

Quinn le fulminó con la mirada, a ella y a cada uno de los que rodeaban aquella mesa. Tomó la bebida de la morena (la cual no tenía ni idea de qué era) y le dio un gran sorbo para luego levantarse de su asiento.

—Me las van a pagar, idiotas. Todos y cada uno de ustedes me las van a pagar —masculló antes de comenzar su trayecto hacia el escenario.

Subió los escalones y caminó hacia el centro del escenario, donde el sujeto de la barba graciosa lo esperaba con una sonrisa digna de comercial de crema dental, volvió a presentarla ante el público y éste aplaudió de nueva cuenta.

—Pues venga, Quinn, te escuchamos.

El sujeto se retiró para dejarle libre el micrófono.

_Demonios_, pensó. _¿Qué carajo estoy haciendo?_

¿En qué estaba pensando? Ni siquiera sabía a qué había subido al escenario, ni siquiera sabía por qué había decidido seguir aquella estúpida broma que seguramente había sido idea de Santana. No tenía ningún acto ideado, pero quería cerrarle la boca a todos sus infantiles compañeros, quienes ahora la observaban con una gran sonrisa repleta de sorna desde su mesa, impacientes por volver a reírse a carcajadas de ella. No con ella, sino de ella y del rídiculo que estaba haciendo.

Echó un vistazo hacia atrás y divisó el piano solitario en un rincón del escenario y a aquella luna luminosa de color azul con el nombre del lugar colgando de la pared al fondo de éste mismo; volvió la vista hacia el frente y sus compañeros la observaban con la misma sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. La de Santana era la más fastidiosa de todas.

Entonces algo llamó su atención. Un rostro, un par de ojos que la observaban desde el fondo, sin pestañear y con mirada expectante, una mirada que logró que una descargara eléctrica recorriera su espina dorsal de abajo hacia arriba, adormeciendo todavía más su cerebro al llegar ésta a su nuca.

¿Cuántas posibilidades había?

De todos los lugares de la ciudad, _su_ Rachel Berry estaba ahí, en The Blue Moon, viéndola hacer el ridículo desde una de las mesas que se encontraba cerca de la entrada, junto a otros tres chicos, de los cuales a uno pudo reconocer como Kurt, pero a los otros dos no los conocía en lo absoluto.

Era casi imposible, era una tremenda coincidencia... No, no lo era. No era una coincidencia. Era la Ley de la Sincronicidad otra vez haciendo de las suyas, volviendo a encontrarlas sin que ninguna de las dos lo quisiera. Era el destino, sin duda. Tenía que serlo.

No apartó la mirada de ella ni un solo segundo, sus ojos verdes estaban clavados en el rostro de aquella mujer, quien en menos de cinco segundos comenzó a moverse inquieta sobre a su asiento y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, pero Quinn no hizo lo mismo, continuó observándole, atónita, sorprendida, embelesada.

_Vale, Quinn, concéntrate _ se dijo a sí misma. _Abre la boca y canta... Canta algo. Hey Jude. Sí, esa es perfecta. No, el chico del inicio la cantó. Mierda._

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? No recordaba la letra de ninguna otra canción en ese instante, e improvisar no era en lo absoluto uno de sus fuertes. _Un poema, un poema_. Tampoco recordaba ningún poema. ¿Y si inventaba uno? «Las rosas son rojas, las violetas azules; te quiero, Rachel, por favor ya no me uses» Sonaba bien, ¿no? Por lo menos rimaba.

No.

Shakespeare. Iba a recurrir a Shakespeare y al único poema que había aprendido de memoria en el instituto gracias a sus clases de teatro.

—Voy... —miró al público, intentando aclarar su vista debido a que el reflector y el alcohol, comenzaba a surtir efectos, le hacían ver de manera borrosa. Se aclaró la garganta y continuó: — Voy a recitar un poema de William Shakespeare. Es de su obra Valentín y Silvia.

La gente aplaudió de nuevo, vagamente, y Quinn comenzó con voz débil:

—¿Por qué no la muerte antes que tan atroces sufrimientos? —volvió a aclararse la garganta, y continuó en prosa: — Matarme es separarme de mí mismo; y Silvia es mi persona. Desterrarme de su lado es arrancarme de mí mismo... ¡Horrible destierro!

Se aferró al micrófono para buscar estabilidad ya que sentía que en cualquier momento sus piernas iban a dejar de responder y caería del escenario en caída libre.

—¡Qué luz es luz si no veo a Silvia! ¿Qué placer es placer si Silvia no está a mi lado, a no ser que sueñe que está allí presente y que la imagen de la perfección venga a ser alimento de mi vida? —hizo una una pausa, y los ojos de la morocha volvieron a encontrarse con los suyos. — Si de noche no estoy cerca de Silvia, no tiene armonía el ruiseñor. Si de día no contemplo a Silvia, es todo sombras y el caos para mí. Ella es mi esencia.

_Ella es mi esencia._

No existía nadie más en ese momento, ya todo los presentes eran invisibles ante los ojos de Quinn, ahora sólo podía concentrarse en una sola persona: en ella, su esencia, su Silvia, la estrella más brillante sobre su cielo, la que lograba borrar a todo ser viviente a su alrededor si ella estaba presente. Su Rachel.

Mantuvo la mirada fija en sus ojos, haciéndole ver que lo que estaba recitando iba exclusivamente dirigido a ella.

—¡Yo no puedo vivir sin ser nutrido, iluminado, protegido, sostenido en la vida por su influencia bienhechora! ¿Qué es la sentencia de muerte? Sustraerme a ella no es escapar de ella. Si me quedo...

Pero entonces la vio levantarse de su asiento y, tras susurrarle a Kurt algo al oído, caminó hacia la puerta. La rubia hizo una gran pausa antes de continuar pues enmudeció al ver a Rachel partir de aquella manera tan apresurada. Finalmente sacudió la cabeza. Tenía que terminar aquél tonto poema, entonces podría ir tras ella.

—Si me quedo, muero. Pero ¿y si me alejo? —hizo otra efímera pausa, sintiendo en su pecho la siguiente frase que pronunciaron sus labios: — Me separo de mi propia vida...

Algo en su interior le decía que corriera detrás de ella, que saliera a alcanzarla en ese mismo instante, pero sus piernas no querían responder.

El pequeño público presente comenzó a aplaudir, ésta vez con más entusiasmo que al inicio de su pequeña presentación. Bajó los escasos tres escalones que separaban la superficie del escenario del suelo del lugar, con esfuerzo e intentando no tropezar, pero todo el mundo le daba vueltas y la desesperación que sentía por poder llegar hasta la puerta para poder salir en busca de Rachel hicieron que perdiera el equilibrio al saltar del último escalón. Por suerte, uno de los hombres que se encontraba en la mesa más cercana al escenario se apresuró a sujetarla antes de que pudiera caer al suelo.

Ni siquiera se molestó en agradecer, no tenía tiempo para ser educada en ese instante.

Volvió a recobrar la postura y se dedicó a abrirse paso hasta la puerta, sin desviar la mirada de su destino ni un solo segundo. Sólo caminó, caminó lo más rápido posible, volvió a tropezar otro par de veces pero continuó sin detenerse.

Sabía que, estando sobria, su cabeza le hubiese dicho que permaneciera dentro, que regresara a la mesa con los demás; sabía que de ser así ni siquiera hubiese subido al escenario y, por lo tanto, nunca se hubiese percatado de la presencia de Rachel. Pero no estaba sobria y sí había subido al escenario, y ahora era a su corazón a quien escuchaba, éste le gritaba que siguiera y siguiera, que continuara hasta salir del establecimiento. Porque estaba haciendo lo que su corazón quería, y su corazón quería a Rachel Berry desde el primer momento en el que la vio.

Cruzó la puerta de entrada y una gafara de aire frío golpeó su rostro, miró hacia ambos lados y no encontró nada, sólo a un par de personas fumando cigarrillos. Entonces sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo.

—Hey, ¿te encuentras bien?

Stacy.

—¿Vas a vomitar?

No sabía en qué momento su respiración se había tornado tan pesada, pero no pudo responder a la pregunta de la castaña, a ninguna de las dos, pues le faltaba el aire.

—Estás palida, Quinn...

—Estoy bien —alcanzó a susurrar.

—¿Por qué has salido corriendo de esa manera?

—He visto... —guardó silencio. — Me siento mal, Stacy. Creo que regresaré a casa.

—Te llevaré.

—No, puedo conducir. Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

—No puedes conducir, Quinn. Yo te llevaré. Tu bolso está dentro, ¿cierto?

Quinn asintió.

—Iré por él y le diré a los chicos que te sientes mal, ya vuelvo.

Cuando la castaña volvió dentro del lugar, Quinn volvió a echarle un vistazo a su alrededor, para probar si ésta vez podía encontrar a Rachel en algún lago, pero no, no había rastro de la morocha por ningún lado. Y ésto le hizo cuestionarse acerca de si en verdad se trataba de Rachel la chica a la que había visto. Quién sabe, el alcohol puede jugarle una mala pesada a cualquiera, el problema es que Quinn no se encontraba _tan_ borracha como para comenzar a confundir rostros.

Stacy regresó en menos de cinco minutos con su abrigo y su bolso, le colocó el abrigo sobre sus hombros y le sonrió cálidamente, y Quinn no sabía por qué pero se sentía tan jodidamente culpable.

Recordaba el hecho de que había salido con ella esa noche en plan de cita, pero aquello no había tenido ni el más mínimo parecido a una.

Caminaron hacia su Volvo y subieron a éste, Stacy del lado del piloto y Quinn del contrario.

Se sentía tan raro ir del lado del copiloto en su propio auto, más aún con Stacy de su lado. Continuaba algo aturdida gracias a lo recién vivido, seguía desorbitada y confundida, tanto que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que su mirada permaneció fija en el rostro de Stacy durante varios minutos.

Hasta que finalmente una tímida sonrisa se esbozó en los labios de la castaña.

—¿Tengo algo en el rostro?

Quinn no respondió, pero finalmente salió de su burbuja.

—¿Por qué me miras de esa manera? —insistió la castaña.

—Nuestra cita fue un fracaso.

—Uno muy grande.

Ambas rieron, y Stacy le miró por el rabillo del ojo para luego agregar:

—Aunque la noche no ha acabado todavía...

—Tenemos que trabajar mañana.

—Ya. Tomaré eso como un «no me interesas en lo absoluto».

—Stacy...

La castaña le miró fugazmente.

—Entiendo por lo que estás pasando, ¿vale? Conozco tu relación con Rachel y supongo que debe ser difícil, así que... te entiendo, de veras. Aunque no me agrade en lo absoluto, he visto la manera en que la miras, Quinn... Y sé que, en esa clase de cosas, nadie puede interponerse por más que quiera.

Quinn suspiró y apoyó su cabeza sobre el cristal de la ventana.

—Tal vez si hubiera aceptado salir contigo antes...

Stacy sonrió de medio lado, tristemente.

—Tal vez.

—Acerca el auto a la acera. Ya me encuentro mejor, te llevaré a tu casa.

—No, Quinn. Le he dicho a Santana que te dejaría en la puerta de su apartamento, yo tom- -

—Detén el auto —le ordenó con sutileza. — Te llevaré a tu casa, no voy a dejar que tomes un taxi. ¿Qué clase de cita sería si te dejo que lo hagas?

La castaña sonrió con más ganas y, obedeciendo a Quinn, acercó el auto a la acera para detenerse; bajaron para intercambiar lugares y luego retomaron su camino, aunque ésta vez en dirección contraria.

Luego de diez minutos de trayecto, el coche se detuvo por segunda vez frente a la casa de Stacy. La mirada de ambas se encontraron al instante y compartieron una sonrisa silenciosa.

—Gracias, Quinn.

—No tienes nada qué agradecer.

—Sí tengo mucho qué agradecer —insistió. — No tienes ni idea de cuántas noches soñé con esta cita. Quizá no fue la mejor de todas pero... ha sido contigo, y eso ha sido más que suficiente.

El estómago de Quinn se encogió.

Se sentía tan culpable, tan mala persona. Había aceptado finalmente tener una cita con la chica que técnicamente le había estado rogando desde siempre y ¿para qué? Para dejarle sola al salir detrás de Rachel y arruinar la noche por ésto mismo.

_Rachel. Rachel. Rachel._

¿Por qué siempre tenía que terminar pensando en ella? Tenía que dejar de pensar en ella si no quería volverse loca.

No se dio tiempo de cuestionárselo, desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad y de un segundo a otro sus labios se encontraban presionando los de Stacy, quien no dudó en responder a dicho gesto.

Fue un beso tosco, torpe y sin sincronización alguna. Lo único que buscaba Quinn al hacer aquello era no pensar en absolutamente nada aunque fuese por unos cuantos segundos, quería averiguar si los labios de la castaña podían despertar en ella las mismas sensaciones que los de Rachel, quería ver si también con Stacy dejaba de pensar en el mundo entero y simplemente se dejaba llevar. Pero eso no ocurrió. Las comparaciones comenzaron a hacerse por sí solas dentro de su cabeza.

No eran los labios de Rachel, ni siquiera se le parecían. Stacy no era ella, no era Rachel y nunca lo sería. La sensación que invadió su cuerpo fue todo lo contrario a placer, fue culpa, remordimiento, arrepentimiento, todo combinado. Ese beso, lejos de satisfacerla, aumentó su desdicha.

_¿Qué estoy haciendo?_,se preguntó y se apartó bruscamente de ella, regresando a su asiento, y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su frente.

—Lo lamento —se apresuró a decir. Volvió a abrir los ojos y se encontró con Stacy enmudecida. — Lo lamento tanto, tanto, tanto. Demonios. Ha sido un impulso, no he querido... No... no quiero que malinterpretes las cosas, Stacy. No es mi intención...

—Descuida, Quinn —le interrumpió. — Gracias de nuevo. Nos vemos mañana.

Stacy abandonó el automóvil sin darle oportunidad a Quinn de responder, y ésta permaneció ahí dentro, inmóvil, observando a la castaña entrar a su casa mientras se maldecía a sí misma mentalmente una y otra, y otra vez.

Aquello no pasaría de nuevo, no iba a dejar que se repitiera. Ni con Stacy ni con ninguna otra persona.

Nunca.

Ella no iba a ser como Rachel, no iba a darle falsas esperanzas a alguien que sabía que moría por ella sin tener intensiones de corresponderle.

Jamás.


	21. Entre Insomnio y Confesiones

**Capítulo XXI**

**"Entre insomnio y confesiones"**

Tic. Toc. Tic. Toc.

_Veintidós ovejas, veintitrés ovejas, veinticuatro ovejas..._

Tic. Toc. Tic. Toc.

_...veinticinco ovejas, veintiséis ovejas, veintisiete malditas ovejas..._

Tic. Maldito reloj_. _Toc.

Era imposible, por más ovejas que contase o por más segundos que pasasen, no podía conciliar el sueño. Sus ojos ni siquiera tenían intensiones de cerrarse todavía.

Tenía más de cuarenta minutos recostada sobre su cama, observando el techo en completo silencio, con tan sólo el distante sonido del segundero del reloj que colgaba en su pared. Era la quinta vez que perdía la cuenta de las ovejas que contaba al distraerse entre sus pensamientos, pero ésta vez decidió ya no comenzar de nuevo puesto a que llegó a la conclusión de que ese método no iba a ayudarle a poder dormir.

Cerró sus ojos para hacer el intento número cincuenta y tantos, volviendo a su oscuridad, esperando que ésta vez sus párpados permanecieran así, cerrados.

Pero al cerrarlos vio a Rachel de nuevo. Rachel sonriendo, Rachel bailando, Rachel saliendo de The Blue Moon a zancadas, Rachel lanzándose a sus labios, Rachel cantando sobre su sofá. Rachel y más Rachel…. Rachel. Rachel. Rachel. Sería más fácil contar Rachels que contar ovejas.

Los abrió de nuevo. Miró el techo. Blanco, plano, inerte, aburrido y desesperante.

Se movió entre las sábanas, inquieta, y cambió de posición. Se recostó boca abajo, mirando hacia la ventana, las cortinas estaban abiertas de par en par y podía contemplarse la Luna desde su colchón. Y ahí estaba ella, junto a la Luna, la estrella más brillante. Rachel.

Volvió a cambiar de postura, ésta vez para encarar la pared del lado contrario a la ventana.

Sabía perfectamente que esa noche iba a poder dormir ni siquiera durante quince minutos, lo sabía porque esa noche, más que en las anteriores, tenía cientos y cientos de pensamientos divagando por su cabeza, todos al mismo tiempo. Atacándola, torturándola, atormentándola. Su cabeza estaba hecha un desastre, un total y completo desastre que parecía no tener arreglo. Suficiente tenía con Rachel y ahora también había involucrado a Stacy en sus dilemas.

Nunca debió haberle besado. No, nunca debió haber aceptado salir con ella. Había sido un grave error, pero tenía que aceptar que también le ayudó a confirmarlo por completo... Si sus noches de insomnio igual a esa, si sus constantes ganas de salir a buscarla y si la inmensidad con la que le echaba de menos no eran prueba suficiente, aquél beso que había compartido con su compañera de trabajo sí lo era. Ya no quedaba lugar para dudas, estaba perdida y completamente enamorada de Rachel Berry.

Volvió a cambiar de postura, de nuevo boca arriba, para mirar el techo de nueva cuenta.

Tic. Toc. Tic. Toc.

_Jodido reloj_, pensó.

Todo era silencio a su alrededor, excepto por el segundero de aquél desesperante objeto. Santana tenía rato de haber llegado y seguramente ya se encontraba plácidamente sobre su cama, durmiendo con una bebé. Quinn la envidió.

De pronto comenzó a escucharse un segundo sonido, algo que no iba acorde a los segundos que el reloj de su pared marcaba. Era un golpe, leve y lejano, pero constante. Y, tal como comenzó a escucharlo, dejó de hacerlo. El sonido desapareció por unos cuantos segundos, pero volvió a escucharse una vez más.

Era la puerta. Alguien estaba llamando a su puerta.

Extrañada, le echó un vistazo a su reloj. Éste marcaba un cuarto de hora para la una. ¿Quién podría estar llamando a su puerta en plena madrugada?

Se levantó de su cama y salió de su habitación para caminar hacia la puerta, donde el sonido se escuchaba más nítido y firme. Dudó en abrir, no tenía ni idea de qué iba a encontrarse del otro lado al hacerlo, pero finalmente decidió por averiguarlo. Le retiró los seguros a la puerta y abrió ésta misma un poco, sólo lo suficiente para poder asomarse hacia afuera, por si se encontraba con algún zombie o algún ladrón y así poder cerrar de nuevo rápidamente.

Pero no, la persona que se encontraba de pie ahí fuera no era ningún zombie ni tampoco un ladrón. Era la razón de su insomnio, Rachel, siendo iluminada por la tenue luz del pasillo.

Quinn abrió un poco más la puerta sin quitarle la mirada de encima, no quería ni siquiera pestañear por temor a que la silueta de Rachel desapareciera al abrir los ojos de nuevo.

No pensó en cuestionarle qué es lo que hacía allí, pues la verdad poco le importaba. Lo único que le interesaba a Quinn era el hecho de que se encontraba ahí, en su puerta, sin siquiera pedírselo. La presencia de Rachel le trajo calma y tranquilidad, no quería perder aquello y por eso permaneció callada, disfrutando de ese silencio que resultaba ser todo lo contrario a incómodo.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada por quién sabe cuántos minutos, simplemente se mantuvieron así, de pie una frente a la otra, mirándose a través de la oscuridad que era quebrantada por la escasa luz que entraba desde el pasillo, como si sus miradas pudiesen hablar por ellas mismas. Pero la verdad es que ninguna de las dos sabía qué decir o por dónde comenzar, y sus miradas poco expresaban de lo mucho que querían decirse.

Quinn quería preguntarle por qué estaba ahí, quería pedirle explicaciones, quería reclamarle y reprocharle lo que había hecho, pero no podía, no quería darle inicio de nuevo a alguna otra discusión; quería simplemente seguir contemplándole en silencio, disfrutando de su presencia lo más que pudiese antes de que Rachel decidiera salir corriendo de nuevo.

Una silenciosa, pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Rachel finalmente.

—¿Por qué no puedo mantenerme alejada de ti, Quinn Fabray?

Y fue en ese momento en el que Quinn le cerró la puerta en la cara y regresó a su cama a intentar dormir.

Aunque, claro, eso sólo ocurrió dentro de su mente.

Lo cierto es que aquello hizo que también las comisuras de los labios de la aludida se estiraran para esbozar una sonrisa sobre su rostro, una inevitable y reconfortante sonrisa, una de esas sonrisas que hasta la fecha sólo Rachel podía provocarle; una sonrisa sincera, proveniente directo del corazón que aminoraba el lío que llevaba dentro de sí.

Ahí estaba Rachel de nuevo, frente a ella, sonriéndole a través de la oscuridad, haciéndole olvidar por completo el hecho de haber pasado los últimos diez días sintiéndose la persona más miserable del mundo, provocando que una ola de bienestar inundara hasta el más recóndito rincón de su ser, renovando sus sentidos y borrando por completo el mar trago que ella misma le había hecho pasar.

—¿Cómo entraste?

Rachel rió vagamente.

—De todas las cosas que esperaba escuchar, esa era la última opción.

—¿Cuáles eran las otras opciones?

—Qué haces aquí, lárgate, no quiero verte, un montón de insultos...

Quinn se apoyó de costado en el marco de la puerta.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a pedirte disculpas.

—Ya veo... —hizo una pausa. — Dame una buena razón por la cual no debería cerrar la puerta en tu cara y regresar a dormir ahora mismo.

Rachel suspiró.

—Lo siento, Quinn.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes, exactamente, Rachel? ¿El haberme usado?

—No te he usado... —murmuró, sintiéndose completamente culpable. — Siento haberte dicho todo lo que te dije la última vez... Lo cierto es que ni siquiera la mitad de todo aquello era verdad.

—Ya. Pero vas a necesitar más que eso para convencerme.

La morocha volvió a suspirar, pero antes de que pudiera decir alguna otra cosa, la rubia tomó uno de los abrigos que colgaban de su perchero y su manojo de llaves que colgaban del llavero en la pared, haciendo que su entrecejo se frunciera de inmediato.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó la morena. — ¿Piensas salir? ¿Ahora? ¿En pijamas?

—Quiero mostrarte algo —respondió, poniéndose el abrigo. — Además, hablaba en serio cuando te dije que no iba a dejarte entrar al apartamento de nuevo.

Rachel hizo un mohín con escepticismo. Quinn rió, salió del apartamento y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

—Sígueme.

Caminaron hacia el ascensor y, al estar ambas dentro de éste, Quinn presionó uno de los botones y las puertas se cerraron casi al instante.

—¿Piso quince? ¿No es ese el último?

—Sip.

—Quinn...

—No hagas preguntas —le interrumpió.

Rachel resopló y se cruzó de brazos.

—Sabes, has arruinado mi presentación —refunfuñó. — También me había anotado en la lista y mi turno estaba por llegar. Había preparado un gran acto, tenía planeado interpretar _On My Own_ de Los Miserables, y Blaine iba a acompañarme en el piano. Todos iban a hacer ovación de pie y a pedirnos a gritos que cantásemos otra.

—Ya, seguro que sí. Qué lástima que hayas salido corriendo —musitó, divertida. — ¿Es manía tuya irte de esa manera de todas partes?

Rachel gruñó, y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de nuevo. Quinn se dispuso a salir de éste para adentrarse en un pasillo todavía más oscuro que el de su propio piso, la morocha le siguió de inmediato, hasta llegar a una puerta de metal al final de dicho pasillo; la rubia buscó una llave en el manojo que había llevado consigo y abrió la puerta, dejando a la vista un conjunto de escalones que llevaban hacia más arriba aún.

—¿Qué...?

—Shh —volvió a interrumpir Quinn. — Sube, iré detrás de ti.

—Pero está oscuro, Quinn. ¿Y si tropiezo?

—Iré detrás de ti —repitió. — No hagas mucho ruido, se supone que no debemos estar aquí.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, reglas de mantenimiento.

—¿Y cómo has conseguido la llave?

—Hice un trato con el encargado.

Rachel arrugó la frente.

—¿Qué clase de trato?

Quinn volvió a soltar una ligera risa.

—Basta de preguntas —hizo un ademán con la cabeza. — Andando.

—No piensas asesinarme, ¿cierto? —le miró con temor. — Sé que ha sido desagradable la manera en la que me he comportado contigo desde que te conocí, Quinn, pero de verdad lo siento. Lo siento, lo siento. Por favor no me hagas daño. Todavía no consigo un autógrafo de Barbra, no puedo morir sin antes hacerlo, mucho ser brutalmente asesina...

—Rachel —volvió a interrumpirle, entre risas, — no voy a matarte —rió con ganas mientras sacudía la cabeza. — Sería buena idea, pero no voy a hacerlo.

—¿Estás segura?

—Muy segura.

—¿Puedo confiar en ti?

—No lo sé. ¿Puedes?

Rachel observó sus ojos a través de la oscuridad durante un instante, Quinn le ofreció una de sus manos para que la tomara y entonces sonrió. Claro que podía confiar en ella. Tomó su mano y se dispuso a subir los primeros escalones.

—Voy a regresar del más allá para atormentarte el resto de tus días si tú acabas con los míos esta noche, Quinn Fabray.

Quinn volvió a reír a sus espaldas.

—Sigue subiendo.

Al final de las escaleras se encontraba otra puerta, para ésta no se necesitaba ninguna otra llave, así que fue suficiente con que Quinn la empujara para que se abriera, dejando así dejar al frío aire de fuera golpear sus rostros.

Frente a ellas ahora se encontraba la azotea del edificio, inmensa y totalmente vacía, con una hermosa vista de la ciudad; había cientos y cientos de luces a su alrededor, edificios más altos a la distancia y otros pocos con menos niveles por debajo de ellas.

Rachel, embelesada por el extraordinario panorama, se acercó sin pensarlo hacia el margen del edificio, donde terminaba el suelo y una pequeña barda entraba en juego para separar a éste del precipicio; apoyó sus antebrazos sobre la superficie de concreto y se inclinó hacia adelante para echar un vistazo hacia abajo.

—Es...

—Increíble, ¿verdad?

Rachel le miró, sonriendo.

—Extraordinario, pero hace un frío de la puta madre, Quinn.

La rubia volvió a reír mientras optaba la misma posición que ella, sólo que con la mirada hacia el frente, perdiéndose entre las luces de la ciudad.

—Aquí es donde vengo a pensar.

—¿A pensar? —murmuró, y le miró curiosa. — ¿En qué?

—En cosas importantes.

—¿Has subido aquí para pensar en mí alguna vez? —inquirió, elevando una de sus cejas de manera divertida.

Quinn le miró por el rabillo del ojo.

—He dicho que vengo aquí para pensar en cosas importantes, Rachel —fanfarroneó, y aquello hizo que recibiera un pequeño golpe en su brazo por parte de la morocha. Rió ante ésto y luego volteó el rostro para mirarle. — Así que sí, eso quiere decir que también he subido para pensar en ti. Eres lo único en lo que he pensado últimamente, a decir verdad.

Rachel guardó silencio, lo que de inmediato hizo pensar a Quinn que tal vez de nuevo había metido la pata y que aquello, lejos de reconfortar a la pequeña, le había incomodado. Rogó para sus adentros que la morocha no se fuese corriendo, que no huyera como solía hacerlo cada vez que ella hacía esa clase de comentarios, hasta que una pequeña pero visible sonrisa volvió a asomarse entre sus labios. Aunque la misma Rachel desvió la vista hacia el frente para disimular éste hecho.

Sin embargo, Quinn había sido capaz de notar aquel mínimo pero significativo gesto, y eso era más que suficiente; esa pequeña sonrisa era suficiente para mantenerla satisfecha.

—Te he visto salir con Stacy del bar.

La rubia se sorprendió al escucharle.

—No me molesta —continuó Rachel. — Quiero decir, obviamente sí me molestó al principio, pero luego de analizar las cosas llegué a la conclusión de que...

—Le he besado —interrumpió.

Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse de inmediato y el rostro de Rachel se descolocó por completo.

—Que tú... ¿qué?

—Le he besado —repitió, — pero he pensado en ti, Rachel. Le besé y lo único que podía hacer mientras lo hacía era desear que fuesen tus labios en vez de los de Stacy.

—¡Ay, por favor! Esa es la peor excusa...

Quinn no dejó que continuase hablando, se afianzó a su rostro con ambas manos y atrajo el mismo hacia el suyo con sutileza, pero con determinación, consiguiendo que sus labios colisionaran de nuevo en un beso que hizo que ambas se estremecieran de pies a cabeza.

Y fue ahí, en ese mismo momento, cuando Quinn supo que estaba perdida, que ya no había vuelta atrás; que no querría besar nunca otros labios que no fuesen los de ella. Jamás.

—...de todas —concluyó en murmullo la frase que Quinn interrumpió segundos atrás una vez que ésta misma se alejó un par de centímetros. — Odio que me interrumpas cuando est...

De nueva cuenta, los labios de la rubia se encontraron con los suyos, haciéndola guardar silencio una vez más.

Esta vez Rachel no dudó en rodear su cuello con sus manos ni Quinn tampoco en abrazarse a su cintura para elevarla un poco del suelo y hacerle reír en medio del beso debido a esto. Las manos de la morocha vagaron entre la rubia cabellera de Quinn mientras que ésta la dejaba de nuevo sobre el suelo, poniéndole fin a ese segundo beso y apoyando su frente sobre la de la Rachel.

—No habrá más trato, ¿vale? —volvió a hablar la morocha. Le tomó de la nuca y acercó su rostro un poco más, consiguiendo sentir su cálido aliento sobre sus labios. — Pero eso no significa que quiera formalizar las cosas. No todavía, Quinn. No me siento preparada... Hay que ir despacio, sin presiones.

—Seguiré tus condiciones a pie de la letra con tal de tenerte a mi lado —replicó, sonriéndole con dulzura, y rozó la punta de su nariz con la suya. — Pero no vuelvas a huir, por favor.

Rachel rió por lo bajo y negó con la cabeza, haciéndole entender que no tenía planeado huir esa vez.

—Su nombre era Elizabeth Wilde —murmuró, para luego notar cómo la mirada de Quinn se teñía de confusión. — La primer chica por la cual me sentí atraída.

La rubia asintió con su cabeza para hacerle ver que podía continuar con su relato, el cual había quedado pendiente durante la noche en la que estuvieron en Baker Beach.

—Tenía quince años y todo se sentía tan... incorrecto —hizo una pausa, — pero tan bien a la vez. Habíamos sido compañeras de clase desde el jardín de niños, se podría decir que crecimos juntas... aunque nunca fuimos amigas, no hasta el primer año de instituto. Ahí fue cuando comenzó todo.

Quinn le observaba con suma detención, fascinada por la manera en la que narraba su pasada historia que envolvía a dos chicas compartiendo tardes de helados de chocolate y besos entregados a escondidas del mundo entero. Y sonrió, sonrió sin poder evitarlo, a pesar de que Rachel estuviese hablándole maravillas de otra persona. Sonrió porque era la primera vez en que la pequeña le abría la puerta de su vida y le contaba sobre su pasado con total confianza, con total entrega.

Hasta que, en cierto punto de la historia, algo en el rostro de Rachel se desencajó; su mirada se desvió de nuevo al mismo tiempo en que se apagaba, borrando todo rastro de entusiasmo que antes poseía, el mismo que se encargaba de agregarle cierto brillo peculiar a sus grandes ojos marrones. Quinn se extrañó por completo, pero decidió no decir nada y continuar escuchándole.

—Al principio creí que era sólo una etapa, ¿sabes? Creí que era parte de la adolescencia, probar cosas desconocidas, experimentar y todo eso. Creí que se me pasaría, que luego de un par de meses las cosas volverían a la normalidad. Pero no fue así, con el pasar de los días me di cuenta que no era así.

Rachel guardó silencio.

—¿Qué ocurre, Rach? —preguntó cuando el mutismo de la morocha comenzaba a prolongarse demasiado.

—Era algo tan... incontrolable —volvió a hablar, con un hilo de voz, y buscó los ojos verdes de Quinn de nuevo. — Lo que sentía por ella era inmenso, era... era incontrolable. Y tuve que aceptarlo... luego de luchar contra ello durante meses…. Lo acepté, pero mis padres no lo hicieron. Mi madre puso el grito en el cielo cuando se enteró. Y traté... traté de explicarle que estaba en verdad enamorada, que era algo contra lo que no podía luchar... pero ella no entendió. _Nunca_ lo entendió, Quinn.

La rubia buscó una de las manos de Rachel y la tomó con la suya sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos, los cuales vestían de una tristeza y melancolía pura.

—Hey —susurró, presionando su mano con cuidado, — ¿por qué te pone tan triste ésta historia? Las cosas con tus padres están bien ahora, ¿no es así?

Rachel asintió.

—¿Entonces? ¿No me digas que sigues queriendo a Elizabeth?

Aquello hizo que la morocha soltara una ligera risa.

—No, no es eso.

—¿Entonces qué ocurre?

Rachel volvió a guardar silencio durante varios segundos.

—Nunca volví a querer a alguien de la manera en que quise a Lizzie. Ya sabes, con toda esa intensidad que lleva consigo el primer amor —respondió finalmente. — Nunca volví a sentir esa chispa dentro de mí, ese fuego quemándome el pecho o esas descargas eléctricas recorrer mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza cada vez que la miraba. Ni siquiera con Brody sentí nada de aquello, no creo siquiera que se le haya asimilado en lo absoluto. Lo que sostenía mi relación con él era la seguridad, la certeza de que nos tendríamos el uno al otro sin importar qué. Supongo que al crecer la gente empieza a conformarse con eso... para mí era suficiente; saber que me casaría con un buen sujeto al que mis padres adoraban era suficiente.

Desvió la mirada hacia su mano, la misma que estaba siendo acariciada dulcemente por la homónima de Quinn.

—Entonces apareciste tú en la historia...

Volvió a levantar la mirada, y ahí estaban los ojos verdes de Quinn, observándola fija y profundamente, regalándole un poco de calor en aquella noche fría con tan sólo eso: una mirada.

—Y de nuevo todo se siente tan incorrecto... pero tan bien al mismo tiempo, Quinn. Y las cosas vuelven a irse de mis manos...

La frente de la rubia se arrugó, sin comprender de todo aquello.

—Después de más de diez años, apareces tú y me haces sentir todo esto una vez más —continuó. — Despertaste en mí sensaciones a las que creía extintas, y vuelvo a sentirme la adolescente aterrada de quince años que una vez fui... Y sé que he sido demasiado egoísta, que sólo he estado preocupándome por lo que yo siento, porque el que huya constantemente no significa que no sienta nada como te lo dije, Quinn; es todo lo contrario. Es porque estoy sintiendo tanto por ti que no puedo con ello. Es algo...

—Incontrolable.

—Sí, es incontrolable y...

—Pues no intentes controlarlo más —le interrumpió, aproximándose más hacia ella. — Déjalo que fluya por sí solo, Rachel.

Rachel negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo, Quinn. No quiero que...

—Sólo déjate llevar —susurró, interrumpiéndole de nuevo y acortando cada vez más la distancia entre sus rostros. — Solamente haz eso, Rachel. Déjate llevar por lo que estás sintiendo..., por lo que ambas estamos sintiendo, y disfrutemos de ello en este momento.

La piel de Rachel se erizó al sentir el cálido aliento de Quinn sobre sus labios, a escasos milímetros de distancia.

—Disfrutemos de ello ahora, aquí, esta noche, las dos juntas —susurró, y sus brazos rodearon su cintura. — Sin pensar en lo que pueda ocurrir, sin miedos ni preocupaciones, sin ninguna presión o prisa alguna. Sólo encarguémonos de disfrutarlo.

—Quinn...

—Yo no voy a hacerte daño, bonita...

No hubo ninguna palabra más por parte de ninguna, después de que Quinn concluyera con aquella frase, una de sus manos apartó del rostro de Rachel un mechón de su cabello para colocarlo detrás de su oreja y, un segundo más tarde, sus labios se vieron encargados en una nueva tarea.

Atraparon los de la morocha de manera sutil, con suma delicadeza, dándole de ésta manera inicio a un dulce y pausado beso. Y Rachel no supo muy bien si fue por el viento frío que acarició su piel, pero en el mismo instante en el que los labios de Quinn acariciaron los suyos, todo su interior vibró.

Y se dejó llevar.

Se dejó llevar por todas esas sensaciones que aquella hermosa rubia despertaba en ella con tan sólo un beso, dejó que esa chispa en su pecho continuase creciendo más y más con cada roce; esa chispa que marcaba no la atracción física que sentían la una por la otra, no la lujuria que las envolvía cada vez que se tocaban, sino el amor que comenzó a crecer entre ellas esa misma noche porque esa misma noche Rachel lo permitió; dejó de negárselo a sí misma y le permitió a aquel puro y hermoso sentimiento que creciera sin nada más que se lo impidiera.

Quinn se apartó un poco, de la misma manera en que se acercó, despacio y con calma, sólo lo suficiente como para que sus labios se separaran y sus ojos pudiesen volver a encontrarse; una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Rachel, y la rubia no pudo sentirse mejor en ese momento.

Quería a Rachel Berry, le quería quizá como no había querido nunca a nadie antes, y quería decírselo, quería repetírselo hasta el cansancio, hasta que le quedara bien claro. Pero no podía, no si quería que Rachel permaneciera ahí y no se fuese corriendo otra vez.

—Sólo necesito tener la certeza de que no vas a desaparecer de mi vida de un momento a otro, Rachel —le dijo con calma. — No te pido que intentemos algo serio, sólo necesito saber que vas a seguir estando aquí, conmigo.

Rachel seguía en silencio. Una de las manos de la rubia se acercó a su rostro y acarició con delicadeza su mejilla, provocando que los ojos de la morocha se cerraran ante el contacto, erizándole la piel.

—¿Puedes darme eso, Rachel? —indagó casi susurrando. — ¿Seguridad, la certeza de que no vas a desaparecer así, sin más?

La pequeña asintió con la cabeza.

—Puedo intentarlo..., pero sabes cómo soy, Quinn. Soy impulsiva, inestable y me asusto... me aterro con facilidad. Tú me aterras, Quinn, y eso no me gusta; no me gusta sentir que comienzas a tener control sobre mí, no me gusta sentir que comienzo a necesitarte... y no me gusta que me tiemblen las rodillas cuando me miras a los ojos de la manera en que lo estás haciendo ahora. Y no, no sonrías de esa manera porque no es gracioso —le reprochó, señalándole con su dedo índice. — No es para nada gracioso que esté a punto de perd...

—Shhh —susurró, y sus labios rozaron los suyos, provocando que Rachel volviera a perder la cordura. — ¿Qué haces para Navidad?

—No celebro Navidad, Quinn. Soy judía.

—Respuesta incorrecta —una divertida sonrisa se formó sobre sus labios. — Voy a preguntarte de nuevo y quiero una buena respuesta, ¿vale?

Rachel sólo sonrió como respuesta.

—¿Qué haces para Navidad?

—¿Pasarla contigo?

La rubia asintió, satisfecha.

—Mucho mejor.


	22. Vísperas de Navidad

**Capítulo XXII**

**"Vísperas de Navidad"**

Sábado, 24 de diciembre del 2011.

Sus manos se movían impacientemente, intentando doblar aquella servilleta para así poder formar alguna figura con ésta pero, entre más lo intentaba, menos resultados tenía. Un doble por allá, un doble por acá, y entonces todo se deshacía. Sin embargo, aunque le resultara imposible crear un simple pato con la arrugada servilleta, continuaba intentándolo porque por lo menos aquello le daba algo en qué mantenerse ocupada.

No tenía ni siquiera diez minutos dentro del Volvo de su rubia de ensueño y ya llevaba los nervios a flor de piel. Estaba nerviosa, jodidamente nerviosa, nerviosa hasta la médula, y seguramente Quinn ya había notado ese hecho, la rubia era demasiado perspicaz y no se le pasaba ninguna; seguramente por eso le dedicaba miradas de vez en cuando, al escucharla maldecir aquel simple pedazo de papel o soltar algún suspiro. Pero aquellas miradas, lejos de transmitirle confianza o calma a la morena, sólo aumentaban sus nervios.

—No tienes por qué estar nerviosa, Rachel.

—No estoy nerviosa.

Quinn le miró de reojo.

—Haz estado haciendo origami con esa servilleta desde que salimos.

—Ya. Bueno, vale. Me detengo.

Rachel arrojó la servilleta hacia el tablero del automóvil y se cruzó de brazos, pero sus manos inquietas no pudieron estar sin hacer nada durante más de treinta segundos y pronto encontraron con qué entretenerse; comenzó a jugar con el botón de la ventana. Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo. El cristal subía y bajaba constantemente mientras Rachel observaba el exterior.

Quinn rió.

—Lo vas a averiar.

Rachel dejó de presionar el botón.

—Todavía podemos regresar y cancelar todo este asunto, si quieres —agregó la rubia.

—No, ni hablar —fue concisa. — Hemos quedado con tu hermana, no podemos quedar mal.

—Pero si esto te hace sentir incómoda...

—No —le miró. — Quinn, estoy bien.

—¿Segura?

—Muy segura. Además, muero por conocer a la famosa Frannie Fabray.

La rubia sonrió.

—Le vas a adorar, y ella va a adorarte a ti. Los tres van a hacerlo.

—¿Va a estar el resto de su familia ahí?

—Sólo Charlie y el pequeño Connor. La familia de Charlie vive en Kansas, así que...

—¿Y tu padre?

Quinn guardó silencio, y las cejas de la morocha se elevaron.

—¿Quinn?

—Lo más probable es que no —le miró durante un segundo. — Frannie ha dicho que está fuera del país, pero que podría regresar a tiempo. Lo cierto es que no creo que regrese para esta noche, por eso he aceptado venir.

—Ya...

Rachel volvió a desviar la mirada hacia la ventana. Estaba nerviosa, de eso no cabía duda, se le podía notar hasta en su manera de parpadear, y Quinn lo había notado desde que había subido al automóvil diez minutos atrás.

—¿Por qué no pones algo de música? —inquirió cuando notó que Rachel no tenía intensiones de volver a hablar. — Hay un par de discos en la guantera.

—No te ofendas, Quinn, pero no quiero deprimirme con tu melancólica música de los Smiths.

Quinn hizo un ruido despectivo con su nariz, pero sonrió con gracia. Sonrió porque, precisamente, _The Very Best of The Smiths _estaba guardado ahí dentro.

—Entonces deberías cantar algo.

La mirada de la morocha se posó sobre ella de inmediato. El auto se detuvo pues la luz del semáforo que estaba frente a ellas estaba en rojo, y Quinn le miró también, manteniendo la pequeña sonrisa sobre sus labios, esperando a escuchar la voz de Rachel.

—Vamos, quiero escucharte cantar.

—Ya me has escuchado cantar muchas veces.

—Una más no tendría nada de malo.

Rachel no dijo nada.

—¿Por favor? —insistió Quinn.

La rubia colocó un puchero en sus labios, haciendo reír a la morocha, quien negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía completamente enternecida ante aquella adorable imagen que estaba presenciando. Llevó una de sus manos hacia el cabello de Quinn y lo acarició con suavidad.

—¿Te he dicho ya que me encantas?

Los labios de Quinn dejaron de hacer aquel gracioso puchero y pasaron a esbozar una nueva sonrisa; una sonrisa repleta de satisfacción y de felicidad. Una sonrisa de amor, amor que sólo Rachel Berry despertaba en ella.

—No el día de hoy.

—Pues lo hago ahora: me encantas, Quinn Fabray.

—No tienes ni idea de lo bien que se siente escuchar eso proviniendo de ti. ¿Por qué no lo repites?

—Me encantas.

—De nuevo.

—Me en-can-tas.

—Una vez más.

Rachel soltó una risa y se acercó para besarle, pero el sonido insistente de un claxon detrás de ellas interrumpió aquello. El semáforo había cambiado a verde desde hacía quién sabe cuánto, y estaban obstruyéndole el paso a varios autos detrás de ellas.

Ambas rieron, y Quinn puso en marcha el Volvo otra vez mientras que Rachel encendía la radio.

Los últimos cuatro días habían estado repletos de pequeños pero reconfortantes momentos como ese. Bromas torpes, sonrisas de amor, miradas tan dulces que podrían empalagar a cualquiera que no fuera ninguna de ellas y las presenciara, caricias inocentes, dedos entrelazados, durmiendo toda la noche juntas y despertando la una junto a la otra.

Incluso se habían buscado un par de apodos cursis para reemplazar sus nombres de vez en cuando. De ser Rachel había pasado a ser _hermosa_ o _bonita_, y la rubia, de ser Quinn había pasado a ser _cariño_ o _bebé_; aunque lo cierto es que prefería el primero.

Tal vez se debía a las fechas, tal vez diciembre y sus días fríos hacían que la gente se comportara más cariñosa, más melosa y amorosa; tal vez ver tanto verde y rojo cubriendo toda la ciudad activaba las feromonas de las personas, o tal vez pasar Hanukkah lejos de sus padres un año más hacía que Rachel se pusiera sensible.

Cruzaban el Puente de la Bahía desde hacía menos de cinco minutos, con la isla Yerba Buena cada vez más cerca y con un inmenso océano teñido de un azul añil de ambos costados; el reloj del automóvil marcaba las 5:46 p.m. y en la radio sonaba _Sugar, sugar _de The Archies. Rachel observaba el ocaso desde su ventana mientras movía su cabeza al ritmo de la pegajosa canción, que derrochaba la década de los sesentas en cada acorde, y coreaba la misma en voz baja, completamente inmersa en la maravillosa puesta de Sol que aquel frío día de diciembre, en vísperas de Navidad, le regalaban.

Entonces el sonido de una cámara captó su atención de inmediato, provocando que volteara el rostro hacia Quinn, quien sostenía su teléfono móvil mientras sonreía observando la pantalla de éste.

—¿Te has vuelto loca? —inquirió la morocha, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Me he vuelto loca de amor.

—¡Quinn! —golpeó su brazo. — No debes apartar tu vista del frente por ningún motivo mientras conduces, mucho menos distraerte fotografiándome. ¿Es que acaso quieres morir?

Quinn rió.

—No vamos a morir —le dijo con tranquilidad, y le alcanzó su celular para que lo tomara. — Perdón, tenía que hacerlo. Mira, has salido preciosa.

Rachel dudó en tomar el teléfono, quería permanecer firme en su faceta de _estoy molesta por tu irresponsabilidad_, pero la curiosidad le ganó. Tomó el celular de la rubia y observó la fotografía en la pantalla.

—Ni siquiera se me ve el rostro.

—Es una buena fotografía, la imprimiré y colgaré en mi pared, junto a mamá —le miró de reojo. Rachel guardó silencio luego de aquello. — ¿Sigues nerviosa?

—No.

—¿Segura?

—Sólo un poco.

—¿Sólo un poco segura o sólo un poco nerviosa?

Rachel soltó una risita.

—Sólo un poco nerviosa —respondió, y fijó su mirada en ella. — ¿Y si no les agrado?

—No digas tonterías, van a adorarte.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura?

La rubia desvió la mirada hacia ella y le sonrió dulcemente.

—Es imposible no hacerlo, créeme —volvió a mirar hacia el frente. — Van a adorarte desde el primer momento en el que te vean, al igual que yo. Si tienes el mismo efecto en ellos que el que tuviste en mí, ni siquiera va a ser necesario que hables para que se vuelvan locos por ti. Sólo sonríe y ya, los tienes en el bolsillo.

Rachel mantuvo la mirada en su rostro, sonriendo y admirando a la maravillosa persona que tenía a su lado mientras se preguntaba _¿cómo?_

—¿Cómo es que existes, Quinn? —indagó sin pensarlo, dejando a sus pensamientos salir de entre sus labios libremente. — De verdad, a veces dudo de que seas real.

Quinn soltó una risa, un tanto extrañada.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Pareces un personaje sacado de alguna novela de Nicholas Sparks, de esos que son perfectos y están todo el tiempo diciendo cosas hermosas.

La rubia volvió a reír y le miró fugazmente, para luego negar con la cabeza.

—No creo decir cosas tan profundas como «si tú eres un pájaro, yo soy un pájaro».

Fue Rachel quien rió esta vez.

—Ese libro tiene mejores diálogos.

—«Entonces no va a ser fácil, va a ser muy duro. Vamos a tener que trabajar en ésto diariamente pero quiero hacerlo porque te quiero a ti. Quiero todo de ti, para siempre. Tú y yo, todos los días».

—¡Basta, para! —exclamó Rachel de repente. — Si sigues con eso no respondo, Quinn. Voy a lanzarme sobre ti y nos van a arrestar por tener sexo en medio de la autopista.

Quinn volvió a reír, esta vez con más entusiasmo.

—Sería preferible eso a que salgas del auto y huyas de nuevo.

—Cállate.

El resto del viaje fue acompañado por el par de clásicos navideños que transmitieron por la radio, los mismos que le dieron inicio a una divertida conversación acerca de cómo Rachel se sabía la letra de dichos temas al derecho y al revés cuando ni siquiera celebraba Navidad.

Los nervios estaban comenzando a desaparecer en la morocha, pero cuando el Volvo de Quinn pasó de transitar el Puente de la Bahía para adentrarse en las concurridas calles de Oakland, éstos volvieron a hacerse presentes, y con más intensidad.

Y no sabía por qué el asunto la ponía tan nerviosa. Es decir, sólo iba a conocer al resto de la familia de Quinn. Tres personas más. Ya había conocido a su padre, al gran Russel Fabray, y esa debía de ser la peor parte. Había empezado con el plato fuerte y le había ido bien, ahora era hora del postre.

Rachel sacudió la cabeza, ¿en qué momento había pasado de estar preocupándose por crear buena impresión en la familia de Quinn a estar pensando en postre?

Estar a punto de conocer a la hermana mayor de Quinn era otro paso hacia adelante, era ir en serio con lo que empezaba a tomar forma entre ellas, era oficializarlo, y no podía tomarlo a la ligera, por eso se sentía tan nerviosa.

El Volvo se detuvo frente a una de las casas que se encontraba en una zona de suburbios de la ciudad; una casa adornaba con luces de colores y un gran hombre de nieve artificial saludando desde la entrada.

—Aquí estamos.

Rachel suspiró al escuchar la voz de la rubia sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

—No tienes por qué estar nerviosa, ¿vale? —volvió a hablar ésta misma, mientras tomaba una de sus manos. — Tranquila.

La morocha volteó a mirarle, y sonrió vagamente mientras asentía.

Bajaron del automóvil al mismo tiempo y Rachel le esperó sobre la acera para luego caminar juntas hacia la puerta, donde ni bien Quinn llamó a ésta, un hombre rubio, alto y bastante atractivo las recibió con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Quinn! —exclamó, para luego darle un abrazo a la rubia. — Por un momento creímos que no vendrías.

—De seguro Frannie se ha puesto como histérica, ¿no es así?

Ambos rieron, al mismo tiempo en el que de apartaban, deshaciendo el abrazo.

—Tú debes ser Rachel —volvió a hablar el sujeto, esta vez sonriéndole a la aludida. — Quinn le ha hablado maravillas acerca de ti a Frannie, y ella me ha contado a mí. Soy Charlie.

Rachel no dudó en estrechar la mano que Charlie le ofrecía, y le sonrió de vuelta.

—Es un placer, Charlie. Muchas gracias por la invitación, de veras.

—Nah, no tienes por...

—¡Charlie! —exclamó una voz a sus espaldas, y la mirada de los tres fueron a parar sobre aquella otra mujer rubia, quien fruncía ligeramente el ceño. — ¿Por qué tienes a nuestras invitadas todavía fuera, en el frío? ¡Entren, chicas!

—Oops —Charlie se encogió de hombros y se hizo a un lado para permitirles el paso. — Lo siento.

La mujer sin duda alguna era una Fabray; el cabello rubio, la piel tersa y blanca, casi como la de una muñeca de porcelana, los rasgos finos, y los ojos, aunque los de ella eran más azules que verdes; esa era la única cosa que no tenían en común, físicamente hablando. Además de era su estatura, Frannie era un poco más bajita que Quinn, pero sólo un par de centímetros.

Una vez dentro de la casa que era inundada por un delicioso olor a comida casera, Frannie le regaló un fraternal abrazo a su hermana pequeña mientras le decía lo mucho que le alegraba que pudiese ir. Luego se dirigió a Rachel, quien observaba nerviosa la escena sin decir nada, pero manteniendo una pequeña sonrisa sobre sus labios.

—¡Rachel! —exclamó la Fabray mayor, y le abrazó de la misma manera, como si le conociera de toda la vida. — Cariño, qué alegría verte por aquí.

La morocha rió, todavía más nerviosa, y miró a Quinn mientras correspondía a aquel abrazo.

—Rach, ella es Frannie —habló la rubia. — Mi efusiva y desubicada hermana Frannie.

Frannie se apartó con sutileza y observó a Quinn.

—Sólo estoy dándole la bienvenida, no te pongas celosa, Quinn.

Quinn puso los ojos en blanco.

—Estás asustándola.

—No, no lo está haciendo —intervino Rachel. — Es un placer finalmente conocerte, Frannie. Quinn ha hablado mucho sobre ti.

—¡Y a nosotros de ti! Eres el único tema de conversación que tenemos cada vez que hablamos.

—¿Dónde está Connor? —inquirió Quinn, mostrándose curiosa, cuando presintió que la conversación iba a tomar un rumbo que sin duda alguna no iba a gustarle.

—Está arriba —respondió Charlie. — Voy a ir a buscarle. Ha estado impaciente por verte desde hace una semana, de verdad te ha echado de menos.

Charlie hizo ademán de comenzar a caminar hacia las escaleras, pero Quinn lo detuvo.

—No, espera. Yo subiré por él —miró a su hermana. — Frannie, no espantes a Rachel, ¿vale? Tiende a irse corriendo cuando se asusta, y no pienso correr tras ella con estas temperaturas.

Rachel gruñó por lo bajo y le fulminó con la mirada mientras sentía cómo sus pómulos comenzaban a arderle y, probablemente, estos mismos tomaban color. Quinn sólo le sonrió con sorna.

—No tardo.

La rubia se dirigió hacia las escaleras, y en menos de diez segundos ya había desaparecido de sus vistas. Rachel volvió la mirada hacia Frannie, quien la observaba con una sonrisa bastante similar a la que su hermana esbozaba segundos antes. Comenzó a sentirse incomoda.

—¿A qué se refería con eso?

—¿El qué, lo de salir corriendo? —la rubia asintió y Rachel sacudió la cabeza. — Un chiste personal.

—Ya —miró a Charlie y éste sonrió de manera cómplice. — Cariño, ¿terminaste de preparar el pavo?

—En eso estaba —respondió, y luego se dirigió a la morena. — Quinn nos ha dicho que eres vegetariana, así que no te preocupes, también hemos preparado pescado. Los vegetarianos comen pescado, ¿cierto?

—Eh... —titubeó Rachel. — No..., los peces también son animales... y...

Frannie puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar a Charlie soltar una carcajada.

—Es broma, Rachel. Hemos preparado un par de ensaladas que sé que van a encantarte —dijo la rubia.

—Las ha sacado de Google.

Su esposa le dio un codazo, y Rachel rió.

Luego de aquello, los tres se dirigieron a la cocina para que Charlie pudiera terminar de preparar el pavo y así poder colocarlo dentro del horno durante las próximas tres horas.

Mientras él se encargaba de rellenar el ave de quién sabe qué tanto, luego de que Frannie preguntara las típicas preguntas como «a qué te dedicas», o «Quinn me ha dicho que no eres de California, ¿desde cuándo vives en San Francisco?», etcétera; la misma rubia, como toda buena hermana mayor y a ausencia de su madre, se dedicó a contarle las anécdotas más graciosas y un tanto humillantes de Quinn; y en menos de diez minutos Rachel ya conocía toda su biografía de momentos vergonzosos y de travesuras durante su infancia.

Con cada nueva anécdota, las carcajadas se volvían cada vez más estrepitosas, sobre todo porque Frannie se encargaba de agregarle efectos especiales y expresiones faciales a cada historia. La incomodidad que minutos atrás había comenzado a sentir desapareció poco a poco hasta que Rachel comenzó a sentirse en confianza.

_El encanto Fabray_, pensó. Aunque Frannie ahora era la señora Moore, la sangre Fabray seguía corriendo por sus venas.

—De veras, Rach —ya se había tomado la confianza suficiente como para llamarle así, — debiste haberla visto en su fase _punk_.

—¿Fase_ punk_?

—A los dieciocho se le zafó un tornillo, se cortó el cabello un poco demasiado corto y lo tiñó un poco demasiado rosa.

—¡No!

Rachel, un poco demasiado sorprendida, se llevó ambas manos a la boca luego de soltar una risotada, y sus ojos se abrieron por completo.

—¡Sí, te lo juro! —asintió Frannie. — Debiste haberla visto, cada sábado regresaba a casa por la mañana al mejor estilo de las Runaways cantando _Hello world, I'm your wild girl! I'm your ch ch ch cherry bomb!_

Rachel estalló en carcajadas al ver a Frannie entonar la canción mientras hacía el signo de rock con una de sus manos, con sus dedos índice y meñique elevados, mientras que Charlie se permitía contagiarse con las ruidosas risas de la misma morocha.

—Y tenía un... —continuó la rubia, y arrugó su nariz como si algo le molestara. — Tenía una especie de arracada en la nariz...

—Era un _piercing_. Y a las chicas les encantaba.

La voz de Quinn en la puerta captó su atención. La rubia se acercaba a la isla de la cocina con el pequeño Connor sobre su espalda, quien ni bien fue dejado nuevamente sobre el suelo, fijó la mirada en Rachel.

El pequeño de casi seis años de edad tenía el cabello rubio, largo y lacio, con uno de esos cortes que dan la apariencia de un pequeño hongo; y tenía un par de azules y brillantes ojos azules, como sus padres. Un par de ojos que ahora observaban a Rachel sin inhibiciones y con curiosidad. La morocha le sonrió cuando éste se detuvo a su lado.

—Hey.

Connor le sonrió de vuelta, le faltaba uno de sus dientes incisivos inferiores, y aquello hizo que la sonrisa de Rachel se ampliara.

—Hola. Eres la amiga de la tía Quinnie, ¿cierto?

—Así es —miró a la aludida con soslayo por un segundo. _Quinnie_, pensó._ Nuevo apodo_. — Y tú debes ser Connor.

El pequeño asintió.

—La tía Quinnie tenía razón, eres muy, muy bonita. Y tienes lindo cabello.

Una de las cejas de Rachel se elevó al escucharlo y buscó la mirada de Quinn, la cual se desvió de inmediato hacia Frannie, quien sonreía de manera divertida mientras observaba la escena. Rachel volvió a mirar a Connor.

—Oh, ¿de verdad ha dicho eso?

Connor volvió a asentir.

—Dijo que eras la chica más bonita y agradable del mundo, y que ibas a gustarme por eso.

—¿Y lo hago?

—Sip.

—Eres un encanto, Connor, ¿te lo habían dicho?

—Un encanto bastante soplón, ¿eh? —intervino Quinn, quien se acercaba para levantarlo de nuevo entre sus brazos. — Habíamos quedado en que ibas a mantener eso en secreto, ¿lo recuerdas?

El pequeño Connor empezó a reír ante el repentino ataque de cosquillas que recibía por parte de su única y adorable tía Quinnie, la misma que tenía embelesada a Rachel Berry ante tan encantadora escena, sonriendo de manera boba.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan testadura, tan cabezota? Fácilmente podría aceptar que estaba completamente enamorada de Quinn Fabray, la maravillosa mujer que corría alrededor de la cocina con su pequeño sobrino sobre su espalda. Fácilmente podría darle una oportunidad, darse una oportunidad a ella misma y darle una oportunidad a lo que había entre ambas, una oportunidad de tomar un camino fijo, alguna dirección, de manera informal.

Aunque no quisiera hacerlo, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo o admitirlo, eso era lo que su rostro entero reflejaba: amor. Amor amor amor. Esa clase de amor que te hace querer entregarlo todo, sin pensar en lo demás. Pero algo dentro de ella le decía que no lo hiciera, que no perdiera la poca cordura que le quedaba, que mantuviera su distancia. Que no lo entregara todo pues al final terminaba quedándose con nada.

La rubia corrió fuera de la cocina al dejar a Connor de nuevo sobre el suelo, y éste le siguió entre risas hacia el salón principal. Rachel no tardó en seguir sus pasos, y Frannie no dudó en dejar a Charlie solo con el pavo para ir detrás de ellos. Pero cuando ambas se encontraban caminandi por el pasillo, el timbre de la puerta principal las detuvo.

—Ve con Quinn, es por allá —le dijo Frannie a la morocha mientras señalaba la sala principal con uno de sus dedos. — Yo atenderé, ya las alcanzo.

Rachel asintió y continuó con su trayecto hacia el living, donde se encontró a su más que amiga pero menos que novia sentada de rodillas, sobre el suelo, frente a Connor, quien se encontraba sentado cerca del gran pino artificial que adornaba el amplio salón. Sonrió nuevamente ante la escena, enternecida.

Se acercó con cautela, buscando no interrumpir lo que sea que estuviesen haciendo, pero su presencia captó de inmediato la atención de ambos.

—Ven, acércate. Connor está mostrándome sus dibujos —explicó Quinn, mientras invitaba a la morena a acercarse más. — Es todo un artista.

Rachel se colocó de cuclilllas junto a Quinn, y observó las hojas de papel que estaban sobre el suelo. Garabatos hechos con crayones de diferentes colores, personitas cuyo cuerpo estaba conformado por líneas rectas y círculos como cabeza, cuatro personas frente a una casa, grande y de color morado, con césped verde, y un gran y sonriente Sol adornando el cielo.

—Voy a dibujarte a ti en el siguiente —habló Connor, ganándose la mirada de Rachel. — Porque ya eres de la familia, ¿verdad? Eres la novia de la tía Quinnie. Eres la tía Rachel. Y te voy a dibujar junto a ella.

Aquello le sorprendió por completo. No supo muy bien qué responder en ese mismo instante, pero luego de mirar fugazmente a Quinn, quien desvió la mirada en silencio, intentando reprimir una sonrisa, ella sonrió también.

—¿Ella te ha dicho que soy su novia?

—Sí... bueno, no. Me ha dicho que quiere que lo seas. Y yo también quiero que lo seas. Tú también quieres serlo, ¿verdad?

—Creo que eso tendría que...

—¡Abuelo!

¿Abuelo?

El pequeño Connor se puso de pie se un solo salto y corrió hacia la puerta de la sala, Quinn y Rachel lo siguieron con la mirada, ambas completamente desconcertadas ante aquella reacción.

Russel Fabray levantó al pequeño entre sus brazos, regalándole un gran abrazo.

Frannie se encontraba a su lado, rogándole a Quinn con la mirada que permaneciera serena; eso, o pidiéndole disculpas por no haberle dicho que su padre sí iba a estar presente esa noche.

* * *

N/A: Disculpen de nuevo la tardanza.

Supongo que ya están enterados de las terribles noticias. Yo, por mi parte, nunca creí que algo como esto fuera a afectarme de la manera en que lo hizo. Independientemente de que el personaje de Finn Hudson fuera el último en mi lista, nunca tuve nada en contra de Cory, todo lo contrario, siempre lo encontré un chico bastante gracioso y carismático, y muy valiente por haber hecho frente a sus problemas de manera pública.

Mis condolencias están con él, con su familia, el resto de los chicos del cast (me mata imaginar lo mal que deben estar pasándolo) y todos sus seres queridos, pero también con ustedes, con nosotros, los Gleeks.


	23. Oportunidades

**Capítulo 23**

**"Oportunidades"**

Silencio. El comedor estaba invadido por un profundo e incomodo silencio.

Sólo podía escucharse el ruido de los cubiertos chocando contra los platos de cerámica en los que estaban comiendo, y de vez en cuando algún comentario por parte de Connor que conseguía romper de vez en cuando la tensión y los hacía sonreír a todos. Pero segundos más tarde la tensión volvía a hacerse presente. Sobre todo en Quinn, quien no apartaba la vista de su plato por nada del mundo, mientras jugaba con los guisantes con su tenedor. Tensa, incomoda, irritada y con muchas, muchas ganas de salir corriendo.

_Respira_, se decía a sí misma. _Respira hondo. Vuelve a respirar. Una vez más. Cuenta hasta diez. Ahora hasta veinte. Levanta la mirada. Sonríe. Por Connor, por Rachel. Hazlo. Es Navidad, maldita sea. _Pero no le funcionaba.

Después de haber tenido una poco agradable conversación con Frannie en la cocina, a solas y entre murmullos para que nadie las escuchara, había quedado cabreada. Se acordó de todas esas veces en las que su hermana mayor y ella habían compartido discusiones mientras lavaban los platos, frente al fregadero, ambas con el ceño fruncido, mascullando reproches y palabrotas por haber fallado como hermanas la una con la otra. Como esa noche, en la que sentía que Frannie había fallado de nuevo al no confirmar la presencia de su padre cuando hablaron por teléfono dos días antes.

Me ha avisado esta mañana, Quinn. No tuve tiempo de llamarte. Se me ha pasado. Con todo el asunto de tener que preparar cena para vegetarianos se me ha pasado. Agradece que ha venido solo. Ha pensado en ti al no traer a Helen. Es Navidad, es época de perdonar. Ya han pasado años. Sigue siendo nuestro papá. ¡Es Navidad, maldita sea!

Suspiró por lo bajo.

Sabía que Frannie tenía razón. Siempre la tenía, y eso le jodía. Ella siempre había sido la menos madura de las dos. La más inmadura, la más cabezota. El orgullo le podía, era más grande que ella. Los recuerdos eran más grandes que ella. Pero tenía que intentarlo. Tal vez ya era tiempo de tomar los pedazos de aquello que se había roto, e intentar reconstruir de nuevo una sola pieza; tenía que hacer otro intento por arreglar las cosas entre ella y Russel, quien ahora charlaba con Charlie acerca de los _playoffs _que se acercaban el mes entrante.

Tenía que tragarse su orgullo e intentarlo una vez más.

—Cincuenta dólares a que los Niners no llegan ni a semi finales.

La voz de Quinn se ganó la mirada de todos los presentes. Pudo notar cómo los labios de su padre se torcían para formar una pequeña pero visible sonrisa, y luego dijo:

—Cincuenta a que llegan a semi finales, pero no pasan de ahí.

—Tal vez si cambiaran de mariscal...

—Tal vez.

La primera conversación civilizada que compartían durante años. Sin gritos ni reproches, sin miradas llenas de rencor por parte de Quinn, ni explicaciones repetidas miles de veces por parte de Russel. Sólo un simple intercambio de oraciones, eso fue suficiente para que la tensión que hubo entre ellos durante bastante tiempo se rompiera.

Tal vez aquello no significaba que todo había quedado en el olvido, que a partir de ese momento la relación entre ellos volvería a ser una relación normal entre padre e hija, pero algo era algo. Y ese había sido un buen comienzo.

Quinn buscó la mirada de Rachel, quien se encontraba sentada a su derecha, y ésta le sonrió mientras asentía con su cabeza, como si aprobara lo que acababa de hacer.

La morena había estado bastante callada desde la llegada de Russel, probablemente estaba muriéndose por la incomodidad nuevamente, tomando en cuenta el último encuentro que había compartido con él. Aunque Russel había dicho rato atrás que no tenía importancia, y que ya había quedado olvidado.

—¿Van a pasar la noche aquí? —preguntó el hombre.

—No —respondió Quinn. — Tengo que trabajar mañana.

—Oh —miró a Rachel con una sonrisa. — La vida de los doctores, ¿eh?

Rachel le sonrió de vuelta, de manera educada, y asintió.

—Un poco ajetreada, aunque ya me acostumbré a sus horarios.

—¿Tú también eres doctora, tía Rachel?

La mirada de todos se dirigió hacia el pequeño Connor.

—Oh, no —negó con la cabeza. — No, yo soy bailarina, Connor.

—¿Como Michael Jackson?

Rachel rió, y Frannie le pidió al pequeño que dejara de hacer tantas preguntas mientras limpiaba rastros de aderezo de su rostro con una servilleta.

—¿Tía Rachel? —preguntó Russel, buscando no sonar demasiado imprudente. — ¿Ustedes siguen...? Bueno, ya saben...

Quinn negó con la cabeza, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, alguien más se le adelantó.

—La tía Quinn quiere que la tía Rachel sea su novia, pero la tía Rachel es bipolar.

—¡Connor! —exclamó Frannie, frunciendo el ceño, mientras Quinn y Charlie reprimían una carcajada. — ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

—La tía Quinnie me lo ha dicho hace rato, en mi habitación —Rachel encajó el tacón de su zapato en el pie de Quinn bajo la mesa. — Ha dicho que la tía Rachel es un poquito bipolar... ¿Tiene que ver con el Polo Norte? Tía Rachel, ¿trabajas con Santa?

Quinn rió, no pudo evitarlo.

—Basta. Suficiente, soplón.

Le mostró su lengua a Connor, y éste se encogió de hombros para luego dedicarse a terminar de comer lo que restaba en su plato.

—Estamos saliendo ahora —dijo Rachel, y colocó una de sus manos sobre el brazo de Quinn, quien le miró enseguida. — Estamos... intentando formalizar las cosas.

Russel sonrió.

—Eso suena magnífico.

Quinn no dijo nada, simplemente se dedicó a sonreír de igual forma.

Estaba tanto sorprendida como satisfecha ante la reacción de ambos. Nunca se esperó que Rachel dijera algo como aquello, ni tampoco que su padre respondiera de tan buena manera. Al parecer estaba avanzando por igual en ambas relaciones, paso a paso, despacio, pero a fin de cuentas avanzando. Rachel estaba dándole una oportunidad, la oportunidad de empezar a ponerle algún rumbo a lo que existía entre ellas; y ella estaba dándole una oportunidad a su padre, la oportunidad de hacer las pases y llevar la fiesta en paz.

Por lo menos está comportándose bien, pensó Quinn.

Tenía años sin ver a su padre comportándose de aquella manera tan amable, sonriendo de aquella manera tan cálida. Ya no quedaba rastro alguno del hombre solemne, prepotente y de prejuicios que la había echado de casa a los dieciséis. Ahora lucía apagado, triste... No, triste no. Melancólico. Tal vez los años estaban comenzando a pesarle, tal vez el tiempo en verdad le había hecho pensar las cosas y recapacitar ante sus actos, y esa era su mejor manera de pedir disculpas. Comportándose bien. Aceptando a Rachel. Bromeando con Charlie y con Connor. Regalándole a sus dos hijas una sonrisa como solía hacerlo cuando ambas eran pequeñas. Cálida y cariñosa. Y Quinn sintió que realmente había hecho lo correcto.

Comieron, brindaron, bebieron, bromearon, rieron y compartieron anécdotas de Navidades pasadas; Rachel habló acerca de su familia, de cómo ellos eran judíos y esa era la segunda o tercera vez que celebraba Navidad, luego pasaron de nuevo a la sala principal para disfrutar de la velada un rato más y entregar el par de regalos que Quinn y Rachel le habían comprado al resto antes de tener que retirarse.

—¿Qué es, qué es? —preguntó con entusiasmo Connor, mientas agitaba la caja envuelta por un bonito papel navideño para regalo que sostenía entre sus manos. — ¡No se escucha nada!

Todos rieron.

—Tranquilo, campeón —le dijo Charlie. — Lo vas a romper.

—Podrás averiguar qué es mañana por la mañana —agregó Quinn. — Cuando abras también los que Santa va a traerte, cuando duermas.

Connor se quejó en voz alta.

—No hemos comprado nada para ti —se dirigió a Russel esta vez, un tanto indecisa. Le habían llevado regalos al resto, excepto a él. — Es que no sabíamos que ibas a venir.

—Oh, descuida —sacudió vagamente la cabeza. — No hay problema, querida.

Un cuarto de hora luego de media noche, luego de repartir toda una ronda de abrazos mientras se deseaban una feliz Navidad, de que Frannie repitiera lo contenta que estaba de por fin poder tenerlos a ambos, a su hermanita y a su papá, juntos de nuevo, bajo el mismo techo, y luego de que ésta misma le dijera un montón de veces a Rachel lo mucho que le había encantado conocer a la casi novia (así le llamó) de su hermana menor, decidieron retirarse antes de que se hiciera más tarde. Y antes de que Frannie comenzara con el sentimentalismo y derramara un par de lágrimas, debido a las copas de vino que ya comenzaban a pasar factura.

Quinn no había conseguido tener el día de Navidad libre, y tenía que estar en el hospital temprano por la mañana. Por lo menos esa noche había sido una buena noche, una buena Noche buena, sin duda alguna. La mejor en años, y todavía no concluía.

—Quinn.

Escuchó la voz de su padre a sus espaldas y se giró de inmediato. Rachel ya se encontraba dentro del auto, esperando por ella.

—Dime.

Russel se acercó, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su elegante abrigo.

—Sólo... —dudó un segundo, y luego sonrió. — Gracias, hija.

Quinn ladeó su cabeza, pensando de inmediato en preguntar ¿por qué? Pero la verdad es que conocía a la perfección la respuesta que recibiría por parte de su padre. Ella también dudó en responderle, ¿qué debía decirle? ¿«Por nada, hasta luego», y después irse? Al principio, no estaba muy segura de haber hecho lo correcto, pero al ver la sincera sonrisa en el rostro de su padre, supo que, en efecto, había hecho lo correcto. Por lo menos ya no tenía ganas de romperle la cara cada vez que abría la boca.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa como respuesta.

—Habrá que vernos más seguido, ¿no lo crees? —volvió a hablar Russel. — Podemos ver el Súper Tazón juntos, ¿qué dices? Yo invito las alitas.

—Suena bien...

—¿Suena mejor si incluyes a Rachel en la idea?

La sonrisa de Quinn se amplió.

—Yo... eh... te llamaré uno de estos días, ¿vale?

Su padre asintió.

—Vale.

—Nos vemos, Ru... —cortó sus palabras y rectificó: — Nos vemos luego.

Russel volvió a asentir, manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro, y Quinn subió a su auto sin pronunciar alguna otra palabra, donde se encontró a Rachel sonriéndole de manera extraña.

—¿Qué, por qué me miras de esa manera?

La morocha negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy orgullosa de ti —inquirió, extrañando un poco a Quinn. — Me alegra que hayas decidido hacer las pases con tu padre, de veras.

Quinn se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo creí que la última broma que le jugamos fue más que suficiente.

Rachel rió, contagiando de inmediato a la rubia, quien, sin esperar más, encendió el coche para emprender su camino de regreso a San Francisco.

El gran Puente de la Bahía se abría paso de nueva cuenta frente a ellas, dándoles una maravillosa vista del océano debajo de éste, siendo iluminado por una espléndida Luna llena que era acompañada por las mismas estrellas de siempre, todas adornando aquella fría (muy fría, cabe recalcar) noche de invierno.

Quinn le echó un vistazo a Rachel por el rabillo del ojo. Quieta, callada, serena. Tal vez estaba dormida. Su frente estaba apoyada en el cristal de la ventana, el cual estaba cubierto por una ligera capa de vapor, ocasionado por su cálido aliento combinado con la temperatura del exterior. Estaba tan calmada, que lo único en lo que podía pensar al verla era «paz».

—Estaba pensando... —comenzó a hablar de repente la morocha, tomando por sorpresa a Quinn, — ¿por qué los doctores no tienen vacaciones?

La rubia sonrió de medio lado.

—Sí las tenemos —respondió. — Sólo que no muy frecuentemente. Además, los accidentes no las tienen, así que...

Rachel hizo una mueca con sus labios.

—¿También trabajas en Año Nuevo?

—Probablemente, pero no hasta muy tarde. Creo que en enero tendré un par de días de descanso.

—Ya. Por lo menos vives bien.

Quinn soltó una pequeña risa, y luego de guardar silencio un momento, volvió a hablar:

—¿Rachel?

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Estamos intentando formalizar las cosas?

—Sabía que no ibas a dejar pasar eso...

La rubia volvió a reír por lo bajo.

—Sí, lo estamos intentando —respondió, y giró el rostro hacia ella, con la parte trasera de su cabeza apoyada sobre el cristal. — Creo que... Pues creo que ya es tiempo, ¿no? De hacer las cosas bien. Lo merecemos, las dos. Me has demostrado ser buena chica.

—Vaya, ¿he pasado la prueba?

—Mmm... —se acercó a ella, tanto como para que su aliento pudiera calentar por completo su oreja. La piel de Quinn se erizó. — No la prueba de fuego.

Rachel pasó su lengua por su lóbulo, y la rubia sintió cómo todos sus sentidos se encendían por completo. Tragó saliva y apretó con fuerza el volante entre sus manos.

—Estoy conduciendo, bonita...

—Entonces detente.

Sus labios comenzaron a besar su mandíbula, con sutileza, pero con determinación. Una de sus manos se colocó sobre el muslo derecho de Quinn, y entonces sus besos descendieron a su cuello. Quinn sólo rogaba por no perder la cordura, ni el control del volante. Aunque quería soltarlo, quería llevar sus manos al cuerpo de Rachel en ese mismo instante. Quería tocarla, quería sentirla. Consideró en verdad la idea de detener el auto justo ahí, a mitad del puente. Pero, vamos, es Quinn Mojigata Fabray de quien estamos hablando.

—Rach...

—¿Mm?

—Por favor...

Rachel dejó un último beso sobre su cuello y, luego de un momento, se apartó, con una sonrisa repleta de burla esbozada sobre sus labios. Vaya, que le divertía poner a Quinn en aquellas condiciones y hacerla pasar por situaciones del mismo estilo. Soltó una risa y volvió a acomodarse sobre su aliento.

—Aguafiestas.

Quinn soltó un suspiro, que bien podría interpretarse como una señal de alivio, o de frustración.

—Pero has pasado la prueba de fuego. Muy bien. Felicidades.

La rubia volvió a mirarle, un tanto incrédula, con la frente arrugada como diciendo: «¿Qué demonios?», y luego sacudió la cabeza, mientras se limitaba a reír ligeramente. Increíble. Rachel Berry era increíble. Y le encantaba.

Treinta minutos más tarde, luego de un viaje algo silencioso pero completamente cómodo, en el que se regalaron miradas y sonrisas bobas cada tres minutos, se encontraban sobre la cama de la habitación de Quinn, con la ropa aún puesta (sorprendentemente, lo único que se habían quitado eran los zapatos), haciéndose mimos la una a la otra y Quinn depositando dulces besos por todo su rostro. En su nariz, en sus mejillas, en su barbilla, su frente y en sus labios con más frecuencia.

—Entonces —comenzó Quinn, luego de besar su barbilla — ¿aceptarías si te propongo tener una cita? Digo, una de verdad. Una cita formal. Cena, flores, cumplidos, compartir una malteada con dos pajillas...

Rachel frunció los labios, y se llevó el índice de su mano derecha a la barbilla, considerando la idea, mientras que los labios de Quinn rozaban su mandíbula.

—Eso suena… tan… 1999.

Quinn soltó una diminuta risa sobre su piel.

—Bueno, vale. Pensaré en algo más de esta década —ahora sus labios rozaban su cuello. — Pero dime, ¿aceptarías?

—No lo sé…

—Tú y yo…

—Puede ser…

—Rach y Quinn…

—Tendría que pensarlo…

—Quinn y Rach…

—El año próximo, quizá.

Quinn volvió a reír.

—Me parece bien.

Sus labios estuvieron a punto de iniciar una profunda excursión a lo largo de su cuello, pero el hecho de que Rachel tomara un mechón de su cabello y mantuviera su vista en éste de manera sospechosa, la detuvo. Levantó la mirada y sonrió, divertida.

—¿Qué, me ha quedado algo de aderezo?

—No —respondió Rachel, sin parpadear. — Es sólo que no puedo imaginarte con el cabello rosado. ¿No tienes alguna fotografía, algún un vídeo, o algo que pueda ver? De verdad necesito verlo con mis propios ojos.

La rubia se rio nuevamente.

—Creo tener un par de fotografías. Dentro del armario. Dentro de alguna caja, entre otro montón de recuerdos muy, muy viejos y arrumbados acerca de mi adolescencia. Olvidados.

Rachel se apoyó sobre sus antebrazos para levantarse un poco, sin despegar la vista de los ojos verdes de Quinn, quien se encontraba bocabajo, con un codo sobre el colchón y el rostro apoyado en su puño.

—¿Podrías mostrármelas?

—Son muchas cajas, no tengo ni idea de dónde las he guardado...

—Quinn, por favor...

Quinn le miró en silencio.

—Por favor, por favor, por favoooor...

—Vale, vale —saltó fuera de la cama, y Rachel aplaudió, triunfante. — Pero, de primera te digo, que si te ríes o haces algún comentario...

—Sabes que voy a hacerlo...

Quinn ya estaba dentro del armario.

—Lo sé... Créeme que lo sé.

Luego de varios segundos, que se convirtieron más bien en varios minutos, salió de su pequeño armario para regresar a la cama, con Rachel, quien le esperaba ya sentada e impaciente. Pero, al ver a Quinn, lo que vio entre sus manos no era una caja vieja y empolvada; era una caja, sí, pero era pequeña, de color rojo, y tenía un minúsculo moño de color verde en la tapa.

—Iba a esperar hasta mañana —dijo Quinn, — o hasta más tarde, como sea. Pero quise aprovechar el momento.

—Quinn...

—¿Creíste que ibas a quedarte sin regalo de Navidad? —tomó asiento junto a ella, sonriendo ante la sorpresa que se veía reflejada en su rostro. — Tómalo y ábrelo, por favor.

La morocha, un tanto indecisa, tomó la pequeña caja entre sus manos y, con cuidado, abrió la misma para averiguar qué es lo que había dentro: una estrella dorada. Era un pequeño dije en forma de estrella, acompañado también por un delgado collar del mismo collar.

Sus ojos buscaron de inmediato la mirada de Quinn, quien la observaba sonriendo.

—Quinn... no... no tenías que...

Quinn posó uno de sus índices sobre los labios de Rachel, haciéndole guardar silencio.

—No es la gran cosa.

—¡Pero es de oro!

La rubia se encogió de hombros.

—Es para que nunca olvides lo que realmente eres, Rach —murmuró. — No importa si no es sobre los escenarios de Broadway, no importa si es sólo durante los sábados en un club, o dentro de la ducha cada mañana... Tampoco si no es sobre el cielo, junto a la Luna o en la vía láctea. Tú eres una estrella, y brillas más que cualquier otra. Aquí, sobre la Tierra.

Rachel no supo qué hacer, o qué decir, sus ojos de repente se vieron siendo invadidos por un par de lágrimas que buscaban abrirse paso entre sus párpados, y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro, iluminándolo por completo.

Quinn tomó el collar de la caja entre sus manos, y luego se inclinó un poco hacia el frente para rodear el cuello de Rachel y abrochar aquella pieza de oro detrás de éste.

—También creí que, tomando en cuenta las fechas, podrías sentirte menos triste por no estar cerca de tus padres, y de tu hogar.

Ni bien terminó aquella oración, la morocha se lanzó a sus brazos, rodeando su cuerpo con fuerza, aferrándose a él como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier segundo. Quinn se limitó a corresponder el gesto de igual manera.

—Aquí, entre tus brazos, me siento en casa —murmuró Rachel. — Tú eres mi hogar, Quinn Fabray.

Quinn sonrió para sí misma.

A veces, cuando menos lo esperas y sin saber muy bien por qué, algo dentro de ti se enciende y te hace entender que estás justo donde tienes que estar, que las cosas están yendo bien, que estás caminando por el camino correcto. Y entonces lo sabes. Así, sin más. Esa sensación en tu interior, de paz y plenitud, de felicidad pura, sólo puede significar una cosa: la has encontrado.

En ese momento lo sabes, algo dentro de ti te susurra: _es ella, no la dejes ir_.

Has encontrado a la persona indicada, a la persona con la que quieres pasar el resto de tus días, con la que quieres compartir desde nada, hasta todo. Desde las aventuras más emocionantes, hasta las cosas más cotidianas, cosas que a simple vista lucen simples y aburridas, pero que al final del día terminan siendo esas cosas simples las que rompen tu rutina, las que alegran tus días; cosas como compartir una taza de café por las mañanas, desayunar tomadas de la mano, despedirse antes del trabajo con un beso, o dejarse llevar de vez en cuando y terminar haciendo el amor en la cocina; caminar por las calles de la mano, patear piedritas o pisar hojas secas mientras le regalan al mundo entero un par de sonrisas llenas de amor.

Compartirlo todo con ella, desde una caricia matutina, pasando por dulces besos a la hora de la comida, hasta un fogoso encuentro entre las sábanas durante las noches, luego de haber discutido por quién tenía la razón.

Le era demasiado fácil imaginar su vida dentro de diez años y ver a Rachel en ella, cocinando o limpiando, cantando mientras hace cualquier cosa, cepillando su cabello desde la peinadora y saludándole con una espléndida sonrisa desde ahí, a través del espejo, mientras ella parpadea por primera vez durante el día y musita un «buenos días, hermosa».

Se imaginaba a sí misma, luego de un largo y pesado día de trabajo, regresando a su hogar, lugar donde Rachel le esperaría cada noche para recibirla con un beso, con la cena preparada y todo un maratón de películas aguardando por ellas en el reproductor; se imaginaba durmiendo cada noche a su lado, y despertando también junto a ella, siendo así Rachel lo primero y lo último que sus ojos verían diariamente. Y sin duda alguna no habría mejor manera de comenzar y terminar todos y cada uno de sus días, que esa.

—¿Rach?

Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, y Quinn le observó en silencio unos segundos, debatiéndose mentalmente si debía decírselo o no. ¿Será muy pronto? ¿Y si se asusta, y se va corriendo de nuevo? Lo consideró durante otro par de segundos, en los que aquellos ojos marrones la miraron fijamente, curiosos y expectantes.

Quinn soltó un diminuto suspiro, y acomodó un mechón del castaño cabello de Rachel detrás de su oreja.

—¿Qué pasa si te digo que te quie...

Sus labios le interrumpieron. Los labios de Rachel presionaron los suyos, haciéndole dejar su pregunta inconclusa, perdiéndose en el aire.

—No hace falta que lo digas —susurró la morocha, sin apartarse. — Lo sé... Yo lo sé. Lo tengo bastante claro.

Y, sin decir nada más, le besó. Quinn, al ser consciente de que la morocha había preferido no escuchar aquella frase, decidió no decir nada y corresponder a su beso. Por lo menos seguía ahí, junto a ella, entre sus brazos, y no se había ido corriendo de nueva cuenta. Eso era un gran paso.

—Yo no te he comprado ningún regalo...

—Quédate aquí esta noche..., eso me será suficiente.

Rachel asintió vagamente con su cabeza, y entonces sus labios volvieron a encontrarse.

Otra vez esos labios, que tanto se conocían entre sí, besándose con total entrega, disfrutando por completo del suave contacto que, poco a poco, fue subiendo de intensidad, más sin embargo, no perdió las sutileza, la delicadeza con la que sus labios se acariciaban entre sí.

Sus cuerpos cayeron con cuidado sobre el colchón, y la pequeña caja en la que estaba en obsequio de Rachel minutos atrás, cayó al suelo.

Sus manos se encargaron de deshacerse poco a poco de cada una de las prendas que, como siempre, no hacían nada más que estorbar. Quinn se deshizo del abrigo rojo de la morocha, y luego de su blusa de mangas largas, obteniendo así una sensacional vista de sus pechos siendo cubiertos solamente por su sostén.

Sus labios recorrieron su cuello, su clavícula, y pasaron por sus pechos, hasta llegar a su dorso. Se detuvo en dicha parte, donde se tomó el tiempo de explorar cada centímetro de su firme y desnudo abdomen, de rozar sus labios contra su piel erizada ante el contacto, y de acariciar con la yema de sus dedos la misma, mientras que las manos de Rachel vagaban entre su cabello.

No había prisa, no había presiones, no había tiempo limite. En ese momento no existían los segundos ni los minutos, no existían relojes y horarios de trabajo. Esa noche no existía nada más en ese habitación que no fuesen ellas dos, disfrutando la una de la otra de una manera en la que nunca lo habían hecho antes. Sus manos recorrieron y sus labios besaron cada centímetro del cuerpo de la otra, con delicadez y cautela, pero con deseo al mismo tiempo. Con amor, con entrega absoluta.

Cada roce, cada gesto y cada caricia, todo eso fue dibujando sobre su piel miles de palabras, cientos de frases que no eran capaces de ser articuladas por ninguna de las dos; frases que Rachel no se atrevía a escuchar, mucho menos a decir en voz alta, pero que fueron expresadas perfectamente esa misma noche sin necesidad de pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

Todas esas palabras, y el valor que se requería para poder expresarlas, se encontraban justo ahí, debajo de su ropa, sobre su piel y sus labios. Ahí es donde Rachel encontraba valentía y seguridad, donde todos sus miedos de repente perdían significado hasta el punto de esfumarse por completo: en el magnífico cuerpo de Quinn Fabray. Un cuerpo que, aunque sonara posesivo, podía reclamar como suyo. Porque, esa noche, cada roce que compartieron tatuó por todo su cuerpo la palabra «mía» con tinta permanente. Mía, mía, mía.

Quinn era suya. Y ella, era de Quinn.

Habían estado teniendo sexo prácticamente desde que se conocieron, pero esa noche fue diferente, y ambas pudieron sentirlo. Esa noche se entregaron en cuerpo y alma, de pies a cabeza la una a la otra, por completo y para siempre, o por lo menos hasta que el tiempo así lo quisiera; esa noche hubo algo más, hubo no solamente lujuria derrochada y deseo físico, hubo también sentimientos, y hubo amor. Hubo amor en cada caricia, en cada beso, en cada jadeo y en cada todo. Amor, amor, amor, amor.

Los párpados de Quinn luchaban por mantenerse abiertos, pero el sueño parecía estar ganando la batalla, más aún cuando los dedos de Rachel seguían navegando su espalda con suavidad, regalándole una placentera y relajante sensación que no hacía nada más que incitarla a dejarse arrullar por los brazos de Morfeo.

—Rach...

—¿Mhm?

—¿Vas a estar aquí cuando despierte? —preguntó, sin abrir los ojos. Pero no obtuvo respuesta. — Quédate, por favor. No te vayas. Quiero verte al despertar.

—Duérmete, mi amor...

Quinn sonrió. Aquello fue suficiente para que decidiera finalmente sumergirse en el mundo de los sueños, ya que en unas pocas horas tendría que despertar de nuevo.

El problema fue que, al abrir los ojos durante la mañana, Rachel ya no estaba. Como siempre, se había ido. La única diferencia fue que, en esa ocasión, se despidió dejando una pequeña nota sobre la almohada, en la que ponía: _Planea algo ingenioso, me gustan las BUENAS primeras citas. Feliz Navidad, rubia._

* * *

N/A: A quienes preguntan cuántos capítulos tendrá la historia: tengo considerados entre 30 y 35, pero podrían ser unos cuantos más, o podrían ser menos. La verdad es que no lo sé. Pero cabe mencionar que tengo planeado escribir otra historia luego de esta.

Twitter: Oilsnstuff


	24. Conservando La Dignidad

**Capítulo 24**

**"Conservando la dignidad"**

Sábado, 31 de diciembre del 2011.

Suena un tanto absurdo decir que las personas lucen más felices durante estas fechas del año, pero antes los ojos de Quinn Fabray, así era. Incluso dentro de los pasillos del hospital, el personal se veía más iluminado, más sonriente, y los pacientes, bueno, algunos más que otros. Pero ella, sin duda, estaba radiante. Se sentía y se veía de esa manera: radiante, fresca, llena de vida, como un girasol en plena primavera, y con una sonrisa que parecía imborrable. Tal vez esa era la razón por la cual veía al resto del mundo tan feliz.

Qué ganas había tenido los últimos días de pasear por las calles de San Francisco, arrojando pétalos de flores, y esparciéndole amor al resto del mundo. Contagiarle un poco de felicidad a toda aquella persona que la necesitase, porque ella era feliz, y sentía que todo el mundo debía serlo también. Ir por la ciudad esparciendo amor y felicidad tenía que ser una buena idea, ¿no? Hasta podría conseguir ser nominada para el premio Nobel de la paz. Qué va, tanto amor le hacía divagar cosas sin sentido.

Durante los treinta minutos que tenían para almorzar, ella y un par de sus compañeros se reunieron en la cafetería del hospital, para sentarse juntos y charlar un poco mientras comían sus alimentos. Todos se veían realmente entusiasmados hablando acerca de sus planes para esa noche. Uno de los mejores bares de la ciudad, llamado _Infusion_, ofrecería una fiesta esa noche. Una fiesta de las grandes, según Ryder. Con decenas de bandas locales y DJ's, con cientos de bebidas y cócteles, con comida sofisticada y con gente vistiendo de etiqueta; misma gente a la que se le veía transpirando sus costosos trajes en la pista de baile luego de los cócteles.

La perfecta combinación entre lo clásico y lo moderno, según Ryder. Otra vez.

Se trataba de una de esas fiestas a las que asisten los veinteañeros y personas de treinta y pocos años. Nada de adolescentes. Nada de adultos. Sólo adultos jóvenes disfrutando de las mejores décadas de sus vidas. Una de esas fiestas que desbordan juventud y euforia, y olor a alcohol por doquier.

Podía imaginar el lugar a la perfección dentro de su mente, había estado ahí a sus veintidós (¿o veintitrés?), también celebrando el inicio de un nuevo año, y, si bien lo recordaba, había sido de las noches más locas de su vida. Superando por completo a las pocas noches de fiestas de fraternidad a las que asistió durante sus días de universitaria. Esa clase de celebraciones aseguraban diversión al cien por ciento, eran eventos épicos, y ellos, todos ellos, tenían pases VIP gracias a Santana y a sus contactos.

Aunque lo cierto es que a Quinn poco le importaba el lugar donde despidieran el año y recibieran el próximo, siempre y cuando Rachel Berry estuviera a su lado.

Justo como en ese momento, a las 7:23 p.m. del último día del año. Ambas yacían sobre el rojo sofá de terciopelo, en el apartamento de la morocha, regalándose inocentes caricias por encima de la ropa, sin intensiones aparentes de moverse ni un solo centímetro.

—Podría pasar la noche entera de esta manera y no tendría problema con ello.

Rachel, quien se encontraba recostada sobre ella, rió ligeramente al escucharle decir aquello.

—Sería buena manera de terminar este año, y de comenzar el próximo.

—Hay que quedarnos aquí...

La morocha apoyó su barbilla en el pecho de Quinn.

—Pero ¿y la fiesta?

—Sabes que no soy mucho de ir a fiestas...

—No podemos quedarnos aquí, Quinn, son vísperas de Año nuevo.

—¿Y qué con eso? Un año más, un año menos. No le veo caso a salir a embriagarnos en un pub. Podemos celebrar aquí, nosotras dos. Una botella de vino, comida rápida, una maratón de películas de Barbra Streisand...

Rachel cerró los ojos, considerando la idea.

—Sigue hablando...

—Tú, yo, _What's up, Doc?_, una copa de un buen merlot...

—Mmm... me encanta el vino...

—...haciendo la cuenta regresiva aquí, en el sofá, mientras te quito la ropa...

Rachel rió, y abrió sus ojos para mirar de nuevo a Quinn.

—Suena bastante tentador, dame treinta minutos para considerarlo.

Quinn le sonrió.

—¿Ya sabes cuáles serán tus propósitos para el próximo año? —cuestionó Rachel.

—Conquistarte. Deshacerme de mi Volvo y conseguir un Mini Cooper. Salvar más vidas. Idear la mejor primera cita de la historia. Terminar de leer _Orgullo y Prejuicio_. Mudarme a África para servir como voluntaria.

Rachel frunció el entrecejo, y Quinn rió.

—Es un sueño frustrado —explicó. — La verdad es que no sé si me atrevería a mudarme a África. ¿Tú qué propósitos tienes?

—No lo sé —soltó un suspiro. — Conseguir otro empleo, quizá.

—Creí que te gustaba tu empleo, ahí haces lo que te apasiona...

—Sí, bueno. La cosa es que me gustaría tener uno más... decente. O más tranquilo, no sé. Uno en el no tenga que estar despierta hasta las cuatro de la mañana.

La rubia guardó silencio un instante.

—¿Por qué no vuelves a intentarlo?

—¿El qué?

—Lo de consolidarte como actriz. En alguna universidad... en Nueva York...

Rachel le miró, escéptica, durante varios segundos, y luego estalló en estrepitosas risas. Mismas risas que de desvanecieron poco a poco al darse cuenta de que Quinn no estaba riendo junto a ella.

—No estás hablando en serio.

—Sí que estoy hablando en serio.

La morocha sacudió la cabeza, y se reincorporó, sentándose sobre el sofá.

—Tampoco es que tengas que ir hasta Nueva York —agregó Quinn, tomando asiento también. — Aquí también hay buenas opciones: la Universidad de San Francisco, la UCLA... ¡Hollywood está a unas cuantas horas de distancia!

—Venga, Quinn. Tengo veintiocho años...

—Pero eres realmente buena, Rach. De veras te lo digo.

—No soy lo suficientemente buena. Nunca lo fui, eso quedó claro.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque te rechazaron en una universidad?

—No era cualquier universidad, Quinn. Era NYADA.

—¡Los de NYADA pueden irse a freír espárragos, entonces! —se aproximó más hacia ella. — Escucha, Rach. Eres lo suficientemente buena como para conseguir todo lo que te propongas, y estoy segura de que siempre lo has sido. El problema es que no volviste a intentarlo...

—Ya es muy tarde para hacerlo.

—Nunca es tarde para ir detrás de tus sueños. ¡Venga, que tampoco tienes cuarenta!

—Suficiente. Córtala con esto, Quinn. No me gusta tocar el tema.

—Ya. Yo sólo decía... Era una sugerencia. Un propósito para año nuevo.

Quinn resopló al verla ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la cocina. Luego se arrepintió de todo aquello, al darse cuenta que tal vez había metido la pata una vez más. Se levantó para ir a buscarla y pedirle disculpas, pero en el mismo momento en el que se puso de pie, alguien llamó a la puerta.

Dudó en abrir ella misma, pero al ver que Rachel no tenía intensiones de regresar de la cocina, decidió hacerlo. Y, ni bien abrió la puerta dos centímetros, un gran «¡Sorpresa!» inundó el lugar. Quinn se encontró con dos rostros completamente desconocidos, siendo iluminados por un par de espléndidas sonrisas que, luego de ver quién se encontraba recibiéndolos, se desvaneció.

—Tú no eres Rachel... —musitó el hombre de cabello gris, y miró a la mujer a su lado. Castaña, con facciones refinadas y... Santo cielo, era una imagen más madura de Rachel. — ¿Segura que es el piso correcto?

—Sí, sí. Es el piso siete, los he contado. ¿Es el piso siete, verdad?

—Sí, es el piso siete —respondió Quinn. — Yo... eh... Rachel está dentro.

Volvió a aparecer la sonrisa en el rostro de ambos.

Quinn estuvo a punto de decir algo como: «Voy a ir a buscarla», pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, un grito de emoción (que parecía más uno de esos de película de terror) le rompió los tímpanos desde sus espaldas.

Rachel se abrió paso y salió a lanzarse a los brazos de ambos, entre risas, chillidos y más gritos.

—¡Por Dios! ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Por qué no me avisaron? ¡Los he extrañado tanto, tanto! ¡¿Por qué no me avisaron?!

—Queríamos darte una sorpresa.

—¡Pues vaya, que lo han conseguido! —se apartó un segundo para mirarles, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, y luego volvió a abrazarlos. — ¡Me alegra tanto que estén aquí!

—Cariño, ¿no vas a presentarnos a la bella señorita que nos abrió la puerta?

—¡Oh! —volvió a apartarse al escuchar a su padre, recordando que Quinn seguía de pie detrás de ella, observando la escena con una tímida sonrisa en el rostro. — Cierto. ¡Es verdad! Pero entren primero. ¡Vamos!

Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, al encontrarse todos dentro, y volvió a observar a sus padres con una gran, enorme sonrisa.

—Esta es Quinn Fabray... —comenzó. — Es... una muy, muy buena amiga mía... ¡Y es médico!

—¡Médico! —repitió su padre, agregándole énfasis y levantando sus brazos al aire luego de dejar el equipaje a un lado del sofá. — Encantador. Una profesión bastante gratificante, me supongo. ¡Muy encantador! Rachel, cariño, ¿tendrás algo de vino?

Y entonces desapareció, adentrándose en la cocina. La madre de Rachel puso los ojos en blanco negó con la cabeza.

—Discúlpalo, Quinn. Es que ha sido un largo viaje.

Quinn rió vagamente, y se encogió de hombros.

—Soy Shelby. Y el sujeto de allá dentro es Leroy —sonrió de medio lado, y luego le ofreció una de sus manos. — Encantada de conocerte.

La rubia estrechó su mano.

—Lo mismo digo, señora Berry. ¡Usted y Rachel son idénticas!

Ambas, madre e hija, rieron mientras intercambiaban una mirada.

—Sí, bueno —intervino Rachel. — ¡Bastante formalidad!

—Cariño, hemos quedado con la familia de Brody para las nueve, ¿vale? ¡Tendremos otra cena familiar entre los futuros Weston-Berry!

Ouch. ¿Qué es lo que acababan de escuchar los oídos de Quinn? ¿Primero Rachel la presentaba como una muy, muy buena amiga, y ahora esto? Doble ouch. ¿De qué se estaba perdiendo? Parpadeó varias veces, como si quisiera aclararse la cabeza, y miró a Rachel, quien se encontraba casi tan atónita como ella.

—Mamá...

—He telefoneado a Maggie antes de viajar, y me ha contado que Brody y tú han arreglado sus diferencias. ¡Lo que me parece grandioso! Pero ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho, Rachel Barbra Berry?

—Mamá...

—¡Oh, vaya, tienes razón! ¡Pero qué mal educada! —rió, y miró a Quinn de nuevo. — ¿Te quedas a hacernos compañía, Quinn?

Quinn titubeó.

—No, tiene una fiesta a la que asistir.

Sus ojos verdes buscaron aquellos otros marrones de inmediato. Escéptica, atónita, desorbitada. Y volvió a preguntarse: _¿De qué me estoy perdiendo?_

—Y se le está haciendo tarde...

—Oh, qué lástima. ¡Otro día será!

Quinn seguía enmudecida. _Reaccion_a, se decía a sí misma. ¡_Reacciona, di algo, lo que sea!_ Leroy regresó de la cocina con una copa de vino blanco en una de sus manos.

—¿De qué me perdí?

_De nada, en realidad. Su hija me ha presentado como una de sus amigas cuando en realidad estoy a un paso de ser su novia, pero acabo de enterarme que sigue comprometida con el imbécil de músculos grandes que casi la golpea hace un par de semanas, y ahora está indirectamente echándome de su apartamento. De eso se ha perdido. Nada más. Nada grave,_ pensó Quinn. _De nada, en realidad..._

Finalmente, sacudió la cabeza para volver a la Tierra, cuando Shely volvió a hablar.

—De nada, querido. La amiga de Rach está por irse.

—Oh, qué lástima. ¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar con nosotros? Tendremos otro par de invitados, pero podemos hacerte un esp...

—No puede, papá —le interrumpió Rachel. — Tiene... tiene otros planes para esta noche.

—Oh...

—Ha sido un placer conocerlos, señores Berry —habló finalmente, y posó su mejor sonrisa mientras tomaba sus cosas de la mesa de centro. — De verdad que me encantaría quedarme, de verdad, pero, como ha dicho Rachel, he quedado con alguien más.

—Vale, no hay problema, Quinn —le dijo Shelby. — En otra ocasión será.

La rubia asintió con su cabeza.

—Claro, claro. En otra ocasión... ¡Nos vemos luego! Disfruten su velada y ¡feliz año nuevo!

—Te acompaño a la puerta.

—Sí, Rach. Claro, claro... —hizo un ademán de despedida con su mano. — ¡Hasta luego, señores Berry!

Ambas del apartamento, pero ni bien Rachel cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, Quinn comenzó su camino hacia las escaleras. Sin decirle nada, sin despedirse. Sólo comenzó a caminar, sin intensiones de mirar hacia atrás. Estaba ofuscada, una enorme sensación de haber estado siendo engañada la invadió de pronto, y la furia llegaría en cuestión de segundos. No podía pensar en motivos ni razones, ni en explicaciones para lo ocurrido. Solamente tenía una cosa en mente mientras comenzaba a bajar los escalones: «los futuros Weston-Berry».

—¿Podrías, por favor, darme la oportunidad de explicarte? —inquirió Rachel, siguiéndole. — ¡Todo ha sido un malentendido, Quinn!

—Déjame en paz.

—¡Te he dicho que ha sido un malentendido!

Quinn se detuvo y dio media vuelta, para darle la cara, y por primera vez desde que se conocieron, sus ojos verdes observaron a Rachel con cierta pizca de desdén.

—¿Un malentendido? —rió con exasperación. — ¿El qué ha sido un malentendido, Rachel? ¿El que yo haya creído que en verdad querías algo conmigo, cuando en verdad estás por contraer matrimonio con alguien más?

—Quinn...

—¿Cuándo ibas a decírmelo, huh? —no le permitió continuar. — ¿Cuando llegara el gran día, cuando estuvieras en el altar? ¿Durante tu Luna de miel?

—Quinn, estás siendo irracional... Por favor, cálmate y déjame explicarte qué es lo que...

—¡No necesito que me expliques nada!

Elevó tanto la voz, que Rachel incluso llegó a asustarse. Quinn se percató de eso enseguida, e intentó tranquilizarse. Si se detenía a pensarlo, en verdad estaba siendo irracional. Suspiró pesadamente.

—¿Vas a casarte con él?

—No.

—¿Han arreglado sus asuntos?

—No, ni siquiera hemos hablado desde el incidente de su madre...

—Entonces ¿qué ocurre aquí, Rachel? ¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo? ¿Hay algo que tengas que decirme?

—Ha sido un malentendido... La madre de Brody cree que sigo comprometida con él, y ya has escuchado a mamá: ha hablado con ella antes de venir...

—Ya. Y ¿por qué no le explicaste las cosas?

—Es lo que voy a hacer...

—¿Y tenías que echarme de tu apartamento de esta manera para ello?

—No te he echado... —se acercó a ella, pero Quinn retrocedió. — Quinn, escucha. Voy a explicarles todo, voy a pasar un rato con ellos y luego, después de media noche, te llamaré, ¿vale?

—Vale, vale. Como digas.

—Quinn...

—¿Por qué no quisiste que me quedara a cenar, Rachel? —le miró con seriedad. — Al parecer tampoco les habías hablado ni un poco acerca de mí.

—Es que no lo creí necesario...

—¿Y vas a decírselos ahora?

—¿El qué?

—Que estás saliendo conmigo.

—No estamos saliendo...

Quinn volvió a reír con exasperación y negó con la cabeza, mientras volvía a retomar su descenso por los escalones.

—Ya. Perfecto. Por lo visto sólo una de nosotras dos está tomando las cosas en serio —espetó Quinn, sin mirarle. — ¡Por lo visto esto significa más para mí que para ti, Rachel!

—¡Quinn, por favor!

—Diviértete con Brody —ya se encontraba en el piso de abajo. — ¡Deséale feliz año nuevo de mi parte!

Rachel resopló, frustrada. No había nada más qué hacer. No podía ir detrás de Quinn, sus padres la esperaban en su apartamento, y tenía que volver con ellos.

A las 11:33 de la noche, todo a su alrededor era luces de colores, mesas con manteles elegantes en la planta baja, gente bailando, gente guapa con trajes de etiqueta y vestidos de gala, con sus cócteles en mano, y esa estruendosa música _house_ que, para los oídos de Quinn, se asemejaba más a un pato teniendo un ataque cardíaco que a música; también había gritos, carcajadas y alguna que otra palabrota por parte de Santana de vez en vez. Todo a su alrededor desbordaba euforia y juventud. Juventud y euforia. Lo que ella debería de estar sintiendo en ese instante. Debería estar disfrutando de la noche y de su juventud, contagiada por toda esa emoción que las personas a su alrededor sentían, pero lo cierto es que toda la frescura que había estado sintiendo esa misma mañana había desaparecido.

Ahora se encontraba sentada en una de las sofisticadas zonas_ lounge_ del Infusion en la planta alta, sobre un sofá de cuero color negro que cubría el contorno de la pared, meciendo su martini muy seco con una de sus manos, observando el líquido como si de un segundo a otro fuese a encontrar algo ahí dentro.

—¿De verdad vas a dejar que Berry te arruine los últimos minutos del año? —habló Santana muy cerca de su oído. — ¡A disfrutar, Fabray!

—A disfrutar ¿qué?

—¡Venga, Q! ¡Esto es una fiesta! —elevó sus manos al aire. — Tienes veintiocho años, una excelente vida, y eres... ¡Pues eres bastante guapa, no te lo voy a negar! ¡El punto es que tienes por qué disfrutar!

Quinn soltó una pequeña risa.

—Venga, Quinn —intervino Brittany, golpeando sus hombros entre sí. — ¡A bailar!

—Ahora no, chicas. Tal vez más tarde...

—¡Vale, como quieras! —Santana tomó su bebida y se puso de pie. — ¡Pero más te vale mover tu trasero a la pista de baile dentro de unos minutos para acompañarnos!

—Claro, claro... Ya las alcanzo.

Ambas, tomadas de la mano, bajaron hacia la concurrida pista, encontrándose enseguida con Ryder, Stacy y Kitty, quienes tenían bastante rato bailando. Quinn volteó hacia un costado y divisó a Mike con su prometida, Tina, en una de las mesas vecinas, hablándose al oído y riendo bobamente, como la pareja enamorada que eran. Y se preguntó por qué todo el mundo podía disfrutar de su noche, excepto ella. Sentada sobre el ahora vacío sofá de cuero, sola, con un martini seco a medias, pasando los últimos minutos del año pensando en Rachel Berry y en lo bien que debería estar pasándolo en ese instante junto a Brody Weston.

Buscó su teléfono móvil dentro de su bolso y revisó la pantalla. No mensajes, no llamadas, no Rachel Berry. Y el reloj ahora marcaba las 11:40. Volvió a dejar el teléfono dentro de su bolso y le echó otro vistazo a sus amigos, bailando en la pista de baile junto a otro montón de desconocidos, al ritmo de la música _dance_ que el DJ en turno tocaba, todos comenzando a ser víctimas del alcohol. Jóvenes y eufóricos. Y de pronto comenzó a tener ganas de sentirse también joven y eufórica. De emborracharse y disfrutar, igual que el resto. De olvidarse de su fiasco de vida amorosa y volver a ser la Quinn veinteañera que solía bailar en las fiestas. Se terminó su martini, dejó la copa junto a su bolso sobre la mesa, y se puso de pie para irse a bailar con sus colegas el resto de la noche.

A las 11:48 de la noche, todo a su alrededor era incomodidad absoluta. Brody Weston estaba sentado a su derecha, y a su izquierda estaba su madre, Shelby. Su padre y los señores Weston también estaban presentes. Mantenían entre sí una conversación acerca de lo mucho que planeaban hacer durante el año que se aproximaba. Dietas, viajes, inscripciones al gimnasio, clases de yoga, libros por leer, dejar de beber, comenzar a correr. Grandes planes y propósitos. Como si tuvieran que esperar a que un año nuevo comience para dejar l a comida chatarra.

Y luego estaba la boda. La maldita boda que había sido anulada meses atrás y al parecer ella era la única consciente de ese (aparentemente) insignificante detalle. Al parecer nadie se había percatado que en su dedo anular no había ningún jodido anillo de compromiso, ni tampoco de la manera tan despectiva en la que observaba a Brody cada tres minutos.

Había intentado explicarle a su madre lo que en verdad estaba sucediendo, explicarle que la madre de Brody creía que la boda seguía en pie porque el muy cobarde de su hijo no tenía el valor de decirle que la había cagado, y que el compromiso se había anulado por acostarse con su vulgar compañera trabajo quién sabe cuántas veces. Pero no había dado resultado. Shelby había dicho algo como «¡Resolverán sus problemas esta noche, entonces! He quedado con Maggie desde temprano, no podemos cancelar ahora, Rachel. ¡Los Berry no rompemos compromisos! Más te vale comportarte y poner de tu parte, bla bla bla...» ¡Que ya no tenía seis años, por Dios!

—¡Diez minutos! —anunció Shelby. — ¡Faltan diez minutos para el año nuevo!

Brody tomó una de sus manos con la suya, y Rachel enseguida posó su mirada sobre ésta. No movió la suya, no dijo nada. Simplemente observó ambas manos unos cuantos segundos, y luego le dedicó una mirada a los otros cuatro presentes, uno por uno, para luego mirar a Brody.

—¿Te encuentras bien, cariño? —le preguntó el castaño.

Rachel tardó varios segundos antes de responder.

—No, no me encuentro bien —respondió con naturalidad, y finalmente retiró su mano. — ¿Y por qué me llamas cariño? ¿Por qué no vas y le llamas «cariño» a Farrah?

—Rachel...

—No, Brody. Respóndeme.

Los demás los observaban. Los padres de Brody sin tener ni idea de qué ocurría.

—¿Qué clase de juego es este, eh? —insistió Rachel. — ¿Cuándo va a terminar toda esta obra que te has montado?

—Hablaremos de esto luego de la cena, ¿vale? Tranquilízate.

—¡Pero si ya no tenemos nada de qué hablar, Brody!

—Rachel —intervino Shelby, fulminándola con la mirada. — Compórtate.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede?

—Yo responderé a tu pregunta, Maggie —inquirió Rachel, ignorando por completo a su madre. — Lo que sucede es que la boda se anuló hace más de dos meses. ¿Quieres saber por qué? Porque Brody, tu hijo —señaló al aludido con una de sus manos — me engañó con una de sus compañeras de trabajo, y lo vi con mis propios ojos.

—Rach...

—Y no pienso pasar el resto de la noche sentada aquí, fingiendo que sigo enamorada y que voy a casarme felizmente con él dentro de unos meses cuando no es así.

Rachel se puso de pie bruscamente, chocando su cuerpo contra la mesa, provocando que su copa cayera sobre el mantel blanco que cubría la misma. Los padres de Brody estaban atónitos, aturdidos, mientras que Brody titubeaba sin saber qué decir. Shelby se apoyó sobre sus codos mientras masajeaba sus sienes, como si quisiera deshacerse de una horrible migraña. Y Leroy, ya un poco ebrio, sólo atinó a decir:

—¡Cómo echaba de menos las reuniones familiares! —y luego bebió la mitad de su octava copa de vino.

A las 11:55 de la noche, un espectáculo con tema de carnaval se había montado dentro del Infusion, justo en la pista de baile, y ahora todos los presentes llevaban antifaces extravagantes con plumas de colores y cosas por el estilo. Había dos bailarines sosteniendo una vara bastante larga, que iba de un costado de la pista al otro, y los presentes bailaban el limbo con bastante torpeza, entre carcajadas e intentos fallidos.

Quinn regresaba a su mesa en busca de su bolso, no sin antes haber pasado por la barra para pedir otra bebida por tercera vez. Buscó de nuevo su teléfono móvil para volver a revisar la pantalla, y había cuatro llamadas perdidas de Rachel.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

La voz de Santana hizo que levantara la mirada.

—¿Estás llamando a Berry? ¿En serio? —inquirió con el ceño fruncido. — ¡Por favor, Quinn! ¡Ten algo de dignidad!

—No le estoy llamando...

—¡Quiérete un poco, rubia! —le ignoró por completo. — ¡No puedes permitirle que siga jugando contigo de esta manera! ¡Date a respetar! ¡No seas idiota!

—No soy yo quien le está llamando...

—¡Es una cualquiera, Quinn! ¡Una zorra! Ahora mismo debe de estar en la cama con Weston, teniendo sexo, celebrando el año nuevo, ¡y tú piensas en llamarle!

—¡No soy yo quien le está llamando, joder! —estalló, y Santana se serenó. — Maldita sea, López.

Su celular comenzó a sonar, e instantáneamente observó la pantalla. Era ella.

—Respóndele.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que oíste. Respóndele y ponla en su lugar. ¡Dile que te deje en paz!

Quinn arrugó la frente.

—¿No sería mejor sólo ignorarla, y ya? La indiferencia duele más...

—¡Y una mierda! ¡Contéstale y hazle ver que te estás divirtiendo sin ella! —la rubia no dijo nada. — Mira, si en verdad le interesas, entonces te buscará de nuevo. Ella vendrá a ti por su cuenta. Sólo digo que deberías darle una lección. ¡Que te ruegue un poco! Pero date prisa, ya casi dan las doce...

Santana se alejó un poco, y Quinn suspiró por lo bajo. Presionó el botón de atender y se llevó el móvil a la oreja. La música estaba muy fuerte, por lo que se apartó lo más al fondo posible, mientras cubría su otra oreja para disminuir el ruido.

—_¿Quinn? _—se escuchó Rachel al otro lado de la línea. — _¿Me escuchas?_

—¡Hey, Rachel! —intentó sonar lo más contenta posible.

Como si nada hubiera pasado, se dijo a sí misma. Conserva tu dignidad, Fabray. Hazle creer que estás bien.

—_Lo siento tanto, Quinn. Ya he arreglado las cosas, he aclarado el asunto con mis padres. Pero he discutido con mamá y todo se fue al carajo, Quinn. Te necesito._

—¡Estoy en la fiesta!

—_Sí, puedo darme cuenta por el ruido..._ _Dame la dirección, ¿vale? ¿Tú tienes mi entrada?_

—Ya es un poco tarde, ¿no lo crees? Digo, para venir. ¡De seguro no hay taxis en toda la ciudad!

—_¿Qué? No te escucho, Quinn._

—¡Que no quiero que vengas! ¡No. Quiero. Que. Vengas! —se percató que incluso Santana le había escuchado, pues ésta le miró de reojo. Rachel enmudeció. — Me están esperando para volver a la pista de baile. ¡Este lugar es tan...! Me están esperando, Rach.

—_Quinn..._

—¡Y ya va a comenzar la cuenta regresiva, será mejor que me vaya! Hablamos otro día, ¿vale?

Rachel guardó silencio durante un instante.

—_Es por el malentendido, ¿cierto? Sigues cabreada porque no te he invitado a cenar..._

—¡Adiós, Rach, adiós! ¡Saludos a la familia Weston-Berry! ¡Feliz año nuevo!

A las 11:59 de la última noche del año, Quinn cortó la llamada, y la cuenta regresiva comenzó.

¡Diez, nueve, ocho...!

La multitud de personas comenzó a gritar los números a todo pulmón, mientras que ella y Santana bajaban las escaleras a toda prisa, buscando no tropezar ni chocar contra el resto de la gente. Finalmente, llegaron, y se unieron al resto de sus amigos en la cuenta regresiva. Ansiosos por recibir el año 2012. Jóvenes y eufóricos. Todos, excepto Quinn. Otra vez.

¡Siete, seis...!

Rachel Berry se encontraba sentada en las escaleras del tercer piso de su edificio, escuchando la celebración de la familia que vivía en el apartamento a su costado. Sola, observando la pantalla de su móvil, con la esperanza de que Quinn le llamara de nuevo para pedirle disculpas. Para desearle un feliz año nuevo de manera sincera. Pero eso no ocurrió.

¡Cinco, cuatro...!

_Es porque las líneas se saturan a esta hora_, pensó Rachel. _Debe ser por eso..._

Observó a su alrededor. Estaba sola completamente. Sus padres estaban cuatro pisos arriba, dentro de su apartamento. Leroy de seguro estaba embriagándose todavía más, y Shelby debía estar disculpándose con los Weston mal rato que les hizo pasar. Quinn estaba al otro lado de la ciudad, en un sofisticado pub, divirtiéndose como nunca. Sin ella.

Ahora debería de estar a su lado, junto a su Quinn, abrazándola, dándole el último y el primer beso del año. Disfrutando junto a ella. Y en cambio estaba en las escaleras de su edificio, con una mancha de vino tinto en su vestido nuevo, escuchando a la familia del tercer piso contar los últimos números de la cuenta regresiva. Sola.

¡Tres, dos, uno...!

Presionó de nuevo el botón de su móvil: Llamadas recientes. Quinn. Llamar. Llamando...

—_Lo sentimos, el número que ust..._

Finalizar.

La línea ya estaba saturada.

Apoyó su cabeza en la pared a su costado, y la primer lágrima del año recorrió su mejilla.


	25. Enfrentamiento

**Capítulo 25**

**"Enfrentamiento"**

Domingo, 1 de enero del 2012.

Abrió sus ojos un momento, y la luz que entraba por la ventana la cegó por completo, provocando que sus párpados volvieran a cerrarse de inmediato. El dolor de cabeza no tardó ni la mitad de un segundo en hacerse presente. Se quejó con un extraño sonido que su ronca garganta produjo mientras se desperezaba entre las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo. Abrió sus ojos de nuevo, el izquierdo primero, para acostumbrarse a la luz, y luego, el derecho. Parpadeó un par de veces para aclarar su vista y finalmente pudo ver que se encontraba en su habitación. ¿Qué demonios?, se preguntó. Era de día, estaba en su habitación, sufría de dolor de cabeza, su boca estaba seca y lo último que recordaba de la noche anterior era estar bailando el _Y.M.C.A. _junto a sus colegas.

Volvió a desperezarse una vez más, y entonces se percató de algo.

Era de día, estaba en su habitación, sufría de resaca y había ropa esparcida por el suelo.

Se sentó de golpe, y la sábana que cubría su cuerpo descendió hasta su cintura, dejando al descubierto su pecho y abdomen. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que estaba desnuda. Se observó a sí misma y soltó una palabrota en voz alta mientras tomaba la sábana y volvía a cubrirse con ella. Inspeccionó la habitación con la mirada, en busca de alguna otra persona que pudiese estar ahí, pero no encontró a nadie.

¿Qué demonios?, se preguntó de nuevo.

Dudosa, se aclaró la garganta para luego preguntar en voz alta por su compañera de piso, pero no obtuvo respuesta por parte de Santana, quien seguramente se encontraba durmiendo en la cama de Brittany, a quince minutos de distancia. Luego, un tanto temerosa pero esperanzada al mismo tiempo por recibir respuesta esta vez, preguntó por Rachel.

Guardó absoluto silencio y esperó por alguna señal de vida, algún ruido o lo que fuera que le avisara que tenía compañía, pero no obtuvo nada como respuesta. Sólo podía escucharse el cantar de un par de pájaros en su ventana. Su preguntó qué hora sería.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar sobre el suelo su ropa interior, mientras mascullaba otro par de palabrotas y se quejaba verbalmente por su fuerte dolor de cabeza. Maldita sea la hora en la que decidió volver a tener veintidós y beberse todo rastro de alcohol que le pusieran enfrente.

Ahora recordaba por qué no le gustaba asistir a ese tipo de fiestas. Ahora recordaba por qué había comenzado a evitar esa clase de salidas a toda costa: toda buena fiesta terminaba en una terrible resaca. Sí, se había divertido, tenía que admitirlo. Se había divertido demasiado, probablemente como nunca en los últimos cinco años. Pero ahora pagaba las consecuencias de haber abusado de las bebidas embriagantes.

Deberían agregarle una etiqueta de advertencia a las bebidas alcohólicas, pensó. «ADVERTENCIA: Puede causar amnesia».

Volvió a gruñir al tomar su sostén, y cuando se reincorporó para ponérselo, descubrió a alguien en su puerta. Soltó un grito agudo, parecido al de las chicas en las películas de miedo cuando ven al asesino de manera inesperada, y saltó a su cama de inmediato para cubrirse con las sábanas.

—Veo que ya has despertado...

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó rápidamente, con una expresión de horror en el rostro. Como si en verdad hubiese visto al asesino de la película y ahora estuviera rogándole con la mirada que por favor no le hiciera daño.

De todas las personas que se cruzaron por su cabeza desde que se dio cuenta que estaba desnuda, nunca pensó que Stacy Heathcliff pudiese ser la persona que se encontraría en su apartamento.

La castaña seguía de pie en la puerta, con una taza de café humeante entre sus manos, con uno de sus albornoces puesto, y el cabello desarreglado. Quinn sintió pánico. De pronto todo comenzaba a aclararse, todos los puntos comenzaban a unirse y la situación parecía ser obvia.

Stacy no respondió, y Quinn se aferró a las sábanas contra su cuerpo desnudo e intentó hacer memoria, recordar qué era lo que había ocurrido exactamente la noche anterior, cómo es que Stacy había terminado en su apartamento si ni siquiera habían conversado dentro del pub durante más de cinco minutos.

Pensó en preguntar, pero estaba más claro que el agua. Stacy estaba técnicamente desnuda. Ella estaba desnuda. La ropa de la noche anterior seguía esparcida por la habitación. Las sábanas de su cama estaban más desordenadas de lo normal. Era obvio que algo había pasado ahí. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras soltaba un gemido de lamento, o malestar, más bien, debido a su dolor de cabeza que no hacía nada más que incrementarse minuto a minuto.

—Bebe esto —le indicó Stacy, acercándose a la cama con la taza en una de sus manos, y su brazo extendido. — Te ayudará un poco...

Quinn observó los ojos de Stacy durante un segundo, luego desvió su atención hacia la taza y, un tanto indecisa, estiró uno de sus brazos para tomarla.

—Con cuidado, está caliente —le advirtió la castaña, y luego le sonrió. — Tremenda fiesta, ¿eh, Fabray?

Quinn le dio un pequeño sorbo a la taza.

—Sí, bueno... No recuerdo ni la mitad de lo que ocurrió...

Hizo una mueca, y Stacy se rió descaradamente, lo que molestó un poco a la rubia.

—¡Fuiste el alma de la fiesta, Quinn!

—Stacy... no grites...

—Lo siento —reprimió una risa en su garganta, y en susurro repitió: — Fuiste el alma de la fiesta.

Quinn suspiró y se movió de manera nerviosa sobre el colchón.

—¿Qué ocurrió luego? —preguntó, un tanto apenada. — Luego de la fiesta, digo. ¿Nosotras...? No quiero parecer maleducada pero, tomando en cuenta que estaba borracha, no tengo muy claro lo que pasó...

—Tranquila, sólo tuvimos sexo en el ascensor.

Los ojos de Quinn se abrieron como platos, completamente horrorizada. Stacy soltó una carcajada.

—¡Es broma, es broma! —exclamó entre risas. — Te estoy tomando el pelo, Quinn. No ha ocurrido nada... Nada de lo que tengas que arrepentirte.

Todo el interior de la rubia se relajó, y soltó un suspiro de alivio. Stacy seguía riendo. Quinn acomodó la sábana bajo sus brazos, comenzando a incomodarse.

—Entonces... ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué... por qué estamos desnudas? No entiendo...

Stacy tomó asiento junto a ella y le dedicó una mirada repleta de ternura. O compasión. Tal vez era sorna, quién sabe. Quinn no pudo saber si era una mirada de comprensión o una de burla.

—Te traje porque no podías conducir —respondió la castaña. Hizo una pausa y luego continuó: — La verdad es que tú me has pedido personalmente que te trajera. Creo que tu plan sí era acostarte conmigo al principio... Dijiste algo como —fingió voz grave: — «Eh, qué guapa te ves esta noche». Fue bastante... seductor...

Stacy volvió a reír al recordarlo, y Quinn cubrió su rostro con su mano libre, totalmente avergonzada.

—Pero comenzaste a llorar ni bien subimos al elevador...

La rubia le miró de inmediato.

—¿A llorar? —Stacy asintió. Ella gimió. — No puede ser...

—Luego dijiste que morías de calor y comenzaste a desnudarte entre sollozos —Quinn volvió a gemir, lamentándose. — Te quedaste dormida mientras decías que Rachel no te toma en serio...

Quinn guardó silencio un segundo, le entregó la taza de vuelta a Stacy, y pasó sus manos por su rostro con frustración.

—Soy tan patética.

—No lo eres...

—Sí lo soy.

—Un poco, quizá, sí. Pero sólo un poco. Casi nada.

La rubia soltó una risa desganada, y volvió a retirar las manos de su rostro para observar a Stacy. Estaba completamente avergonzada.

—¿De verdad me he puesto a llorar?

—Como una niña pequeña.

Quinn negó con la cabeza mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Lamento haber arruinado tu noche...

—Oh, no la has arruinado —soltó una risa. — Ha sido bastante cómico ver cómo te deshacías de tus bragas mientras lloriqueabas a moco tendido, maldiciendo a todo aquello con lo que te topabas... ¿Puedo decir que tienes lindos pechos?

Volvió a hacer una mueca de lamento y desvió la mirada, sintiendo cómo su rostro hervía por la vergüenza.

—Gracias al cielo no lo recuerdo —murmuró, y Stacy volvió a reír. — Pero gracias. Por traerme, por quedarte y por cuidarme, de veras. Creo que eres mejor amiga que Santana...

La sonrisa de la castaña se tornó triste. Quinn pudo adivinar que fue por la palabra amiga. Conocía a la perfección el efecto que ser llamada de esa manera cuando se buscaba algo más, y era horrible. Bastante horrible y doloroso.

—La doctora Connors me ha llamado hace rato —acotó Stacy, evadiendo por completo lo anterior, — tenemos que ir al hospital.

Quinn se quejó nuevamente, con cara de fastidio.

—Creí que era nuestro día libre.

—Sí, bueno. Ya sabes cómo son, siempre nos hacen esto.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las once menos un cuarto de hora —respondió. — Has dormido cuatro horas, aproximadamente.

—¿Y tú? —elevó ambas cejas. — ¿Has dormido algo?

Stacy se encogió de hombros.

—Un poco menos que tú —se puso de pie. — Voy a preparar más café, ¿vale? Deberías tomar una ducha...

Quinn la observó salir de la habitación, esperó un par de segundos antes de ponerse de pie nuevamente y, con la sábana todavía cubriendo su cuerpo, salió de la habitación en dirección hacia el baño.

Aunque la mayoría de los sucesos de la noche anterior habían sido borrados de su memoria, por lo menos ahora tenía en claro que no había cometido una locura. Una locura de la cual podría llegar a arrepentirse, más bien, porque, al parecer, sí había cometido varias locuras la noche anterior. Como desnudarse en pleno diciembre, diciendo que moría de calor, mientras lloraba como niña pequeña, o invitar a su compañera de trabajo a su apartamento sólo para que presenciara dicha escena. Su consuelo era pensar que pudo haber llevado a algún desconocido en lugar de Stacy.

Mientras abría el grifo de la regadera, se preguntó cómo demonios Santana pudo descuidarla tanto. Es decir, no es que la morena tuviera que pasar la noche cuidando de ella, pero se suponía que era ella su compañera de piso. Más aún, se suponía que era su mejor amiga, y la conocía más que nadie, ella sabía cómo se ponía con un par de copas de más. Y, sin embargo, la había abandonado tal cual perro de la calle a su propia suerte, seguramente sólo para poder tener sexo de año nuevo con Brittany. ¡Como si no tuvieran sexo el resto de los trescientos sesenta y cuatro días del año!

Dejó la sábana tirada en el suelo y se adentró en la regadera, se colocó debajo del agua caliente que caía desde ésta, y sintió como su cuerpo se erizaba ante el contacto y sus sentidos se relajaban de inmediato. Era una sensación realmente agradable. Era como si el agua estuviera purificando su cuerpo de nuevo, liberándolo de todo rastro de alcohol y malestar. No más resaca, pensó. Voy a quedarme aquí, bajo el agua, el resto del día.

Suspiró al darse cuenta que eso no sería posible, aunque de verdad lo quisiera.

Luego de su ducha, al salir de la regadera, se dio cuenta que no había llevado ropa consigo, y el aparentemente único albornoz que había estado en el baño, lo tenía Stacy. No prendas, no toallas, no albornoz. Sólo la ahora húmeda sábana tirada sobre el suelo. Maldijo en voz baja.

—¿Stacy? —inquirió con la voz elevada. — ¿Podrías traerme alguna toalla? —no recibió respuesta. — ¿Stacy?

Seguramente se fue, pensó.

Le echó un vistazo a su alrededor, esperando que por arte de magia hubiese aparecido alguna toalla, y resopló. Resignándose a la idea de que tendría que salir desnuda de nuevo, tomó la sábana y envolvió su cuerpo con ella, lo que era absurdo pues al mojarse con su cuerpo quedaba casi transparente. Pero Stacy ya no se encontraba ahí, así que no tendría problema.

Salió del baño y, para estar totalmente segura, volvió a preguntar por Stacy una vez más, pero no obtuvo respuesta nuevamente. Durante su trayecto por el pasillo, alguien llamó a la puerta. Por la hora podría asegurar que se trataba de Santana, así que, puso los ojos en blanco, y se dirigió hacia la puerta mientras se aferraba a la sábana.

Abrió y, sin siquiera molestarse en comprobar si era su compañera de piso quien se encontraba ahí, se giró para regresar a su habitación cuanto antes.

—Gracias, ¿eh? De veras —sentenció de espaldas, con sarcasmo. — Stacy ha pasado la noche aquí.

—Oh, vaya...

Se detuvo en seco.

Aquella no era la voz de Santana, en lo absoluto.

—Ahora entiendo por qué no respondías a mis llamadas...

Quinn se dio media vuelta, totalmente estupefacta.

—Linda toga, cupido.

—Rachel...

—Adiós, Quinn.

Rachel desapareció de la puerta, y Quinn maldijo de nuevo antes de ir tras ella sin preocuparse que sólo vestía una sábana, mojada y transparente.

—¿Podrías esperar a que busque algo de ropa, y luego dejar que te explique?

La morocha rió incrédula y continuó su camino hacia el ascensor.

—Vete a la mierda, Quinn.

Se detuvo frente al ascensor y presionó el botón con furia. Quinn se detuvo a escasos pasos de distancia, sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—¡Que te vayas a la mierda, eso he dicho! —Rachel estalló de repente. — ¿Es que también eres sorda, Fabray?

—¡No ha pasado nada! ¿Vale? Así que, deja de lado los melodramas, por favor.

Rachel volvió a reír con irritación, y presionó el botón del ascensor repetidas veces, con impaciencia.

—He pasado la noche de Año nuevo llorando en las escaleras de mi edificio, sintiéndome la persona más miserable del mundo por no haber ido tras de ti cuando tuve que hacerlo; he discutido con mi madre, he arruinado la noche de los señores Weston y he estropeado mi vestido nuevo; he intentado localizarte desde primera hora para pedirte disculpas ¡y resulta que estabas teniendo sexo con tu adorada Stacy Heathcliff! —soltó con enojo, mientras presionaba con insistencia el botón. — ¡Puto ascensor!

—Te he dicho que no ha pasado nada, Rachel...

—¡Y yo te he dicho que hablaría con mis padres! ¡Te lo he dicho y te ha importado una mierda! —se giró hacia ella. — ¡Te necesitaba, Quinn! ¡Te necesitaba a mi lado y tú cortaste la llamada! ¡Y no volviste a responder! ¡Y te acostaste con Stacy!

—¡No me he acostado con...

—¡Me pasé la noche de Año nuevo llorando y sintiéndome culpable! —le interrumpió. —¡Mientras tú te divertías con la zo...

Alguien carraspeó detrás de Quinn, y ambas voltearon de inmediato, poniéndole pausa a su discusión.

—Yo, uh... Perdón por... por interrumpir —musitó Stacy, tímidamente. — Quinn, aquí tienes tu albornoz. Estaba... estaba buscando un par de toallas en el armario y...

—Gracias, Stacy —tomó el albornoz y de inmediato se lo puso sobre la sábana. Rachel volvió a presionar el botón del elevador mientras mascullaba en voz baja quién sabe qué cosas. — Creí que te habías ido.

—No, estaba levantando tu ropa de la habitación y no te he...

La castaña se ganó de nuevo la mirada de ambas de manera inmediata, y guardó silencio. Había metido la pata. Hasta el fondo. Rachel parecía estar a punto de lanzarse sobre ella para arrancarle el cabello y, por puro instinto, Stacy retrocedió.

—Estaba por irme. Iré por mis cosas. Lo siento, de nuevo, por interrumpir. Sigan con lo suyo.

Stacy regresó dentro del apartamento de manera apresurada, como si estuviera huyendo de la tormenta que probablemente se avecinaba, y el ascensor finalmente se abrió frente a Rachel, quien no dudó en subir a éste y presionar de manera brusca el botón del piso principal. Quinn subió junto a ella.

—No es lo que estás pensando, Rachel. He bebido de más y le he pedido que me trajera...

Las puertas se cerraron. Rachel se apartó lo más posible de ella, y el ascensor comenzó a descender.

—Eres increíble, Quinn Fabray —le habló sin mirarle. — ¡Increíble!

—¡Te he dicho que no ha pasado nada! Simplemente... me he desnudado y...

Rachel soltó una sarcástica carcajada, y le interrumpió de nuevo.

—¡Gracias por dejarlo en claro! ¡Todavía tenía dudas acerca de eso!

—Rachel...

—¡Eres un asco! ¡Eres igual a Brody!

Quinn resopló.

—Sí, bueno. Aún así has cenado anoche con él y su familia, ¿no?

La morocha le miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿De verdad, Quinn? ¿De verdad me vas a reclamar eso, después de lo sucedido?

—¡Que no ha sucedido nada!

—¡Me has cortado la puta llamada! ¡Y has pasado la noche con otra persona!

—¡No he tenido sexo con Stacy! ¡Ni siquiera recuerdo lo que pasó!

—¿Crees que eso me hace sentir mejor, idiota? —le gritó.

—¡No me llames idiota... —se detuvo a pensar en un insulto, y titubeó un instante, — Hobbit!

El ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron en el piso tres. Un hombre de piel morena esperaba ahí, e hizo una mueca cuando las vio a ambas tan cerca, las dos con el ceño fruncido a tope. Y a Quinn en albornoz y el cabello húmedo.

—¿Problemas maritales? —bromeó, con una media sonrisa. Pero su pequeño chiste no le hizo gracia a ninguna. — Puedo esperar, si quieren...

—No —inquirió Quinn, apartándose de la morocha. — Puede subir, señor Mulligan.

El hombre subió al ascensor, quedando justo en medio de ambas, y las puertas se cerraron de nuevo. Quinn se abrazó a sí misma al recordar que estaba prácticamente desnuda debajo de su albornoz, y Rachel cruzó sus brazos entre sí mientras intentaba no soltarse a llorar en ese momento. Tenía que esperar a abandonar el edificio, entonces podría llorar todo lo que quisiera, pero en ese momento tenía que mostrarse fuerte. Y molesta. Muy, muy molesta. Porque lo estaba. Estaba furiosa y quería golpear a Quinn. Golpear a Quinn, a Stacy, e incluso al sujeto que ahora se encontraba a su lado.

Después de casi un minuto, el ascensor se detuvo de nuevo en el piso principal, y las puertas se abrieron. Rachel salió disparada en dirección a la puerta. Quinn no dudó en ir detrás de ella.

—¡Rachel, por favor! —le tomó del brazo para detenerla. — Lo lamento, ¿vale? Lamento haber cortado la llamada... ¡Ha sido idea de Santana! Ha dicho algo acerca de conservar la dignidad y me ha puesto el dedo en la llaga.

Rachel le miró fijamente, y entrecerró los ojos, escéptica.

—¿Conservar la dignidad?

Quinn asintió.

—Pues yo he perdido la mía un montón de veces, Quinn. Porque, si no me equivoco, ¡soy yo la que siempre vuelve a buscarte, la que pide disculpas!

—¡Eres tú quien me busca porque eres tú misma quien huye! —sostuvo la mirada firme en sus ojos. — Y no quieras invertir las cosas, Rachel. No sé por qué te cabrea tanto creer que me he acostado con otra persona. Eres tú quien ha dicho que no estamos saliendo, en primer lugar; eres tú la que no se toma en serio lo que ocurre entre nosotras.

La morocha guardó silencio. Un par de personas entraron al edificio, y las observaron de manera extraña al verlas a mitad del pasillo, de la misma manera en la que el portero las observaba desde que bajaron del ascensor.

—Sí me tomo las cosas en serio...

—No, no lo haces —fue tajante. — Siempre huyes y siempre evitas cualquier cosa que esté poniéndose seria, siempre corres como una niña pequeña. Sí, porque eso es lo que eres: una niña pequeña. Una niñata que se aterra y se encierra en su caparazón cuando está sintiendo demasiado.

—Cállate.

—Eres una cobarde, Rachel —continuó con dureza. — Eres tan cobarde que ni siquiera te atreves a escucharme decir que te quiero. ¡Pues ya está! Lo he dicho. Te quiero, Rachel. Te-qui-e-ro. Ya puedes irte, ya puedes correr de nuevo. Anda.

Rachel tensó la mandíbula y tragó saliva. Pero no pudo contenerse más, las lágrimas ya se abrían paso entre sus párpados.

—Tú no me quieres.

—Sí que lo hago.

—No, no lo haces —usó el mismo tono que ella segundos atrás. — No vuelvas a decir que me quieres, porque no es verdad.

—¡Te quiero, Rachel! —repitió. — Te quiero probablemente desde el primer momento en que te vi. Te quiero como nunca había querido a alguien. Te quiero... ¡Te quiero tanto que estoy volviéndome loca! ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? ¡Estoy completa y perdidamente enamorada de ti!

—¡Cierra la maldita boca! —le empujó con ambas manos, llorando sin control.

El portero se acercó de inmediato.

—Señoritas, no pueden hacer esto aquí dentro —intervino, pero ambas le ignoraron.

—¿Ves cómo vuelves a aterrarte de nuevo?

Rachel volvió a empujarle, y luego golpeó su pecho.

—¡Cállate, no quiero escucharte!

—¡Deja de empujarme! ¡Peleas como un hámster!

El portero intentó intervenir varias veces, pero no obtenía resultados. Ahora la familia del décimo piso entraba por la puerta y presenciaba la contienda en vivo y en directo. Rachel seguía golpeando a Quinn de manera débil. Seguía empujándole y seguía llorando. Y Quinn continuaba repitiéndole que la quería, una y otra vez.

—¡Deja de ser tan cobarde por una maldita vez! —exclamó la rubia. — ¡Se valiente y arriésgate! ¡Arriésgate de nuevo, como no pudiste hacerlo con NYADA!

Rachel se detuvo en seco y le miró fijamente durante varios segundos. La joven doctora le había puesto el dedo en la llaga.

—Te odio.

—No lo haces, Rach...

—¡Te odio! —repitió, esta vez con coraje, y volvió a empujarle. — ¡Te odio, te odio! ¡Te odio, Quinn Fabray!

—¡Odiarme no te hace menos cobarde, Rachel Berry!

Sin previo aviso, la morocha elevó uno de sus puños en dirección hacia su rostro, y Quinn cayó sobre el suelo. Inmóvil, y con su nariz sangrando.


	26. Síndrome de Estocolmo

_N/A: Les recomiendo que escuchen y lean la letra de esta canción: True Love - Pink & Lily Allen. Creo que va perfecta con la historia._

* * *

**Capítulo 26**

**"Síndrome de Estocolmo"**

_¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?_

Tenía más de una hora de pie en la sala de emergencias, preguntándose qué es lo que iba a hacer ahora, después de haber golpeado a Quinn. Buscaba las palabras adecuadas para disculparse cuando Quinn saliera, o cuando pudieran dejarla a ella entrar a verle, pero no podía pensar en ni una sola frase coherente además de «Lo siento, de verdad, de verdad, de verdad lo siento…».

Lo sentía. Claro que lo sentía. Estaba arrepentida, se sentía la persona más horrible del mundo. Se sentía asquerosamente horrible. Y lo único que quería hacer era echarse a llorar como la niña pequeña que Quinn le dijo que era. Porque era verdad, era una niñata que se aterraba con cualquier cosa, y en ese momento lo estaba. Estaba aterrada, y no por el hecho de que podía ser arrestada por agredir físicamente a otra persona, sino porque veía muy difícil que la rubia volviera a hablarle luego de lo sucedido.

Una hora y el reloj seguía avanzando. ¿Cuánto más tendría que esperar? Estaba hecha un desastre nervioso. Las manos le sudaban, su respiración estaba acelerada y sus rodillas comenzaban a temblar. Veía a enfermeros correr de un lado a otro, empujando camillas con pacientes, recibiendo órdenes de sus superiores. Todo a su alrededor era movimiento. Todos se movían deprisa. Había gritos y gente actuando de manera apresurada. Pero ella sólo podía pensar en una sola cosa: Quinn Fabray.

No sabía en qué momento había permitido que la furia le ganara, no tenía ni idea de por qué demonios se había atrevido a golpear (de verdad la había golpeado, ¿en qué estaba pensando?) a la primera persona en su vida que le había demostrado que en verdad le quería, que en verdad le importaba y se preocupaba por ella.

Era una cobarde. Era una niñata. Era todo lo que Quinn Fabray no se merecía, y estaba consciente de ello. No se merecía que la rubia la quisiera, en absoluto.

Quinn se encontraba dentro de una de las pequeñas habitaciones conformadas por dos cortinas azules a cada costado, que cumplían el puesto de dos paredes, sobre la camilla, sosteniendo una bolsa de hielo sobre su nariz, esperando a que alguno de sus compañeros se acercara finalmente a decirle que ya podía levantarse y ponerse a trabajar.

No sabía qué aspecto tenía su nariz en ese momento, no sabía si estaba morada o de algún color, no sabía si su tabique estaba desviado o si se había quedado sin nariz. Sólo una cosa sabía en ese instante:

Pasaba de medio día, estaba en una habitación de hospital, seguía sufriendo resaca y ahora su nariz también le dolía. Le dolía, y mucho.

Y no sólo su nariz. Rachel no había herido solamente su nariz al golpearle, también había herido sus sentimientos. Le había dicho que le quería y había recibido un golpe a cambio. Comenzó a creer que esa era señal de acabar con las cosas de una vez por todas. Ya no podía seguir soportando todas esas actitudes y acciones por parte de la morocha, por más que le quisiera. No podía hacerlo.

Finalmente, Santana se acercó y, sin decir nada, dejó un par de prendas sobre la camilla.

—Sé que no te gusta usar jeans, pero hace frío fuera —musitó, con un tono de voz al que Quinn pudo describir como maternal. — Stacy me ha llamado y me ha pedido que te traiga algo de ropa... Y sólo voy a preguntar: ¿por qué demonios vestías una sábana debajo del albornoz?

Quinn se rió, pero de inmediato se quejó debido al dolor en su nariz.

—Es una larga historia... —respondió. — ¿Cómo se ve mi nariz?

—Deforme.

—Maldición —se movió para ponerse de pie e hizo una pausa. —¿Está ella aquí?

—Sí, ha estado llorando en el pasillo todo el rato... —suspiró pesadamente. — Estoy controlándome para no romperle la cara, ¿sabes? Voy a ir a hacer todo el papeleo para que regreses a casa, ¿vale?

—¿Regresar a casa? —arrugó un poco la frente. — Creí que tenía que...

—Vas a regresar a casa —le interrumpió. — Vístete.

Santana hizo ademán de retirarse, pero se detuvo de inmediato.

—Oh, por cierto —volvió a hablar. — ¿Quieres presentar cargos en contra de Berry?

Quinn frunció el ceño.

—No, por supuesto que no.

La morena elevó una de sus cejas, un tanto incrédula.

—Quinn, te ha roto la jodida nariz.

—Ha sido mi culpa, yo la provoqué...

Santana sacudió la cabeza, ahorrándose miles de comentarios groseros.

—Vale, como quieras. Pero quiero que sepas que esto tiene nombre, y se le llama Síndrome de Estocolmo. Y requiere de ayuda psicológica.

La rubia volvió a arrugar la frente.

—Eso se aplica cuando el rehén se enamora del secuestrador...

—También puede aplicarse en estos casos.

Sin decir nada más, la latina se retiró, y Quinn volvió a quejarse por el dolor que le recordaba que Rachel le había había roto la nariz. Dejó la bolsa de hielo sobre la camilla y tomó su ropa para dirigirse hacia los baños.

Saludó a un par de sus compañeros durante su trayecto y recibió varios comentarios acerca de su atuendo también. Luego de adentrarse en el baño para damas y ponerse su ropa limpia de sangre dentro de unos de los cubículos, se echó un vistazo en el espejo y una mueca de lamento y desagrado se dibujó en su rostro. Lucía horrible. Había un par de hematomas debajo de sus ojos y su nariz se veía hinchada, tenía la apariencia de una patata. Sólo esperaba que volviera a la normalidad cuando la hinchazón pasase.

Gran manera de empezar el año, pensó con sarcasmo. Sin duda alguna no voy a olvidar este día.

Salió del baño para regresar a la sala de emergencias, en busca de Santana, pero ni bien regresó a aquella zona del hospital, logró divisar a Rachel caminando de un lado a otro de manera impaciente frente a la recepción, donde una enfermera atendía el teléfono. Pensó en irse de largo, en hacer de cuenta que no se percató de su presencia, pero antes de que pudiera continuar con su camino, la morocha la vio. Se detuvo de inmediato, y comenzó a llorar de nuevo. ¿Tan mal luzco?, pensó Quinn.

Rachel se acercó a ella.

—¡Lo lamento tanto! —lloriqueó.

—No voy a presentar cargos, si es lo que te preocupa —trató de sonar dura, pero ver a la pequeña llorando le hacía imposible mantenerse firme. — Hey, no llores, ¿vale? Ha sido mi culpa.

La morocha sacudió la cabeza y se limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Te he golpeado, Quinn... Te he roto la nariz. Oh, Dios. En verdad te he roto la nariz.

—Porque yo te he provocado...

Rachel volvió a negar con la cabeza mientras intentaba retener sus lágrimas, y pasaron varios segundos así, mirándose la una a la otra, sin decir nada. Sin saber por dónde empezar.

—No te odio... —murmuró Rachel finalmente. — Nunca podría hacerlo... Y siento no haberte creído. Stacy me ha aclarado las cosas. De verdad lo siento...

—Yo siento haberte llamado cobarde. Y Hobbit. No creo que luzcas como él, en lo absoluto.

—Lamento haberte golpeado, de verdad. No era mi intención lastimarte... Demonios, lamento ser tan estúpida.

—No eres estúpida...

—Tú no mereces todo esto, Quinn...

—Ninguna de las dos merece pasar por esto.

Volvieron a mirarse en silencio.

—Te quiero, Rachel —musitó la rubia. — De veras lo hago. Pero si no puedes aceptarlo, si no puedes quererme de vuelta, y si no puedes decirle a tus padres que piensas salir conmigo... Si no puedes hacerlo, entonces no te quiero a mi lado.

Rachel no dijo nada. Quinn suspiró, de nuevo decepcionada. Ella esperaba otra respuesta.

—Hay que aceptar que sólo hemos estado haciéndonos daño desde el primer momento. No somos compatibles, Rach. Somos como el fuego y el hidrógeno, lo que causamos son sólo explosiones —hizo una pausa. — Tenías razón desde el inicio, esto no nos va a dejar nada bueno... Ya nos ha perjudicado bastante, ¿no lo crees? Más adelante podría perjudicarnos más si continuamos con esto...

—¿Estás...? —su voz se quebró. — ¿Estás terminando conmigo?

Quinn sonrió de medio lado, de manera triste, como si le doliera incluso sonreír.

—¿Cómo puedo terminar con algo que nunca empezó?

La pequeña sonrió también, de la misma manera, como si aquello en verdad causara gracia alguna, cuando en verdad lo único que hizo aquella pregunta retórica fue romperle el corazón. Desvió la mirada hacia sus pies para limpiarse de nuevo las lágrimas que se empeñaban en recorrer sus mejillas.

Algo dentro de ella le gritaba que dijera algo, que luchara por su chica, que le dijera que ella también la quería; que si estaba esperando el momento indicado para hacerlo, ese era. Ahora o nunca. Pero no, no lo haría. Ella no se merecía el amor de esa magnífica persona. Quinn merecía algo más, a alguien mucho mejor. Tenía que dejarla ir.

—Qué manera tan dramática de recibir el año —murmuró Rachel.

—Será una gran historia para contar dentro de un tiempo...

Ambas rieron con una profunda sensación de tristeza, pues estaban conscientes de que, probablemente, esa sería la última risa que compartirían. Sabían que ese era el final de su melodramática historia de amor, pero aunque quisieran evitar que todo acabase ahí, también sabían que era la decisión más sensata, tomando en cuenta los últimos sucesos. Era mejor dar por concluidas las cosas.

—Creo que nos vendría bien distanciarnos... —volvió a hablar Quinn. — No de manera permanente. Quizá... quizá más adelante... podamos intentar lo de ser amigas...

Volvieron a guardar silencio. Era obvio que eso no iba a ocurrir. Y entonces ya no había nada más que decir.

—Quinn... —se escuchó una voz detrás de la rubia. Era Santana. — Ya está todo listo. Te llevaré a casa.

—Sí, uh... Claro, vamos.

Quinn volvió a mirar a Rachel, sin saber muy bien cómo despedirse de ella. Pero no fue necesario que dijera nada, la pequeña se lanzó a sus brazos para aferrarse a su cuerpo, como si quisiera retenerla ahí, a su lado. Quinn correspondió al gesto, y cerró los ojos, intentando disfrutar lo más posible de ese abrazo. El último abrazo.

—Te mereces lo mejor, Quinn —murmuró sin apartarse. — Ve y encuéntralo, ¿vale? Busca todo aquello que te mereces, estoy segura de que lo encontrarás.

La rubia se apartó dolorosamente y le sonrió, mientras sentía cómo sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse.

—Adiós, Rach...

—Adiós, Quinn —miró a Santana e intentó sonreír. Volvió a mirar a Quinn. — Adiós...

Rachel dio media vuelta y emprendió su camino hacia la salida. Se abrazó a sí misma, y las lágrimas no tardaron en volver a recorrer sus mejillas. Salió del hospital repitiéndose una y otra vez que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Es mejor así, pensaba. Es mejor dejarla ir.

Santana se encargó de llevar a Quinn de regreso a su apartamento, ninguna de las dos mencionó nada al respecto durante el trayecto. Ni siquiera intercambiaron palabra alguna. La morena no quiso decir nada por temor a empeorar el estado anímico de su mejor amiga.

La rubia intentó mantener su mente concentrada en cualquier cosa que la mantuviera apartada de su dolor físico y emocional. Pensó en el Súper Tazón, en su padre, y en que tal vez le llamaría para ver el partido juntos. Sí, le llamaría pronto. Y de estar pensando en su padre, pasó a pensar en su madre. Oh, cómo echaba de menos a su madre. Ella estaría diciéndole cualquier cosa para hacerla sentir mejor, estaría abrazándola, consolándola. Tal vez podría visitar a Frannie un día de estos, ya que Santana no era buena en esas cosas.

De pronto, con ese sencillo pensamiento, comenzó a sentir enojo nuevamente. Esta vez hacia su compañera de piso.

Entraron al apartamento, y la rubia se recostó sobre el sofá, tocándose la frente con una de sus manos. Santana colgó las llaves y cerró la puerta, luego se dirigió hacia el sofá individual para tomar asiento. Observó a Quinn sin saber qué decirle. Nunca solía ser sutil con sus comentarios, siempre decía lo que pensaba así nada más, sin pensar si podía o no herir los sentimientos de los demás. Pero, durante esa ocasión, guardó silencio. Sin embargo, fue Quinn quien le atacó esta vez.

—Esto es tu culpa.

Frunció el ceño de inmediato.

—¿De qué hablas, Fabray?

—Fue idea tuya lo de no responderle las llamadas.

—¿Y por eso es culpa mía que la desquiciada te haya roto la nariz?

—Es culpa tuya que no haya pasado la noche con ella —se sentó con cuidado para mirarle. — Es culpa tuya que Stacy haya dormido aquí.

Santana le mostró su dedo índice como diciendo: «Aguarda un segundo», mientras sacudía la cabeza y se detenía a analizar sus palabras.

—Explícame exactamente por qué eso es culpa mía.

—¡Tenías que cuidarme! ¡Estaba ebria!

—¡Discúlpame, no sabía que era tu niñera! —le gritó, y entonces Quinn comenzó a arrepentirse por haberle dado inicio a esa absurda discusión. — ¡Tienes veintiocho años, Lucy! ¡Puedes cuidarte por ti misma!

Quinn guardó silencio. Le había llamado Lucy. Ya había perdido la pelea.

—No quieras culparme a mí por tus fracasos amorosos, Fabray —volvió a hablar Santana, aún con su tono de enojo. — Yo te advertí acerca de Berry, y tú no quisiste escucharme. Así que no intentes culparme a mí cuando tú eres la única responsable de tener roto el corazón. Y también la jodida nariz.

Se puso de pie bruscamente y caminó hacia la cocina.

La rubia apoyó sus codos sobre sus piernas y cubrió su rostro con sus manos. No llores, se dijo a sí misma. No llores, Lucy. Es mejor así, has hecho lo correcto para las dos. Pero era inevitable. No podía no llorar. Estaba deshecha, tanto física como emocionalmente. Toda ella era un desastre en ese mismo momento. No recordaba ningún otro momento en el que se hubiese sentido tan miserable.

Y apenas era el comienzo.

Santana regresó y colocó sobre la mesa de centro un vaso con agua y un analgésico.

—Sé que tal vez no sea el momento —comenzó, — pero voy a mudarme.

Quinn elevó la vista de inmediato. Entonces la morena descubrió que estaba a punto de llorar.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás bromeando?

Santana no respondió.

—¿Es por la estúpida discusión que hemos tenido? San, lo lamento, es que estoy tan... cabreada. Estoy... Yo sólo...

Rompió en llanto.

—No puedes dejarme. Eres mi mejor amiga... Eres mi hermana, Santana. Te necesito conmigo.

La morena se sentó junto a ella, mirándole con compasión, y la abrazó. Quinn hizo lo mismo y continuó llorando sobre su pecho, al igual que una niña pequeña en los brazos de su madre. Santana sintió ganas de llorar también.

—No puedes dejarme —repitió. — Recuerda lo que prometimos durante la universidad, Santana. Dijimos que íbamos a vivir juntas, que íbamos a compartir piso hasta los noventa años.

—Ya no estamos en la universidad, Quinn...

—Pero seguimos siendo nosotras... Todavía somos Santana y Quinn... —se apartó para mirarle. — Puedes traer a Brittany a vivir con nosotras. Si lo que quieres es vivir con ella, entonces tráela.

—Después hablaremos de esto, ¿vale? —le miró con dulzura.

Quinn lloró con más fuerza y se recostó de nuevo sobre el sofá, apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de Santana.

—Me siento tan estúpida —sollozó. La morena comenzó a jugar con su cabello. — Tan, tan, tan estúpida...

—Sabes que no lo eres...

—Le he dicho que le quiero, Santana. Se lo he dicho y me ha roto la maldita nariz. Le he dicho que pelea como un hámster y me ha tirado al suelo de un solo golpe.

—Siempre has sido una debilucha, Q.

Quinn rió vagamente.

—Ni siquiera sé de dónde ha sacado tanta fuerza...

Guardaron silencio un instante. Las lágrimas de Quinn comenzaron a cesar.

—Debí haberte escuchado desde el principio...

—Sí, debiste haberlo hecho.

—Lo irónico es que ella también me lo advirtió... —rió desganada, e hizo una pausa. — Y ni siquiera me ha dicho que también me quiere, ¿sabes? Creí... Por un momento creí que iba a decírmelo cuanto hablamos en el hospital... Pero no lo hizo... ni siquiera intentó arreglar las cosas...

Santana suspiró.

—He hablado con la doctora Connors —intentó cambiar de tema al no saber qué decirle — y ha estado de acuerdo con que tomes esta semana de descanso, para que te sirva como recuperación, también...

Al otro lado de la ciudad, en un edificio de apartamentos de color ladrillo, en el séptimo piso, sobre un sofá de terciopelo de color rojo, Rachel se encontraba bocabajo, abrazada de uno de los almohadones del mismo color, lloriqueando, con su teléfono celular en su oreja derecha.

Kurt estaba al otro lado de la línea, intentando calmarla, preguntándole qué es lo que había pasado, pero Rachel ni siquiera podía hablar claramente. El castaño le dijo que estaría ahí cuanto antes, y entonces cortó la llamada, dejando a la morocha de nuevo sola con su dolor.

Ni siquiera cuando ocurrió el incidente con Brody y su compañera de trabajo había llorado tanto como lo había hecho a lo largo de esa mañana. La primer mañana del año, y ella estaba llorando como nunca. La última vez que había llorado tanto había sido en el instituto, hace más de diez años, cuando tuvo su primera decepción amorosa.

Lo que sentía por Quinn era bastante similar a lo que había sentido a sus quince años, era como estar reviviendo de nuevo esa época de su vida, era como estar enamorada por primera vez y, por lo tanto, era como estar descubriendo por primera vez lo que era tener el corazón roto. Pero merecía estar pasando por eso. De verdad lo merecía.

Ahora sí que había arruinado las cosas. Las había estropeado y parecían no tener arreglo. Quinn ya no la quería a su lado, y no podía culparle por ello porque, si ella fuera Quinn, tampoco querría a alguien tan inestable como ella a su lado. Pero no podía evitar sentirse de la manera en la que se estaba sintiendo. Sentía que el aire le faltaba, sentía que podría continuar llorando hasta quedarse sin lágrimas. Se sentía tan vacía.

La había perdido.

Había perdido a la primer y única persona que le había querido sin condición alguna y después de todo lo que le había hecho pasar, a la primer persona que había creído sinceramente en ella; a la persona que le hacía hecho sentir amor verdadero con tan solo una mirada. Había perdido a una maravillosa persona, a la mejor persona que había conocido en toda su mediocre vida, y todo por su cobardía, por ser tan cabezota y tan imbécil. Y no podía odiarse tanto a sí misma en esos instantes.

Se maldijo a sí misma y renegó entre dientes mientras continuaba llorando. Y volvió a repetirse que era mejor así. Era lo mejor para Quinn y, con el tiempo, sería lo mejor para ella. O por lo menos eso esperaba. Esperaba realmente que, con el pasar de los días, todo volviera a la normalidad. Esperaba poder volver a vivir su vida de la manera en que lo hizo antes de que Quinn Fabray apareciera en su camino, pero la verdad es que había una gran diferencia entre su vida antes y su vida después de conocer a la rubia.

Y, aunque lo quisiera... aunque en verdad lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas, su vida no volvería a ser la misma sin Quinn Fabray en ella.

Pero es mejor así, volvía a repetirse. Seguramente la de Quinn será mejor conmigo lejos.

Es mejor así.

* * *

N/A: Quiero disculparme si estoy haciéndolas sufrir mucho, de verdad, de verdad, DE VERDAD. No soy de actualizar a diario, pero esta vez lo creí conveniente. También quiero avisar que estos son los últimos capítulos, ya que probablemente sólo sean 30. Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo!


	27. Un Mes Después

**Capítulo 27**

**"Un Mes Después"**

Sábado, 4 de febrero del 2012.

A las 19:49 de ese día, Quinn Fabray se despidió de varios de sus compañeros en el estacionamiento del hospital, emprendió su camino hacia su auto y presionó el botón del llavero para retirarle el seguro una vez que estuvo junto a la puerta del piloto.

La noche tenía poco de haber llegado a la ciudad de San Francisco, el frío dejaba de sentirse tanto como en los meses anteriores, y sus jornadas de trabajo últimamente eran sus normales doce horas diarias. De siete de la mañana a las diecinueve de la tarde. Nada de horas extras, nada de tener que regresar por falta de personal. Sólo su horario normal.

Ahora tenía mucho más tiempo para dormir, podía disfrutar de sus horas de sueño y de sus horas libres nuevamente, como solía hacerlo desde siempre, frente a su televisor de cuarenta pulgadas, con un gran tazón de palomitas de maíz con mantequilla extra y un vaso con té helado como única compañía. Sola, en su piso de soltera. En su propio piso de soltera. Suyo, y de nadie más.

Santana se había mudado hacía menos de dos semanas al apartamento de Brittany. Luego de tantos años, por fin habían dado el siguiente paso en su relación. Y, aunque al principio no le pareció para nada la idea de que Santana, su mejor amiga, la abandonara de esa manera tan cruel, tenía que admitir que estaba feliz por ambas. Y estaba feliz por ella misma. Es decir, tenía un piso para ella sola. Un piso de soltera, como había decidido llamarle. Tenía pensado en hacerle varios cambios, como convertir la antigua habitación de Santana en un pequeño gimnasio, o tal vez en un pequeño bar, llamarlo _Fabray's Tavern _y hacer reuniones de vez en cuando con sus colegas. Pero esos eran planes a largo plazo, por el momento la habitación continuaba vacía y empolvada. Ni siquiera entraba a ella. Quizá porque conservaba la esperanza de que la morena se arrepintiera por alguna razón y regresara a vivir con ella.

Ahora podía hacerse una idea de qué es lo que sentían todos los padres del mundo al ver a sus hijos abandonar su hogar.

Por otra parte, el hecho de vivir sola le dejaba varios privilegios y cosas buenas. Por ejemplo, tener más privacidad. Ahora tenía la privacidad suficiente como para poder permitirse tocar fondo de vez en cuando y pasarse sus noches de tristeza llorando por todo el piso sin nadie que le dijera que cerrara la maldita boca.

La primer semana fue la difícil. Le había dolido el hecho de haber quitado la fotografía de la pequeña morocha que colgaba en su pared, hasta el hecho de tener que evitar cualquier canción, película o comida que le hiciera pensar en ella. Había eliminado de su teléfono móvil todos los mensajes de texto que había recibido de su parte (no sin antes volver a leerlos por lo menos treinta veces) y todos los que ella le había enviado. También la había suprimido de su lista de contactos, para evitar llamarle durante algún arranque de locura, aunque se supiera su número de memoria.

Durante la segunda semana, en la cual había regresado a trabajar, las cosas se fueron tranquilizando un poco. Seguía echándole de menos, sí. Sobretodo durante las noches, cuando ya no había pacientes por atender y cuando ya nada mantenía su cabeza ocupada, cuando lo único en lo que su mente se empeñaba en pensar era en ella. Había sido todo un dilema poder dormir durante esas noches pero, finalmente, había logrado recuperar el sueño.

En la tercer semana ya no había lágrimas, los momentos de melancolía durante sus noches se fueron reduciendo poco a poco, y su nariz había vuelto a la normalidad. Había vuelto a hacer bromas con sus compañeros entre los pasillos del hospital, pero el pesar seguía ahí. El dolor, la tristeza y su corazón roto seguían ahí. La verdad es que las cosas no habían vuelto a la normalidad, en lo absoluto. Y tampoco había indicio alguno de que fuesen a hacerlo pronto. O alguna vez.

Se había propuesto estar bien, por lo menos aparentarlo frente a los demás, y le estaba funcionando. De verdad le funcionaba, pero todavía había ratos en el transcurso de sus días en los que volvía a sentirse vacía.

La cuarta semana recién terminaba, sus jornadas de trabajo la dejaban agotada al final del día, por lo que la mayoría del tiempo regresaba a su apartamento solamente a dormir. Al siguiente día despertaba a primera hora, y la rutina se repetía: despertar, pasar el día de allá para acá en la sala de emergencias, regresar a su piso de soltera y dormir.

Pero esa noche de sábado, mientras conducía de regreso a su apartamento, Rachel Berry volvió a sus pensamientos sin razón aparente. Durante un segundo se encontraba pensando en qué ordenaría esa noche para cenar, y al siguiente estaba pensando en ella. Así, sin más.

Había pasado un mes desde la última vez que se vieron, y no había vuelto a saber de ella desde entonces. Absolutamente nada. Y estaba muriéndose por dentro. Su corazón se encogía cada vez que se detenía a pensar en ella. Su corazón se encogía y todo su ser se veía invadido por unas desesperantes ganas de ir a buscarla. De buscarle y de decirle lo mucho que le necesitaba a su lado, que no le importaba volver a subir en esa montaña rusa de emociones en la que involucrarse con ella implicaba.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, dobló en la primera calle frente a ella y condujo de regreso. Sin saber cómo, en menos de diez minutos su Volvo se veía detenido frente a un bar cerca del centro de la ciudad, con un gran letrero luminoso que ponía _La Jungla _con luces de neón.

No se dio tiempo para comenzar a arrepentirse, simplemente apagó el motor, tomó sus llaves y descendió del coche para dirigirse hacia la entrada.

—Es un poco temprano todavía, no va a encontrar a mucha gente ahí dentro.

El robusto guardia en turno que se encontraba junto a la puerta le habló al verle pasar a su lado, y Quinn se detuvo a mirarle.

—Yo, uh, lo sé... —y entonces se dio realmente cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Sintió ganas de regresar a su automóvil y conducir directamente a su apartamento lo antes posible, pero su deseo la mantuvo ahí. — Yo... sólo he venido a ver a alguien. A uno de los empleados...

El guardia le sonrió.

—Claro. Adelante entonces.

Había un par de empleados caminando de un lado a otro, haciendo las pruebas de sonido y revisando los aparatos de música sobre el escenario, las luces y las bocinas; había un par de camareras limpiando las mesas y poniendo las sillas en su lugar. Era bastante temprano todavía y no había ninguna otra persona dentro que no fuese parte del personal.

Se dirigió hacia la barra a pasos indecisos y nerviosos, mientras comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber entrado.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? ¿Preguntar por Rachel? Claro, pero ¿y luego de eso? ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando la tuviera frente a ella? Seguramente enmudecería, permanecería observándola embelesada, y terminaría por lanzarse a sus labios. Sí, eso era lo que en verdad quería hacer. Mandar al carajo todo, y obtener a su chica de vuelta.

Se detuvo frente a la barra y enseguida un rostro conocido le sonrió al toparse con su mirada perdida.

—Doctora Fabray, qué sorpresa verle por aquí.

Quinn le sonrió tímidamente.

—Hola, Kurt —le saludó. El chico se encontraba limpiando vasos y copas con una pequeña servilleta. — ¿Cómo va todo?

—Bastante bien, en realidad. Hemos tenido bastantes noches de locura aquí dentro últimamente.

La rubia soltó una ligera risa, apoyó sus brazos en la barra y su mirada se perdió sobre la superficie de ésta.

—¿Cómo va todo contigo, Quinn?

Volvió a mirar al castaño de inmediato.

—Bien —respondió deprisa, intentando sonar segura. No sabía si lo hacía para convencer al castaño, o para convencerse a sí misma. — Bien, muy bien. De maravilla. También hemos tenido días de locura dentro de la sala de emergencias...

Kurt hizo un gesto gracioso con sus cejas y ojos, como de asombro.

—Puedo imaginarlo, he estado ahí.

Quinn volvió a reír al recordar el incidente con las tijeras.

—Claro, lo recuerdo. ¿Ha dejado cicatriz?

El castaño levantó su camisa hasta su codo y le mostró su antebrazo, justo donde el par de tijeras le habían herido. No había cicatriz aparente.

—Sólo puede distinguirse si te acercas demasiado...

—¡Lo mismo ocurre con mi nariz!

Ambos rieron con diversión.

—Esa mujer tiene la fuerza de un gladiador...

Kurt asintió mientras reía vagamente. Ni siquiera había necesidad de decir su nombre para saber a quién se refería.

—Sí, es una amenaza.

—¿Ya ha llegado para trabajar? —preguntó Quinn sin más rodeos.

Las cejas del castaño se unieron y su frente se arrugó notoriamente, y le dedicó una escéptica mirada como diciendo: «¿Estás hablando en serio?». Quinn pestañeó un par de veces, impaciente por conocer la respuesta. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar.

—Eh... ya no trabaja aquí...

—¿Ah, no?

—No —suspiró por lo bajo. — Renunció hace tres semanas.

—Oh... —hizo una efímera pausa. — No quisiera ser muy entrometida pero, ¿puedo preguntar dónde trabaja ahora?

Kurt tardó un poco en responder.

—Ha vuelto a Ohio, con sus padres.

El estómago de Quinn se encogió.

—Dijo que volverá para fines de este mes o inicios del próximo —volvió a hablar Kurt, pero antes de que la rubia pudiera respirar con alivio, el castaño agregó: — Ha decidido tomar unas vacaciones de la ciudad, pero la verdad es que sólo ha ido para resolver el asunto de la boda.

Escuchar eso fue como recibir un gancho al hígado. Sintió perder por completo la respiración, todo su cuerpo se paralizó y de pronto todo sonido a su alrededor comenzó a distorsionarse. Entonces todo perdió sentido.

La única palabra que viajaba de un lado a otro dentro de su mente, repitiéndose una y otra vez, y haciendo eco dentro de su cabeza era la palabra «boda». Y, al escuchar dicha palabra, lo único con lo que podía asociarla era con Rachel reanudando su compromiso con Brody Weston.

—Probablemente vuelva a llamarme mañana, ¿quieres que le pase algún mensaje?

Quinn sacudió la cabeza.

—No, descuida. No te preocupes —respondió, todavía un tanto aturdida. — No... no le digas que he venido a buscarla, por favor. No le digas que estuve aquí.

Comenzó a retroceder.

—Ha sido un placer verte de nuevo, Kurt —hizo un ademán de despedida con su mano e intentó sonreír de manera convincente. — Nos vemos luego. Pasa una bonita noche, ¿vale? Hasta pronto. Nos vemos. Cuídate.

Se dio media vuelta para regresar por donde había llegado, lo más rápido posible. Pero, ni bien dio tres apresurados pasos hacia el frente, la voz de Kurt volvió a escucharse. Parecía tan distante, tan lejana, que la cabeza de Quinn ni siquiera se molestaba en prestarle atención. Sólo lograba percibir una voz susurrando su nombre una y otra vez, a cientos de kilómetros de distancia, pero sus piernas no querían detenerse.

Comenzó a caminar demasiado rápido, a respirar demasiado rápido, a pensar demasiado rápido.

Su vista comenzó a nublarse, no podía saber si era por lágrimas o si estaba a punto de desmayarse. Sus rodillas temblaban ligeramente y sus manos sudaban cada vez más. La palabra «boda» seguía haciendo eco dentro de su cabeza junto al nombre de Rachel Berry y Brody Weston. Y entonces se dio cuenta que había sido una muy mala idea haber ido a ese lugar. Una muy, muy mala idea.

Finalmente, sus oídos volvieron a escuchar con nitidez.

—¡Quinn!

A un par de pasos de distancia de la puerta, Kurt se detuvo frente a ella, obligándole a detenerse a ella también bruscamente. Quinn elevó la mirada de inmediato, intentando salir de su trance, y le miró completamente confundida.

—Has olvidado tus llaves.

El castaño elevó una de sus manos, mostrándole su manojo de llaves. Quinn las observó durante un instante, luego sacudió la cabeza, regresando finalmente a la tierra.

—¡Oh, pero qué despistada! —rió torpemente y tomó sus llaves. — ¡Gracias! Siempre las olvido en todas partes. Algún día de estos voy a perderles de verdad...

Se despidieron una vez más, y finalmente Quinn abandonó el lugar sin volver a mirar atrás.

Tonta, estúpida, imbécil. ¡Ingenua! ¡Qué ingenua había sido al pensar que Rachel estaría esperándole con los brazos abiertos! Ingenua, ingenua, ingenua. Insultarse a sí misma era lo único que podía hacer mientras conducía, y también dedicarle golpes de vez en cuando al volante, provocando que el claxon sonara y otros conductores maleducados le gritaran molestos.

Un mes. Le había bastado menos de un mes a Rachel para volver con Brody Weston, reanudar su compromiso y volar a Ohio para organizar la añorada boda. Volvió a golpear el volante, rechinando los dientes, completamente cabreada. Y la tanda de insultos hacia la morocha comenzó: zorra, mentirosa, cobarde, cínica. Púdrete, zorra. Púdrete, Rachel. Púdrete...

Entonces sucedió. Adiós esfuerzo por mantenerse firme, por mantenerse en buen estado. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas de manera ruidosa, de un solo golpe.

Lágrimas de rabia y de tristeza. Sollozaba y gruñía al mismo tiempo, era una combinación de furia y decepción. Sus manos se aferraban con fuerza al volante e intentaba limpiarse el rostro con las mangas de su camisa. Tenía que mantenerse firme, por lo menos hasta llegar a su apartamento. No podía conducir en esas condiciones. _Sólo un par de calles_, pensó. _Sólo otro par de calles y estaré en casa_. Se obligó a sí misma a dejar de llorar, y continuó con su camino.

Abrió la puerta de su apartamento cinco minutos después, y las ganas de llorar sólo aumentaron al encontrarse con un piso completamente vacío, sin vida, y hecho un completo desastre. Tenía días sin limpiar la sala principal, había cajas de comida rápida sobre la mesa de café, botellas de vidrio y otras de plástico vacías regadas por el suelo, y la bata de baño que había usado esa mañana estaba sobre el sofá individual, todavía húmeda. Su piso de soltera tenía más la apariencia de un basurero.

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y colgó las llaves en su lugar. Ni siquiera le importó el desorden, tomó asiento sobre el sofá y ordenó una pizza grande con tocino extra porque, ¿qué mejor medicina para el desamor que el bacon?

Una vez que cortó la llamada, en completo silencio, observó su pantalla de cuarenta pulgadas varios instantes. En negro, apagada. Y entonces pensó: _¿por qué no?_ Se puso de pie y buscó en el mueble de caoba negra _una_ película.

Vaya masoquismo. Vaya morbo. Vaya afición que se tiene en aumentar la desdicha y el dolor al ver y/o hacer cosas relacionadas con aquello que nos lastima. Es como si existiera cierto placer en hacer ese tipo de cosas, en recordarnos continuamente lo que tanto intentamos olvidar. Masoquismo puro.

Después de colocar la película dentro del reproductor de DVD, tomó el control remoto de la mesa y regresó a su asiento sobre el sofá. Encendió el televisor y presionó el botón de play. _Maldita película, cómo te detesto_, pensó, mientras el rostro de Danny Zuko y Sandy Olsen aparecía en la pantalla.

El repartidor de pizza llegó en poco tiempo, se dirigió hacia la cocina (la cual también era un desastre) y sacó una botella de cerveza bien fría de la nevera, y cuando menos lo pensó estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas sobre el sofá, cantando a todo pulmón junto a Olivia Newton-John la canción de _Hopelessly Devoted To You_.

Volvía a sentir furia y decepción, volvía a insultar a Rachel dentro de su cabeza una, y otra, y otra vez. Renegaba y lloraba. Lloraba y renegaba mientras la letra de la canción se encajaba en su pecho como una afilada estaca. «Mi cabeza dice: tonta, olvídalo. Mi corazón dice: no le dejes ir…». Pero era tarde, tenía que elegir la primera opción. Tenía que olvidar, tenía que dejarle ir por completo. Rachel iba a casarse con otra persona.

«Completamente enamorada de ti».

_Zorra, mentirosa, cobarde, cínica_, volvía a pensar con rabia. _Regresa. ¿Por qué te fuiste? Yo también te odio. Te detesto con todo el alma. ¿Por qué me haces ésto a mí, Rach? ¿Por qué? Te quiero, maldita sea. Te quiero, aún después de todo. Te quiero incluso cuando te odio. Te quiero aunque no seas mía. Te quiero porque yo soy tuya. Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero. Son tan sólo dos palabras, ¿tanto te costó poder pronunciarlas? ¿Tan difícil es quererme? Te odio tanto, tanto..._

Pero lo cierto es que le quería más que a nadie en el mundo. Le quería tanto, que incluso le odiaba, que sentía estar a punto de volverse loca. Pero loca de verdad: sentía estar a punto de perder por completo la cabeza, de volverse una desquiciada. Le quería tanto, que su corazón parecía estar quemándose; quemándose con el mismo fuego que Rachel había encendido en él. Ese mismo fuego al que ambas le dieron vida desde la primer noche juntas, un fuego que representaba el deseo y la pasión compartida, y que ahora era el culpable de que estuviera a punto de convertirse en cenizas. Un fuego que la consumía de pies a cabeza, lenta y dolorosamente.

Rachel Berry estaba volviéndola loca, estaba matándola poco a poco, pero, irónicamente, era también ella misma la única persona que podría traerla de vuelta a la vida. Rachel era su perdición, pero estaba consciente de que también era su salvación.

Le dio otro trago a su cerveza y apagó el televisor con el control remoto. Le parecía insoportable seguir escuchando todas esas canciones, viendo todas esas escenas de baile y de romance a la vieja escuela. Y, por un momento, sintió envidia, y se preguntó por qué su vida no podía ser como lo era en las películas. ¿Por qué no podía tener una historia de amor como las había en series, libros y películas? Claro, porque esas historias eran cuentos baratos, historias inventadas por otras personas. Pura ficción. El amor de la vida real no era tan hermoso como lo vendían en la televisión, así como tampoco el alcohol servía para olvidar. Ambos eran trucos publicitarios para obtener ganancias, sobretodo durante ese mes.

Entonces, el ruido de la puerta al abrirse la obligó a voltear en dirección a ésta.

—Hey —pronunció, y de inmediato se inclinó para dejar su cerveza sobre la mesa, para luego comenzar a limpiarse el rostro con sus manos. — No sabía que venías...

Santana cerró la puerta al entrar. Al parecer la privacidad de Quinn no era tanta, puesto a que la morena conservaba sus llaves.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, sí —se apresuró a responder, evitando por completo el contacto visual. — De maravilla.

—Quinn...

—Yo... Estaba viendo una película. He ordenado pizza, todavía hay bastante en la caja —señaló ésta misma, — por si quieres comer un poco...

Santana suspiró, colocó su juego de llaves junto a la caja de pizza, y tomó asiento junto a ella.

—Quinn... —musitó con dulzura, intentando conectar sus miradas, pero la rubia se negaba a mirarle. — Lucy, mírame.

Impaciente, pero con cuidado, la latina tomó a Quinn del rostro e hizo que le mirara. Sus ojos verdes estaban teñidos de una profunda tristeza y sus párpados estaban hinchados y rojizos, del mismo color que su nariz en ese mismo instante. Se miraron así, en silencio, durante varios segundos, y entonces Santana le abrazó fuertemente.

Quinn se echó a llorar nuevamente.

—Va a casarse con él, Santana. No puedo creer lo estúpida que fui... Era tan obvio que seguía queriéndole, por eso tantas dudas, por eso nunca pudo aceptar que me quería... Porque la verdad es que nunca lo hizo... ¡Y me siento tan estúpida por llorar!

—Tranquila —acariciaba su espalda para calmarle. — Llora todo lo que quieras, Q. Vamos, llora todo lo que quieras, golpea algo, haz rabietas, grita... pero no retengas tus emociones dentro como lo has estado haciendo el último mes...

Quinn sollozó.

—¡Es una zorra, una mentirosa!

—Sí, lo es...

—¡Le detesto tanto, tanto!

—Yo sé que lo haces...

La rubia se apartó bruscamente para mirarle, y sacudió con la cabeza.

—¡No! No es verdad, ambas sabemos que no es verdad... —se calmó un poco y, luego de una pequeña pausa, agregó: — Le quiero tanto, Santana...

Santana acarició uno de sus brazos, buscando confortarla, y sonrió de medio lado, con dulzura. De esa manera tan maternal en la que pocas veces le sonreía.

—Yo sé que lo haces, cariño, lo sé...

Quinn volvió a lanzarse a sus brazos, en busca de cobijo, como una niña pequeña.

—¿Y qué si nunca dejo de hacerlo, San? —inquirió casi susurrando. — ¿Qué pasa si no dejo de quererle?

—Vas a hacerlo —fue concisa. — Vas a superar ésto, Quinn, de la misma manera en la que has superado tus anteriores decepciones amorosas. Y yo voy a estar aquí para apoyarte.

Guardaron silencio durante un instante.

—¿Por qué no regresas? —volvió a hablar con voz queda. — ¿Por qué no regresas y te casas conmigo? Siempre me gustó pensar que íbamos a terminar juntas...

Santana se apartó para mirarle, totalmente desconcertada, y con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Me estás... pidiendo que deje a Brittany por ti? ¿Me estás pidiendo matrimonio?

La rubia asintió, con el rostro serio. Y entonces las dos comenzaron a reír ante la absurda idea. El abrazo terminó, y Quinn volvió a limpiar las lágrimas de su ahora pegajoso rostro, mientras Santana le echaba un vistazo a su alrededor.

—Esto es un basurero, Q.

—Lo sé, iba a limpiar antes de dormir. Papá va a venir mañana...

—¿De verdad? —le miró y alzó las cejas con asombro. Era la primera vez que la escuchaba llamar «papá» a Russel. —¿Russel Fabray va a estar aquí?

—Sí, veremos el Súper Tazón —sonrió débilmente. — Pueden venir, tú y Britt, si quieren...

—Claro, se lo comentaré —se puso de pie y le ofreció una mano. — Vamos, te ayudaré a poner este sitio, y también tu vida, en orden de nuevo.

Quinn soltó una ligera risa, tomó la mano de su amiga, y se puso de pie mientras soltaba un profundo suspiro. Por lo menos las lágrimas ya habían cesado. Por lo menos la tenía a ella: a su mejor amiga, a su pañuelo de lágrimas, a su confidente. A su Santana. Y eso le reconfortaba. Le reconfortaba bastante. Intentó esbozar una convincente sonrisa y dijo:

—Manos a la obra.


	28. La Boda

**Capítulo 28**

**"La Boda"**

Domingo, 19 de febrero del 2012.

Se echó un tercer vistazo en el espejo para cerciorarse de su apariencia, se arregló la parte inferior del vestido. _Espléndida_, pensó, y le sonrió a su reflejo, satisfecha.

Era la primera vez en los últimos casi dos meses en la que se sentía bien. Nada de tristeza o melancolía, nada de estrés o frustración. Nada de nada. Solamente una sensación agradable de bienestar. Finalmente se estaba tomando un respiro más que merecido luego de haber pasado el último mes organizando la bendita boda express. Pero, luego de tanto trabajo, de momentos de estrés y de ganas de empacar sus cosas de nuevo y tomar el primer vuelo a San Francisco, finalmente había llegado el gran día.

Había intervenido en la elección de las invitaciones, había tenido que elegir los arreglos florares ella misma: un lindo conjunto de orquídeas rosas y lirios blancos; elegir los platillos principales, el postre, los entremés, y el vino para el brindis; se había ofrecido para echarle un vistazo a cinco bandas locales y elegir a una sola para contratarla. Había tenido que acompañar a Marley Rose, la novia, y también su mejor amiga del instituto, todos y cada uno de los días desde que había llegado a Lima, desde primera hora, para ayudarle con el resto de los arreglos.

Ahora, después de casi dos meses de planificación, y luego de haber pasado la mañana de un lado a otro, dándole indicaciones a los sujetos encargados de decorar el jardín de la casa de los Rose, renegando porque los de la florería habían confundido los arreglos florares (habían puesto tulipanes en vez de lirios), y encargándose de que el resto de los detalles estuviera en perfectas condiciones, podía sentarse un momento y tomarse un respiro. Un merecido respiro al que, más que nada, le temía, puesto a que finalmente su mente estaría libre por completo. Libre para poder permitirle a Quinn Fabray entrar de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

Ser la dama de honor de la boda de su mejor amiga había sido la cosa más oportuna que pudo haberle pasado luego de renunciar de su antiguo trabajo, le había mantenido ocupada, distraída, con la cabeza en cosas como flores e invitaciones con olor a lavanda. Estar de vuelta en Ohio, en Lima, en la pequeña ciudad en la que había crecido, también había servido mucho de ayuda para refrescarse un poco después de todo lo ocurrido; ver a sus viejas amistades, volver a casa con sus padres, a su viejo vecindario, a su hogar... Aunque la mejor parte era volver a dormir en su habitación, sobre su viejo colchón.

Todavía estaban varias de sus fotografías colgadas en la pared, sus viejos osos de felpa, tristes y empolvados. Sus padres habían tomado la decisión de dejar esa parte de la casa completamente intacta, tal vez era algo demasiado melancólico, pero lo consideraron adecuado. Después de todo, esa habitación había sido de Rachel durante veinte años, había demasiados recuerdos ahí dentro, demasiadas historias. Sería desconsiderado convertir la habitación en alguna otra cosa, como en algún pequeño gimnasio, como Leroy había pensado los primeros meses después de la partida de su hija.

Y, por alguna razón, había comenzado a considerar la idea de volver.

Es decir, de volver real y permanentemente a Lima, dejar atrás los aires de California y regresar a su vida tranquila ahí, en su hogar, lejos de todo. De huir nuevamente, como siempre lo hacía cuando las cosas comenzaban a desmoronarse. Aunque lo cierto es que su vida en San Francisco tenía meses de haberse desmoronado. Ya nada ni nadie la esperaba allí. A excepción de Kurt, por supuesto. Su fiel amigo Kurt. Pero de ahí en más, no tenía nada que le obligara, o le hiciera querer volver a San Francisco.

Tomó asiento en el pequeño sofá de la habitación y soltó un suspiro. Marley estaba de pie frente al espejo, sonriéndose y admirándose a sí misma en su hermoso vestido de novia, mientras que Sugar, otra de las damas y amiga de ambas desde el instituto, le rociaba el cabello con laca. Marley volteó el rostro sin previo aviso en el mismo instante en el que Sugar volvió a rociar, y ahora tenía fijador para el cabello en su rostro. Marley chilló, y Rachel rió por lo bajo.

Y pensar que, de no haber ocurrido lo ocurrido, dentro de un mes ella hubiera estado en las mismas condiciones. No con fijador para cabello en el rostro, sino a punto de contraer matrimonio. Frunció el ceño ante la simple idea. ¡Pero qué error tan grande hubiera cometido al casarse con el sátiro de Brody! Probablemente su matrimonio no hubiese durado más de dos años... Lo más probable es que ni siquiera llegaran el primer aniversario.

Y de verdad estaba aliviada por haberse dado cuenta de cómo eran las cosas realmente. No de haber descubierto su traición en sí, sino de haber descubierto que lo que sentía por él no era amor. Cariño, quizá. Mucho cariño, le tenía confianza (en un principio, antes de lo ocurrido) y, sobretodo, le hacía sentirse bien consigo misma. Pero no sentía esa llama flameante ardiendo en su interior como lo hacía con Quinn Fabray. Él, en seis años, nunca, ni una sola vez, le hizo sentirse tan viva como ella lo hacía con tan sólo una mirada de treinta segundos.

Miró a Marley de nuevo, bailando felizmente frente al espejo, preguntando cada treinta minutos cómo se veía. Te ves preciosa, respondía Rachel con sinceridad. Eres la novia más hermosa del mundo. Y entonces Marley volvía a chillar con emoción.

Estaba feliz por ella, de verdad lo estaba. Había tenido la suerte de encontrar a la persona indicada. Estaba a punto de casarse con un buen hombre que le quería tanto como ella le quería a él. Eran una pareja adorable, y estaban hechos el uno para el otro, eso podía verse a kilómetros de distancia.

Todo lo contrario a su relación con Quinn. Ellas no eran una pareja adorable, ni siquiera habían sido pareja. Y tampoco estaban hechas la una para la otra, eso era más que obvio. Eran dos personas totalmente diferentes, eran polos opuestos. Los polos opuestos se atraen, sí. Pero tal vez los polos opuestos no están hechos para vivir juntos.

Finalmente, cuando llegó la hora de bajar y salir al jardín, Rachel se puso de pie, se alisó la parte baja de su vestido corto de color _rosa número uno _(según la revista de telas) y soltó un suspiro. Marley le observó en silencio, con el rostro sereno. Sugar ya había bajado junto a Tiffany, la tercera dama de honor y amiga de Marley desde la facultad de Derecho.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió Rachel, un tanto desconcertada. — No me digas que estás pensando en cancelar la boda, Marley. ¡He pasado semanas planificando éste evento!

La castaña de ojos verdes rió, y negó con la cabeza.

—No voy a cancelar nada, Rach. Es el día más feliz de mi vida.

—Entonces ¿por qué me miras de esa manera? ¡Sonríe!

—Quiero que tú sonrías, también —hizo una pausa. — Es una boda, ¿lo recuerdas? No un funeral. Así que, quita esa cara larga y obséquiame tu mejor sonrisa.

Rachel, obedeciendo, posó sobre su rostro su mejor sonrisa al estilo Hollywood. Marley rió de nuevo.

—¡Casi me convences! Ahora, sonríe de verdad.

—Marley, estoy feliz, ¿vale? —le miró fijamente. — ¡Estoy muy feliz por ti! Estoy feliz de estar aquí, y de verte vestida de novia. ¡Ya era hora, Jake se tardó demasiado!

La castaña volvió a reír.

—Sé que le echas de menos...

El rostro de Rachel volvió a serenarse, y todo rastro de sonrisa desapareció de éste. Marley estaba al tanto de todo lo relacionado con su vida amorosa, incluyendo a Quinn Fabray. Ella misma se había encargado de contarle la historia con lujo de detalles (con lágrimas de por medio, cabe mencionar).

—No le conozco, Rach —volvió a hablar Marley, — pero debe de ser una mujer inigualable como para tenerte así...

—Lo es... Desearía que estuviese aquí ahora mismo...

—Escúchame, voy a pedirte un gran favor, ¿vale?

Rachel asintió, mirándole atentamente.

—Mañana, vas a tomar el primer vuelo con destino a San Francisco y vas a ir a buscar a tu chica, ¿de acuerdo? Vas a recuperarla, vas a decirle que le quieres y vas a ser feliz de una vez por todas, sin pensar en consecuencias.

—Marley...

—Vas a hacerlo. Y luego la traerás para que pueda conocerla.

—Ella ya no quiere saber de mí...

Marley volvió a abrir su boca para hablar, pero alguien le interrumpió desde la puerta.

—¿Podrían posponer el momento fraternal para otro día? —inquirió Sugar. — El novio está comenzando a desesperarse.

—¡Jake! —exclamó Marley, recordando que debía de haber bajado desde hace rato. Se echó un vistazo a sí misma, comenzando a desesperarse. — ¿Cómo me veo? ¿Luzco bien? ¡Demonios! ¿No se ha estropeado mi peinado? ¿Mi maquillaje?

—Luces preciosa, Lee.

Marley inhaló una gran bocanada de aire, y luego la expulsó ruidosamente.

—Bien. Ha llegado el momento.

Entonces bajaron, las tres damas de honor antes que la novia al gran jardín trasero de la casa que la familia Rose tenía a las afueras de Lima. La recepción había quedado perfecta, Rachel se había encargado de que así fuera. Había mesas con manteles blancos y con arreglos florares adornando todo el lugar, y había una elaborada pista de baile en el centro de las mesas, debajo de la elaborada carpa que cubría la zona en la que se llevaría acabo el festejo. El suelo estaba cubierto por un brillante césped de color verde, y el Sol iluminaba al cien por ciento el día, sin llegar a calentar el ambiente, pues una corriente de aire fresco mantenía el clima agradable. Era un día perfecto, y tenía que ser disfrutado.

Tomaron su lugar correspondiente junto al lugar donde Marley se detendría. Rachel, Sugar y Tiffany. En ese orden. Y del otro costado, estaban los amigos del novio, todos con trajes de gala y pequeños moños en el cuello. Sonrientes, guapos y elegantes.

La banda comenzó a tocar la marcha nupcial en el mismo instante en el que Marley comenzó a caminar hacia el pequeño altar, del brazo de su padre.

La ceremonia comenzó, no fue algo religioso, por lo que sólo consistió en entregarse las sortijas, decir sus votos elaborados desde semanas atrás y, finalmente, firmar los papeles y sellar el compromiso con un romántico beso frente a los invitados, quienes aplaudían emocionados y conmovidos, como en las películas. La madre de Marley limpiándose las lágrimas, y el padre intentando mantenerse duro, pero la sonrisa en su rostro mostraba también conmoción.

Ella misma también solía llorar en éste tipo de eventos pero, durante esta ocasión, se contuvo por no hacerlo puesto a que sabía que, si se permitía a sí misma derramar una nueva lágrima luego de haber pasado los últimos meses intentando no volver a llorar, no habría nada ni nadie que la detuviera o la salvara de terminar hecha un completo mar de lágrimas. Bueno, tal vez había una persona que podría ser capaz de salvarla, pero esa persona se encontraba a cientos de kilómetros de distancia, viviendo su vida, lejos de ella.

Ahora los recién casados bailaban al ritmo de _First Time Ever I Saw Your Face_, su primer baile como pareja casada en la pista de baile, mientras que el resto de los invitados observaban desde sus respectivas mesas asignadas. La de Rachel, la cual compartía con sus padres solamente, estaba cerca a la mesa principal.

La fiesta de verdad comenzó después de ese baile, la banda comenzó a tocar música más animada, con ritmo movido, y todo el mundo se puso de pie para bailar. Todos, excepto Rachel. Incluso sus padres se encontraban bailando, con sus torpes y anticuados pasos de baile, a los que su padre calificaba como «groovies».

Uno de los meseros pasó junto a su mesa, y ella tomó su tercera copa de champán.

Tal vez si se embriagada aunque fuera un poco podría llegar a divertirse junto a los demás, tal vez si se embriagaba aunque fuera un poco podría llegar a dejar de pensar en Quinn. En Quinn, y en sus ojos de ensueño. En Quinn, y en su encantadora sonrisa. En Quinn, y en la manera tan sutil que tenía de ponerle a temblar las rodillas. En Quinn, y en todo el daño que ella le había ocasionado a esa mujer tan maravillosa. En lo cobarde que había sido.

Estaba consciente de que todo había sido culpa suya, que ella se había encargado de estropear lo más hermoso que le había ocurrido en la vida. Estaba consciente de que había tocado el cielo con sus propias manos, y entonces lo dejó ir.

Y se había pasado los últimos meses pensando y pensando, intentando encontrar alguna solución, alguna manera en la que pudiera emendar sus errores y recuperar a Quinn, pero no lograba conseguirlo. Toda solución le parecía absurda y le hacía llegar a la misma conclusión: ella se merece algo más, yo sólo fui un error en su vida, probablemente el más grande de todos.

Marley bailaba con Jake, ambos con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros. Sugar bailaba junto a otro par de personas. Sus padres bailaban. Todos bailaban, y ella sólo deseaba su cuarta copa de champán.

—¿Por qué tan sola, Rachel?

Una voz a su lado derecho captó su atención de manera inmediata. Una cabellera larga, castaña y ondulada, un par de ojos tan azules como el cielo a la luz del día, y una sonrisa que solía erizar cada centímetro de su piel. Era el rostro de una persona que no había visto desde hacía más de diez años, y por un segundo creyó estar alucinando. Parpadeó un par de veces, para ver si la imagen frente a ella desaparecía. Pero la mujer seguía de pie a su lado, sonriendo de manera divertida.

Rachel titubeó un segundo.

—¿Li...? —su frente se arrugó. Estaba completamente sorprendida. — ¿Elizabeth?

—¡Por un momento creí que no ibas a reconocerme!

—¡Oh, por Dios!

Rachel se puso de pie bruscamente, chocando contra la mesa y tirando su copa vacía sobre ésta, ocasionando risas en la castaña a su lado. Se abrazaron fuertemente durante varios segundos.

—¡No puedo creer que en verdad hayas venido! —comenzó a hablar Rachel, con una gran sonrisa que dejaba al descubierto la emoción que el reencuentro le provocaba. — ¡Mírate, Elizabeth! Eres... toda... ¡una mujer!

Elizabeth Wilde volvió a reír.

—Sí, bueno. ¡Tú también, Rach!

—Oh —hizo un gesto con una de sus manos, como diciendo: «no sigas». Luego la inmensa sonrisa volvió a aparecer en su rostro. — Santo cielo, Lizzie. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Diez, once...?

—Casi once años. Desde la graduación.

—Escuché que te fue bien en Princeton... La facultad de Economía, ¿cierto?

—Así es —asintió con una sonrisa. — ¿Y tú, qué ha pasado contigo? No volví a saber de ti, ¡desapareciste del mapa!

—Me mudé a San Francisco —se encogió de hombros ligeramente, y su sonrisa se convirtió en un fruncimiento de labios. — Ahora soy toda una chica de California.

—¡Te queda bien el bronceado!

Rachel se rió. Otro de los meseros volvió a pasar cerca de ellas, y lo detuvo para tomar su cuarta copa de champán. Lizzie tomó otra.

—¿Vienes acompañada? —inquirió la castaña.

—Con mis padres.

Lizzie le echó un vistazo a la pista de baile.

—¿Crees que a tus padres les moleste si bailas un par de canciones conmigo?

Rachel imitó su acción y volteó hacia la pista, donde logró divisar a su madre riendo a carcajadas mientras su padre movía sus caderas al ritmo de una versión moderna de _Twist and Shout_. Volvió a mirar a Elizabeth.

—No creo que ni siquiera se enteren que me he levantado de la silla.

La castaña sonrió, dejando al descubierto sus dientes.

—Entonces... —dejó su copa sobre la mesa, luego le ofreció su mano a Rachel. — ¿Me concedería esta pieza, señorita Berry?

Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Sería un honor.

Tomó su mano y se acercaron a la pista de baile, para hacerle compañía al resto de los invitados.

Quién diría que durante su viaje a Lima iba a encontrarse con ella, con Elizabeth Wilde. Su primer amor. Era cierto que ella había escrito su nombre en la invitación que le había sido enviada, más nunca había considerado siquiera la idea de que en verdad llegara a asistir a la boda, ya que su relación con Marley no había sido de lo más cercana durante el instituto.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba. Bailando con ella, riendo y divirtiéndose, como si no hubiesen dejado de hablarse, como si no hubiesen pasado años sin verse. Como si tuvieran dieciséis años otra vez. Y, por primera vez durante semanas, Rachel se olvidó por completo de todo. No sabía si era por las cuatro copas de champán que había bebido, o si era por la emoción de volver a ver a Lizzie, pero había comenzado a disfrutar.

La música movida culminó de pronto, y la banda dio un cambio radical a los acordes y notas, comenzando a tocar una canción lenta, lo que llevó a todos a abrazarse de sus parejas para comenzar a bailar.

Elizabeth no lo dudó, rodeó la cintura de Rachel con sus brazos y la atrajo con sutileza hacia ella. Lejos de sentirse incómoda, la morocha se limitó a sonreír cuando sintió el tacto de sus manos sobre su espalda, y llevó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la castaña más alta. Comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de _I Won't Give Up_.

—Siento que estoy en el instituto otra vez...

Elizabeth rió al escucharle. Guardaron silencio varios segundos.

—¿Alguna vez llegaste a pensar que volveríamos a encontrarnos, y que, por alguna razón, terminaríamos juntas?

—¡Una infinidad de veces! —admitió sin pena alguna, y Rachel rió. — Y eso hubiese sido estupendo, de verdad. Sólo piénsalo: el primer y el último amor. ¡Qué romántico! Toda una historia de amor, como en las películas.

Rachel volvió a reír. Había olvidado por completo lo «hilarante» que encontraba a esa mujer. De la misma manera en la que encontraba a Quinn Fabray. Ambas guardaron silencio de nuevo, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de la otra.

—Voy a casarme en septiembre.

Las cejas de la morocha se elevaron.

—Lizzie... —volvió a sonreír, entre dientes. — ¡Eso es increíble! ¡Más te vale enviarme alguna invitación!

Elizabeth rió.

—Venga, cuéntame acerca de ella.

—Ella es increíble, Rach. La mujer más maravillosa que he conocido... Además de ti, por supuesto.

Rachel puso los ojos en blanco, y soltó una nueva risa.

—Es como estar viviendo de nuevo el primer amor, ¿sabes? —continuó Elizabeth. — A veces siento que pierdo la cabeza... ¡Me vuelve loca, qué puedo decir!

La pequeña le observó en silencio. Elizabeth continuó hablando y hablando acerca de todo lo que aquella otra mujer le hacía sentir y, mientras Rachel escuchaba sus palabras, sólo podía pensar en Quinn, y en todo lo que sentía por ella. Y se preguntó si sus ojos también brillaban cuando hablaba de Quinn de la misma manera en la que brillaban los de Lizzie al hablar de su ahora prometida.

Alguien carraspeó a su lado y ambas giraron el rostro de inmediato.

—¿Podría robarle a esta hermosa señorita durante una canción? —inquirió Leroy, con una encantadora sonrisa, observando a Lizzie.

—Por supuesto que sí, señor Berry.

Elizabeth se apartó sutilmente de Rachel, obsequiándole una sonrisa a ésta misma.

—¿Te veo más tarde?

—Sí, Lizzie. Yo te busco.

—Vale.

La castaña se retiró, dejando a padre e hija a solas.

—No me mires de esa manera —le dijo Leroy, al recibir una mirada de reproche de su hija. — Ha sido tu madre: me ha enviado a salvarte.

Leroy sonrió de manera divertida mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre la cintura de Rachel, y con la otra tomaba la homónima de la pequeña. La frente de ésta se arrugó y miró hacia su mesa, en busca de su madre. Shelby se encontraba observándolos desde su silla, y desvió la mirada de inmediato cuando los ojos de Rachel conectaron con los suyos.

—¿A salvarme?

—Recuerda que nunca le ha agradado Elizabeth...

—Cómo olvidarlo —colocó su mano sobre el hombro de su padre, y comenzaron a bailar. — Aunque nunca entendí por qué...

Leroy se encogió de hombros.

Lo cierto es que Rachel sí sabía por qué su madre nunca había aceptado a Elizabeth: porque era una mujer. Una mujer con la que su única y adorada hija mantuvo una relación sentimental.

Rachel suspiró.

—¿Te encuentras bien, cariño?

La morena no respondió.

—Es por la boda, ¿cierto? Sé que lo de Brody ha sido difícil, cariño, pero...

—No es por él, papá —se apresuró a interrumpirle. — Brody... Él ya ha quedado atrás.

—¿Entonces? —se mostró preocupado. — Rach, tal vez tu madre no se de cuenta de ello, pero sé que algo ha cambiado en ti... Y si no es el asunto del patán de Brody lo que le ha quitado el brillo a tu sonrisa, entonces ¿qué es?

Rachel guardó silencio nuevamente y observó fijamente los ojos de su padre. Un nudo en su garganta comenzó a aparecer, y sintió de nuevo ganas de llorar.

—¿Podríamos no hablar de esto por ahora?

Su padre asintió, con resignación.

La banda dejó de tocar y entonces anunciaron por el micrófono que el momento del brindis había llegado. Todos regresaron a sus respectivas mesas para prestar atención al discurso que el padre de Marley (ya un poco ebrio) recitaba entre un par de balbuceos, diciendo cosas como: «mi pequeña hija...», «recuerdo sus primeros pasos como si hubiera ocurrido ayer, y hoy está casándose...», y cosas por el estilo.

Luego, el micrófono fue a parar en las manos de Marley, quien, sin apartar la mirada de su esposo, volvía a decir otro par de palabras. Había comenzado con un: «Casarme con mi mejor amigo será probablemente lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado...», seguido de otro resumen de los votos dichos anteriormente. Pero hubo una parte de su discurso que tomó por sorpresa y movió por completo a Rachel.

—Muchas personas creen que un alma gemela es aquella con la que compartes los mismos intereses, los mismos gustos y las mismas opiniones; aquella persona con la que siempre estás de acuerdo, con la que nunca discutes... —hizo una pausa, y le sonrió a Jake. — Pero, a mí parecer, un alma gemela es aquella persona con quien encajas a la perfección, aún cuando son completamente diferentes; con aquella que, a pesar de todas sus diferencias, encuentran la manera de afrontar cada situación. Aquella que trae paz a tu vida, pero al mismo tiempo te hace sentir que estás perdiendo la cabeza...

El nudo volvió a aparecer en la garganta de Rachel.

—...y cuando se encuentra a esa persona —continuó Marley, — cuando se tiene ese tipo de conexión con alguien, uno simplemente se aferra a ella. Se aferra y no la deja ir, porque esa persona es la indicada... Y cuando se encuentra a la persona indicada, uno nunca se rinde...

«Uno nunca se rinde.»

Entonces algo dentro de ella hizo reacción.

Las palabras de Marley antes de salir de la casa, el reencuentro con Elizabeth, y el discurso recién recitado por parte de la misma Marley. Todo el mundo parecía estar gritándole que se levantara, que corriera al aeropuerto y tomara el primer vuelo a San Francisco, que dejara de ser tan cobarde de una vez por todas, que dejara de perder tiempo y que regresara a buscar a su chica.

—Mamá... papá...

Sus padres le miraron.

—¿Sí, querida? —inquirió Shelby.

—Estoy enamorada de alguien...

Shelby arrugó la frente. Leroy sólo le miró con expectación. Y la banda comenzó a tocar de nuevo.

—¿Enamorada, de quién? —preguntó de nuevo su madre. — Rach, ¿no me digas que Elizabeth...?

—No —le interrumpió de inmediato. — No, no es Lizzie. Pero sí es una chica. Estoy enamorada de una chica...

Shelby abrió sus ojos por completo, y se llevó una mano a la boca. Leroy sonrió disimuladamente.

—No —volvió a negar Rachel, sacudiendo la cabeza. Y se corrigió a sí misma: — Estoy enamorada no sólo de una chica, sino de la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido.

Su madre negó con la cabeza de manera inmediata, totalmente incrédula.

—Sabía que ver a esa chica de nuevo iba a traer problemas, sabía que volvería a confundirte, ¡lo sabía! —comenzó a renegar. — Rach, cariño, no digas más, ¿vale? Estás... Sólo estás teniendo estos sentimientos por reencontrarte con tu pasado. Rachel, tú ya has superado ésta etap...

—¡¿Qué demonios importa si a la niña le gustan las «tijeras», Shelby?!

Ambas miraron a Leroy, completamente sorprendidas.

—Si Rachel es feliz, ¿qué más importa? —miró a Rachel. — Cariño, tú puedes querer a quien quieras, ¿de acuerdo? No escuches a ésta vieja vaca de aquí.

Shelby permaneció en silencio, atónita. Rachel se rió con ganas.

—¿Quién es la afortunada, cariño?

—Quinn Fabray, la chica que conocieron en Año Nuevo —respondió con una gran sonrisa. De pronto se vio invadida por una gran emoción y adrenalina. Quería salir corriendo en ese mismo instante. Estaba decidida a recuperar a Quinn. — Y voy a regresar a San Francisco ésta misma noche para decirle que le quiero.

Leroy sonrió.

—Eso me parece perfecto —volteó hacia Shelby, quien los observaba a ambos todavía en silencio. — ¿Tienes algo que decir, cielo?

La madre de Rachel tardó varios segundos en responder. Finalmente, soltó un sonoro suspiro de resignación.

—Sólo dime que todavía voy a tener nietos.


	29. Nunca Más

_Canción recomendada: A Beautiful Mess - Jason Mraz_

* * *

**Capítulo 29**

**"Nunca más"**

Lunes, 20 de febrero del 2012.

A veces, a media noche, cuando se encontraba sobre su cama con el insomnio como compañía, cerraba los ojos y sentía que todo había sido sólo un efímero sueño. O una pesadilla, no podía decirlo con exactitud. Sentía que Rachel no había sido nada más que producto de su imaginación. Algo irreal, algo inexistente. Un espejismo que se esfumó, que el viento se llevó lejos de su vida, de la misma manera en la que la había llevado a ella.

De un día a otro, y sin esperarla, sin siquiera buscarla, había aparecido en su camino. Y de un día a otro, en un parpadeo, ya no estaba. Se había ido. Para siempre. Y cada segundo de cada minuto de cada hora de cada día se torturaba con ello. Porque Rachel era real, de verdad había ocurrido, ella sí existía. Así como también existía el dolor que le provocaba el tener que aceptar que, a pesar de todo, no la había perdido. No, porque realmente nunca la había tenido. Y algo que nunca se obtiene no puede perderse.

También se detenía a pensar que la manera en la que se había enamorado de ella había sido, probablemente, la manera más estúpida y superficial de enamorarse de alguien. Se había enamorado de una manera física, basándose en el deseo carnal y en sus necesidades como ser humano. Su relación era puro sexo. Eso había sido desde el principio, más nunca quiso aceptarlo. _Rachel sólo fue un capricho_, se decía a sí misma. _Una lujuria momentánea_.

Ese día lunes, había despertado con unas inmensas ganas de dejar todo atrás, de guardar todos esos recuerdos y malos ratos dentro de alguna caja y lanzarlos al vacío.

Después de haber pasado casi dos meses vagando por los pasillos del hospital con la mirada perdida y el rostro apagado por completo, ese día había despertado con una sensación de bienestar.

Todo ese duelo de emociones que había llevado dentro finalmente había concluido. Había despertado sintiéndose realmente bien, como si su alma se hubiera purificado, como si todo tipo de dolor o pesar la hubiera abandonado de la noche a la mañana. Había despertado con el presentimiento de que sería un gran día. Por lo menos, para ella lo sería.

Una sonrisa radiante había aparecido sobre sus labios, iluminando de nuevo su rostro, dándole paso a la vieja Quinn Fabray nuevamente.

No sabía exactamente por qué, pero había despertado queriendo ser feliz de nuevo.

Quería recuperarse a sí misma, quería recuperar su sentido del humor y quería recuperar su felicidad, esa felicidad que no debía depender de ninguna otra persona, excepto de ella misma. Y estaba dispuesta a conseguirlo.

Ya no más noches frente a su televisor, llorando con comedias románticas. Ya no más fines de semana encerrada, aislándose de los demás. Ya no más Rachel Berry en sus días, ocasionando severos problemas emocionales ni desordenando su vida como el mismo huracán que era. No, ya no más Rachel Berry, nunca más. Ella le pertenecía a otra persona ahora. Ella estaba casada con otra persona ahora, y tenía que aceptarlo. Tenía que seguir con su vida.

_Es mejor sin ella_, se decía a sí misma. _Mi vida es menos complicada sin ella. Es más fácil. Con menos drama, menos frustraciones. Es mejor sin ella. Pronto voy a superar ésto. Tengo que hacerlo. Encontraré la manera de hacerlo. Es mejor sin ella_.

—...y entonces el pingüino dice: «hermano, no es una berenjena, ¡es retrasado!».

Santana y Mike rompieron en carcajadas ante el chiste que Quinn recién había contado, excepto Stacy.

—No lo he entendido...

—¡El pingüino le dice que es retrasado, no una berenjena!

—Sigo sin entenderlo...

—Oh, Stacy...

Ahora los tres reían de la expresión de confusión de su compañera.

Y era en momentos como ese, en los que comenzaba a creer que de verdad no necesitaba a Rachel en su vida para poder ser feliz. De verdad, no la necesitaba. Es decir, era cierto que había una gran diferencia en lo que su vida había sido durante los meses en los que la morocha estuvo a su lado, pero, ahora, sentía que las cosas volvían a la normalidad.

Seguía respirando, seguía moviéndose, seguía viviendo. Sonreía, se reía y bromeaba incluso. Seguía siendo la misma persona de antes, o, por lo menos, comenzaba a serlo de nuevo. Estaba decidido en serlo de nuevo. No iba a permitir que otra persona le quitara lo más importante que tenía en la vida: a sí misma.

No podía decir que no volvería a llorar alguna vez al recordar algún momento vivido junto a Rachel, al escuchar alguna canción que la llevara a su cabeza, o al ver alguno de esos musicales que tanto le desagradaban. Tampoco podía asegurar que no iba a volver a sentir ganas de buscarla, de gritarle a la cara lo cobarde que era. Tan cobarde, que ni siquiera pudo localizarle para decirle que iba a casarse con Brody Weston. Porque sí, seguía cabreada con ella por eso. Y por ello tampoco podía decir que no volvería a romper en llanto, renegando y repitiendo lo mucho que la detestaba.

No podía asegurar tampoco que algún día dejaría de quererle, pero tenía que intentarlo, al menos. Y ya había dado el primer paso: la aceptación. Ya había aceptado el hecho de haber perdido a la mujer más maravillosa que había conocido, a la que tanto odiaba; a la hija de puta más grande del mundo, a la que tanto amaba.

Pero sí podía asegurar que ya no habría más Rachel Berry en su vida, nunca más.

—Eh, Fabray...

La voz de Santana a sus espaldas le obligó a detenerse e interrumpir su camino hacia la puerta de la sala de emergencias. Le miró por encima del hombro y luego se dio media vuelta.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Qué haces mañana por la noche?

Comenzaron a caminar una al lado de la otra una vez que Santana le alcanzó.

—¿Vas a invitarme a salir? ¿Como en una cita?

La morena se rió, y le dio un ligero empujón con su hombro.

—Si te digo que sí, ¿aceptarás la invitación, sea lo que sea y trate de lo que trate?

—No voy a pisar de nuevo un _streap tease_, Santana.

Santana resopló.

—Aguafiestas...

Quinn le miró de inmediato, completamente escéptica, mientras soltaba una pequeña risa. Santana volvió a reír.

—¡Es broma! —exclamó al entrar a la cafetería. — Es que, bueno... ya sabes, tenemos que celebrar...

—¿Celebrar? —sus cejas se juntaron. — ¿Cuál es la ocasión?

—¡Venga, Q, no te hagas la que no sabe!

—¡Es que no sé de qué hablas!

Se detuvieron frente a la máquina expendedora de café. Santana le miró seriamente, intentando descifrar si estaba bromeando o no, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

Quinn negó con la cabeza y tomó uno de los vasos desechables para llenarlo con agua hirviendo.

—Es veintiuno, Quinn... Veintiuno de febrero.

—Oh...

—Sí. «Oh». ¡Mañana cumples veintinueve!

La rubia terminó de prepararse su café, tomó su vaso y emprendió de nuevo su camino hacia la puerta, para regresar a la sala de emergencias. Santana le siguió de inmediato.

—¿Vas a decirme que en verdad no lo recordabas?

—Sí lo recordaba —le miró y se encogió de hombros. — Simplemente no quiero darle importancia. Un año más, un año menos. ¡A quién le importa!

—¡A mí me importa! ¡A nosotros nos importa!

—¿«Nosotros»?

—Los chicos. Mike, Stacy, Ryder... e incluso a Brittany...

—Ya.

—Escucha, Quinn. Te hemos preparado una jodida fiesta sorpresa, y vas a llevar tu trasero ahí mañana por la noche, quieras o no, y vas a poner la mejor cara de asombro que te sepas, ¿vale? ¿Me escuchaste? ¿Me has escuchado?

—¡Lo he hecho!

Santana sonrió, triunfante.

—Vale —comenzó a caminar en la dirección contraria, de regreso a la cafetería, pero se detuvo de inmediato. — Y ni se te ocurra decirle a alguien que te he jodido la sorpresa.

La rubia se rió sin detener sus pasos. Santana siguió con su camino en dirección contraria.

—¡Mejor ve ensayando tu cara de asombro, la del año pasado no convenció a nadie!

—¡Sería convincente si no me arruinaras las sorpresas cada vez!

Había pasado el día entero con los nervios a flor de piel, desde el momento en el que su avión, el cual se había retrasado, había aterrizado finalmente en suelo californiano. Ahora, horas y horas más tarde, observaba impaciente el reloj de su teléfono móvil, esperando a que llegasen las diecinueve horas para poder ir a buscar a Quinn a su apartamento.

Con la aprobación de sus padres y con el asunto de Brody completamente resuelto, ya no había ninguna otra excusa que la detuviera. Ya no iba a permitir que su falta de valentía la detuviera. Iba a ser valiente esta vez. Estaba dispuesta a luchar por lo que realmente quería por primera vez en su vida.

Estaba dispuesta y decidida, y ya no podía seguir esperando más tiempo.

Los segundos pasaban cada vez más lentos, provocando que su impaciencia aumentara rápidamente. Caminaba de un lado a otro, con la mirada fija sobre su celular. _¿Y si le llamo antes?_, se preguntaba, pero al final decidía no hacerlo. Además de querer sorprenderle, sabía que Quinn se negaría si le pedía que se vieran.

El tiempo corría más lento que nunca, los minutos parecían eternos, y todavía faltaba media hora para las siete. _A la mierda_, pensó. Tomó sus llaves de la mesa de café y salió de su apartamento. Iría a buscarle al hospital. Se subió al primer taxi que se detuvo y emprendió su camino hacia su amada. No pensaba perder más tiempo.

El transcurso hacia el hospital fueron los diez minutos más largos de su vida, pero en cuanto cruzó la puerta de entrada, su corazón pareció detenerse por un instante, para luego comenzar a latir a mil por hora. La adrenalina comenzó a correr por sus venas cuando sus pasos se dirigieron hacia la sala de emergencias, y su estómago comenzó a hormiguear.

Estaba a punto de interrumpir las horas de trabajo de la rubia y sabía que estaba mal, pero sus piernas estaban decididas en seguir avanzando sin titubear. No querían detenerse. No iban a detenerse. Un paso más al frente, un paso menos entre ella y su destino. Su corazón latía cada vez más rápido, sentía que en cualquier momento podría salirse de su pecho. Las rodillas le temblaban, pero no iba a detenerse.

Ingresó a la sala de emergencias y, para su sorpresa, estaba mucho más tranquila de lo que había llegado a imaginar; había solo unas cuantas personas sentadas en la pequeña sala de espera, con el rostro afligido, y había una enfermera estaba en la recepción, con el teléfono en una de sus orejas. Había otro par de uniformados cerca, charlando entre ellos, pero ninguno le resultaba familiar a simple vista.

Tal vez ya se ha ido, pensó.

Se acercó a la recepción cuando vio a la enfermera colgaba el teléfono.

—Disculpe...

La enfermera le mostró un dedo índice para que aguardara un momento, luego abandonó la recepción y le echó un vistazo al pasillo.

—¡Ambulancia en camino! —le anunció a los uniformados antes mencionados. — Una chica ha tenido repetidas convulsiones, han logrado estabilizarla pero se encuentra inconsciente. ¡Avísenle a Connors!

Rachel observó cómo otro de los enfermeros salía disparado aparentemente a localizar a _Connors_. La enfermera volvió a la recepción, pero ignoró por completo la presencia de Rachel y comenzó a revisar un par de papeles.

La morocha se aclaró la garganta y abrió la boca para hablar, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, la enfermera se le adelantó.

—Es la sala de emergencias.

—Lo sé, yo sólo...

—Si no tiene una emergencia, puede retirarse. Si busca a alguien, tome asiento y espere información por parte de los médicos, yo no tengo permitido hablar acerca de ello.

—No busco a nadie. Bueno, sí. Pero no es a un paciente, es a...

—Tome asiento y espere información.

Rachel resopló, comenzando a sentirse irritada. La enfermera ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarle a los ojos cuando hablaba.

—Necesito ver a la Doctora Fabray. Quinn Fabray.

—La Doctora Fabray está ocupada ahora mismo.

—¿Podría ir a buscarle, por favor? —insistió.

Finalmente, la enfermera apartó la vista de los documentos, y la fijó en ella.

—Señorita, ¿está consciente de que no puedo interrumpir el trabajo de uno de los médicos, sólo porque usted _necesita _verle?

Rachel no respondió. Sabía que era inútil seguir insistiendo.

—Voy a repetirlo sólo una vez más, ¿de acuerdo? —hizo una pausa. — Tome. Asiento. Y. Espere.

Señaló las sillas con uno de sus dedos. Rachel suspiró con resignación y se alejó para tomar asiento y esperar.

Tres minutos más tarde, un par de paramédicos ingresaban a la sala empujando una camilla con una chica en ésta. La enfermera que estaba en recepción se acercó de inmediato y la mirada del resto de los presentes, incluyendo a Rachel, fueron a parar en la escena.

—Ha vuelto a convulsionar de camino hacia acá —anunció uno de los paramédicos. — Se desconoce la razón. No ha sufrido golpes ni sufre de epilepsia.

—¡¿Dónde está la Doctora Connors?! —gritó por encima del hombro la enfermera.

Segundos más tarde, apareció. Quinn Fabray se acercó a la camilla junto a otro enfermero, al que la morocha pudo reconocer como Mike.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Convulsión con secuelas. No lesiones ni epilepsia.

—Aflojen sus prendas.

Los dos enfermeros hicieron lo indicado, los paramédicos de la ambulancia se retiraron, y Quinn comenzó a revisar a la chica. Tocó su frente para verificar su temperatura y evaluó su pulso y ritmo respiratorio.

—Parece estar estable por ahora, pero vamos a necesitar a un neurólogo —anunció. — Mike, dile a alguien que localice a la Doctora Connors.

Mike asintió, y comenzó a empujar la camilla dentro de la sala.

—¿No ha venido nadie con ella?

—Nadie —respondió la enfermera.

—Cualquiera que venga a preguntar, infórmale de su estado.

La enfermera asintió.

—Por cierto, Quinn —le dijo antes de que ésta se retirara. — Hay alguien que llegó preguntando por ti...

El entrecejo de la rubia se frunció.

—¿Por mí?

La enfermera volvió a asentir e hizo un gesto con la cabeza para señalar hacia las sillas. Quinn desvió la mirada hacia aquella dirección de manera inmediata, sin siquiera imaginar que sus ojos iban a encontrarse con la mirada atenta de Rachel Berry sobre ella.

Sintió cómo su mundo se venía abajo una vez más.

Todo su entusiasmo por avanzar, por dejarla atrás, por seguir con su vida. Todas sus ganas de recuperarse y todo el progreso que había conseguido durante el día se había perdido de nuevo. Una simple mirada, y se perdió a sí misma de nuevo.

_¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí?_, pensó en preguntar, pero lo cierto es que no podía ni pestañear. La mirada de ambas estuvo fija en la de la otra por cinco segundos completos, hasta que, finalmente, Quinn sacudió la cabeza. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, considerando la idea de haber empezado a alusinar y que, al abrirlos de nuevo, ella ya no estaría ahí. Sería el rostro de otra persona el que vería.

Pero sus párpados se abrieron, y era Rachel quien se encontraba ahora de pie frente a ella.

—Hola, Quinn —le habló con suavidad y una tímida sonrisa. — ¿Cómo estás?

_De puta madre_, pensó con sarcasmo. _Te casaste y ni siquiera tuviste el valor de decírmelo_. _¿Qué haces aquí, ahora? ¿Vienes a presumirme a la cara tu anillo de bodas?_

—Bien —respondió sin más.

La sonrisa de Rachel se tiñó de tristeza. Al parecer, sería más que complicado recuperar a su chica. Pero por supuesto que sí, ¿qué esperaba, que Quinn corriera a sus brazos ni bien la viera? No, eso no iba a pasar ni en un millón de años.

—Me alegro bastante...

—Yo también.

Guardaron silencio un segundo.

—Tengo que decirte algo...

—Tengo que volver a trabajar.

—¿Podrías...? —suspiró. — Quinn...

—No tengo tiempo ahora, Rachel.

El rostro de la pequeña mostró aflicción. Le dolió escucharle decir su nombre de aquella manera tan dura.

—No va a tomarme ni siquiera tres minutos, ¿vale? Te prometo que vas a...

—Otro día será —le interrumpió. Luego rebobinó: — No, otro día quizá tampoco. La verdad es que no quiero hablar contigo. Ni ahora ni nunca.

Hostilidad, esa era la manera en la que Quinn le estaba hablando. Con hostilidad.

La rubia dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse por el pasillo, pero antes de que pudiera desaparecer de su vista, Rachel volvió a hablar. No iba a rendirse tan fácil.

—Esto no es justo, Quinn —la aludida se detuvo en seco. — Sé que te he hecho pasar malos ratos... Muchos, una infinidad de malos ratos... Pero, aunque no lo creas, tampoco soy una roca. No eres la única que ha estado sufriendo, y es injusto que me trates de esta manera.

Quinn tardó varios segundos en volver a dar media vuelta y dirigirse hacia ella otra vez. Toda esa rabia que había ido acumulando dentro de ella desde el inicio del año comenzaba a florecer nuevamente.

—¿Sabes lo que no es justo? —le miró fijamente. — ¿Quieres saber lo que no es justo?

No obtuvo respuesta.

—No es justo haberte entregado lo mejor que pude entregarte, y no recibir nada a cambio. No es justo haberte dicho que te quería, y haber recibido una fractura de nariz a cambio. No es justo haberme pasado un mes muriendo por buscarte, y haber recibido la noticia de tu boda a cambio, cuando finalmente decidí tragarme el orgullo.

Rachel frunció el entrecejo. _¿De qué carajo estás hablando?_, pensó en preguntar. Pero Quinn continuó.

—Y no es justo que ahora estés aquí, arruinándolo todo de nuevo, como siempre sueles hacerlo. ¡Todo eso es lo que es injusto, Rachel!

—Espera, espera, espera... —le mostró su dedo índice. — ¿Mi boda? ¿De qué hablas?

—¡De tu jodida boda con Brody Weston!

Rachel soltó una sonora carcajada, desconcertando por completo a Quinn, quien arrugó la frente con confusión.

—¿Y a ti quién te ha dicho tan vil mentira? —se burló, negando con la cabeza. — ¡No me casé con Brody, ni con nadie!

Quinn guardó silencio un segundo.

—Kurt me ha dicho que viajaste a Ohio para...

—...para resolver el asunto de la boda, sí —dio otro paso más hacia ella, pero la rubia retrocedió. — Pero no era mi boda, era la de Marley, mi mejor amiga del instituto. Fui su dama de honor.

El rostro de la joven doctora se descolocó.

—¿No... te... casaste?

Rachel volvió a reír y negó con la cabeza.

—Y estoy aquí porque me he dado cuenta de lo estúpida que he sido al no saber aceptar lo que realmente siento por ti. Se lo he dicho a mis padres, se lo he dicho a todo el mundo, y ahora quiero decírtelo a ti...

Quinn le miró en silencio.

—Te quiero, Quinn Fabray.

Una enorme y espléndida sonrisa se formó sobre los labios de Rachel. Sintió cierta presión dentro de ella liberándose finalmente.

—Te quiero y quiero estar contigo, sólo contigo —se acercó a la rubia de nuevo, ésta vez ella no retrocedió. — Siento haber tardado en tomar el valor para decírtelo, de veras. Y también siento haberte hecho tanto daño... Pero ahora quiero arreglarlo, quiero... quiero arreglar las cosas. Déjame arreglar las cosas, ¿vale?

Su voz comenzó a sonar desesperada al no recibir respuesta alguna de Quinn, quien seguía inerte en el mismo lugar, observándole sin mover algún centímetro de su rostro. La sonrisa de Rachel había desaparecido ni bien se había formado.

—Quinn... —comenzó a sentir ganas de llorar. — Quinn, dime algo...

La rubia seguía enmudecida.

—Volvamos a intentarlo, ¿te parece? Esta vez haremos las cosas bien. Tendremos nuestra primera cita, sin tratos ni cláusulas de por medio. Vamos a ponernos serias. Vamos... _Voy_ a tomar las cosas en serio esta vez, Quinn, lo prometo...

—He pasado los últimos dos meses... llorando cada maldita noche...

—Lo siento, Quinn... De verdad lo siento...

—...pensando que te habías casado...

—Pero no me casé. No lo hice, Quinn.

—...odiándote con cada célula de mi cuerpo...

—Quinn...

—¿Y pretendes que con un «te quiero» todo se solucione? —entrecerró los ojos. — ¿De verdad creíste que era suficiente con venir aquí, decirme que me quieres, y que luego todo volvería a estar bien?

Rachel tragó saliva para deshacerse del nudo que se había formado en su garganta, mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no romperse a llorar.

—No sabes cuántos días, cuántas semanas esperé para escuchar esas dos jodidas palabras salir de tu boca, Rachel —continuó hablando con cierta rabia, arrugando la nariz y apretando los dientes entre sí. — No sabes cuánto supliqué para que me quisieras, para que aceptaras que lo hacías de una vez por todas...

—¡Estoy aquí ahora, Quinn! ¡Y te quiero! ¡Te quiero, te quiero!

—Pero ¿quién me asegura que vas a seguir haciéndolo mañana, huh? —rió con desgane, sólo para no echarse a llorar. — Siempre haces lo mismo: te marchas, desapareces y vuelves cuando se te place —negó con la cabeza. — Ya he tenido suficiente de ti, Rachel. No pienso seguir soportando toda esta porquería.

—Las cosas van a cambiar, Quinn, te lo aseguro... ¡Te lo prometo!

—Lo siento, pero tengo que pedirte que te retires...

_Se acabó_, pensó Rachel. _Esto es todo_. Algo en su interior le gritaba que dijera algo, le preguntaba: ¿Eso es todo, de veras? ¿Te vas a rendir tan fácil? Pero la respuesta era sí, eso era todo. Asintió con su cabeza débilmente, como diciendo: «Lo entiendo», ya que le era imposible articular palabra alguna.

Quinn volvió a dar media vuelta y a retomar su camino de vuelta a su trabajo. Rachel permaneció de pie en el mismo lugar, hasta que la rubia desapareció de su vista. Luego le echó una mirada a las personas en espera, quienes desviaron la vista enseguida.

Sin decir nada más, ella también dio media vuelta, para comenzar a caminar en dirección contraria a la que la rubia había caminado. Y, ni bien salió de la sala de emergencias, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

Rechazada.

Acababa de ser rechazada por la mujer de su vida, y nadie tenía la culpa, excepto ella.

Ella se lo había buscado. Era de esperarse que Quinn respondiera de esa manera. Más sin embargo, por alguna razón, ella no llegó a considerar la idea de que la rechazara. Había ido ahí con la certeza de que recuperaría el amor de su chica. De su Quinn. Y había salido del hospital con las manos vacías, y con el corazón hecho trizas.

_Se acabó_, volvió a pensar. _Esto es todo_.

Caminó fuera del edificio hecha un mar de lágrimas, lo único que quería era subirse a algún taxi y perderse por completo, que la llevara lejos, muy lejos, a algún lugar alejada de su dolor, de su vergüenza, de su desdicha. De sí misma y de todo ese desastre. Quería dejar de sentir, quería dejar de pensar, quería dejar de existir.

—¡Rachel!

Alguien le llamó a sus espaldas y, al reconocer la voz, no dudó en girarse.

Se limpió el rostro rápidamente, su vista seguía nublada por las lágrimas, pero aun así le fue más que sencillo reconocer la silueta que se acercaba cada vez más a ella. Su Quinn. El corazón de la morocha volvió a latir de prisa.

Quinn se detuvo a un par de pasos de distancia.

—Desde ahora te digo que si vuelves a marcharte...

—¡No lo haré esta vez! ¡Nunca más!

—...o si vuelves a golpearme, Rachel...

Rachel se rió, comenzando a ser invadida por la euforia.

—Voy a matarte si no estás a mi lado cuando despierte, te lo aseguro.

—No iré a ningún lado...

La rubia se deshizo de la poca distancia que las apartaba con un par de pasos y le tomó del rostro, llevando a sus labios a colisionar con los suyos, volviéndolas a ambas a la vida con un impetuoso beso que fue acompañado por las lágrimas de las dos. Haciendo de ese momento uno de los momentos más hermosos que hayan vivido nunca. El momento en el que su historia de amor comenzó verdaderamente.

—Tienes que prometerlo, Rachel. Tienes que prometer que te vas a quedar a mi lado.

—Te lo prometo, mi amor. ¡Te lo prometo!

Las manos de Quinn seguían tomando con firmeza las mejillas de Rachel, tornándose así húmedas por las lágrimas de ésta misma.

—Prómeteme que vas a tomarte las cosas en serio —el llanto hacía que sus palabras sonaran a suplica. — Prómetemelo, Rach. No más excusas. Ahora somos novia y novia.

—Ahora, mañana y todos los días, Quinn, te lo prometo.

—¡Voy a romperte la nariz si vuelves a alejarte de mí!

Rachel volvió a reírse, y Quinn unió sus labios de nuevo, dándole inicio a un segundo beso que tuvo menos intensidad que el primero, pero fue igual de significativo. Sus labios se conocían tan bien los unos a los otros, que sentían estar de vuelta en casa.

Se pertenecían la una a la otra, de eso no cabía duda. Se pertenecían la una a la otra desde el primer momento en el que se vieron. Porque lo suyo no fue una simple atracción a primera vista. No, fue un amor a primera vista. Sólo que no se dieron cuenta de ello hasta meses después.

Sus respiraciones agitadas, al igual que los latidos de sus corazones, sonaban a unísono. Sus pechos subían y bajaban sincronizadamente, mientras que su interior se veía extasiado por una inmensa sensación de paz. Ya nada podía salir mal. Nada.

—¿Quinn?

—¿Mhm?

—¿Me llevas a tu departamento?

Una divertida sonrisa se esbozó poco a poco sobre los labios de la rubia.

—Quince minutos y seré toda tuya, Rachel Berry.


	30. Epílogo

_"Les costaba ponerse de acuerdo. De hecho, rara vez estaban de acuerdo. Discutían todo el tiempo y se desafiaban todos los días. Pero, a pesar de sus diferencias, tenían algo importante en común: estaban locos el uno por el otro."_

_El Diario de Noah, Nicholas Sparks._

* * *

**Epílogo**

Miércoles, 4 de julio del 2012.

Ninguna de las dos podía decir que habían sido los meses más tranquilos de sus vidas, porque lo cierto es que no los habían sido. Habían sido los meses más locos de sus vidas. Hubo momentos en los que querían simplemente romperle la cara a la otra, en los que querían estar lo más alejadas posible la una de la otra porque sentían estar perdiendo la cabeza.

En resumen, juntas eran un desastre, pero separadas, se extinguían.

Tampoco podían decir que las cosas no se habían tornado difíciles de vez en cuando, porque lo habían hecho muchas veces. Después de todo, seguían siendo polos opuestos. Sin embargo, el amor que se tenían la una a la otra parecía ser la cosa más fuerte del mundo puesto a que, a pesar de todo, no se atrevían a separarse. Y no es que peleasen todos los días, pero cuando peleaban, peleaban en serio. Pero, al final de cada día, terminaban entre sus brazos, recordando que estaban hechas la una para la otra, a pesar de las diferencias.

El resto del tiempo, en el que no discutían o querían matarse, todo era felicidad pura. Su amor era sinónimo de desastre, sí. Pero también lo era de felicidad. Era un desastre hermoso que llenaba sus vidas de plenitud. Tanta, que habían decidido mudarse juntas. Quinn le había pedido que se mudara a su piso un mes después de haberse reencontrado, una vez que las cosas estuvieron claras y ya no había enredos ni malentendidos entre ellas.

Era tan gratificante despertar por las mañanas y ver el rostro de la otra al abrir los ojos por primera vez durante el día, luego de haber hecho el amor la noche anterior. Se había vuelto tan placentero pasar las noches de los sábados sentadas sobre _su_ sofá de cuero, frente a _su_ televisor de cuarenta pulgadas, teniendo una maratón de películas mientras comían comida vegetariana preparada en _su_ cocina.

Se sentía tan bien poder llamar a ese apartamento su hogar. Suyo. De ambas. Se sentía tan bien dormir una al lado de la otra, en su cama, y despertar de la misma manera. Se sentía tan bien poder hacer todas esas cosas al lado de la otra, como una pareja de verdad, como novia y novia finalmente.

Quinn entró a la cocina, encontrándose con la pequeña de espaldas frente a la estufa, moviendo algo sobre la sartén con una espátula. Por el olor, pudo adivinar que se trataba de tocino. Sonrió mientras se acercaba, y rodeó la cintura de su novia para apoyar su barbilla sobre uno de sus hombros.

Rachel sonrió.

—Buenos días, Bella durmiente.

—Buenos días, bonita.

La rubia dejó un pequeño beso sobre su mejilla.

—¿Despertamos carnívoras el día de hoy?

Rachel rió y le dio un ligero codazo en las costillas.

—Es para ti —respondió. — Yo prepararé algo diferente, y con menos grasa, para mí.

—Con menos carne...

—Con nada de carne.

Quinn cerró los ojos e inhaló una gran cantidad de aire.

—Mmm... Huele delicioso...

—Ya me ha quedado en claro tu obsesión por el bacon, Quinn...

—Me refería a ti...

La morocha se mordió el labio inferior, intentando reprimir la traviesa sonrisa que aquello le había provocado, y permaneció en silencio.

—Vamos... —volvió a hablar la rubia. Tomó la espátula de la mano de Rachel y la dejó sobre la superficie de madera, — préstame atención a mí.

Giró el menudo cuerpo de Rachel para que ambas quedaran frente a frente, y sus miradas se encontraron de manera inmediata, como dos imanes. Sin titubear, la rubia se inclinó hacia ella para atrapar sus labios con los propios, de manera suave y lenta.

—Se va a quemar tu desayuno —murmuró Rachel.

Quinn no dijo nada, simplemente se dedicó a girar la llave de gas de la estufa con una de sus manos para apagar el fuego, luego volvió a aferrarse a la cintura de la morena.

El beso que comenzó de manera tranquila, no tardó ni siquiera cinco segundos en comenzar a subir de volumen e intensidad. La lengua de Quinn se abrió paso entre los labios de Rachel para encontrarse con la suya, y la garganta de ésta misma generó un ronco y leve gemido.

Rachel rodeó el cuello de la rubia con sus brazos y saltó hacia ella, rodeando su cintura con ambas piernas, Quinn se aferró a ella con más fuerza y dio media vuelta, dio un par de pasos hacia el frente y colocó a la morocha sobre la pequeña isla de la cocina, derribando un par de frascos al hacerlo.

Las manos de la pequeña pasearon por el despeinado cabello rubio de su novia, mientras que las manos de ésta vagaban por sus firmes y desnudas piernas, ocasionando que un par de jadeos comenzaran a hacer acto de presencia. Luego las manos de Quinn dejaron sus piernas en paz para ascender hasta sus pechos, por debajo de la delegaba blusa de tirantes que Rachel vestía, y los presionó con fuerza, provocando un nuevo gemido en ella. Sonrió y se apartó. Rachel le miró frunciendo el entrecejo, completamente desconcertada.

—Debo ducharme.

Se apartó por completo de ella, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta.

—Quinn...

—Se está haciendo tarde, deberías terminar el desayuno...

—Maldita sea, Fabray. Detesto que hagas ésto.

Quinn se rió a mitad de su trayecto, luego desapareció de la cocina. Rachel resopló con frustración y respiró profundamente, intentando normalizar los latidos de su corazón, así como también deshacerse de su alta temperatura corporal.

Luego saltó para bajar de donde se encontraba sentada, y se dedicó a terminar de preparar el desayuno.

Después de diez minutos, Quinn regresó a la cocina después de su ducha, vestida y arreglada, lista para irse a trabajar. Se encontró con el desayuno servido sobre la mesa y con Rachel sentada en una de las dos sillas que se encontraban a cada costado del pequeño comedor, esperando por ella.

Se acercó y tomó asiento, luego de dedicarle una sonrisa a su novia.

—¿Qué vas a hacer el día de hoy? —inquirió mientras tomaba su tenedor y comenzaba a comer su desayuno.

—Voy a salir a correr un rato —respondió Rachel. — Iré a Starbucks por un café, haré las compras y... tal vez compre el periódico para buscar algún empleo...

Quinn le miró enseguida.

—¿Otro empleo? —elevó una de sus cejas. — Creí que ser recepcionista te gustaba...

Rachel arrugó la nariz y negó con la cabeza.

—No nací para estar el día entero detrás de una recepción.

La rubia rió ligeramente y llevó otro bocado a su boca.

—Tal vez me una a los comunistas —agregó Rachel. — Ya sabes, hacer huelgas y boicotear movimientos, o lo que sea que hagan. No lo sé... Moverme, gritar, ¡andar de un lado a otro! No puedo permanecer en el mismo lugar por más de treinta minutos.

—¿Sabes quiénes están siempre de un lado a otro? Los repartidores de pizza.

—No puedo ni siquiera conducir un auto, ¿crees que podría conducir una motocicleta?

—¡Es mucho más sencillo!

—¡Mis piernas ni siquiera alcanzarían los pedales!

Quinn soltó una carcajada, luego se inclinó para tomar una de las manos de Rachel por encima de la mesa.

—Tranquila, cariño. Ya encontrarás algo... algo adecuado para ti.

Rachel suspiró, asintió con la cabeza y volvió a sonreír.

—¿Vamos a acompañar a los chicos esta noche? —inquirió.

—¡Por supuesto! El 4 de julio es mi fecha favorita. ¡Adoro los fuegos artificiales!

Luego del desayuno, Quinn se despidió de Rachel con un beso seguido de la frase «ten un buen día, bonita» y se retiró del apartamento para irse a trabajar.

Rachel salió veinte minutos más tarde para su rutina diaria de cuarenta y cinco minutos en movimiento continuo, ya sea trotando o corriendo por los alrededores del parque que se encontraba a varias cuadras de distancia. Le había costado un poco acostumbrarse a su nueva ubicación, ya que en su anterior apartamento, el parque donde solía correr se encontraba técnicamente frente a su edificio, y ahora tenía que caminar otro poco para poder llegar a su nuevo territorio, lo cual también le servía, claro.

Luego de su rutina, se dedicó a pasar por una tienda de autoservicio para comprar el diario de ese día y después pasarse al Starbucks más cercano, donde se sentó a beberse su café negro mientras revisaba la sección de empleos.

Había pasado los últimos meses de empleo en empleo, puesto a que ninguno le convencía por completo. Y de verdad deseaba poder encontrar alguno bueno, alguno que le gustase, porque no podía seguir cambiando de empleo cada mes o cada tres semanas, no podía dejarle toda la responsabilidad de los gastos a Quinn. Además de no ser justo, su orgullo no se lo permitía, aunque la rubia insistiera de vez en cuando que no había apuro en que encontrara un nuevo empleo.

Cerró el periódico mientras suspiraba, otra vez no había encontrado nada que llamara su atención. Había visto varios de secretaria, otro par de recepcionista y de asistente de abogados, pero nada de eso era lo que buscaba.

A veces se sentía una fracasada, a veces se preguntaba qué es lo que Quinn había visto en ella, a veces no entendía por qué demonios una mujer como Quinn había elegido a una mujer como ella para pasar sus días. Pero luego la miraba a los ojos, luego la observaba sonriéndole, y entendía que era porque le quería. Sí, Quinn Fabray le quería, y eso hacía que todo su interior se viera recorrido por una ola de sensaciones inexplicables.

Aunque no tuviera ni idea de qué había hecho ella para merecer el amor de una persona tan maravillosa, lo único que sabía es que ella también le quería. Le quería como no había querido a nadie antes, le quería como no volvería a querer a nadie más. Y es que no quería querer a nadie más nunca. Sabía que pasaría el resto de sus días queriendo a Quinn Fabray. Y también sabía que nunca había sido tan feliz.

A las 8:34 p.m., luego de un largo día, se encontraban en Baker Beach, ambas sentadas sobre una manta, en la arena, cerca del mar y con tan sólo la luz de la Luna y las estrellas iluminando el panorama; rodeadas por sus amigos, riendo y divirtiéndose mientras bebían una que otra cerveza y comían frituras y emparedados. La playa estaba repleta de gente, todos esperando el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales que se llevaría a cabo dentro de poco.

Quinn escuchaba atenta la conversación que mantenían sus amigos acerca de algo relacionado con las vacaciones de verano, los planes que tenían y cosas por el estilo, cuando sintió que Rachel, quien se encontraba sentada a su lado, se ponía de pie.

Levantó la mirada de inmediato para mirarle, y la encontró ofreciéndole una de sus manos, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Vamos a dar un paseo.

Quinn sonrió también y tomó su mano para ponerse de pie.

—Cien dólares a que Quinn va a tener sonrisa de sexo cuando regresen.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas al escuchar las palabras de Santana, quien no dudó en hablar al ver cómo ambas se ponían de pie. Las mejillas de Quinn comenzaron a arder.

—Cierra la boca, López.

Rachel volvió a reír cuando Quinn soltó aquello y tiró de su mano. Luego comenzaron a alejarse de sus amigos.

Los primeros dos minutos caminaron así, tomadas de la mano, en silencio por la orilla de la playa.

—Aquí es donde nos enamoramos...

La rubia sonrió al recordar.

—Yo me enamoré de ti desde el primer momento en el que te vi.

Sus miradas se encontraron debajo de la escasa luz de las estrellas.

—¡Qué cursi!

Ambas se rieron.

—Vale, entonces es aquí donde me di cuenta que te quería...

—Y, como siempre, lo negaste y preferiste terminar conmigo...

Rachel apretó su mano, se acercó a ella y dejó un pequeño beso sobre su hombro.

—Te quiero, Quinn Fabray —le dijo, mirándole a los ojos. — Como a nadie.

La rubia sonrió de nuevo, y tardó un momento en responder.

—¡Qué cursi! —exclamó finalmente, y Rachel se rió. — Yo también te quiero, Rach.

La pequeña le sonrió de vuelta y se alejó nuevamente, desviando la vista hacia el océano. Volvieron a guardar silencio varios instantes, hasta que Rachel se detuvo. Entonces Quinn hizo lo mismo, y mantuvo su vista fija en ella.

Rachel volvió a mirarle y sonrió enseguida. Tomó su mano restante y entrelazó sus dedos mientras se levantaba de puntitas para dejar un pequeño beso en los labios de su novia.

—Estuve pensando...

—Oh, ¿desde cuándo piensas?

Rachel golpeó su pecho mientras reía.

—Estuve pensando que, si no puedo encontrar ningún trabajo que me convenza..., podría... podría intentarlo...

—¿Intentar, qué?

—Lo de la actuación...

Los ojos de Quinn se abrieron por completo, sorprendidos, y, poco a poco, una enorme sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

Rachel sólo asintió con la cabeza.

—Quiero decir, hay bastantes opciones, ¿verdad? —hizo una pequeña mueca. — Si no es una universidad, podría ser en alguna agencia, buscarme algún representante, buscar audiciones...

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —exclamó con emoción. — Rach... esto es increíble...

La morena rió por lo bajo y desvió la vista de nuevo hacia la arena, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se tornaban rojizas por alguna razón.

—De verdad, preciosa —le tomó de la barbilla para que volviera a mirarle. — Eres lo suficientemente buena como para conseguirlo. Yo _sé_ que puedes conseguirlo, Rach. Estoy segura de ello.

Rachel sonrió, y se dedicó a admirar los ojos de la maravillosa mujer que tenía frente a ella. Se sentía la persona más afortunada sobre la Tierra por el simple hecho de tener a Quinn Fabray como su novia. Suya, y de nadie más.

Buscó con una de sus manos el dije que colgaba de su cuello y lo tomó entre sus dedos.

—Yo sé que puedo hacerlo.

La rubia asintió con una dulce sonrisa.

—Y yo voy a estar aquí para verte triunfar, Rachel Berry.

—Te quiero, Quinn —se aferró a ella. — Te quiero tanto...

—Y yo te quiero a ti, mi amor.

Se abrazaron en silencio durante casi un minuto, disfrutando del calor corporal de la otra, a pesar de que fuera una calurosa noche de verano.

Fue entonces cuando Rachel confirmó completamente que era ahí donde pertenecía: entre los brazos de Quinn. Ese era su lugar. Ella era su hogar, punto.

Sabía que tal vez las cosas le resultarían difíciles al intentar de nuevo seguir su sueño de ser actriz, sabía que tendría que llevarse muchas decepciones más antes de conseguir algo, estaba consciente de que no sería un camino fácil, pero estaba segura de que, mientras tuviera a Quinn Fabray a su lado, todo estaría bien.

Porque ella era su tempestad, pero también era su calma, era su boleto a la locura, pero también era su cable a tierra. Ella era su estabilidad, la razón por la cual seguía intentando. Quinn creía en ella como ninguna otra persona lo había hecho antes, y eso era toda la fuerza que necesitaba. Ella la hacía valiente, la hacía fuerte. Con ella a su lado, Rachel se sentía invencible.

—He tenido una pregunta rondando por mi cabeza todo el día...

Levantó la mirada, apoyando su barbilla sobre el pecho de Quinn, quien le miró fijamente al escucharle.

—¿Cuál?

—Si tuvieras que describir nuestro amor con una sola palabra, ¿cuál sería?

Quinn tardó varios segundos en responder, e hizo una mueca pensativa.

—Rojo.

La frente de Rachel se arrugó, sin entender para nada su respuesta.

—He dicho una palabra, no un color.

—Y yo he dicho rojo.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Rachel le miró con una expresión de confusión, como diciendo: «¿Qué demonios?», y Quinn se rió ante ésta.

—Esperaba algún adjetivo como «loco», o «desastroso»...

—Es loco y desastroso, sí —le sonrió. — Pero, si tuviera que describirlo con una sola palabra, sería «rojo».

Rachel rió, provocando que la sonrisa de Quinn se ampliara.

—Quinn, eso es ridículo.

—Tú lo eres —rió entre dientes. — Lo digo en serio, sería «rojo».

—Vale, entonces... —volvió a acomodarse entre sus brazos. — Entonces explícame por qué...

—Vale —guardó silencio un segundo. — Es rojo... porque es como el fuego... Un fuego que quema, arde y te consume, pero no hiere. Por lo menos, no todo el tiempo. Es un fuego que nunca se apaga, nunca...

Rachel le escuchaba con atención, y una nueva sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse en sus labios.

—Es de un rojo vivo... porque nos da vida a nosotras. Nos consume y nos devuelve a la vida al mismo tiempo.

—¿De qué libro te has escapado?

Quinn soltó una carcajada. Estuvo a punto de articular otra palabra, pero el ahogado tronido del primer fuego artificial se lo impidió. Ambas levantaron la vista de inmediato para ver cómo el cielo era iluminado por cientos de pequeñas partículas de color azul.

Ese fuego artificial le dio inicio a todo un espectáculo de colores. Todas las personas seguían con la mirada a cada uno de los artificios que ascendían en línea recta cientos de metros y desaparecían en aquel estrellado cielo antes de estallar en una mágica lluvia de colores.

—Creo que deberíamos volver con los demás —sugirió Quinn.

—Creo lo mismo.

Volvieron a tomarse de la mano y comenzaron a caminar de regreso al lugar donde se encontraban los demás.

—Por cierto —dijo Rachel, — no se me ha olvidado que me debes un orgasmo, ¿eh, Fabray?

Quinn se rió con ganas al recordar su jugarreta de esa misma mañana.

—Te compensaré al llegar a casa, lo prometo.

«...al llegar a casa».

_Su casa, su hogar._

Ese lugar al que siempre volvían sin importar qué, de la misma manera en la que siempre volvían y volverían la una a la otra, pasara lo que pasara en el futuro, porque ambas eran el hogar de la otra.

Y la vida recién comenzaba para ambas.

* * *

N/A: Antes que nada, quiero volver a pedir disculpas si la historia las hizo frustrarse o desesperarse por la manera en que se fue llevando la relación entre las protagonistas, pero quiero aclarar que tuve planeado llevarla de esta manera desde el principio; ese era el punto que tenía, llevar a cabo una relación de tira y afloja, de subidas y bajadas, un amor algo enfermizo (deberían agradecerme, tenía planeado agregarle mucho más drama). Creí que el poema que puse como introducción iba a advertirles un poco... :P

También quería aclarar que, hablando de personajes (dentro de la serie), yo prefiero por mucho a Rachel. Lea y Di quedan fuera de ello, ellas son punto y aparte. No es que haya querido dejar a Rachel como la mala ni a Quinn como a la víctima porque prefiera a una más que a la otra (repito, yo AMO a Rachel). También les dije que en esta historia la enana era un poco _demasiado _cabezota, así que, sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Estoy trabajando en otra historia, y será algo (muy) diferente a ésta. Sólo diré que es un poco más tranquila, pero no sé cuándo vaya a publicarla. Pueden localizarme en el Tumblr que está en mi perfil, o en mi Twitter: Oilsnstuff.

Ahora, quiero agradecerles inmensamente a todas las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer, sobre todo a aquellas que lo hicieron aún cuando las cosas no les estaban gustando. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejar su review, aunque sea renegando, insultando a mi pequeña Rachel, sacando conclusiones o diciéndome que escribir una historia es demasiado fácil. Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo y por quedarse hasta acá, hasta el final. Como les dije, no he matado a nadie, y después de tantas vueltas, de tantos gritos y de ese _golpecito_ en la nariz, hubo un final feliz.

Porque yo creo que siempre puede haber un final feliz si te atreves a ir tras él, ya que no creo que vaya a llegar por sí solo. El punto está en dejar los miedos atrás y en arriesgarte a ir tras lo que en verdad quieres, sin pensar en las consecuencias (sólo hay que procurar no tardarse tanto como Rachel en la historia lol).

De nuevo, GRACIAS. Muchas, muchas gracias a todas ustedes por todo el apoyo.

Vayan detrás de su final feliz, y que la suerte esté siempre de su parte.


End file.
